


1 PROOF OF LIFE: THE EXTENDED Epilogue

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: Proof of Life
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 91,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 47/108/3/2, 47/110,   Twenty years after Terry Thorne and Dino Deane rescued Peter Bowman and the Italian Banker, they have opened their own 'shop' Global Risk Management and Protection. They are as successful as Dino imagined.  Terry sails. Dino follows the Miami Dolphins, plays chess, consults for a police department. Terry and Dino now do mostly administration.  Some fieldwork.  Have a plane. They say they visit their money in the Bahamas. Alice, a widow for 2 years, lives in Sunnyvale, California. She has one son, now in college. Some friends of Alice's son have been detained while on a tour in North Korea. Alice's son is not with them. The parents of the kids who were detained ask Alice about the men who rescued Peter. Is she still in contact with them? The parents want her to persuade Dino and Terry to come to California to meet with them. Alice flies to St. Augustine to talk to Dino and Terry.  Cast? Of course Russell Crowe, Meg Ryan, David Caruso and I would add Cameron Diaz as Mac.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Why Didn’t You Call?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meg+Ryan).



Terry is sailing. The sea is rough. Clouds, dark ones. Thick. Moving fast. Storm coming up from the south. Late September. St. Augustine, Florida. Only 8-10 days of rain usually September, October. 3-5 inches the average. Sometimes a big storm. Not often. Terry's by himself. He handles the 38 foot boat skillfully, but he is working hard. He gets the sails down, all but one. Catches the wind just so with the one sail still up. Sails neatly into the harbor. Finally switches on the power and slides into his slip. Ties-up the boat. Dino is sitting on the wall along the dock above Terry's slip. A woman in a floppy cloth hat obscuring her hair and part of her face is sitting next to him. She has on white cloth jacket, faded jeans and black espadrilles. Dino walks down as Terry ties up the boat.  
Terry: You gonna help? You know I've got an hour of clean-up here.  
Dino: Nah. Thought I'd have a beer and watch though.  
Terry: Beer down below. Help yourself. Who's that up there?  
Dino doesn't go below. He looks up at the woman.  
The woman is still sitting on the wall.  
Dino: You don't recognize her?  
Terry: Who is it?  
Dino: It's Alice.  
Dino: Alice Bowman. The woman you’ve been waiting for. The woman you named your boat after.  
Terry: I named my boat Wonderland.  
Dino: ~~The first part is written in invisible ink. But it's there~~. The whole name of your boat is Alice in Wonderland. Cause that’s what you wanted.  
Terry: So she’s here.  
Dino: Yeah, she's here to see you. Us. You.  
Terry: Alice is here.  
Terry: She tell you what she wants?  
Dino: She wants to talk to you about a problem.  
Terry: What problem?  
Dino: Wanted to wait til she could tell us both at the same time.  
Dino: Walked into the shop around noon. Asked for you. I was there. Told her you were probably sailing. Called your boat club. Said you'd signed out this morning, be in about now so took her to long lunch. We reminisced. Old times. Husband died. Heart. Got a kid in college. Life was okay since Tecala. Asked her why she didn't call you after her husband died. She said after 20 years she didn't know what to say.  
Terry: So she finally thought of something to say?  
Dino: Guess so.  
Terry waves. The woman in the hat waves. Takes off the hat. Gets up, walks down to the boat.  
Alice stands next to Dino on the dock.  
Terry: You.  
Alice: Me.  
Alice: Peter died.  
Terry: Why didn't you call me?  
Alice: It's been 20 years. What could I say?  
Terry: Hello's a start.  
Alice: I didn't know if you'd still want to hear from me.  
Terry: One way to find out.  
Alice: What's that?  
Terry: Ask.  
Alice: I was afraid to ask.  
Terry: Why?  
Alice: I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me. I was afraid to ruin my fantasy.  
Terry: Fantasy safe. Still want to hear from you.  
Terry: You're here. I have a phone, e-mail.  
Alice: I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk in person. And there is a problem I want to talk about.  
Terry: Are you in any danger?  
Alice: No it's not like that.  
Terry: Need some time to clean-up my boat.  
Alice: This problem I need to talk to you about. Both of you. I used the problem as an excuse to see you. Not an excuse. A reason to see you.  
Terry: If it's business, Dino and I are partners. He doesn't do any work, but I include him so he doesn't get depressed.  
Dino hoots.  
Alice: I'll talk to both of you to start. Then Terry maybe just you and me.  
Terry: Then just you and me, huh? Just the two of us by ourselves?  
Alice: Just you and me. Alone.  
Dino: Fine with me.  
Dino looks at Terry. Raises his eyebrows.  
Terry: Feel like having dinner with me? With us? Me and Dino?  
Terry gestures to Dino.  
Terry: Do you need to talk at the shop - our office - or could you talk while we eat somewhere.  
Alice: Some talk over dinner would be okay. Some probably better in private in your office.  
Terry: I've been out all day. I need a shower. You still like fish?  
Alice: I still like fish.  
Dino: Sunset Grill? Noisy but good fish.  
Terry: You have a car ~~at the office.~~  
Alice: No, I took a Lyft ~~to your office.~~  
Dino: Terry's going to need a couple of hours. For the boat and for him to clean up. Why don't I look after you Alice and we'll meet Terry at Sunset Grill in two hours.  
Terry: That okay with you Alice?  
Alice: Yes, that's fine.  
A long look passes between Alice and Terry.  
Dino: Let's go Alice.  
They leave the dock. Terry begins hosing down the boat deck. The name of the boat is Wonderland III.


	2. Someone from the State Department

The restaurant is noisy.  
Dino and Alice have a table by a window. They have drinks. Sit looking out to the ocean. Nice view from their table. Sea is rough. Clouds increasing. Gray water. Gray sky. Getting dark.  
There is a pot of clams, steamers, on the table. Dino has Laphroaig. Alice is drinking Campari and soda.  
Terry walks up. He has on Topsiders, no socks, faded blue draw string pants and a cream t-shirt with frayed edges. Pulls out a chair, sits.  
Dino: Good you didn't dress-up.  
Terry: Been sailing all day. Want to be comfortable.  
Alice smiles. Says nothing.  
Dino: We ordered clams. Waiting for some calamari. Drink? Something with an umbrella?  
Terry laughs.  
The waiter comes up. Brings the calamari. Terry orders a mojito.  
Dino: Put an umbrella in that please.  
Waiter smiles: Certainly .  
Dino: And another scotch for me.  
Waiter: Laphroaig?  
Dino nods.  
Dino: Alice?  
Alice: Not yet, thanks.  
 ~~Terry: After sailing, like a mojito.~~  
Alice: I thought sailors drank rum.  
Terry: They do. Mojito is white rum, lime juice and crushed mint leaves.  
Terry: So Mrs. Bowman, what have you been doing for the last 20 years?  
Alice: Alice please.  
Terry: So, Alice-Please, what have you been doing?  
Alice: You know we flew into Dallas. ~~We went straight to an emergency room for Peter’s leg. We stayed a few nights in Dallas and got Peter's treatment started. They cleaned up the wounds, gave him painkillers and antibiotics, bandaged him up~~. Then we went to Colorado, Denver, and we stayed with Janis for a while. She was a saint. It was crowded with us there, but she doubled-up her kids so we could have a room of our own. ~~Peter's leg was pretty bad. He needed surgery. He ended up having three surgeries. The leg healed slowly after the surgeries and he always walked with a limp. We ran up a lot of medical bills.~~ After a few months Peter got a job offer at Lanard Engineering Water Projects and we moved to Northern California. We bought a house in Sunnyvale ~~and we paid off the medical bills. It took awhile. We sued Octagon and they settled.~~ I got pregnant, had a son. Nicholas. Nick. A wonderful kid. He's smart, mechanical like Peter. He could take apart anything in the house by three. He played soccer, goalie. He went to science fairs. Then he got into climbing. He climbed Denali at 17. He wants to climb the 7 summits. He's at University of California, Santa Barbara, engineering. Peter died two years ago. He had a heart attack. Sudden. He’d had some heart problems been treated. After Tecala, we were never the same. Felt different. I planned to leave him, but I thought I should stay til he was better. I got pregnant while we were with Janis.  
Terry: You were going to leave?  
Alice: It was different with him. He wanted more. I wanted less. Peter was a good man. He said he blamed himself for the kidnapping. He said he wanted to devote his life to making up to me what he’d put me through. He said all he wanted was to make me happy. He said my love was all that got him through. I planned to stay for awhile til his leg was better, til he found a job, then leave  
Terry: But you got pregnant?  
Alice: I got pregnant.  
Dino sarcastic: You were going to leave? You know Alice there are ways to have sex and not get pregnant.  
Alice: I’d had a miscarriage in Africa. Biological clock. I wanted a baby. I couldn't leave then.  
Dino: Terry was waiting for you.  
Alice: Peter and I settled into a routine. It wasn’t bad. The night after Peter died, I dreamed about you, Terry. I almost got on a plane to come here. I looked-up flights. I sat looking at flight schedules on my computer with my credit card out. I picked a flight. I reserved a seat. Then I didn't complete the purchase.  
Terry: Why didn't you?  
Alice shrugs.  
Alice: I always kept track of you as best I could. Over the years. Internet searches usually when I was at the library. I saw your web site for Global. You two put up your pictures. You with your boat, Terry. Dino you with your Duke Ellington records. Vinyl before vinyl was cool. I looked at your building on Google Earth. I read a few articles, interviews. I never came across a wedding announcement for you Terry. I saw yours Dino. A cheerleader? Really? I called the office a few times over the years, neither of you ever answered. I'd hang up when it wasn't you. I might have hung-up if it had been you.  
Dino: Ah you're the one.  
Alice: I'm the one.  
The waiter brings the drinks. Terry smiles at the umbrella. Takes it out, offers it to Alice. Alice laughs. Puts it her glass. The waiter takes their orders.  
Dino: So let me tell you about Terry since Tecala. Worked hard to put this together. Mostly now administrative. Occasionally does a negotiation.Does an operation. Lots of time in his boat. He did have a live-in girlfriend for five years. What was it? 2003 to 2008? Something like that. She'd been a chef on a yacht. She wanted more out of the relationship than Terry did.  
Alice: What did she want?  
Dino: A ring, kids. She finally gave up, left, went back to cooking on yachts. Damn, that girl could cook. A little young for Terry. And Terry never appreciated her cooking. Doesn’t care what he eats. Looked a lot like you, Alice. Terry's son is all grown up. Flies for British Airways.  
Alice: So Henry became a pilot. Does he get all the girls?  
Terry: Seems to get his share. You remembered.  
 ~~Alice: I remembered.~~  
Dino: Henry flies in to Miami. Comes up. Goes out on the boat with Terry. Both big sailors. Terry spends his time and money on that old boat. We leave the field to the young guys most of the time. Some good guys working for us. We make a shit load of money. Successful shop. Just what we hoped for. Pay our guys well. Real well. Get the best. Terry on his third boat. Wonderland III. Calls it Trey.  
Alice: How about you Dino?  
Terry: I'll tell you. Since Tecala. Two marriages. One good. Nice girl. A teacher. Fifth graders. Twin sons. Good kids. Dino never really settled down enough for her.  
Dino: Sweet girl. Smart too. Better than I deserved.  
Terry: She was.  
Terry: She divorced him. She remarried. A high school French teacher. Dino on the loose then, a player, finally got infatuated with a cheerleader from the Miami Dolphins. Beautiful but crazy. And she liked her alcohol. Moment of weakness married her.  
Alice: I saw the announcement. Very pretty.  
Terry: They divorced three years ago. You thought Andrea the Chef was too young for me huh Dino? How about Tiffany? She was what 15 when you met her?  
Dino: She was 22.  
Terry: She looked 15.  
Alice: You old guys, you can't resist the sweet young things.  
Terry: Not me. I can resist. Him. He can't resist.  
Dino: Why resist?  
Dino: Maybe old, but not stupid. With Tiffany got an iron-clad prenup. Prenup is best thing I ever did. Prenups great things. Married once before Tecala. Daughter from first marriage. Good kid. She's a banker. Two boys second marriage. Twins. One's in India. India for fuck-sake. Other son drafted by the Braves. Good player. But, sits on the fucking bench. Probably about Nick's age. No kids from third marriage. Thank god.  
Terry: Dino plays chess in the park with the other old guys. Follows the Miami Dolphins. Knows the GM. How he met his cheerleader. Consults with St. Augustine P.D. Sails occasionally with me.  
Dino: Don't really like sailing. Too wet out there. We have a jet. Business jet. I can fly it. Do some. We have a pilot.  
Dino: How's Janis?  
Alice: She's good. She misses Peter. She adores Nick. After Tecala, we stayed close, not as close as Tecala. But we're still good. After Peter died, she said she knew how much Peter loved me and thanked me for staying with him. She said she knew it wasn't the same for me.  
Dino: She meant Terry?  
A waiter brings their orders. They begin. The fish is good. The three are comfortable together. Eat slowly. Talk. Still a special bond.  
Terry: You want to tell us what the problem is?  
Alice: Okay. I'll tell you the short version first. Some friends of my son's were traveling in China. They took a semester off. They were up in Dandong. It's across the Yalu River from North Korea. They took a tour into North Korea. Six California kids. Two are from UC Santa Barbara. Three from UCLA. One from Berkeley. All the kids grew up together in Sunnyvale. My son nearly went with them. They wanted him to go. He decided he didn’t want to take a semester off. The North Koreans arrested all six kids. Arrested the guide too. Released the guide and two from UCLA. They kept the two from Santa Barbara, one from UCLA and the Berkeley girl. Not clear why. Go Bruins. The North Koreans are holding the four. There is a news blackout so far. The State Department is involved. FBI. CIA. Some private agencies I think. Who knows who else? The families feel the different agencies jockeying for control, that there are power struggles among them. They are making the families crazy . One tells one family one thing another agency tells another family something else. It reminds me of Tecala after you left Terry when I was dealing with Ted Fellner. The girl from Berkeley is my son's friend, Angela Wyatt. He's dated her off and on since high school. I've known her and her family since the kids were in kindergarten. Her mom called my son, asked if I would talk to her. I don't know why she didn't call me directly. My son called me told me what happened. Peter's kidnapping and rescue were pretty well known in our community. Peter would speak from time to time to different groups. Civic groups, clubs, high schools. Peter always said he owed you two his life and made you seem like a combination of Seal Team 6, Rangers and Delta Force.  
Dino: We are a combination of Seal Team 6, Rangers, and Delta Force.  
Terry: When we were young and stupid we were.  
Dino: And daring.  
Terry: Qui audet adipiscitur  
Alice: That is Latin for what?  
Dino: Who dares, wins. SAS motto.  
Terry: Wait maybe it was who cares who wins?  
Both laugh.  
Alice: Some of the parents had heard Peter speak, and had remembered what he had said about you two. The parents wondered if I could still get in touch with you. I don't think they expect you to rescue the kids. They just need someone to give them advice. They need someone to help them with the State Department people and the alphabet agencies. I talked with Angela's mother then I met with the families. They asked me to contact you for them. They offered to pay my plane fare. I didn't let them. I wanted to see you. But they are so stressed. And they pworry their phones are tapped. They even worry that someone is listening to them in their homes. Angela's mother insisted we go to the beach and walk along the shore to talk. So that is the problem that brought me here. My reason. My excuse.  
Dino: What did they detain the kids for?  
Alice: They were detained for spying. The kids all had phones, one even had a camera, they were taking pictures. Angela is an archaeology major. There were some caves she wanted to see. They were taking pictures in the caves. In North Korea. Just dumb. Very dumb smart kids.  
Terry: Can't imagine Dino and I or any of our guys getting kids out of North Korea. Bad place. Pretty buttoned-up.  
Alice: I know. I didn't make any promises. Really, they don't think you could go in and rescue the kids. I think they want help with the State Department people and the FBI and whatever others there are.  
Terry: Haven't heard anything about this.  
Dino: I heard something. Bits. Pieces. Some kids detained. North Korea. Crack-pot demands. One of the kids sick?  
Alice: The girl Sarah from UCLA is a Type I Diabetic.  
Alice: The State Department has asked for a news blackout. They think it's best for the kids. The press is going along with it so far. I know there was a press blackout with that reporter Rhodes. He worked for New York Times and was taken by the Taliban. The kids they let go from Santa Barbara, UCLA, their friends know what's happened but so far none have gone to to the press. I guess there is some discussion on-line but mostly the kids have kept it among themselves.  
Terry: That's enough for here. Let's finish dinner and go back to the shop.  
A man dressed in a suit comes up to the table.  
Man: Mrs. Bowman, I need to speak with you for a few minutes.  
The mans opens a wallet, shows an ID to Alice. Quickly closes it.  
Terry very polite: Who you are? Where you are from, mate?  
Man: State Department. Winston Babbitt.  
Alice: I don't know you. I'm here with old friends. Trusted friends. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them.  
Babbitt: I need to speak with you alone. Now.  
Terry: I'm very sorry. Mrs. Bowman would be happy to meet with you tomorrow at our office. She's had a long day, as have I, and we are having a private dinner.  
Terry gives him a business card.  
Terry: Mrs. Bowman would be glad to meet with you tomorrow at 10:00 in our office.  
Terry looks at Alice. Alice nods.  
Terry: 10:00 AM  
Babbitt: Mrs. Bowman we know that Angela's mother Mrs. Wyatt spoke to you. There are things she may have told you that are secret. You cannot repeat them. I could have you arrested if you repeat them, Mrs. Bowman.  
Babbitt looks at the card Terry gave him.  
Babbitt: This card says Global Risk Management and Protection.  
Alice: I am just here having dinner and catching up with some old friends.  
Babbitt: You have to speak to me. I repeat, I can have you arrested you if I wish.  
Dino stands up. Terry stands as well. Both face Babbitt. Terry covers Alice's hand with his. Alice looks down at Terry's hand covering hers.  
Dino: Fuck you Babbitt. You come in here, interrupt our dinner and start threatening to arrest a woman who hasn't done anything. What kind of shit is that? Some cocked-up Patriot Act bullshit? What kind of an asshole does that? You see that man sitting over there? He is a reporter from the New York Times. Somebody I've known for years. If you try to arrest her you are going to get into a fight with me and my friend Terry here. We may look like old guys but we are both ex-Special Forces and we don't give a fuck about two on one and we are going to beat the shit out of you and I'm going to call the reporter over while we fight with you. And there is going to be a scene, you're gonna end up with at least a black eye and a bruised kidney. You'll be pissing blood for a week. There’ll be broken furniture. The management will call the St. Augustine PD to break it up and they will have to arrest all three of us asshole. And I am a fucking consultant for the St. Augustine, PD. And they are going to say sorry to me and release me and Terry and you are going to have to get bailed out and have to explain your fucking black-eye and a New York times article. And pay for the broken furniture. You think you can fucking explain how you let something get so fucking out of control. Think you can explain how you got into a physical fight in a restaurant and got your picture in the New York Times?  
Dino pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Babbitt.  
Babbitt steps away from the table. Hands up. Surrendering.  
Babbitt: Whoa. Okay. Okay. Easy. Lets calm this down.  
Babbitt looks at the card.  
Babbitt: Tomorrow at 10:00 AM.  
Babbitt walks away.  
Terry: Goddammit Dino. Were we going to beat-up some poor guy from the State Department? Two on one?  
Dino: He was a pussy. No risk, man. He was going to back down.  
Alice: So Dino  
Dino: Just protecting you.  
Dino: You got State Department assholes chasing you Alice?  
Alice: Looks like it.  
Alice: Is he really a reporter for the New York Times?  
Dino: I never saw him before. He could work for the New York Times.  
Terry: Dino what do you think? Call Jensen?  
Dino already has his phone out. And is punching in a number.  
Terry: Tell him we need him at 9:30 tomorrow at the office. Tell him we may have a little State Department problem and to bring anyone else he thinks might be helpful.  
Dino gets up, walks outside holding the phone to his ear.  
Terry sits down. Takes his hand off Alice's. Looks at her. She looks back. Hold his gaze. Finally looks away.  
Terry: Jensen is our lawyer. Good guy. Want him there in the morning.  
Alice: So when did you start sailing?  
Terry: Always sailed. Started with Sunfishes when I was a boy in Australia. Like boats. Like sailing.  
Dino comes back in.  
Dino: He'll be there at 9:30. Will bring somebody who can do Federal.  
Alice: Thank you. Add it to my bill. So you two partnered up. Started something together.  
Dino: Tecala made us legends. We built on that to have our own shop but we struggled at first. Had to prove ourselves. We needed help with the financial. We have two partners came in on the money side of things. Lot of guys wanted to work for us. Good guys, had our pick. Eventually lots of work. Worked hard. Treated our guys well. Made a lot of money. Knew a lot about K and R. Not so much about money. Terry understood some, but one of our partners is a London School of Economics type.  
Terry: When we got a little ahead I bought a boat. Nice boat. 24 feet.  
Dino: And he named it Wonderland.  
Alice: Like in Peter Pan?  
Dino: That's Neverland.  
Alice: Oh right.  
Dino: Wonderland. Like Alice in.  
Alice: What? Is that true?  
Terry: From time to time used to think about what it would be like to take you sailing.  
Alice: I've only been sailing a few times. I'm a little afraid of the water. I don't swim well.  
The talk drifts from topic to topic. St. Augustine. Sailing. Chess. The Miami Dolphins. India. Boats. Jets. Hurricanes.  
Alice yawns.  
Terry: Do you have a place to stay Alice?  
Alice: I have a room at a nice place, at Casa Monica.  
The waiter comes and clears. Terry and Dino order cognac. Alice orders cappuccino.  
Terry: I wonder if your State Department friend might try to see you there later, Alice.  
Dino: I would if I were in his shoes. I'd wait and watch til she went to her room. Then would bang the fuck on her door.  
Terry: Do you want to go back to the shop and talk tonight, we can do that. Or we can talk in the morning. You were just yawning.  
Alice covers her mouth.  
Alice: I'm sorry for yawning. It's the hour not the company. The rest could wait until in the morning.  
Dino: Alice, maybe you should stay with me. Or at Terry's. We both have extra bedrooms.  
Terry: I have an old beach house. Atlantic ocean out the back door. Comfortable. Extra room.  
Alice: My things are at the hotel.  
Terry: We can stop by and get your things.  
Alice: If the man from the State Department is there, is watching my room won't he just follow us.  
Dino: He might like to follow. But that won't be possible  
Alice: Why not?  
Dino: Because Terry and I are very good at not being followed.  
Terry: He agreed to wait until tomorrow. We gave him a specific time. He might want to see you alone, might wait at the hotel, but I doubt he'd bother to follow you.  
Dino: He followed her to the restaurant.  
Terry: Well either way we can be sure she is not followed tonight.  
Terry: I'd feel better if you stayed with me or with Dino.  
Alice: Okay.  
Dino: How about if I take Alice to pick up her things and bring her to the beach house. It's a nice place. Mine is nice too but it's not right on the beach like Terry's.  
Alice: Okay.  
Dino: We'll go in quietly, pick up your things. You can call and check out tomorrow. No one will follow you to the beach. I'll be certain.  
Terry: Okay. I'll go on out to my place, straighten up a little, make up the bed in the guest room. Son brought me a great bottle of rum Appleton Estate last time he was here. Stuff is $150 a bottle. Haven't opened it. Waiting for the right time.  
Dino: Right time is here.  
Dino: We could open Henry's rum, talk for a little while at Terry's tonight if you're up to.  
Alice: Yeah okay. I might need coffee more than rum.  
Alice reaches for her wallet.  
Alice: No let me pay.  
Terry: Dinner is on us.  
Alice: Put it on my bill.  
Dino: If you become a client we will.  
Terry pays the check.

.


	3. Old Weathered Beach House

Dino turns down a dark road that winds between sand dunes and beach grasses and some scrub brush. He pulls up behind an old beach house, weathered wood. Soft light from the windows.  
Alice rolls down the window.  
Alice: Smells like the ocean. Damp. Sea-weedy.  
Dino: It's a real beach house. Ocean out there. Beach house on the beach. Built in the 40's. Terry loves it. Old boat. Old house. He bought it 15 years ago. Has kept it pretty much as it was. Repairs it as needed. It's comfortable. Two small bedrooms, two small baths. Big kitchen, big fireplace. Half of upper floor is deck.  
There is a beat-up Land Rover parked behind the house.  
Alice points to the Land Rover.  
Alice: Terry's?  
Dino: Yeah.  
Dino knocks on the door.  
Alice: My things.  
She walks to the back of Dino's SUV.  
Dino follows her.  
Dino: I'll get them.  
Rain begins falling. Big soft drops.  
Alice: It's raining.  
Dino: Been trying to rain all day.  
Dino lifts the bigger bag out of the back.  
Alice: Thanks I'll take the small one.  
Alice takes one bag, Dino the other.  
The door opens. Light shines out. Terry silhouetted in the doorway.  
The rain gets heavier. Alice and Dino walk quickly toward the door carrying the bags.  
Terry: Not followed?  
Dino: Definitely not followed.  
Terry: Welcome Alice.  
Alice walks in looks around.  
Alice: Comfortable, warm, looks the way I imagined your place would look.  
Terry polite: Nice to have you here.  
There is a faded turkish rug, reds and blues thread bare in some places on the floor. A big stone fireplace along one wall. Nice small fire in the fireplace. A raised stone hearth. Shelves on the walls next to the fireplace. Dark old wood shelves. Built in. A sextant on one of the shelves, books on another. A Gurkha knife in a stand. An old telescope. Some trophies high up. An old rifle on a stand. Some shadow boxes. Some big sea shells. Some framed pictures. Most black and white. Two lamps are on. Three mismatched arm chairs. Comfortable looking. Two wood chairs back a little. Captain chairs. An old couch with a plaid wool blanket over the back. A dining table with 6 chairs on far side of the room from the fireplace.  
Alice: I didn't know houses in Florida had fireplaces.  
Terry: Some do. Gets chilly at night near the water even in September. Damp. Fire's nice. Could live without it Just like it.  
Terry opens a door off the living room.  
Terry: You can put your things in here. There's a bathroom there. No tub, just a shower. But all yours. I'll bring you some towels later. Heater in the bedroom there, like I said can be chilly and damp at night.  
Alice puts her bag down on the bed. Dino follows her in with the other bag. Puts it on the floor.  
Terry: Let me show you the rest of the place.  
Dino: I allow myself one cigarette a day. Going outside to have it. Listen to the ocean.  
Alice: It's raining.  
Dino: Back of the house has a covered patio. I go out there. Join me?  
Alice: Quit. Long time ago. Still smells good.  
Dino goes out the door on the ocean side.  
Terry shows Alice a small book-lined study. A desktop computer two screens on a corner desk there. Then the kitchen.  
Terry: Looks old but I had it re-done a couple of years ago. Like to make breakfast, take it up on the deck and watch the sun rise across the water. My room, have my own bathroom. I'll show you the deck in the morning if it's not raining. An old place. But I'm comfortable here.  
Terry: Your hotel was probably nicer.  
Alice: I like it here.


	4. for old times

Dino comes back in. Goes over by the fire.  
Terry in the kitchen, gets two glasses out of the cupboard.  
Terry: Do you really want coffee, Alice? I'll make some. This rum will be good.  
Alice: Okay a little rum.  
Terry gets another glass. Brings the three glasses in the living room. Puts them down on a table. Opens the rum. Pours. Takes the first one to Alice.  
Alice: That's too much. I'll fall asleep.  
Dino: Drink what you want. One of us will finish it.  
Alice takes the glass, puts the glass on the raised hearth. Sits down on the floor by the fireplace. Holds the glass up. The firelight shines through the glass.  
Alice: Looks like honey.  
Terry hands a glass to Dino. He drinks a long drink.  
Dino: Looks like honey and tastes like ambrosia.  
Terry: Had ambrosia much, Dino?  
Dino: Yeah it tastes just like this rum.  
Terry: So what’s the rest of it? What did you not want to say in the restaurant?  
Alice: These are things I'm probably not supposed to know. The families have been told the Koreans want 5 million for each child, they want a public apology from the president and the vice president. They probably want a Disneyland for Pyongyang for all I know. If the US doesn't pay them, they say they are putting the first child on trial in two weeks. They are going to start with the diabetic girl. Her family worries she isn't getting her insulin. The families get different messages from State and FBI and the others. The families don't even know where some of the people who come in and out are from. NSA, CIA, CBS, HSN, PDQ. Who the fuck knows? Sorry.  
Dino: What is HSN? I know NSA, CIA, CBS and PDQ.  
Alice laughs: Home Shopping Network. I just threw that in. I shouldn't joke. I feel for them. I know what it's like. They know I know what it's like. At least I know for a husband. It's worse for a child I imagine. That must be the worst. Anyway, the latest some families heard is Korea doesn't want all four and are threatening to sell two of the kids to Isis or Iran or Syria or some place. Well not sell I guess, just give the kids to whoever pays the $5 million fines. State says no they aren't. Impossible. Families heard Korea has been offered 4.5 million by Syria or Isis so US better come up with more soon. Families know US official position is we don't pay for hostages. These are nice middle-class families. Three out of the four, mom and dad both work. They are all comfortable. One family the Zelinski's are quite wealthy, but the others no trust funds or rich uncles. The three could mortgage their houses but the most any could get is two million, More likely a million and a half. So I'm here to ask you for help. I read an article in The Atlantic. You guys charge $1300 a day plus expenses. You respond in 15 minutes to any call it said.  
Terry: That's not right. That was quite a while ago.  
Alice: What isn't right?  
Dino: We charge $3000 a day. And we don't answer in 15 minutes. We answer immediately. Fewer than 6 rings. Two of our guys - we have girls too - carry a phone. 24/7/365. You call, we answer. 15 minutes is too long we decided. If one of our guys gets sick or can't carry the phone when it's their turn, they get coverage. And they know they can call me or Dino. We’ll take the calls. If one of them screws-up a call, doesn't answer we fire them. We always answer when someone needs us. And our clients are mostly big corporations. They have insurance. You are talking about families with no insurance.  
Alice: Just like I was.  
Alice: Six rings? What if they are in the bathroom?  
Dino: Not allowed to go to the bathroom when they are on call.  
Terry laughs: They have to find a way to be interrupted.  
Alice: Okay that is what I know about the situation. The families are having nightmares.  
Terry: When were the kids taken?  
Dino: Ten days ago, that about right Alice?  
Alice: Nine days today.  
Terry: What do the families want from you? From us?  
Alice: I think from me, they wanted to know someone understood. And that it worked out okay for someone. That people come back alive and go on with their lives. From you? I think they want you to come and tell them who to believe, who to trust, and reassure them a little that this could turn out okay.  
Dino: I know this will sound cold, but Alice they can't afford us. And even if they could, to pay us $3000 a day to reassure them and tell them not to believe any of those assholes is pretty expensive.  
Alice: My house is paid for. Peter left me something like 2 million dollars. It's in CDs, Fidelity and Vanguard. I don't really need the money I have. I have pretty simple tastes. All I need is enough for my son to finish school. Maybe subsidize a mountain climb or two.  
Alice: Do you have a buddy price?  
Dino: An Alice price you mean?  
Alice: What could you do for these families for say $50,000? We never paid Terry anything for all that.   
Terry: We shouldn't get involved in this Alice. We need good relationships with State and FBI and CIA for what we do. We go in there and you know we are going to step on toes.  
Alice: Well you didn't seem to worry about Winston Babbitt's toes.  
Terry: Dino was just having fun. We'll make up with him tomorrow.  
Dino: Yeah.  
Terry takes a deep breath. Looks at Dino. Dino shakes his head.  
Terry: For $50,000 as a favor to you and for old time's sake - it was Peter's rescue and the banker's rescue that gave Dino the idea to start our own shop. He dragged me into it. And it's worked out pretty damn well, especially for Dino. I do all the work. He just sits around waiting for his next cheerleader.  
Dino makes a hooting sound.  
Terry: So for old time sake and for you and your $50,000, if Dino says okay, we'll come to California and meet with these people.  
Dino: No. We can't help these people.  
Alice: Please.  
Dino: No.  
Alice: Dino, please.  
Alice puts her drink down on the hearth. Gets on her hands and knees. Crawls across the rug to Dino. Reaches up, takes his hand.  
Alice: I am begging you. On my knees.  
Dino: Begging? Dammit, Alice don't do that. Get up. Please. No. Stop. NO. Dammit. Get up.  
Alice: Please Dino I know how it feels. These are just ordinary people.  
Dino: Fuck. Okay, okay. All right, FUCK. Only because it's you Alice. I'll do this for you. For you. For old time's sake.  
Alice kisses his hand.  
Dino: Stop. Terry will get jealous.  
Alice crawls back over to the fireplace. Sits down. Stretches out her legs, retrieves her drink. Takes a drink.  
Terry: That was interesting. I should have been more resistant.  
Alice: Long day, too tired to stand up. Seemed easier to crawl. Would you like me to crawl over to you and beg you? It’s not too late.  
Alice puts her glass down. Starts to get on her hands and knees.  
Terry: I already said yes. But I’ll resist in the future.  
Terry: Now that Dino has agreed, we’ll do this, Alice, we’ll listen to the families. We'll give them a few days. We'll try to figure out who among the alphabet soup players including State is their best bet. We'll organize them. We might know someone that's involved. They are not all morons. From time to time you come across an okay guy, even a good guy. We'll look for that guy. If there's no good guy, we'll try to get a good guy involved. And we'll do some research. And tomorrow we'll make-up with Babbitt. We'll fly to California. We'll do what we can. We'll charge you expenses.  
Dino: Sure. Okay. Why not?  
Dino: We'll meet with the 4 families. Or is it 6 families?  
Alice: I met with all six. The two kids that were released are still in China but they are coming home soon. The families are sticking together for now.  
Dino: Four or Six. Need to meet with the kids that were released too probably.  
Dino: And we'll put you on a payment plan you can manage.  
Alice: I can mange $50,000 without much trouble. I have savings. And I have more available than $50,000 on my Visa and MasterCard. Won't even need my American Express.  
Terry: This won't cost you $50,000.  
Dino lifts his glass.  
Dino: For old times.  
Alice and Terry lift their glasses: Old times.  
Alice: And good outcomes.  
Terry and Dino lift their glasses again: Good outcomes.  
Dino: I'm going to head out. Jensen will be there at 9:30. You guys be there by 9:00?  
Terry: Yeah we'll be there at 9:00.  
Dino walks over leans down kisses Alice on the on the top of the head.  
Dino: See you two tomorrow.  
Terry walks him to the door.  
Terry: Goodnight, mate.  
Dino: Yeah. Might be.  
Dino looks past Terry at Alice sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  
Dino: Probably will be a good night.  
Dino leaves. They hear his car start. Then the car sound fades away.


	5. by the firelight

Terry sits back down in the arm chair across from the fireplace.  
Alice is still sitting on the floor. She is holding the glass of rum in two hands. Legs stretched out. Leaning against the hearth.  
Alice: So you thought of taking me sailing.  
Terry: Imagined what it would be like a few times.  
Alice: I'd imagine it sometimes. Coming here. Just getting on a plane. Just showing up.  
Terry: Why didn't you?  
Alice: I had a child. If I came to you, I don't think I could have ever gone back. If you still wanted me, I mean.  
Terry: Could have brought your son. It would have been okay with me.  
Alice: I couldn’t take him from Peter.  
Alice: Sometimes in the fantasy, I'd get to your front door and you'd open it and call over your shoulder "Darling, I'll see who it is" and three little kids would be hanging around your knees. I'd imagine you had forgotten all about me.  
Terry: The chef, Andrea, was here for a few years. No one else.  
Alice: Why? You weren't in the field any more . You could have had someone.  
Terry stands up goes across the room turns off the lamp. Goes back to his chair. Sits down. Turns off that lamp too. The fire illuminates the room, soft light, moving patterns and shadows.  
Alice: Why are you turning off the lights?  
Terry: Sometimes like to sit here with just the light from the fire.  
Terry: I've imagined you here. I used to imagine you here.  
Alice: Not lately.  
Terry: Not lately.  
Terry: I kissed you once.  
Terry gets up, walks over to the fireplace. Kneels down on the floor close to Alice facing her.  
Alice is holding her drink in two hands in front of her. Terry takes the drink and puts it down on the hearth.  
Alice: Are you nervous?  
Terry: No.  
Terry takes Alice's face in his hands, brushes her hair back, leans forward kisses her tentatively. Then more forcefully. She puts her hands behind his head, puts her fingers in his hair. The kiss lasts a long time. He takes her by the shoulders, turns her and gently pushes her down on the rug on the floor. Lies down on his side next to her. Kisses her again. The kiss goes on and on. He pulls back and sits up. She is still lying on the floor. He sits looking down at her. His face illuminated by firelight.  
Terry: Imagined you here in front of the fire.  
He leans down kisses her again Alice puts her arms around him. Pulls him down over her.  
They lie on the floor kissing. Stroking each other's faces hair. Kissing each others hands. Noses. Ears. Cheeks.  
The kisses are gentle and sweet and slow and full of longing but slowly become more sexual, more urgent, more demanding.  
Terry pulls back. Sits up.  
Terry: Do you want to go into my bedroom? To bed?  
Alice: I want to stay here by the fire.  
Terry: Is there anything else you want?  
Alice: I want you to keep kissing me. What do you want?  
Terry: If I keep kissing you, Alice, I'm going to want more than kissing.  
Alice: Maybe just kissing for tonight.  
Terry: How long are you staying?  
Alice: Got a one way ticket, but need to get back to the families. A few days.  
Terry: Tomorrow after the meeting would you let me take you sailing?  
Alice: Okay. Can I wear a life jacket?  
Terry: Of course.  
Terry leans over her again, brushes her hair off her forehead, kisses her forehead, nose, cheeks eyes then her mouth again. She puts her hands on each side of his face, slides her hands up into his hair. The kisses begin sweetly but quickly become more passionate, more urgent.  
Terry pulls back. Sits up. Stands up. Alice sits up.  
Terry: Maybe time to stop for now.  
He gives her his hand. Helps her up.  
Alice: I thought I might take a shower before bed.  
Terry: I'll get you some towels.  
Alice Thanks.  
Alice: What time do you get up.  
Terry: About 5:00. I'll go for a run about 5:15.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry goes into the hallway, returns with a stack of towels, clean and neatly folded, edges a little frayed.  
Terry: I'll just put these in your room.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Terry walks into the guest room. Puts the towels on the bed.  
Terry: The mattress is new. You should be comfortable here.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Terry: Sure.  
Terry walks out of the room. Kisses her lightly as he passes her.  
Terry: I'm just going to read for a little while by the fire.  
Alice: Okay.  
Alice takes the towels, gets things from her suitcase, goes into the bathroom, showers washes her hair.  
Terry goes back to his chair, turns the lamp on, picks up a book from the table. It is Master and Commander by Patrick O'Brien.  
He glances from time to time toward the closed bathroom door. The sound of the shower is clearly audible through the door. He puts the book down from time to time and looks into the fire.  
The shower sound stops. Alice comes out a few minutes later. Wrapped in a towel and with a towel turban style around her head. She is carrying her clothes in one hand and holding the towel around her with the other hand.  
Alice: I'm going to bed now.  
Terry: Okay. Good night.  
Alice: Good night.  
She goes into the guest room and closes the door.  
Terry reads for a while. Marks his place in the book. Puts the book on the table. Turns off the light. Goes into his room.  
Leaves his bedroom door open. Undresses. Leaves his clothes on a chair. Turns off the light, gets into bed.

*

Terry's room is dark. There is a little light from the fire though it has burned low. Mostly coals.  
Alice is standing in his doorway. She has on a short loose t-shirt and light drawstring knit pants. She knocks softly on the open door.  
Alice: Terry.Terry. Are you awake?  
Terry sits up slowly.  
Terry: I’m awake.  
Alice: Leave the light off please.  
Terry: Okay.  
Alice: I can't sleep.  
Terry: No?  
Alice: I want to be in here with you.  
Terry: In my bed?  
Alice: Yes. In your bed.  
Terry: I'm not wearing anything. Do you want me to put something on?  
Alice: No. Won’t be necessary.  
Terry slides over.  
Alice walks over, lifts the cover, climbs into bed next to Terry. Sits next to him. He turns her face toward him. Puts his arm around her. Pulls her close and begins kissing her again. Sweetly at first slowly at first then more urgently  
Terry: Lie down.  
Alice scoots down in the bed. Terry leans over her. She puts her arms around him pulls him down. Kissing him. Long slow kisses.  
Terry pulls back.  
Terry: Alice, I don't want to stop with kissing. I can. But I don't want to.  
Alice: I know.  
Terry: You know what?  
Alice: That coming in here was saying okay to do more than kissing.  
He kisses her.  
Slides his hand under her shirt.  
Alice: Do you want me to undress?  
Terry: I’ll take care of it.  


*

Alice awakens in Terry's bed. Terry is gone.  
She smells coffee.  
She hears a shower.  
She sits up in the bed.  
She is nude.  
Her night clothes are on the floor next to the bed. She gets up.  
She puts on the pants and the t shirt.  
The shower stops.  
She sits on the side of the bed. Looks around the room for a clock.  
Terry opens the bathroom door. He has a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Terry: Good morning.  
Terry walks over to Alice kisses her lightly. He’s smiling.  
Terry: That was fun.  
Alice: Were you satisfied?  
Terry: Pretty satisfied.  
Terry walks over to the chair, takes off his towel. Picks up his drawstring pants off the chair. Pulls them on. Pulls on his t-shirt from the night before. Turns back to face Alice.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: I'd say about 6:45. My phone is on the nightstand. Look.  
Alice picks up the phone.  
Alice: It's 6:40. You know that is 3:40 California time.  
Terry: You have a date with the State Department and my lawyer at 9:30.  
Alice: I just want to sleep.  
Terry: Come here.  
Alice: You come here.  
He walks over to her. He puts his arms around her. Kisses her.  
Terry: I woke up next to you and I thought I was dreaming.  
Alice: Do you dream about me?  
Terry: Sometimes.  
Alice: After all this time.  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: What kind of dreams?  
Terry: You here. Us in Tecala. You on the boat with me.  
Terry: Would wake up and realize it was a dream. This morning thought it was just another dream.  
Alice: Did you pinch yourself this morning to be sure you were awake?  
Terry: No. Pinched you.  
Alice: Where?  
Terry: My secret.  
Alice: Should I look for a bruise?  
Terry: I would never pinch you that hard.  
Terry kisses her slowly. A long slow sweet kiss.  
Alice pulls back.  
Alice: Coffee. If I have to stay up, I need coffee.  
Terry goes in the kitchen. Pours two cups of coffee.  
Terry: What do you want in it?  
Alice: A little milk.  
Terry: Where would you like your coffee? I can build a little fire and we can have coffee by the fire. Or maybe you’d want to go back to bed have your coffee there. It's too wet to go on the deck.  
Alice: By the fire. Is it still raining?  
Terry: Drizzle. Storm last night. May clear later.  
Alice: Can you take a boat out in a storm?  
Terry: You can, but it isn't relaxing. I've sailed in storms. It can be exciting. But with you, I'd rather wait for a clear calm day.  
Terry: Do you want breakfast?  
Alice: Maybe later.  
Terry goes to the fireplace. Begins building a fire.  
Alice: I’ll go make the beds while you do the fire.  
She takes her coffee, goes in Terry’s room, makes the bed, then goes to her room and makes her bed. Goes back in the kitchen pours more coffee, goes in the living room, sits down on the sofa. Wraps up in the blanket, sips her coffee.  
Terry sits in the captain's chair. They sit quietly. Looking at each other occasionally. Looking into the fire. Smiling. Sipping their coffee.  
Alice:Nice fire.  
Terry: You said you wanted to talk to me. Just the two of us.  
Alice: I did say that. But I don’t need to now.  
Terry: No?  
Alice: Had some questions about us, about you and me.  
Terry: Don’t have the questions any more or you have your answers?  
Alice: Both. I don’t have the questions anymore because I have my answers.  
Terry: You have your answers?  
Alice: Last night. In front of the fire. Last night in your bed. I have my answers.  
Terry: Maybe you could think of some more questions, we could answer in front of the fire or in my bed.  
Alice: I guess it would be good to have the answers confirmed.  
Alice: Do we have to meet the State Department guy?  
Terry: Easiest way. Let's get him out of the way and then we can spend the rest of the day as we like.  
Alice: What would you like?  
Terry: An encore.


	6. Mac enters Dino's Life

When Terry and Alice enter the conference room Dino is already there.  
Dino: So do we grovel or threaten our Mr. Bobbitt? Or let Jensen and whoever handle him.  
Terry: We let Jensen take the lead.  
The telephone on the table buzzes.  
Dino picks it up.  
Dino: They are early. Ask them to wait a minute. I'll come down.  
Dino: Jensen's here. Brought some woman lawyer with him.  
Alice: What there are women lawyers? I had no idea.  
Dino: I've never understood what you saw in her, Terry. So many sweet girls around.  
Terry: Okay Alice. How about if you let us do this our way.  
Alice: Your way being what?  
Terry: You came down here for our help. If you want our help you have to let us do it our way.  
Alice: He is threatening to arrest me.  
Terry: People from the State Department can't arrest people. He'd have to get someone else to do it. FBI or police of some kind.  
Dino leaves. Comes back with a man in his early 60's and a beautiful woman, tall, stark white chin-length hair, 3 inch heels and a business suit. Maybe Chanel. Maybe Anne Klein. She looks to be in her early 40's.  
Man: Terry.  
Terry: This is our friend Alice Bowman. Mrs. Bowman may be in a little bit of trouble with the State Department. Alice, this is our lawyer, Briggs Jensen. A good ole boy. But Harvard trained.  
Briggs: Please call me Briggs. It's a terrible name. You know these Southerners and their names. This is Erin McIntyre.  
Erin McIntyre: Call me Mac, please. Nice to meet you Mr. Thorne, Mrs. Bowman. And you must be Mr. Deane.  
Dino: Dino is fine.  
Terry: Terry.  
Terry shakes Mac's hand.  
Alice: Call me Alice please.  
Briggs: I don't know what we are into here. Mac here is Federal. If she can't help, she'll know who can.  
A woman comes in with a tray. A coffee pot, scones, orange juice, plates and cups. Mac and Briggs get out legal pads pens put them on the table.  
Terry: You met Gemma downstairs. She runs this place. Without her, we are nothing.  
Gemma puts things out on the table. Nods to Terry and Dino. Smiles. She leaves.  
Dino: Okay. Where do we start. We have about a half-hour before some asshole who says he is from the State Department comes.  
Briggs: Let's start with what happened last night. Mac is probably going to ask most of questions if that’s okay.  
Dino: Yeah sure. Okay. We had taken our friend Alice here for fish dinner at Sunset Grill. This guy comes up, right up to our table, interrupts us, wants to talk to Alice. Flashes State Department ID. She asks him to talk in front of me and Terry. He refuses, demands to speak to her alone. Threatens to arrest her if she refuses. We offer him a 10:00 appointment with her here. He threatens again. So Terry and I threatened to beat the shit out of him.  
Terry: And Dino took his picture.  
Mac starts laughing. A warm uninhibited laugh. Mouth open, white teeth. Eyes closed. Head back.  
Mac: You told some unsuspecting guy from the State Department you were going to beat the shit out of him. And you took his picture. At Sunset Grill.  
Dino looks at Mac.  
Dino: You're laughing.  
Mac: Give me a minute. This isn't what I was expecting.  
Mac keeps laughing. Takes a deep breath. Gets control of herself.  
Mac: Poor guy.  
Mac: Okay. Alice, why are you getting threatened with arrest by some poor guy from the State Department?  
Alice: I don't know.  
Alice looks at Terry.  
Terry: Alice lives in California. She flew down here to talk to me and Dino because some friends of her son have been arrested in North Korea. There is a news blackout for now. Alice's husband was kidnapped years ago and Dino and I were involved in getting him freed. The story of our involvement in freeing Alice's husband was known by the parents of the kids. All the kids are from Sunnyvale, California where Alice lives. Kids grew up together. The parents asked Alice to come down here and talk to us to see if we could help. If we would help. We don't know why the State Department guy - his name is Babbitt, Winston Babbitt - came on so strong. He said he knew that the mother of one of the kids had spoken to Alice. Said something about government secrets.  
The phone on the table buzzes.  
Terry pushes speaker.  
Gemma on the phone: Mr Babbitt is here.  
Terry: Is he alone.  
Gemma: He's alone. Has a big brief case though. Looks a little scared.  
Terry: Okay thanks.  
Mac: So did the mother say she wasn't supposed to talk to you.  
Alice: No. She just said all the parents think their phones are tapped that someone is even listening to what they say in their homes and that we should talk at the beach.  
Mac: And you talked at the beach.  
Alice: We drove over to a place called Half Moon Bay. On the Pacific Ocean. Before we got in the car, she said, “Don't talk in the car.” And after we got in the car, she wouldn't say a word. She motioned to me to leave my phone in the car. She left hers in the car too. We got out went down to the beach, but she wouldn't say anything til we got to the waterline. We took off our shoes and walked along the waterline. Later I talked to all the parents. Same thing. We went to half moon bay. They are all paranoid about being listened to. Don’t know who to trust.  
Mac: Tell me.  
Dino: What are we paying you Mac?  
Mac: I'm $1000 an hour and we were on the clock from the time I walked in the door downstairs.  
Dino: Give her the short version, Alice.  
Terry: Give her any version you want Alice.  
Alice: Mrs. Wyatt, Cheri, said the families are getting different stories from different people.  
Mac: Yep. Go on.  
Terry: Anything you should warn Alice to leave out?  
Mac: Not sure. Probably not. Let's hear it Alice.  
Alice: Six California kids, college kids, from UCLA, UC Santa Barbara and Berkeley were traveling in China. They went up to Dandong across the Zalu river from North Korea. Some American expat offered the kids a cheap tour down to Pyongyang. He told the kids it was quite safe. He was persuasive. One of the girls is an archaeology major. There are some caves outside Pyongyang she wanted to see. So the kids went for it. They thought it was a golden opportunity. When they were in Pyongyang, they started taking pictures of the cave paintings and of each other. In North Korea. All of them got themselves arrested for spying. The Koreans released two of the kids. Those two are back in China, in Dandong. They didn't know if they should stay there as support for their friends or come back to the States. The parents pushed hard for them to come back home and the kids finally agreed. They should leave in a couple of days. The other four are still detained. The families are not sure where the kids are. State is telling them the kids are together. One family has been told the kids have been separated. They've been told Korea wants 5 million for each - they call it a fine - and an apology and maybe some other things. The families aren't sure of anythng. Koreans are threatening show trials. State Department is involved, FBI some kind of hostage rescue team and maybe some others - alphabet agencies. Even some private agencies that get people out of North Korea. The families hear different things from different people. Someone told one of the families that Korea is threatening to sell two of the kids to Syria or ISIS or someone because the USA isn't paying. State tells the family that is not true, that that would never happen. Says that North Korea wouldn't' stoop to that. None of the families know who to trust or what to believe. Someone told one of the families that Korea had been offered 4.5 million for each of the kids. And that U.S. better come up with the 5 million for each kid or they are going to start selling the kids to the highest bidder. Families hear USA policy is no ransom, ever. The families are terrified the kids will be sold. Warmbier isn't the worst. The parents are terrified one of their children could be beheaded on Youtube by ISIS. That is worse. They came to me because Peter my husband had often talked about his rescue. The families asked me to ask Terry and Dino for help.  
Mac: Why not ask your husband? Why is it you in all this?  
Alice: My husband died two years ago.  
Mac: I'm so sorry.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Alice: I think what the families want is for Dino and Terry to help them figure out who they can trust. And what they should do. I don't think they imagine that Dino and Terry and their guys can get the kids out of North Korea.  
Mac: Any idea Alice what might have been a state secret.  
Alice: The thing about Korea threatening to sell the kids?  
Mac: Maybe. It's not obvious to me.  
Briggs: It's 10:00. Want to make Babbitt wait? Or stick to the time.  
Terry: Stick to the time. Mac, you need anything else?  
Mac: No I'm good. Let's see what he has to say. Alice when we get to his questions, limit your answers to what he asks. Don't elaborate or speculate. If you're not sure look at me. We can excuse ourselves for a few minutes if you need to ask me something or tell me something. He is on our turf. We control what happens.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry picks up the phone.  
Terry: Hey Gemma. Bring him up. We're ready.  
  
Gemma brings in Winston Babbitt.  
Terry: Mr. Babbitt. Welcome.  
Terry: So glad you could make this time work out. We want to apologize for last night. We got overly protective of our friend Alice. We did ask our lawyer Briggs Jensen to be here this morning and he brought Ms McIntyre. We just wanted to be sure Mrs. Bowman's rights were protected.  
Babbitt shakes hands with Briggs and Erin McIntyre. They exchange business cards.  
Terry: Please have a seat.  
They all take seats around the conference table. Alice sits between Mac and Terry.  
Babbitt: Your secretary said I looked scared. I’m not scared.  
Terry: She's not our secretary. She's our shop manager. Gemma Nomani. She's hardly ever wrong about anything. I mean I guess she could have misread your emotions somehow.  
Babbitt: Whatever. I want to begin by apologizing. I over-reacted last night. I apologize for myself and for the Department of State. I was wrong to come on so strong. I apologize for that. I made a few calls last night and I learned your firm is very well thought of by people over at State. Supported by people at State. I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I want to resolve the situation. I don’t want anything to go wrong on our end. But I apologize for my behavior last night at the restaurant.  
Dino: Got your hands slapped good eh Babbitt.  
Babbitt: They told me Mr. Deane you are the one to watch out for. And Hank George said to tell Hugo to stand down or he'll come down here and kick your ass.  
Dino starts laughing.  
Dino: That old bastard insisted on calling me Hugo. Where the fuck is he?  
Babbitt: He's a Deputy Head of Security over at State.  
Dino: He's a pussy. Tell him he can come down any time and try to kick my ass.  
Mac: Mr. Babbitt, I'm sure everyone here appreciates your conciliatory tone and the apology. Am I to understand that there is no danger of Mrs. Bowman's being arrested by anyone on your say so.  
Babbitt: Yes. No. Let me apologize again Mrs. Bowman. You are in no danger from me. I will absolutely not be asking anyone to arrest you. I should never have said that.  
Dino: No you shouldn't have fucking said that.  
Terry: Dino, we are going to accept Mr. Babbitt's apology and we offered our own and we don't want Hank George whoever he is coming down here. Okay Mr. Babbitt, apology accepted. What now?  
Babbitt: Mrs. Bowman, people at the State Department are trying very hard to get these kids home. No one wants another Warmbier.  
Babbitt: Would you be kind enough to answer some questions for me.  
Alice: I would have answered your questions last night Mr. Babbitt if you had been willing to ask them in front of Mr. Thorne and Mr Deane.  
Babbitt: Again I apologize.  
Mac: Ask your questions please Mr. Babbitt.  
Mr. Babbitt: Will you tell me what Mrs. Wyatt told you when the two of you went to the beach.  
Mac: Don't answer that Mrs. Bowman.  
Mac: Mr. Babbitt, please ask my client specific questions.  
Babbitt: Did Mrs Wyatt tell you four children had been detained by North Korea?  
Alice looks at Mac. Mac nods.  
Alice: I already knew that before Mrs. Wyatt and I talked.  
Mr. Babbitt: How did you learn about the kids being detained.  
Alice: May I speak to Mac for a few minutes.  
Mr. Babbitt annoyed: If you must.  
Dino stands up. Moves around behind his chair. Pushes in the chair. Leans on the back of it.  
Babbitt: I mean sure. Of course. Sure. Take whatever time you need.  
Dino sits back down. Pours some orange juice for himself.  
Alice and Mac walk away from the table to the other side of the room.  
Alice: It was my son who told me.  
Mac: Tell him. I think he is basically a good guy. I think last night there was a little too much testosterone in the room with these guys. I think you can be pretty honest with Babbitt. He wants to move up. This is an important job for him. He'll behave now I think.  
They go back and sit down.  
Alice: My son is a student at UC Santa Barbara. He has dated Angela Wyatt off and on since high school. They are more or less a couple. They have known each other since kindergarten. My son was supposed to go with them but he didn’t want to take a semester off. The kids in their circle know about the kids being detained. According to my son it's being discussed on-line. The kids know there is a media blackout. None of the kids are talking to the press or even outside of their circle. They understand the danger. Mrs. Wyatt called my son and asked if he would talk to me. He already knew the kids had been taken when she called. The kids who got out had talked to their friends. My son asked me if I would be willing to talk to Mrs. Wyatt, Cheri, and then to the families. My husband was kidnapped 20 years ago and held for ransom. Some of the families had heard my husband speak about his kidnapping and what I went through. My husband spoke to many local clubs and high schools over the years The families wanted to talk to me because they thought I would understand. And then they asked me if I was in touch with the men who had rescued Peter and if I could get those men to talk to them.  
Mr. Babbitt: Was any dollar amount for getting the children back mentioned to you.  
Alice looks at Mac. Mac nods.  
Alice: Cheri said the families have been told the North Koreans want five million dollars for each child.  
Babbitt: Did she say anything about what North Korea is threatening to do if the money isn't paid?  
Alice: She said that there would be show trials starting with Sarah the diabetic girl and that one of the families was told the children might be sold.  
Babbitt: Do you know who told the family that that the children might be sold?  
Alice: No.  
Babbitt: Do you know which family was told?  
Alice: No. No one said. They all seemed to know about it.  
Babbitt: Was there any discussion of who the children might be sold to?  
Alice: Cheri said they were told Syria or maybe ISIS.  
Babbitt groans.  
Babbitt: I assume all this can remain in this room.  
Mac: Of course, Mr. Babbitt. Nothing you've said here will leave this room.  
Babbitt: The threat to sell the kids, the State Department has not confirmed this. We are not even sure who said this. We know the families began discussing this a few days ago. No one the State Department has spoken to admits saying this to any of the families.  
Babbitt: Mrs. Bowman, do you know these families? Would any of them say something like this as a hoax? Or to get attention?  
Alice: The kids have all been together in different ways since elementary school. Soccer, swimming, school clubs. I know the families mostly only through the kids. I know the Wyatts the best. Except the Wyatts, none are really friends, though I would say I have been friendly with all of them.  
Babbitt: Is there anything you can think of about any of the families?  
Alice: No they seem to be just ordinary Silicon Valley families. Good jobs, well-educated. Not rich but well off, hardworking. Except the Zelenskis- they are rich. Family money. But he works like the others. The kids are in public schools. The schools there the public schools have more to offer than most private schools. All the parents are good citizens. Kid-oriented. I mean the kids are all high achievers, math, science. Lots of activities. All the kids were accepted to good colleges all over the U.S. They all decided to stay in California. Angela was accepted at Cambridge and Trinity in Dublin. Angela had a number scholarships she could only use in the US. She chose Berkeley.  
Babbitt: One last thing. Well, I guess two. Would you contact me if you hear anything further about this selling of the children.  
Alice: They think you or someone FBI someone has their phones tapped. And that you are listening to them in their houses. Cheri wouldn't even talk to me in her car. When I met with Cherie and the parents we went to the beach. They think you hear everything they say.  
Mac sarcastic: Gosh. If you all are listening in on these families I sure hope you-all have some things in place - some warranty-like things.  
Alice: I've told you all I know. I am not really willing to talk with you again.  
Mac: Mr. Babbitt, how about this? If Mrs. Bowman hears anything else she thinks might be relevant for you she will discuss it with me. And I will help her make the decision.  
Babbitt: I can live with that.  
Babbitt: The second thing is Mr. Thorne are you and Mr. Deane going to get involved in this?  
Terry: Who wants to know?  
Babbitt: People above me want to know.  
Terry: How far above you?  
Babbitt: People in Foggy Bottom.  
Terry: Dino and I are going to talk to the families. We are doing it because Alice asked us to and because Alice offered to pay us to talk to them. We are going to see if we can figure out who the players are on the U.S. side. We are not going to go in to North Korea to try to get the kids out. We see no option there. At least not at the moment. We are just going to talk to the families, reassure them, see if we can help them make sense out of this. Maybe help them to be a bit more organized.  
Babbitt: Could you stay in touch with me?  
Terry: You want to be a liaison for us with State?  
Babbitt: Yeah, I'd like to be liaison for you.  
Terry: Okay, we can try that.  
Dino: As long as you don't go all asshole on us.  
Babbitt: I'll try really hard not to go all asshole on you.  
Dino: Okay then. We're good.  
Mac: Thank you very much for coming Mr. Babbitt. You may also contact me if I can be helpful.  
Terry: Why did you leave the families and follow Alice here?  
Babbitt: State sent two of us to the families. Me and a woman fluent in Chinese and Korean. Lucy Chou. She's still there with the families.  
Dino: She’s fluent, how about you? You fluent in Chinese or Korean?  
Babbitt laughs: I speak Japanese and French. I got assigned to this because the moron at State who did the assignment on this thought Korean and Japanese were basically the same language.  
Dino: Government operation.  
Terry: Why'd you follow Alice?  
Babbitt: We knew Mrs. Wyatt talked to Alice. And that Alice talked to the families. Mrs. Wyatt took precautions so what she said to Alice couldn't be heard. And then they did the same when they talked to the families. It made us curious. So I reported up the chain and the decision was made for me to follow Alice to see what she did.  
Terry: What are you doing next?  
Babbitt: I fly back to California tonight.  
Terry looks at the business card Babbitt gave him.  
Terry: This number good?  
Babbitt: Let me give you my personal cell.  
Terry hands him back the card. Babbitt writes a number on the back.  
Terry: Let me give you my personal cell as well. Only for your use. No one else. That includes Foggy Bottom.  
Babbitt: I'm honored.  
Dino: Don't be. He's doing it for Alice not you man.  
Babbitt: I thought we had a truce, Hugo.  
Dino: We are not on a fucking first name basis, chum.  
Mac laughs. Babbitt shakes hands with everyone, apologizes several more times and leaves.  
Dino: What the fuck is going on Alice?  
Alice: How would I know?  
Dino: They think someone, one of the families is screwing around with them. Maybe a hoax? Maybe winding them up. That's what Babbitt implied.  
Alice: I've told you everything I know. Why did he call you Hugo?  
Dino: Cause Hugo is my fucking name. Don't use it. No one who knows me, uses it. What have you gotten us into Alice?  
Mac: Dino, leave her alone. Come on. She's trying to help.  
Dino: Help? Maybe. But Terry has always had a thing for Alice and Alice, it seems, has a thing for Terry. This is just their excuse to see each other again.  
Terry: Take it down a notch Dino.  
Dino: Yeah, okay.  
Terry: Okay Mac, you want to bill us, or would you like a check for today.  
Mac: I'll bill you. Briggs trusts you I guess I can too.  
Mac and Briggs begin gathering up their things.  
Dino: Mac, wait. Man, you are gorgeous. Are you free for dinner? I'm in love with you. It's that laugh. You have a Goddamn beautiful laugh.  
Mac: Dino, do you know what I used to do before I got into federal law?  
Dino: You are going to tell me and it isn't good is it?  
Mac: No Dino it isn't good. I was in the San Francisco District Attorney's Office. I worked on sexual harassment and sexual assault.  
Dino: So if I say you are beautiful and I'm in love with you that's harassment.  
Mac: Could be.  
Dino: But would you have dinner with me?  
Mac: Actually Dino I'd like to. Any guy who protects his friends the way you protected Alice and is willing to scare the shit out of some poor State Department guy is somebody I want to know better.  
Briggs: I haven't said much, but Mac, I am warning you, don't do this. His last marriage was to a cheerleader.  
Mac: A cheerleader? What team?  
Dino: Miami Dolphins.  
Mac: I like the Dolphins.  
Dino: I have box seats. I know the G.M.  
Dino: Do you like Duke Ellington, Mac.  
Mac: I do. Give me your hand, Dino.  
Terry, Briggs and Alice are sitting quietly. Watching.  
Dino puts out his hand. Mac turns it palm up. Takes a felt tip pen out of her still open briefcase. Uncaps it. Writes a number on Dino's palm.  
Mac: Call me in a couple of hours. I need to write up my notes. And I have a couple of appointments. Then you can take me to dinner.  
She laughs again. That warm open laugh.  
Briggs and Mac leave. Dino sits down.  
Dino: She's going to break my heart isn't she?  
Terry: Sometimes it's worth it.  
Dino: Well I guess when it comes to heartbreak, you two would know, wouldn't you?  
Terry and Alice ignore him.  
Terry: What now Alice, lunch?  
Alice: I think I would like breakfast or wait what time is it?  
Terry: It's 12:00 noon.  
Alice: I guess it is lunchtime so I want lunch and a nap. My time is all screwed-up. I've been up since 3:00 AM California time.  
Terry: We need some time to plan this California thing. We got anything we need to take care of before we go?  
Terry gets the phone, dials, pushes speaker.  
Terry: Gemma, we got anything going? Anything that we can't put on hold. Dino and I need to go to California for a few days.  
Gemma: I think everything is under control. But there’s Chechnya. Our guy is still in Georgia. I think you have to do something about that, right.  
Terry: Yeah. Dino and I will get to that soon.  
Gemma: Do you want to fly commercial to California?  
Dino: No we'll take the plane. Unless Terry would like to sail us there.  
Terry: Not this time, mate, no.  
Gemma laughs. Hangs up.  
Terry: Alice and I are going to lunch and then out to the beach house. You want to join us for lunch or meet us at the beach house later?  
Dino: Nah. Want to keep the rest of the day free. Want to be available. Want to call Mac. A couple is two hours right? How about I come out in the morning and we'll plan California.  
Dino: She'll go won't she?  
Terry: You think she is having you on, mate?  
Dino: Man I hope not.  
Terry: No, I think she likes you.  
Alice: She likes you Dino.  
Dino: I hope so.  
Terry: Let's go, Alice.  


* 

Terry and Alice are back in the beach house.  
Alice: I really do need a nap.  
Terry: Okay.  
Alice goes in the living room.  
Alice: It's chilly in here. May I borrow this blanket for a couple of hours.  
She points to the blanket on the back of the couch.  
Terry: Of course.  
Alice takes the blanket. Goes in the guest room. Leaves the door open. Pulls the curtains, darkening the room. Takes off her shoes. Pulls the spread away from the pillow. Fluffs up the pillow. Lies down on the bed on top of the spread. Pulls the blanket over herself.  
Terry comes in, stands in the doorway. Looks down at her.  
Terry: You could nap in my bed. I could just sit next to you and read. It would be warmer next to me. I wouldn't disturb you.  
Alice: What if after a nap, I want to be disturbed?  
Terry: I imagine I could arrange to disturb you then.


	7. what if you lived here

Alice is sleeping. Curled-up on Terry's bed. She is snoring softly. The blanket from the couch is over her. She is on her side with her back to Terry. He is sitting next to her reading. He has one hand resting on her side. She opens her eyes. Rolls on her back. Stretches. Terry moves his hand, touches her cheek, pushes her hair back. Smiles down at her.  
Terry: You snore.  
Alice: I do not.  
Terry: It's a nice snore. When you breathe out it is almost like a cat sound.  
Alice: What do you know about cats?  
Terry:A neighbor cat visits me.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: Florida time or California time?  
Alice: Both.  
Terry: It's 4:00 Florida time. It's 1:00 California time. Want a Special Forces trick?  
Alice: Is it for killing someone?  
Terry: On an operation that lasts more than 24 hours, when Special Forces land they set their watches to local time and proceed. You get in synch with local time as soon as you can.  
Alice: Is that what you think I should do.  
Terry: That is what you should do.  
Alice sits up. Leans against the headboard. Pulls her knees up. Puts her arms around her knees.  
Alice: I'm awake and I've rested. So I should pretend its four o'clock.  
Terry: It is four o'clock here.  
Alice: So now what? What are our options?  
Alice: You don't have a TV?  
Terry: No.  
Alice: But you like sports. Don't you watch soccer, sports, the Americas Cup, news, movies?  
Terry: I read. News on my laptop. Could watch movies on it, I guess. Sports on laptop. Soccer? Sports I care about watching or a movie, I go to Dino's. He has three big TV's.  
Alice: What if I lived here?  
Terry: Do you want to move in?  
Alice: Do you want me to move in?  
Terry leans over kisses her.  
Terry: Yeah. I want you to move in.  
Alice: But, us, you know it was a long time ago. I'm older. I've aged.  
Terry: Both older. You look the same to me. Feel the same.  
Terry: No one would call you old. A buff bow and lovely lines. Weatherly stiff and fast. Very fine if well handled. No you are in your prime.  
Alice: Are you talking about a boat?  
Terry laughing: I am. Paraphrasing the words of Captain Jack Aubrey in the Peter Weir movie they made from the book I'm reading. Master and Commander by Patrick O'Brien.  
Alice: Do you think you love me?  
Terry: Maybe never didn't love you.  
Alice: What does that mean?  
Terry: Always loved you. Slide down. I'll show you what it means.  
Alice slides down. Terry leans over her. Kisses her, puts his weight on his arms at first. Doesn't let himself lie on her. Then Alice puts her arms around him pulls him down. Terry kisses her then pulls back.  
Alice: Why are you pulling away? You promised to disturb me after my nap.  
Terry: I didn't promise.  
Alice: It sounded like a promise.  



	8. wine and conversation on the boat

Terry and Alice are asleep on Terry's bed on top of the covers under the blanket from the couch. Alice’s head on Terry’s chest. His arm around her.  
Terry wakes up.  
Terry: I'm getting up.  
Alice lifts her head off him. Moves away. She fluffs up the pillow, puts her head down on it. Terry gets up. Picks his clothes up off the floor. Gets dressed.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry looks at his watch.  
Terry: It's 1800. 6:00.  
Alice: In the evening?  
Terry: Yeah  
Alice sits up.  
Terry stands at the foot of the bed and looks at her.  
Alice: Why are you looking at me like that?  
Terry: How am I looking at you?  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hey Dino. You're on speaker.  
Terry sits down in the chair.  
Alice throws back the blanket. Gets up.  
Terry smiles at her.  
Picks up her clothes from the floor, gets dressed. Straightens the bed. Gets back on it. Sits leaning against the headboard.  
Dino: Hey man. I called her. She wants to go to dinner. With me. Where should I take her? The best place. I want to take her to the best place.  
Terry: I don't know, mate. You take women out a lot more than I do.  
Dino: She's different.  
Terry: You know all the best places.  
Alice: Dino, it's Alice.  
Dino: Who the hell else would I think it was? Are you two in the bedroom?  
Alice: Where is your favorite place to go for yourself? The place whose food you like for yourself. For dinner.  
Dino: Me by myself?  
Alice: Yeah.  
Dino: Favorite is a place over in Neptune Beach. BBQ. Great BBQ.  
Alice: Take her there.  
Dino: No Alice. I want to impress her. I want to wow her.  
Alice: That is not the right way to think about this date, Dino.  
Terry gets up, walks over to the bed, hands Alice the phone. Goes back and sits down in the chair.  
Alice: She likes you Dino. She'll go to bed with you tonight if you want her to.  
Dino: No she won't. She wouldn't.  
Alice: She will. If you give her the chance. You are different from the men she knows. She's probably already been taken to all the best places between here and Miami. Dino, you know you are not the first guy to try to wow her. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's elegant. She's accomplished. But she's into you Dino. She is. Your goofy Special Forces GI Joe thing hooked her. And you made her laugh.  
Dino: That laugh. Man, she has the laugh of an angel.  
Alice: You two are already halfway in-love. Take her to your BBQ place. Tell her. Call her back, so she can dress for it. And tell her it's your favorite place. Tell her you have never taken a girl there.  
Dino: I have never taken a girl there.  
Dino: Alice are you sure?  
Alice: Yeah. And change your sheets.  
Dino: I don't change my sheets. I have a housekeeper for that.  
Alice: Dino. You need nice clean sheets. You can figure it out or call your housekeeper. Or do you want us to come over and change the sheets while you're out.  
Dino: I'll call the housekeeper.  
Terry starts laughing.  
Terry: This Mac date is turning into a military operation.  
Dino: What did he say?  
Alice: Ignore him. And when you are at dinner you offer to bring her back to your place to listen to your Duke Ellington records. Do you dance?  
Dino: Of course I dance. I dance.  
Alice: Pick some record you can dance to - slow dance to- and dance with her.  
Dino: Alice, are you really sure? I don't want to screw this up.  
Alice: I'm sure. I'm sure. She'll kiss you when you are dancing. She'll let you know taking her to bed is okay. Go slow. She'll make the first move.  
Dino: What do you think Terry?  
Terry: I don't know mate. Sounds like she knows what she is talking about.  
Dino: Okay. You better be right about this Alice.  
Alice: I'm right.  
Dino hangs up. Alice puts the phone on the nightstand.  
Terry: Advice for the lovelorn. Shall I take you out for BBQ and slow dance with you to my Duke Ellington records?  
Alice: Do you have Duke Ellington records?  
Terry: No. And I don't have clean sheets. Some strange woman forced her way into my bed last night.  
Alice gets off the bed. Walks over to him. He opens his arms to her. Puts his arms around her. Pulls her into his lap. Alice kisses him.  
Alice: I like kissing you.  
Terry: Want to get married?  
Alice: Sure.  
Terry: Tomorrow good for you?  
Alice: You have a ring?  
Terry: Can get one.  
Terry kisses her. Long kiss. Picks her up. Carries her back over to the bed. Puts her down.  
Terry: Move over.  
Terry lies down beside her.  
Terry: So you want to marry me?  
Alice: Gotta stake my claim before Mac gets interested in you.  
Terry: She's not my type.  
Alice: No? What is your type?  
Terry: You. You're my type.  
Terry begins kissing her again. Moves on top of her. Pulls back.  
Terry: Are you really willing to marry me?  
Alice: If you want me to.  
Terry: I want you to.  
Alice: How would we do that?  
Terry: We can figure it out.  
Terry: Get up. Let's pick up dinner and go down and eat on the boat. It's cleared up. It's warm enough.  
Alice: Just go down there to eat? In the dark?  
Terry: There are lights on the dock. On the boat. People sit on their boats eat, talk, play music. You have deck shoes?  
Alice: What are deck shoes?  
Terry: Rubber soles, sneakers, tennis shoes? Or you can go barefoot.  
Alice: I have espadrilles, they have rubber soles. Why?  
Terry: Need them on the boat deck.

*

Dock lights are on. Terry hands Alice on to the boat. Unlocks the cabin.  
Terry opens the hatch slides it back. Goes below, turns on some lights. Brings out cushions. Folds down a table  
Terry: Put the food here and wine here. Put the cushions there. Have a seat. I'll get plates from below and glasses.  
He goes below. Brings back plates, glasses, napkins, forks. A candle.  
Alice: Boats. I feel unsteady on them. Don’t like the feeling. I usually avoid boats. This boat is moving. All the time. You can feel the water moving through the boat. It's rocking back and forth. I feel like I am losing my balance when I walk  
Terry: Sit down.  
Alice: Yeah. That's better. Sitting down is better.  
Terry: Boat people like being near the water, near their boats, on their boats.  
Alice: Are you like that? You like just sitting on your boat?  
Terry: Sometimes I do. It's peaceful.  
Terry puts the candle in a glass. Lights it.  
Puts out two glasses, opens the wine. Pours a glass gives it to Alice.  
They open the cartons. Chinese food.  
Terry: Are you my fiance' now?  
Alice: Holds up her hand. Wiggles her fingers.  
Alice: I don't see a ring on one of these fingers.  
Terry: Oh yeah. A ring.  
Terry holds his glass up. Toasts.  
Terry: Alice in Wonderland.  
Alice laughs. Lifts her glass. Pauses, then drinks.  
Terry's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket.  
Terry: Hey Dino. You're on speaker. Alice can hear you.  
Dino: Are you two still in the bedroom?  
Terry: We're on the boat.  
Dino: I took her for BBQ. Her eyes. I look into her eyes. I don’t know if I should ask her back to my place.  
Alice: Dino, what are you 16 years old? Where are you?  
Dino: I'm calling from the head.  
Terry: Bring her down here. We're eating. Almost finished. Bring some wine or something. Cappuccinos. Some dessert. Join us.  
Dino: Okay thanks. Yeah. I'll see if she wants to see your boat.  
Dino hangs up.  
Terry: Don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.  
Alice sips her wine. Leans back. Puts her legs out along the bench. Slips her shoes off. Kicks them off the bench.  
Alice: Dino was right. About the pregnancy, I should have used something.  
Terry: You wanted a child. You enjoyed being a mom. You're proud of your son.  
 ~~Alice: Could have been our son.~~  
 ~~Terry: Did you think that?~~  
 ~~Alice: Sometimes.~~  
Terry: Peter was a good father?  
Alice: He was. After my miscarriage in Africa, the night before he was taken, the night before, he said “I'm tired of your agenda." That was almost the last thing he said to me before he was kidnapped. My agenda. A baby. He was a jerk about it. After he was kidnapped, after he thought he might die, then he wanted to be a father, wanted to settle down. His agenda became having a child. We both changed. In different ways. But yes he was a good Dad. ~~He thought the sun rose and set on Nicky.~~  
Terry: So how were you changed?  
Alice: You know.  
Terry: Tell me.  
Alice: You. Maybe felt about you the way Mac feels about Dino.  
Terry laughs: Me? GI Joe?.  
Terry lifts up Alice's legs. Sits down. Puts her feet in his lap.  
Terry: Nice feet.  
Terry begins gently massaging her feet.  
Alice: Warm hands. Foot massage. Gently rocking boat. Is this what life would be like with you.  
Terry: I guess you are going to find out.  
Terry: So I am your GI Joe?  
Alice: In a way. From the beginning you were so steady. So sure. In control. Calm. And wry, like you had seen it all. The night you came back, when all the money was out, you moved so quick, you were violent but under control. I thought about what it would be like to have sex with someone like that.  
Terry: With me. You thought about what it would be like having sex with me.  
Alice: Yes. You were practically aw shucks ma'am. Polite. So sure of things. But dangerous.  
Terry: You know, I would never hurt you.  
Alice: I know. It's not like that. You are tender but there is something else dangerous there in the background.  
Alice: I thought what I felt for you in Tecala was circumstantial. It wasn't. I never got over you.  
Terry: Why didn't you call me. Come to me?  
Alice: Why didn't you come to me. Call me?  
Terry: The soldier thing, I guess. Can't be, couldn't be, the guy who takes the wife while the guy is away. Lowest thing there is in the military. Couldn't be that guy. Falling in love with you was bad enough. Kissing you was worse. Had to walk away. Let you go. Wanted you. But you had to come to me after Peter was back. You had to choose me.  
Alice: Same for me. I couldn't be that woman. The woman who gets involved with another man while her husband is away in danger. I couldn't just tell Peter sorry, I fell in love with the guy who negotiated your release and rescued you but now I'm leaving you for him. I wanted to come to you. I wanted to be with you. I couldn't. I thought if I waited a little while I could leave.  
Terry: But you got pregnant.  
Alice: I got pregnant.


	9. Guitar String Ring and Ice Wine

They are sitting on the boat drinking wine. Alice still has her feet in Terry's lap. He is still gently massaging them.  
Terry: What kind of ring do you want? An engagement ring, right? It's been a long time since I married anyone.  
Alice: Well I guess it depends. If we are getting married tomorrow it seems like it would be a waste of time to get an engagement ring for an engagement that would only be for a few hours.  
Terry: Move your feet. I need to get something.  
Alice lifts her feet. Terry moves them aside and gets up and goes below. Comes back with some wire and wire cutters.  
Alice: What's that?  
Terry: Guitar string. Wire cutters.  
Alice: You play the guitar. Could you play Greensleeves?  
Terry: If I had the music. Without the music, not sure. Might be able to pick it out. Why Greensleeves?  
Alice: My father played guitar some. He always played it. He’d tune his guitar, then play Greensleeves. He played it to me when I was little as a lullaby. It’s played as a Christmas song. My dad said Led Zepplin’s Stairway to Heaven was derived from it. I think of it when I think of guitars.  
Alice: Where is your guitar?  
Terry: Old one down below. Two more at the house.  
Alice: Would you get it?  
Terry: Maybe later. Doing something now. Give me your finger.  
Alice: Which one?  
Terry: Whichever one you want your engagement ring on.  
Alice offers her left hand.  
Alice: The finger between the middle finger and the little finger. Supposed to be that one for wedding rings, engagement rings.  
Terry Okay. Hold still.  
Terry wraps the guitar string around her finger twice. Slides the loop off. Holds the wire in the loop in place.  
Terry: Okay. Lift your feet up again.  
He slides back under her feet. Puts her feet back in his lap. Coils the wire wraps it back around itself. Wraps the loops he has made with what is left of the wire, wrapping the band. Takes some copper wire out of his pocket and wraps a 1/4 inch band of the copper over the ends of the guitar string. Cuts the copper wire. Tucks the ends of the copper wire under itself so the ring is smooth all the way around.  
Terry: Give me your finger.  
Alice leans toward him. He slips the guitar string ring on her finger.  
Alice: This is my engagement ring?  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: How did you learn to do that?  
Terry: Youtube. Saw something on recycling guitar strings. How to make rings and bracelets.  
Alice: So the guitar down below is now missing a string. Can you still play Greensleeves.  
Terry: Can try.  
The phone rings.  
Terry: Hey Dino. You're on speaker.  
Dino: So are you. I'm with Mac. Okay if we stop by the boat?  
Terry: Sure. Need another bottle of wine.  
Mac: We'll bring Ice Wine and dessert.  
Alice: Don't think I've ever heard of Ice Wine.  
Mac: It's a dessert in itself.  
Dino: 45 minutes.  
Terry: Fine. Alice wants to marry me. And I'm going along with it.  
Dino: Took you two long enough.  
Mac: Congratulations.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: You know I called after you moved to California. Called a few times.  
Alice: No I didn't know that.  
Terry: I talked to Peter. He said you were both fine. Told me you were pregnant.  
Alice: He never mentioned it.  
Terry: When I was in California I would drive by your house. I sat outside your house all night once. In the morning I saw Peter leave. Then saw your son leave. He was five or six I think. Just sat waiting to see you.  
Alice: And did you? See me?  
Terry: No. Thought about coming to your door. Drove away instead.  
Terry: Followed you once to the library. Came in. You went in the back and I left.  
Alice: I worked in the back cataloging.  
Alice: I sometimes felt you were nearby.  
Terry: Sometimes I was.  
Alice: Why didn't you...  
Terry: Ever come to the door? Ask you to go to a hotel? Have an affair with me? Meet me while Peter was at work.  
Alice: I would have.  
Terry angry: Would you? No. I didn't want to sneak around with you while you were some other man's wife. That's not what I wanted.  
Alice also angry: Then why did you come? Watch me?  
Terry still angry: Needed to see that you were okay. Needed to see you. Made me feel good when I saw you. Would say, this is the last time. After this, I won't come back.  
Alice: Did you come when you were with your chef?  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: When did you come last?  
Terry: A year ago.  
Alice: So all that "What have you been doing the last 20 years Mrs. Bowman" all innocent - what was that - just for show? You knew what I had been doing.  
Terry: I knew.  
Alice: You knew Peter died?  
Terry: I knew.  
Glaring at each other.  
Alice still angry: Why didn't you call?  
Terry also still angry: Waiting for you.  
Alice: Well here I am.  
Terry: Took you long enough.  
Both still angry. Alice sits with her arms folded. Terry gets up, turns his back on her, goes below.  
Alice: Don't walk away.  
Terry says nothing.  
Alice: Fine. Be that way.  
Terry from below, softly: I am that way.  


Dino and Mac come up to the boat.  
Dino: Permission to come aboard.  
Terry comes back topside.  
Terry: The boat is going to rock when they step aboard Alice. Hold on.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: Welcome aboard.  
Terry walks over to the side, gives Mac a hand.  
Mac: Wow. Terry this is some boat. How long?  
Terry: 38. Always wanted a boat I could live on.  
Mac: You can live on this one. Nice. Sail short-handed?  
Terry: Yeah most of the time. It's almost too big but I've added things - autopilot, lines running aft, radar, electric windlass, got roller furling, hydraulic thrusters.  
Mac: You could sail anywhere by yourself with that stuff.  
Terry: I could.  
Mac: You've put a lot of money in this boat.  
Terry: I have. You sail Mac?  
Mac: Sailed a lot growing up. Too much. Sometimes felt I was wet all summer. My dad and his brothers were sailors - really into it. Forced the whole family into it. Uncle crewed for America's Cup with the Australians one year. I earned money in college in summers crewing. Yachts. Good money. Hardly sailed since law school. I don't really like the water.  
Terry: Your uncle was it 1983?  
Mac: No not in 83.  
Dino: I have a plane.  
Terry, Mac and Alice laugh.  
Mac: A Lear?  
Dino: Not a Lear. Better. A Dassault. Fast. Long range.  
Mac: How far will it fly?  
Dino: How far do you want to go?  
Mac: Dublin. No Paris.  
Dino: No problem.  
Mac takes Dino's arm.  
Mac: I would never knowingly go out with a man with a boat. But a man with a plane could be interesting. You have a pilot or you fly?  
Dino: Both.  
Mac: Looking like we might have a second date.  
Mac: So we brought Ice Wine and tiramisu. We brought plates and forks for the tiramisu but we could use some glasses.  
Terry goes below brings more glasses.  
Mac: So Alice you like boats?  
Alice: Not really. I'm a little afraid of the water. I can swim but I'm not a very good swimmer. Almost asked for a life jacket just sitting here.  
Dino: Terry wants to sail around the world.  
Mac: He could do it in this. Probably could do it by himself. Second pair of hands would help. Does he want to teach you to sail?  
Alice: No. He's just trying to get me to go out for a sail.  
Mac: Not into it anymore but sails up running before a good strong wind. No feeling like it. Confess I miss that sometimes still.  
Dino opens the Ice Wine pours for Alice first. Alice sips it.  
Alice: Um. Really good. Sweet but in a good way.  
Mac: Even better ice cold. It's made from grapes that are frozen on the vine. Concentrates the sweetness. Only made a few places. Has to have just the right conditions. Most made in Canada or Germany. Goes back supposedly to Pliny the Elder 79 AD.  
Mac portions out the Tiramisu. Hands the plates and forks around.  
The four are comfortable. Smiling. Alice picks up the ice wine bottle with her left hand. Begins reading the label. Mac notices the guitar string ring.  
Mac: That’s an interesting ring Alice. You weren’t wearing anything on that finger earlier today.   
Dino: Did you make Alice a guitar string ring?  
Terry: Engagement ring.  
Alice laughs.  
Alice: I thought you guys were rolling in money. 30 foot boats, your own plane. And for an engagement I get a re-purposed guitar string.  
Terry: I thought you liked it. And it was short notice.  
Mac: When are you getting married?  
Terry: Maybe tomorrow.  
Alice: It's a long story. We need to deal with the kids in Korea thing first.  
Mac: I'd like to hear the story some time. It's getting late. I've been waiting for Dino to ask me back to his place to listen to some of his Duke Ellington records but I have court in the morning so I think I'm going to have to give-up on that.  
Dino: Wait. Too early to give up. You have time for one album. At least one.  
Alice: Sure go.  
Terry: Dino loves to show off his collection and it isn't that often that he can get someone to listen with him.  
Alice: Thank you for the Ice Wine and the tiramisu. Do you want to take the Ice Wine to go with Duke Ellington.  
Mac: We bought a bottle for Dino and one for me. No this one is yours. We brought it for you.  
Terry: Dino, we'll talk in the morning. We have to plan this Korea thing. And we have that little Chechnya problem.  
Dino: Man things are always fucked up in that country. We should refuse to do anything there. Okay deal with the fucking thing tomorrow. Come on Mac. Lets go.  
Dino helps Mac up. Jumps on the dock. Offers Mac his hand. Mac takes his hand, jumps ashore. They wave, leave.  
Terry: Is she going to stay over with him?  
Alice: She wants to have sex with him.  
Terry: He is so nervous, I'm not sure he can perform.  
Alice: I'm sure Mac has ways to help him out if he needs help.  
Terry: Could you help me out if I couldn't perform.  
Alice: Do I make you that nervous?  
Terry: Haven't yet. But, I might enjoy that kind of help.  
Alice: We should probably clean this up and go back to the beach house.  
Terry: We could sleep on the boat. I like sleeping here.  
Alice: I just got into your bed last night. I need to be in bed with you a few times on dry land before I attempt an overnight on a boat. 

.


	10. Coffee at Sunrise

Sunny morning. Sun comes up across the water. Lavender sky at first. Pink to blue. Sand sparkles in places as the sun rises. Terry and Alice are sitting on the upstairs deck in adirondack chairs. Alice sitting on Terry's right. Alice has on a thick sweater and jeans, her espadrilles. Terry a sweatshirt and shorts. Old military boots with the tops unlaced flopped open. Each has a cup of steaming coffee. Terry picks up a thermos. Offers it to Alice. She shakes her head.  
Alice: Not yet.  
Terry: I want to pinch you.  
Alice: No. Why?  
Terry: Still think I might be dreaming. Yesterday did you say you would marry me today?  
Alice: No I don't think I said that.  
Terry: Takes her left hand with his right hand, holds her hand up, touches the guitar string ring.  
Terry: What is this then? Looks like an engagement ring to me.  
Alice: Now I do remember something about marrying you.  
Terry: How big a wedding do you want?  
Alice: 500, 1000 I imagine.  
Terry: Something small then.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Yeah Dino. You're on speaker. Alice is here.  
Dino: Are you in the bedroom?  
Terry: Stop asking us that. We are on the deck, mate. Looking at the ocean, planning our wedding.  
Alice: So did you have a pleasant evening, Dino?  
Dino: She stayed all night. I drove her home at 6 this morning. She had to shower and change. She had to be in court. How'd you know Alice? I asked her to dance. She kissed me while we were dancing. And then when the song was over she kissed me again. And then she asked me if I had clean sheets. Clean sheets? Alice how'd you know? You said she'd let me know it was okay to take her to bed. Man what if I hadn't changed the sheets. Would she have gone home if the sheets weren't clean? I want to go sit in the courtroom and just watch her.  
Terry: We need to plan California and we need to figure out Chechnya. You want to come over here or you want to meet at the shop.  
Dino: I'll come to the beach house.  
Alice: Dino, you know where her office is?  
Dino: I can find it. Briggs knows. .  
Alice: Go buy some flowers, a little arrangement - something simple, maybe daisies or tulips. Don't have them delivered. You do it. Dino do not - do not - I mean it -get her 5 dozen roses. Keep it simple. Understated. Don't overwhelm her. Do something simple, something small. Don't spend more than $50 - less. Leave a card with the flowers thanking her for the evening. It’s work, be restrained. She'll call you when she's done with court and gets back to the office.  
Dino: Maybe you ought to fucking date her Alice.  
Terry: Alice is taken.  
Alice: I thought you wanted advice.  
Dino: No I'll do it. Yeah. I'll do the flowers and then I'll be out. I'll be out in a couple of hours.  
Terry: Bring us lunch. Alice doesn't want to cook.  
Dino: Bring what?  
Terry: Surprise us  



	11. Istanbul then California

Dino doesn't knock, he just walks in. Alice is lying on the couch in the living room reading. Terry is in the book lined study off the living room at his desk top computer.  
Dino: Lunch has arrived. What are you reading Alice?  
Dino puts the bags on the dining table.  
Alice: You don't knock? You knocked before. I'm reading Remarkable Creatures. British woman who had a talent for finding fossils. The Ice Wine you brought last night was good. I'd never heard of it.  
Dino: All Mac. I'd never heard of it either. I left the flowers. I knocked when I brought you so Terry was warned we were here. I don't' usually knock. We have keys to each other's places. Terry watches sports at my place. He comes and goes as he pleases at my place. I come and go here. You want me to knock while you're here?  
Alice: Just call out. Don't want to be surprised in a compromising position.  
Dino gets his phone out of his pocket. Walks over to Alice. Shows her a picture on the phone.  
Dino: I took a picture of the flowers.  
Alice looks at the picture.  
Alice: Those are peonies. Lovely. Pink peonies in a blue vase. She'll like them. What did you bring for lunch?  
Dino: BBQ for sandwiches. Have to assemble them. Get too soggy if they do them there. From the place in Neptune Beach. Swiss cheese and cheddar. Coleslaw. Rolls. Pickles.  
Alice: Sounds good.  
Alice sets the table. Plates, glasses, napkins, forks  
Dino: At home already.  
Alice: You want beer?  
Dino: I do, Terry does. You?  
Alice shakes her head no. Dino goes to the kitchen gets beer out of the fridge. Puts two bottles on the table. Then Dino goes and stands in the doorway of Terry's study.  
Dino: Chechnya. Its 375 miles miles overland to get anybody fucking out of there. Get them somewhere where we can pick them up and get them to Istanbul.  
Alice comes up stands next to Dino.  
Alice: What are you guys doing with somebody in Chechnya?  
Terry: We were hired by the Rainbow Railroad to get four gay guys out of Chechnya. Dino’s cousin is in Canada. He works for Rainbow. He’s been in touch with these guys on line for awhile. Afraid for them. Chechnya's a bad place these days for gays and lesbians. Disappearances, torture, arrest, vigilante murder. Their own families lock them up. Force them into exorcisms sometimes. Canada, Germany offer asylum. Not what we usually do. Plan to bring them out over the mountains, to the Black Sea. Got some fisherman lined-up that will smuggle them to place on Turkey coast then to Istanbul. We can get them out from there. Our guys made contact supposed to be four guys, turns out they decided to bring some friends so four became seven. One of the extra three had been tortured, was in pretty rough shape. Burns, maybe a broken arm, lost nails on one hand. If they get picked up sometimes get tortured to give names of other gay men. The boat we set-up can't accommodate seven. So our guys split-up. One of our guys gave his seat on the boat to guy who was in such rough shape and stayed in Butumi with the other two. Lots of apologies from the cousin at Rainbow. But apologies didn't get us a bigger boat. Has to be two trips.  
Dino: Why do we help the fucking do-gooders? It always goes like this. They don't even pay enough to cover our costs.  
Terry: Because your cousin asked us to.  
Alice: You sail Terry maybe you could fly there and get another boat. Maybe you could pretend to be in the market for a boat, take a sailboat to try it out and sail over to Butumi and pick up the other two and your guy.  
Terry: Good idea basically. Few problems. Never sailed in the Black Sea. Sailboat not good in this kind of situation. It's over 500 nautical miles from Butumi, Georgia to Sile, Turkey.  
Dino: She's right Terry we could buy a boat. Or pretend to buy a boat.  
Dino pulls out his phone looks up Yachts-for-Sale in Istanbul.  
Dino: Man look at this 100 foot. Delux. Sleeps 15. You could buy this and sail it back here. Take it around the world.  
Dino: Look at this Alice. You'd like this wouldn't you?  
Terry. One we don't have that much time and I can't sail a 100 foot boat by myself. I'd need a crew. And I'm taking the Wonderland around the world. I've been getting her ready for two years. I've just been waiting for Alice.  
Alice: How’d you know I’d come?  
Terry: Didn’t.  
Terry: What's the problem with the fishermen?  
Dino: They tripled their price to go back.  
Terry: It's our guy Dino. Butumi contact is restless. He's a good guy. We need him, don't want to jeopardize what we have with him. Wants the three out, gone.  
Dino: Man I hate paying those motherfuckers triple.  
Terry: Let's just do it. How are the five in Istanbul?  
Dino: Yeah. Okay. They are okay. Got the injured guy to a doctor. Arm needs surgery but can wait til they get to Canada. Got him some pain meds and antibiotics. We had identities for the four. Our guy had contacts in Istanbul. They cobbled together something for the fifth guy. Should be good enough to get him to Canada. Leaving out of Istanbul tonight on Alitalia to Rome then Air Canada to Ottawa. Head of Rainbow Bruce Ellis and my cousin will meet first five guys in Ottawa. They are theirs from then on. Our guy is staying in Istanbul til our other guy gets out. He's not fucking happy with anyone right now.  
Terry: Well, sorry he is not happy. I’m not happy myself.  
Terry looks at Alice.  
Terry: I’m not happy with this. Otherwise I’m pretty happy right now.  
Terry: Our fishermen have got to go back for our guy and the other two.  
Dino: Man, it’s extortion.  
Terry: If they will do it, let's pay them and get it done.  
Dino: I think one of us should go there. To Istanbul. Once things get fucked up...  
Terry: You go.  
Alice: Food is getting cold. Terry, I don't want to sail around the world.  
Terry: Okay. Noted.  
They pull up chairs. Sit around the table, begin making the sandwiches. Alice serves the coleslaw. Dino opens the beer.  
Dino: What are we doing?  
Terry: You fly to Istanbul to oversee this. Be sure our guys get whatever they need.  
Dino: I can't man. Mac.  
Dino's phone rings. The phone plays the first notes of Ellington's "I got it bad and that ain't good."  
Dino a little embarrassed: Uh, I gave her her own ringtone.  
Dino: Hey Mac. No how could I know peonies were your favorite? When I saw them made me think of you. Just thought they were pretty. Yeah I'm at Terry's. Yeah she's here. She's staying here. One of us probably needs to go to Istanbul. Could you get a few days off. Go with me to Istanbul? Oh. Court, a trial yeah. I understand.  
Dino gets up, walks outside.  
Terry: Want to go to Istanbul Alice?  
Alice: For how long?  
Terry: Three or four days.  
Alice: What about Korea and the kids?  
Terry: Things will probably move slowly. Babbitt will call us if things change. Things could get resolved. We have a little time. I have to take care of this Istanbul thing. You have your passport?  
Alice: I have my passport. Usually have it when I fly. Never know when some TSA type will make an issue. Could I get into Turkey, just like that? Doesn’t it take a long time to get a visa.  
Terry: I can make a couple of calls.  
Dino walks back in.  
Dino: She's done for the day. Wants me to come over. Says she'll cook dinner. Says it will be simple. Says she's tired.  
Alice: Buy wine. And after dinner rub her feet.  
Dino: I know to bring wine when a woman offers to make me dinner, Alice.  
Dino kisses Alice on the cheek.  
Dino: I can take it from here. I have dated a couple of women. Admit I wouldn't have thought of a foot massage.  
Terry: Alice likes to have her feet massaged.  
Dino: So what are we doing?  
Terry: I'll go to Istanbul. Alice can go with me or go back to California. When I'm done, I'll go to California. You have to go to California too Dino but that will give you another couple of days with Mac. Let me give you the card Bobbitt gave me. You call him, give him your cell. Tell him I had to leave town and he’ll need to liaison with you til I get back.  
Dino: He’s gonna be thrilled.  
Terry: Don’t screw around with him any more Dino.  
Dino: Nah, he’s starting to like me.  
Terry: Sure he is.  
Dino: Thanks, man. I really have a feeling about Mac.  
Terry: Dino you’ve been married 3 times and I don’t know how many times you almost got married.  
Dino: Mac’s different.  
Terry: May be right.  
Terry: Okay Alice. Istanbul or back to California.  
Alice: Istanbul.


	12. A suite at the Four Seasons

Alice and Terry are sitting in First Class on Turkish Airlines.  
Alice: I've never flown First Class.  
Terry: Easier to rest in First Class. We fly our guys first class whenever we can. They like it, especially when they start with us.  
Terry: We are going to Istanbul. Could shop there. Would you like to have a fancier ring?  
Alice: Like what? A string from a harp?  
Terry: Emerald, ruby, diamond?  
Alice: I like my guitar string ring.  
Terry: We could add a stone to it. Fancy it up a bit.  
Alice: When do we land?  
Terry: About 3:30. If we're on time.  
Alice: Where are we staying?  
Terry gets out his phone. Texts Gemma.  
Terry: We have a suite at the Four Seasons.  
Terry laughs.  
Alice: Why are you laughing?  
Terry: She did that for you. I stay anywhere. Never stayed at the Four Seasons in Istanbul.  
Alice: How did she know?  
Terry: Dino probably. But she doesn't miss much.  
Alice: So how do we do this? It's like you're on a business trip.  
Terry: I am on a business trip. I have to do something most of the day tomorrow.  
Alice: What?  
Terry: I have to meet with the fisherman. Over in Sile.  
Alice: You are going to leave me alone?  
Terry: You'll be safe in the hotel. I have things I have to do.  
Alice: Could I go with you?  
Terry: No.  
Alice: Why didn't you tell me I was going to be left alone all day?  
Terry: Did I need to tell you that? You know why I'm here.  
Alice: Why can't I go? I could be a cover for you. With me with you, we'd look like a nice couple sightseeing together.  
Terry: NO.  
Terry: Do you want me to put you on a plane back to the States?  
Alice: Is that a threat? You get me here and if I don't act just the way you want, you send me home like a naughty child?  
Terry: I didn’t get you here. I invited you. You said yes. I want to be with you as much as I can, but this is what I do. Just because you finally decide to come to me doesn't mean I am going to change what I do.  
Alice: I thought I was the most important thing.  
Terry: You're not.  
Alice: I'm not?  
Terry: I'd say you are about the third most important thing.  
Alice: After what?  
Terry: After getting my guy out safely.  
Alice: What else?  
Terry: Can't think of anything else. I guess you are the second most important thing.  
Alice: What about Henry?  
Terry: He's important. Might be a tie for second.  
Alice: So this is how it's gonna be?  
Terry: This is how it's gonna be.  


They are in the suite at the Four Seasons. It is a beautiful suite. Turkish rugs, a four poster bed, desk, small sofa. Comfortable chairs. a balcony.  
Alice: I take it back. I can be very happy here while you go out and do whatever it is you do.  
Terry: You know what I do.  
Alice: But just out of curiosity, how long will you be gone.  
Terry: Don't know. Most of the day tomorrow. Four hours driving to Sile and four hours back, couple of hours dealing with the fishermen.  
Alice: Is it safe for me to walk in Turkey? In Istanbul?  
Terry: Day time near the hotel fine. But let me get a driver and a guide for you for tomorrow afternoon. I know people here. I'll get you someone we can trust.  
Alice: My own personal bodyguard?  
Terry: No mostly a guide. A little protection. It's called close protection.  
Alice: What is?  
Terry: Bodyguarding is called close protection.  
Alice: Do you do that?  
Terry: I could. I have. Dino and I don't usually do things like that anymore. When that's needed we have our guys do it.  
Alice: I always wanted to see the Blue Mosque.  
Terry: It's worth seeing.  
Alice: You've seen it?  
Terry: A few times. Hagia Sophia is better.  
Terry: Day after tomorrow, I'll take you to the Grand Bazaar.  
Alice: So now what?  
Terry: Unpack, dinner?  
Alice: Okay. We haven't ever had a real dinner date just the two of us together by ourselves.  
Terry: We did. On the boat.  
Alice: I mean a restaurant date.  
Terry looks at his phone.  
Terry: The have a terrace. It has a view of the Sophia Hagia. It closes at 7:00 though. We could make it, have a drink there and then we could have dinner at the hotel restaurant. Then maybe a walk, then bed?  
Alice: The Terrace sounds good.  
*  
Alice and Terry are sitting at a table in The Four Seasons restaurant.  
Alice: This is beautiful. Everything here is beautiful. The Terrace. The view from the Terrace, the Sophia Hagia. Our room.  
Alice: Maybe we should come back here for our honeymoon.  
Alice: Three days ago I got on an airplane in California. And now I am in Istanbul.  
Terry: With me.  
Alice: With you.  
Terry: And you are sleeping in bed with me and you are engaged.  
Alice: I am engaged. With a ring made from a guitar string .  
Alice holds up her hand and wiggles her fingers at him.  
Terry: When should we tell our kids?  
Alice: I called my son. I didn't tell him. He thinks I am still in Florida. But I told him you and your partner were coming to help. He's relieved. But mostly he's focused on planning a trip to Africa to climb Kilimanjaro next summer. I don't think he thinks of me as a person really.  
Terry: Will he be okay with us?  
Alice: Hope so. Think so.  
Alice: What about Henry?  
Terry: He'll be glad. He worries about me being alone.  
Alice: Does he know about me?  
Terry: He knows I was in love with someone a long time ago and it didn't work out.  
Alice: I'll meet him?  
Terry: You will. Soon.  
Alice: So you leave early in the morning. And you are gone all day.  
Alice: What should I do, if you don't come back?  
Terry: I'll come back. I’ll always come back. Alice, I have been waiting for you so long, there is absolutely no way that I wouldn’t come back.  
Alice: I meant it. What do I do if you don't come back tomorrow.  
Terry: Things don't always go as planned. I might be late. That could happen. I could have to deal with something I hadn't planned on.  
Alice: Answer me. What if you don't come back?  
Terry: If I am gone more than 24 hours, call Dino. He'll take care of everything.  
Terry pulls his phone out. Dials.  
Terry: Hey, Dino. You are on speaker. Alice is here. We have a suite at the Four Seasons. You should have offered Mac a suite at the Four Seasons, maybe she would have opted out of the trial.  
Alice: Hi Dino.  
Dino: Hi Alice. Terry that suite is coming out of your travel budget.  
Terry: No problem. Alice just asked me what she does if I don't come back. I'm going to see our fisherman tomorrow. Our price-gouging fishermen.  
Dino: So what did you tell her?  
Terry: I told her to call you.  
Dino: That is correct. You call me, Alice. If you don't reach me, you will, I always have a phone, but if you don't, you call Gemma. She'll get on her motorcycle and search til she finds me.   
Alice: Gemma rides a motorcycle?  
Terry: Like the wind.  
Dino: She will find me. Do you want some other numbers Alice. Numbers for a couple of our guys.  
Alice: You and Gemma are fine. Are you still seeing Mac? I can always call Mac if you don't answer. She gave me her number in case I needed her.  
Dino: Of course I'm still seeing Mac. That is why you are at the Four Seasons and I'm here. Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?  
Alice: I don't know Terry asked me a day after I got there.  
Dino: Yeah but he has been waiting to ask you for 20 years.  
Alice: So if Terry is gone 24 hours, I call you and then what?  
Dino: And then we figure it out. Probably I am on the next plane there.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: I'll call you later mate.  
Alice: Wait, Dino. I called Cherie Wyatt. I told her I'd be back in a couple of days. And that you and Terry were coming, but could you call her too?  
Dino: Sure. I'll tell her we'll be there in a couple of days. Babbitt called. State Department trying to get private money to ransom kids. University of California may help out.  
Terry: Okay. Do we know anyone who might contribute?  
Dino: Maybe. Yeah. Let me put together some names.  
Alice: This hotel is beautiful Dino. You have to bring Mac here. How was dinner?  
Dino: She can cook. After dinner I gave her a foot massage. She said no one ever gave her a foot massage.  
Alice: You owe me Dino.  
Dino: I do.  
Terry: Later mate.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: Are you okay here now for tomorrow.  
Alice: Of course. But can you call me - let me know where you are? What you are doing.  
Terry: I’ll call.


	13. a view of the Bosphorus bridge

Terry: Wake up Alice. I'm leaving.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: It's about 6:30.  
Alice:Where are we?  
Terry: We are in Istanbul at the Four Seasons. We flew in Yesterday.  
Terry: I'm going to Sile remember?  
Alice: Did you run?  
Terry: I ran.  
Alice sits up. Here hair is flat on one side. She rubs her eyes.  
Terry: I like watching you wake-up.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Just do.  
Alice: Is this what your life is like? Waking-up some place not being sure of where you are.  
Terry: Not now. Not much. It was at one time.  
Alice: You're leaving now?  
Terry: Yeah, my guy is here. He's driving. We're going to Sile to talk to the fishermen.  
Alice: No breakfast?  
Terry: We’ll get something on the way.  
Terry: I'll be back about 5 this evening. Earlier if I can. I have a guide for you. He'll come about 11:00. The hotel uses him. A friend checked him out. He's good. Early fifties. Educated in England. Fluent English. He'll take you wherever you want to go, but he knows the city and he's been guiding Westerners for 25 years. If I were you, I'd listen to him. He's paid for the day, but just go out as long as you like. He has a car. He'll have the desk call when he's here. Emir Hasan. Likes to be called Morry.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry kisses her. Starts for the door. Turns around and walks back and kisses her again.  


* 

Late afternoon.  
Alice is dozing on the couch.  
The house phone on the desk in front of the window is ringing.  
She startles awake, stands up, starts for the phone. The book falls on the floor. She leaves the book. Hurries to the phone.  
Alice: Hello.  
Terry: Is this the future Mrs. Thorne?  
Alice: Who wants to know?  
Terry: Her husband to be.  
Alice: Where is this husband to be?  
Terry: He is on the road back. Found an interesting lighthouse in Sile. They weave cloth there too. Soft, kind of able to see through it. Famous for it. I'll bring you to Sile sometime when we have more time.  
Terry:I'm just letting you know I am okay.  
Terry: Did you have a good tour?  
Alice: Morry is very sweet. He is very knowledgeable. Also he has many many opinions. I saw four places. I could have spent a whole day at each one, more than one day at each.  
Terry: I'll be back in a couple of hours. We stopped for gas.  
Alice: Then what?  
Terry: Dinner. Tomorrow the Grand Bazaar.  
Alice: Amazon hasn't put them out of business.  
Terry: Not yet. They've managed since 1460. Earthquakes, fires, Probably will outlast Amazon.  
Alice: I'm not much of a shopper.  
Terry: Good. That will save me a lot of money.  
Alice: Do you plan to support me?  
Terry: I thought I would. If you are not too costly.  
Alice: Did things go well?  
Terry: Well enough. Where would you like to eat?  
Alice: I've never been here before how would I know where to eat?  
Terry: I'll think of someplace. 

*

Terry opens the door to the suite. Alice is on the balcony looking out.  
Terry walks out to the balcony stands behind her. Puts his arms around her. Kisses her neck.  
Alice: It's nice here. It smells sort of spicy. Like there is cinnamon in the air or something.  
Terry: Probably is cinnamon in the air.  
Alice: Do you want to have sex now or after we come back from dinner?  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: What if I want both?  
Alice: You are a pretty old guy. Do you think you can do both?  
Terry: Let’s find out. I’m doing okay so far.  


*

They are sitting at a table by the window. They have a corner table. The view is breathtaking.  
Alice: What bridge is that. The lights on it move.  
Terry: It's the Bosphorus Bridge.  
Alice: What's good here? What have you had?  
Terry: I had a sea bass last time.  
Alice: How'd you get this table?  
Terry: Had to kill a guy.  
Alice: No. Not funny.  
Terry: A little funny.  
Terry: The usual way. Lira. Dollars. Euros.  
Alice: Good?  
Terry: What?  
Alice: The sea bass.  
Terry: I just remember it was sea bass. I'm not a gourmet Alice. I'm not really that interested in food. It was good enough. Soldiers either learn to cook or stop caring about what they eat.  
Alice: Which are you?  
Terry: Never really learned to cook.  
Alice: You have a nice kitchen. You cook breakfast.  
Terry: Okay, I cook a little. Breakfast. But some Special Forces guys are really good cooks.  
The waiter comes.  
Terry: Do you speak English?  
Waiter: Yes sir. Some.  
Terry orders wine. A red.  
Waiter: Let me bring that first sir.  
Waiter leaves.  
Terry: What would you like?  
Alice: I think we should have the Dolmas plate since we are here in Turkey and do you think it might have been the bass with the saffron you had. Wrapped in paper.  
Terry: Yes, probably.  
Alice: I'll have that.  
Terry: I'll have the lamb, the Sultan's Lamb.  
Alice: Do all Australians eat lamb?  
Terry: Most do. Can lose your citizenship if you don't eat lamb.  
The waiter comes back. Opens the wine. Pours. Takes their orders.  
Alice: So what did you do today?  
Terry: Had a heart to heart talk with some fishermen in Sile. Seems they had second thoughts about tripling their price.  
Alice: Anything special make them do that?  
Terry: Might have been that they do a little fishing and a lot of other things with their fishing boat. And they want to keep it that way.  
Alice: Did you threaten to rat them out?  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Nope. I told them that I hoped they would be able to continue their activities, all their activities and I very much hoped no one would advise the Russians, or the Georgians or the Turks that they did a little fishing and a lot of other things. And I mentioned that it was certainly in my interest that they continue as long as they were useful to me and as long as the price was right and that I thought there must have been some misunderstanding about the price for going back and getting my guy and the other two. They agreed there was a misunderstanding. And offered to do the run for nothing.  
Alice: For nothing?  
Terry: Yep for nothing. But I insisted on paying them double.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Because for nothing, they would have gone but they would have resented it. This way they will feel good. About me. About themselves. The money doesn't really matter.  
Alice: How long til your guy is out.  
Terry: It's 550 miles across the Black Sea. Their boat looks like a beat up fishing boat but I think they can do about 45 knots that’s equivalent to 50 miles an hour so roughly 11 hours over 11 hours back. A little rest in between. About 26 hours maybe a little less. They are good at this. Long line of smugglers. It's an art for them. Know the Black Sea well.  
The waiter brings the Dolmas plate. Pours more wine for them.  
Alice: Do we wait til your guy is here?  
Terry: We do. Alice, you don't have to stay. You could fly back.  
Alice: Don't say that again. If I want to go back I will tell you. So what happens?  
Terry: The fishermen bring them in to Sile. Our guy will meet them and my guys will handle it once everyone is ashore. We had a driver and a safe house set up. Our guy here is at the safe house. Everything is still in place.  
The waiter brings their food. Pours more wine.  
Waiter: Another bottle sir.  
Terry: Alice? Alice shakes her head.  
Terry: That's enough for tonight. Thank you.  
Alice: Can I meet them?  
Terry: You can meet our guys sometime. As soon as I know they are all on Turkish soil we’ll leave for California. We have to move them quietly and quickly. I'll need to make some arrangements tomorrow.  
Alice: Can I go?  
Terry: Yes. Someone I need to see in the Grand Bazaar.  
Alice: I thought I was going shopping.  
Terry: Can do more than one thing at the Bazaar.  
Alice: Are you serious about all this?  
Terry: All what?  
Alice: Marriage.  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice:Where will we live?  
Terry: We are going to sail around the world. Then we will figure out where we want to live.  
Alice: Can you be gone that long?  
Terry: Have to put some things in place. Probably take about 6 months to get ready.  
Alice: What if I don't want to sail around the world?  
Terry: Then we won't sail around the world. Are you serious about this marriage?  
Alice holds up her hand with the guitar string ring.  
Alice: I wouldn't have accepted this ring if I hadn't been serious.  
Terry: It is a nice ring. 


	14. a dream in the fog

Morning light shines into the suite through the French doors. Alice is lying in bed sleeping. Snoring softly. A kind of a purr when she exhales. She is tangled in white sheets, a white duvet. Bare shoulders, her hair spread across the white pillow. Terry is standing by the bed looking down at her. He is dressed in sweats and running shoes.  
Terry: Alice, I’m going running.  
Alice opens her eyes.  
Alice: How long?  
Terry: About 45 minutes. Want to come? Interesting buildings, get to know the city.  
Alice: I’d slow you down.  
Terry: I wouldn’t mind.  
Alice: I’ll get up. I can order breakfast for us.  
Alice: What do you want?  
Terry: Coffee eggs toast  
Alice: What kind of eggs?  
Terry: Doesn’t matter. Any kind.  
Alice laughs: Any kind?  
Terry: Any kind.  
Terry walks over to the bed. Leans over kisses her slowly sweetly, holds her face in his hands. Then he leaves.  
Alice goes back to sleep.

Terry comes back in. Alice is still sleeping. He walks over to the bed. Kisses her. She opens her eyes.  
Terry: Hey sleeping beauty. I thought I was going to return to a lavish Four Seasons breakfast. And here my betrothed is fast asleep.  
Alice sits up in bed.  
Alice: Your betrothed? What century are we in? That book you are reading. Master and Commander. When is the story set?  
Terry: Early 1800s. Napoleonic Wars. Why?  
Alice: Your betrothed, huh. What’s it about?  
Terry: It's about Jack Aubrey. Captain of HMS Surprise. Lucky Jack. It's fiction. But it's loosely based on the life of Thomas Cochrane, 10th Lord of Dundonald He was a flag officer in the British Navy.  
Alice: What's a flag officer?  
Terry: Like an Admiral. Someone who has the right to fly his flag.  
Alice: Is that your secret identity?  
Terry: Sometimes when I am out in the boat, I imagine what it would have been like to be crew or captain on an old navy sailing ship.  
Alice: You would have liked it?  
Terry: I would.  
Alice: Master of a sailing ship. Commander.  
Terry smiling: Guilty.  
Alice: Shall I call you Lucky Jack?  
Terry laughs: Maybe, when we are on the boat.  
Terry takes the room service menu out of the drawer. Takes it to Alice. She is sitting in the bed. Nothing on.  
Alice: Could you hand me a t-shirt.  
Terry: Mixed feelings about that.  
Alice: Hand me a t-shirt.  
Terry gets up walks over to the dresser takes one of his t-shirts out, throws it to her. She puts it on. The t-shirt says South Sydney Rabbitohs.  
Alice: What is a rabbitoh?  
Terry: A rugby team. South Sidney.  
Alice: Is it an Australian word for rabbit?  
Terry: It's a word for someone who sells rabbits. To eat.  
Alice: Can I have it? To sleep in?  
Terry: No. You can have it. But not to sleep in.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Why do you think?  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: No need for you to sleep in anything. What do you want for breakfast? Come on. We have to get to the Grand Bazaar  
Alice Looks over the menu.  
Alice: Frittata with zucchini. Coffee. Grapefruit juice.  
Terry walks over to the desk by the window. Picks up the house phone. Dials.  
Terry: Room service, please.  
Terry orders Alice's frittata, a pot of coffee, two grapefruit juices and an omelet for himself.  
Alice: I fell back to sleep. I dreamed about Tecala.  
Terry pulls the desk chair over to the bed. Sits down in the chair. Puts his feet on edge of the bed. Leans back. Watching her. Smiling.  
Terry: A dream of me?  
Alice: A dream of you. We are standing in the kitchen on each side of the table. I’m smoking. I am looking at you. Wondering what it would be like kiss you. In the dream I have never kissed you.  
Terry: But now you know what it is like to kiss me.  
Alice: And more.  
Terry: What’s the rest of the dream?  
Alice: That’s all. I woke up.  
Terry: You said you dreamed about me the the night after Peter died.  
Alice: I did dream of you.  
Terry: What was the dream?  
Alice: I was standing alone in thick fog. That grey white fog. Dense. No visibility. I don’t know where I am. It’s damp and cold. There is fog in California some years in some places that is like the fog in the dream. The air is so full of moisture it is like breathing in water. Almost suffocating. It's like that. I can’t see anything. I’m surrounded by the fog and then I hear something. There is some movement behind me and I turn around. And the air there, the fog, doesn't seem as dense. It's lighter. And then I see you there. Where you are, it's lighter. You are standing there. There is still fog, but behind you a ways through the fog it looks like it might be sunny. It's lighter. The fog is thinner. You just stand there. And I feel so relieved. And I want you to come and put your arms around me but you just stand there and then you say, "We have to do this my way."  
Terry: What do you say?  
Alice: I don’t know, I woke up .  
Terry: What would you have said?  
Alice: I don't know. I maybe would have said, okay, we'll do it your way. Or maybe I would have said, what does that mean. Or maybe, you can’t make all the rules,pal.  
Terry: I like okay we'll do it your way.  
Alice: I like you can't make all the rules, pal.  
Terry: Why didn’t you book the ticket?  
Alice: Had the funeral to do. Had Janis and her family at the house. Worried about my son.  
Terry: When was the ticket for?  
Alice: A week after the funeral.  
Terry: you could have come two years ago.  
Alice: Self-protection.  
Terry: What does that mean. I would always protect you.  
Alice: No not like that. I was afraid if you didn’t want me, I couldn’t bear it. After having you as my fantasy for so many years, I didn’t want to know if you didn't want me.  
Alice: I was afraid I'd show up and you look at me blankly and say, "Sorry I don’t remember you. Where do I know you from?"  
Terry: You wasted a lot of time.  



	15. We will take the rain check

Terry: Fifteen minutes. Room service promises 15 minutes.  
Alice’s gets out of bed wearing the T-shirt.  
Terry: Best that t-shirt ever looked.  
Alice puts her arms around him. Kisses him.  
Terry: I need a shower.  
Alice: I like the way you smell after you run.  
Terry: How do I smell?  
Alice sniffs him.  
Alice. Sage, lime.  
Terry: Sage?  
Alice sniffs him again.  
Alice: And sandalwood.  
Terry: I am still taking a shower. Let room service in. My wallet is there. Give them a nice tip.  
Alice: How much?  
Terry: I have some tens. Give him or her a couple of those.  
Alice: American dollars?  
Terry: Yeah, everybody still likes dollars.  
j Alice: Are you ordering a car?  
Terry: No we'll take the tram.  
Alice: I'll dress for the tram.  
Terry: Dress for the Bazaar. 61 covered streets. Wear comfortable shoes.

They are standing outside the Nuruosmaniye Entrance to the Grand Bazaar.  
Alice: The biggest mall in the world?  
Terry: Turkey claims it’s the oldest. I think it’s in dispute. Iran disputes it. Some others I think. I think it is called a covered market.  
Alice: Are we really getting married? Are you just playing?  
Terry: I'm not playing.  
Alice: But...  
Terry: We can talk about it later if you need to. I have things I have to do here today.  
Alice: Okay. When I shop I give myself a budget.  
Terry: How is €500 for a budget for the Grand Bazaar?  
Alice: No you don't have to give me money. I have money.  
Terry: Half that? I want to. It makes me feel good to underwrite a shopping trip for you. I like feeling like we are a couple.  
Alice: Okay. If it makes you feel like a couple.  
Terry takes out his wallet, gives her €250.  
Alice: Is this $250?  
Terry: More. Euro is worth about $1.30. It’s about $325. What do you want to buy?  
Alice: Two things I want but can't buy. Could we come back?  
Terry: Sure. What do you want that you can't buy?  
Alice: I want a rug. Like your rug. Your rug is beautiful. And I want a samovar.  
Terry: You like my rug. In the living room?  
Alice: It’s silk isn’t it?  
Terry: Silk and wool. My rug is your rug.  
Alice: I want my own rug.  
Alice: And the kind of rug I want won't fit in my suitcase.  
Terry: We'll have it shipped.  
Alice: To where. See now we are back to discussing marriage.  
Terry: Alice. We are getting married. I want to marry you. Don't you want to marry me?  
Alice: I don't think it is that simple.  
Terry. It is.  
Terry: What’s a Samovar?  
Alice: It's an ornate pot for heating water for tea or coffee.  
Alice takes out her phone.  
Alice: Look. These are pictures of Samovars. See.  
Terry: These are Russian. What do you do with it?  
Alice: Heat water. Make tea. Coffee. I just want one.  
Terry: Why don't you have one?  
Alice: The pretty ones cost a lot. Never could justify the cost.  
Terry: Will they have them here?  
Alice: Seem to have everything here.  
Terry takes out his phone. Makes a call.  
Terry: I'm here in the Grand Bazaar. I want to find a Samovar. Where would I look? Yeah okay thanks.  
Terry enters the address in his phone.  
Terry: When I am done with my meeting we will find you a Samovar. Or we'll ask the guide to find this place. The hotel will ship it for us.  
Terry: I have to meet someone. In 20 minutes. I'll need about an hour, maybe two. I have a guide meeting us. What would you like to do?  
Alice: So I need to entertain myself for an hour or two.  
They are walking along. A man bumps into Alice. Starts to move away. Terry grabs his hand. Quickly bends his arm behind him. Takes his other hand and lifts it up. The man has Alice's wallet in his hand.  
Terry: Sorry mate. Not her. Not today.  
The man looks frightened. Terry takes the wallet from him. Pats him quickly on the back. Slaps the man on the chest, spins him around.  
Terry: Pick someone else.  
Terry gives the man a shove. The man stumbles walks rapidly away. Not looking back.  
Terry is holding Alice's wallet in one hand and a second wallet also a phone in his other hand. Terry hands Alice's wallet to her.  
Alice: Where did that other wallet come from and the phone?  
Terry: From your thief.  
Alice: You stole the thief's wallet and his phone? How did you do it? I didn’t see you do it.  
Terry: I just gave you €250. I didn't want to lose it.  
Alice laughing: You pick-pocketed the pickpocket?  
Terry: I did.  
Alice: I guess he is in for a surprise.  
The phone begins chiming. Terry takes the sim card out. Puts them in his pocket.  
Terry: Let me see your bag.  
Alice shows him her purse. An open bag.  
Terry: You are better off without a purse if you are going to carry one like that. It is wide open. It invites pickpockets. If you want to carry one, get one that zips up.  
Alice: I know. I know. I usually carry a bag I can zip. Or I wear a waist pack. I didn't know I was going to be in Istanbul at the Grand Bazaar.  
Alice: Okay. I'll get something that zips. I'm sure I can find one here.  
Alice: What are we going to do with his wallet and his phone?  
Terry: We are going to keep them .  
Terry: ID's are valuable. Phones too. I'll give them to the guy I'm meeting. He can probably use them.  
Terry: Your guide is meeting us at the coffee place over there.  
There is a coffee shop, tables outside, small tables, men and women at the tables chatting, plates of sweets and small cups in saucers on many of the tables. Alice and Terry take a table. Terry speaks to the waiter in rapid Turkish.  
Terry: I ordered you a Turkish coffee.  
Alice: You speak Turkish?  
Terry: Some. In Her Majesty's Special Forces, most of the time is spent training. Roping down out of helicopters, different guns, knives, parachuting into places water, land, jumping into buildings through windows, you get language training.  
Terry puts the wallet on the table. He looks through the wallet. Takes things out puts them on the table. €750. Drivers license. An ATM. A Deutsche Bank VISA. All in the same name. Three condoms. Some receipts.  
Terry: I wouldn't usually do this in public. I thought you might like to learn a little about your thief. Looks like he had a pretty good morning. And was looking forward to a nice evening.  
Terry puts everything back in the wallet, puts it in his pocket.  
A young man comes up. Handsome.  
Man: Captain Thorne? I'm Ayaz Tilki. My father asked me to come.  
Terry stands, shakes his hand.  
Terry: Ayaz. Thank you. Do you remember me? I met you when you were ten.  
Ayaz: No sir. I'm sorry I don't remember.  
Terry: You father tells me you're a Turkish soldier now. So, the maroon beret for you.?  
Ayaz: Yes sir. For about 6 months. Volunteered for it. I'm on leave visiting my parents. My father said you needed someone for a couple of hours as a guide and to guarantee safety for someone?  
Terry: I asked your father for a recommendation. He sent you. It’s very kind of him and you.  
Ayaz: My father asked me. I’m glad to do it.  
Terry: This is my friend Alice Bowman. Alice, Ayaz is the son of one of my oldest friends, Hakan Tilki  
Ayaz takes Alice's hand bows over her hand but doesn't kiss her hand.  
Ayza. A pleasure Ms. Bowman. It is my honor to assist you today. Your friend Captain Thorne is a very dear friend of my father's.  
Terry: So Ayaz, I need someone for two hours to guide Ms. Bowman through the Bazaar. A pickpocket took her wallet an hour or so ago. I got it back and his wallet fell into my hands so the pickpocket might come back looking for Ms Bowman and his wallet.  
Ayaz: I understand sir. His return would be unfortunate. For him.  
Terry: I'll meet you both back here in two hours.  
Ayaz: We will be here waiting. Where would you like to go Ms. Bowman?  
Alice: Please call me Alice.  
Ayaz: It would be my honor, Alice.  
Terry: I have an address for a shop that has Samovars. Could you take Alice here?  
Terry shows him the address.  
Ayaz: I know this shop. It is next to my friend's father's shop.  
Alice: I would like to look at Samovars. And I would like to buy a Nazar. And a scarf I think. A rug. And first I need a purse with a zipper.  
Ayaz: I know a place.  
Alice: I'd like to get the purse first then look at a Samovar.  
Terry takes Alice's hand squeezes it and walks away.  
Alice: May I offer you a coffee.  
Ayaz: Thank you. He waves to the waiter speaks in Turkish to him.  
Alice: Your English is good, very Americanized.  
Ayaz: My sister is an American citizen. She married an American. A serviceman who was here. A Special Forces man. Like Captain Thorne. She teaches now at your Dartmouth College. I visited her in the summers and went to high school there one year. I like America. It is excellent to be a teenager there. I like the girls very much. They are relaxed. Also very pretty.  
Alice laughs: Relaxed. Yes.  
Alice: Thank you for spending time with me. Captain Thorne worries about me.  
Ayaz: I will keep you very safe. And I will show you the Bazaar. Nice places where the tourists don't go. Rugs from Turkey. In the tourist areas rugs come from Pakistan, Sri lanka. I will show you better places. Real Turkish rugs. Wool and silk.

*

Ayaz and Alice are sitting together back at the cafe. Their heads are together. Each has a Turkish coffee. They have a plate of baklava, chocolates, other candies. They are laughing. Several packages and bags are scattered at their feet. They are obviously enjoying each other's company. Terry walks up. Stands behind Alice. Brushes her hair back from her neck with his hand, touches her neck. Rests his hand lightly on her shoulder. Alice reaches up touches his hand, then laces her fingers in his  
Alice: Ayaz was telling me that there is almost no theft here. From the merchants.  
Terry pushes her hair back, strokes Alice on the cheek. Sits down. Waves to a waiter.  
Terry: I'd like a coffee.  
Ayaz speaks to the waiter in Turkish.  
Ayaz: There was a theft in 1591. $30,000 gold coins were taken. The Bazaar was closed for two weeks. Everyone was questioned. Many were tortured. At last the thief confessed. He sold musk in the market and had taken the coins and hid them under a rug in the floor of one of the stalls. The merchants demanded that he be tortured to death but the Sultan intervened and took pity on him and he was put to death by hanging rather than by torture.  
Ayaz: Even now anyone who dared to steal from the merchants if caught would be severely punished. There are many pickpockets though. The crowds and the tourists attract them.  
Terry: Did you find a rug? A samovar?  
Alice: I didn’t find a samovar. I found some but not one I wanted. Some beautiful rugs. I want you to see this one. Beautiful blues in it. Ayaz has drawn us a map of where they are so we can easily go back.  
Ayaz: My father asked me to invite you to our house for dinner tomorrow night. He would be honored.  
Terry: I am so sorry, Ayaz. We can't. We must leave tomorrow. We may even leave late tonight. Only some urgent business would cause me to decline a dinner invitation from your father.  
Ayaz: You will take the rain-check then.  
Terry: Yes we will take the rain-check.  
Terry: I will call your father. If I do not reach him, please explain for me.  
Ayaz: I will tell him.  
Terry: May I pay you for your time, Ayaz. I am very grateful for your being company for Mrs. Bowman.  
Ayaz: I enjoyed the company of Miss Alice very much. There must be no payment. My father would be insulted, but perhaps I could visit you in America sometimes.  
Terry: You are always welcome mate.  
Alice: Is there something that we could send your mother as a gift. Something from the Bazaar.  
Ayaz: My mother is very fond of a chocolate that is sold here. Krokan chocolate. They are chocolates with caramelized almonds. They are sold in only one store here. I can show you if you like it is not far.  
They buy the chocolates. Terry writes a note. They give the chocolates to Ayaz. And Ayaz leaves.  
Alice: His father is a soldier?  
Terry: He was. Now he is head of security for a bank here in Istanbul.  
Terry: We met in Yemen when we were young soldiers. We stay in touch.  
Alice: I want to come back here. To Istanbul.  
Terry: We haven't left yet. You want to come back with me?  
Alice: Of course. You are my close protection. Against pickpockets.  
Terry: I am a lot more than that.  
Alice: Are you? You introduced me to Ayaz as your friend. Your friend. Not your fiancé. You say you are serious about marriage but you're playing aren’t you? I’m just unfinished business. You wanted me. But I was off limits. Now I’m available. It’s okay. You don’t have to throw-in marriage. You don’t have to play at that. I wanted you too. I want you. I'm willing to be here with you. In your bed as long as you want me. You don't have to throw in some fantasy about marriage. You don't have to promise me that.  
Terry: Stop it. Not just sexual desire. That is not what I feel. I wanted you as my wife. And you were someone else's wife. I’m not playing. You know I am not playing. I didn't call you my fiancé to Ayaz, because we need to leave. If I said “This is my fiancé” to Ayaz, and he told his father, his father would have never accepted we had to leave. He would have insisted on some celebratory dinner. I would have had to hurt his feelings to get out of it. Alice, I am not playing. I want you to be my wife. Always wanted that. Not lust. Well some lust. Not just lust. It's marriage I want. You know that.  
Alice: You better.  
Terry: It was never just desire with you. Never just wanting you in my bed. It was more. It was imagining how it would be to have you as my wife. Sitting next to you. Watching you walk across a room. Taking your hand in the marketplace. ~~Wife. I thought my wife.~~ You know it felt like we were a couple. You felt it too. When you left, I felt like part of me was torn away. You knew. You knew how I felt. You must know how I feel now.  
Alice: I thought I did. I thought I knew. ~~I want to be reassured I guess~~.  
She leans toward him.  
Terry: No kissing in the marketplace.  
Terry stands up.  
Terry: Let's go see these rugs.

*

They are back in the hotel. They are both on the couch. Alice is at one end. Terry the other. Her feet are in Terry's lap. He is massaging her feet.  
Alice: I see you are going to be essential to my sightseeing from now on. That feels so good. They say you have to have cold hands to make pastry. People with warm hands can't make pastry because it causes the pastry to be heavy. You could never be a pastry chef.  
Terry: But I could be foot masseuse.  
Alice: You'd have a waiting list. Did you ever want to be something other than a GI Joe?  
Terry: Sea captain, gladiator, boxing champion, Robin hood, rugby champion. Math professor.  
Alice: You like math?  
Terry: Numbers behave themselves.  
Alice: What does that mean?  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
His phone is on the desk across from the couch.  
Terry: Lift up your feet.  
Terry gets up. He walks to his phone. Picks it up.  
Terry: Yeah. You can talk. Okay. Yeah. Good. All right. No, I have something I need to get to in California. I just wanted to stay til everyone was on Turkish soil. What time? Yeah. Everyone's okay? Let me talk to the fisherman.  
Terry: You did a good job. I appreciate it. No I'm satisfied. The money is fine. It's not a problem.  
Terry speaks briefly in Turkish. Laughs.  
Terry: No it's okay. Put my guy back on.  
Terry: Go to the safe house. Take them. Be sure they get their flights out. We don't want them in Turkey any longer than necessary. I sent passports to the safe house. No the pictures from the phone were good. I got them today. They're good enough. Just get them out. Istanbul to Rome then to Canada. A day or two. No more. I want to meet with both of you but it can wait. I'll be tied up for a week or so. Both of you take time off - a week. More if you want it. Let Gemma know where you are. I'll see you in St. Augustine. No, I'm flying to California on the next flight I can get out. A bonus. For both of you. Good job. No I think you handled it well. I came because of the fisherman. They were playing games. Didn't want you to get caught in their games. I needed to do it. Okay. No. good job. Yeah. Thanks.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry dials again.  
Terry: Dino, you're on speaker. Alice is here. They're in Turkey. All are okay. Our guys will post the package to Rome and then on to Canada. I gave our guys some time off. I'm leaving now. As soon as I can get a flight. I'll let you know. We'll just meet in California. I think San Francisco. Alice, what airport is best?  
Alice: Any of the three, San Francisco, San Jose or Oakland will work. San Jose closest.  
Dino: Okay it'll take you a day or two to get there. I'll take the plane. Do you want me to pick you up in New York. Mac's trial is wrapping up. Okay if I bring her?  
Terry: Okay with me.  
Alice: She hasn't dumped you yet?  
Dino: She likes me more everyday.  
Terry: I like Mac. We might even need her to corral Babbitt. Sure.  
Dino: Are you staying with Alice?  
Terry: Just getting ready to talk to her about that.  
Alice: If you want someplace nice with Mac, there's a Fairmont in San Jose. There are some good bed and breakfasts too.  
Dino: Never stayed at a bed and breakfast.  
Alice: Pretty sure Mac has.  
Terry: I'm calling Gemma. I'll let you know what we are doing.  
Dino: Leaving tonight?  
Terry: If we can get out.  
Terry: We can leave tonight if we can get a flight. Alice and I will go straight to California.  
Dino: Alice I talked to Cherie. I told her we'd be there in a day or two. They were told State is trying to raise 20 million from different private sources. She cried through a lot of our call. I think she's overloaded.  
Alice: I'll call her soon.  
Dino: Okay. Later.  
Terry: Later.  
Terry calls Gemma.  
Terry: Gemma. Our guy is out and so are the packages. I need a flight or flights to California. Alice too. First class if you can get it. If not, whatever is soonest. Okay. Thanks. I gave our guys a week off but they are to check in with you. Okay. Thanks Gemma.  
Terry: We need dinner and we need to pack. What do you want to do about California?  
Alice: What do you mean?  
Terry: Do you want me to get a hotel?  
  



	16. I know where you live

Terry gets out the room service menu.  
Terry: Room service for dinner. We need to talk and we need to pack.  
Alice: Okay. I'll order for us. What do you want?  
Terry: Anything is fine. Fish. A salad. Get a bottle of wine.  
Alice orders two salmons, two Cesar salads, baklava and a bottle of wine.  
Terry: We are going to California now. And you need to decide where you want me to stay.  
Alice: What?  
Terry: Do you want me to stay with you in your house or do you want me to go to a hotel.  
Alice: It was easy in Florida.  
Terry: Not so easy in Sunnyvale?  
Alice: I’d like to tell my son before you start staying in the bedroom with me.  
Terry: When will you tell him?  
Alice: When we get back to California. I can drive down to Santa Barbara. I want to tell him in person.  
Terry: I’ll book a room at the Fairmont. I don’t want you to feel pressured.  
Terry’s phone buzzes.  
Terry: Gemma. You’re on speaker. Alice is here with me.  
Gemma: Hello Mrs. Bowman.  
Alice: Please call me Alice.  
Gemma: Did you like the suite?  
Alice: Gemma thank you so much. It is the most beautiful place I've ever stayed. Not just the room but everything. It is wonderful here.  
Gemma: I thought you would like it.  
Alice: I did like it.  
Gemma: I got you and Ms Bowman on a late night flight to Heathrow. Then you have a 5 AM leaving direct for San Francisco. Arrive about 3 pm San Francisco time. First class. There is a nice lounge at Heathrow.  
Terry: Yeah, I know that lounge well.  
Gemma: I booked Dino into the Fairmont in San Jose. Dino is going to be joined by his friend Ms McIntyre. I got them a suite. Do you want a suite also?  
Terry: No just a room is fine. Alice is going to go to her place. Get us a conference room.  
Gemma: I did. It is a room for twenty. It yours for two days. They’ll have coffee tea juices muffins there for the morning. I set it up for 9 day after tomorrow. Let me know when or if you want refreshments for further meetings. Do you want a room to use as an office also and do you want any staff.  
Terry: No office, no staff for now.  
Gemma: Okay.  
Gemma: There will be a car and a driver waiting at San Francisco. If you want the car, just leave the driver at the airport.  
Terry: What did you get?  
Alice: A Jeep. The Grand Cherokee.  
Terry: That’s good. Won’t need the driver.  
Terry: I think that covers it.  
Terry: Thank you Gemma. Good job.  
Terry hangs up, turns to Alice.  
Terry: Let’s pack.  
Alice: You’re angry. You don’t want to stay at the hotel.  
Terry: Alice, I waited a long time. Then you showed-up. We weren’t in each other’s company for even 24 hours and you came into my bedroom and got into my bed. I could have waited.  
Alice: Well, you left your door open.  
Terry: I left my door open. And you walked through it. But now we are going into your world. And you want distance.  
Alice: Please try to understand.  
Terry: I do understand. I just don’t like it.  
Terry: I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to go to a hotel and sleep alone. I'll have to do that again for work sometimes. But otherwise I want us in the same bed at night. Every night. I want to sleep next to you. I want to have you next to me. In bed, when I reach out, I want to touch you. I slept alone. I want to sleep with you now.  
Alice walks over to him kisses him. He puts his arms around her.  
Alice: It's only for a little while.  
Terry: You didn’t think this through.  
Alice: No I didn’t. All I thought was will he still want me. I didn’t think beyond that.  
Terry: Well, it’s time to think beyond that. He wants you.

* 

They land at three pm in San Francisco.  
It’s grey and cold and it is raining off and on. A man with a sign, THORNE is waiting near baggage.  
Terry: Hello mate. I’m Thorne.  
Man: Mister Thorne. I’ve got the car. It will take me about 15 minutes. I’ll pick you up in front at the curb. Do you want me to drive or do you want to take the car yourself.  
Terry: No I’ll take the car.  
Man: Okay, great.  
Terry and Alice collect their luggage. And go to the curb. The man is waiting with a black jeep Cherokee. He gets out. Loads their luggage. Terry tips him, thanks him.  
Terry takes the Jeep.  
Alice starts to give Terry directions.  
Terry: I know where you live.

*

They pull up in front of Alice’s house.  
Terry: In front or in the driveway.  
Alice hesitates.  
Alice: You can put the car in the driveway.  
Terry pulls the car into the driveway.  
Terry brings in Alice’s bags, leaves his in the car.  
Alice goes in the kitchen.  
Terry: Do you want me to take your bags upstairs.  
Alice: You know where my room is?  
Terry: I can figure it out. Figuring things out is what I do ~~for a living.~~  
Terry takes her bags up. Comes back down to the kitchen.  
Alice: Did you ever come in here when we were gone.  
Terry: What? Like a stalker? Lie in your bed, riffle through your underwear drawer. Smell your perfume. I was tempted. I could have, but I didn’t.  
Alice: You can riffle through my underwear drawer now if you want. You might be disappointed. I favor plain cotton.  
Terry laughs.  
Alice: I’ll make some coffee.  
Alice’s kitchen is warm and homey. There is a stainless steel range and fridge. A garden window. A round oak table. Five chairs around the table.  
Terry pulls out a chair. Sits down.  
Alice gets two cups. Puts them on the table. Terry’s mug is rough, but an icy clear blue enamel. It has a T on it.  
Terry: What’s the T for?  
Alice: I bought that cup at an art fair. Five years ago. The blue reminded me of the color of your eyes. It’s my cup, well your cup. The artist said she was experimenting with colors, wanted a certain blue. Glacier blue. She said the blue was just what she wanted but when she tried to duplicate it she couldn’t. One of a kind.  
Terry: And the T?  
Alice: I didn’t notice it. When I got it home to wash it I saw the T. I had this odd feeling that the T wasn’t there when I bought it and that it had magically appeared. Then I thought it was a cup I’d give to you someday.  
Terry: Five years ago?  
Alice: I thought when Nick graduated high school. Maybe.  
Terry: Why didn't you?  
Alice: Didn't know if you would still want me.  
Terry: Still wanted you.  
Alice pours coffee for Terry. Then for herself. Looks at him sitting at the table.  
Alice: You said you pinched me when we woke up in your bed the first day in St Augustine.  
Terry: I did. Not hard. Just enough to be sure you were real.  
Alice: I feel that way now. Seeing you sitting here, it’s like a dream. I imagined you here. I used to talk to you here sometimes in my imagination.  
Terry: Want to pinch me?  
Alice gets up walks over to Terry, reaches out to pinch his arm, he puts his arms around her, pulls her into his lap and kisses her. Long kiss.  
Terry: So if we wanted to lie down together for a little while where could we do that? A place you'd feel comfortable?  
Terry's phone rings.  
Terry: Hey Dino.  
Dino: Where are you man?  
Terry: I’m at Alice’s house.  
Dino: Are you in the bedroom?  
Terry: Stop asking us that. We just got here. She made coffee. We’re sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee.  
Dino: Okay. Sorry. I’m here. Flew into San Jose. Got a car. Mac isn’t coming til tomorrow, I’m in this big suite alone. I’m coming over there.  
Terry looks at Alice. She nods.  
Terry: Sure.  
Terry gives Dino the address. Hangs up.  
Alice gets up off Terry's lap. She looks in the pantry and the freezer.  
Alice: I have pasta. Frozen pesto. Some sausage. Parmesan. Frozen sour dough. Wine. Call Dino back and tell him to stop and get salad stuff. And a dessert.  
Terry calls Dino back tells him.  
Terry: Come back over here.  
Alice: No. I've got to start this dinner.  
Terry: This is more important.  
Alice walks back over to him. He pulls her back into his lap. Kisses her.  
Terry: We have time.  
Alice: Dino’s coming. I have things I have to do.  
Alice removes his arms from around her. Gets up off his lap. Begins getting things out.  
Alice: You can set the table. I need to make dinner.  
Alice gets out place-mats, forks, knives, plates. Takes things from the freezer. Fills a big pot with water. Puts it on the stove. Gets out a bottle of wine.  
Alice: Glasses there. Wine opener there. You could pour us wine. Do you know how to set a table?  
Terry: Forks on the left. Knife and spoon on the right. Plate in the middle. Water glass above the tip of the knife. Wine glass to the right and slightly below the water. All silverware 1 inch from the edge of the table. Do you have a ruler or you want me to guess?  
Alice: Dessert spoon or fork?  
Terry: Horizontal above the plate.  
Alice: Which direction?  
Terry: Fork tines to the right. Spoon bowl to the left. If both, spoon above the fork.  
Alice: How do you know all that?  
Terry: Mom was a caterer. And I worked as a waiter in high school. Fancy place. Waiting on tables great preparation for Special Forces.  
Alice: You’re joking.  
Terry: Not joking.


	17. Dinner at home with Alice

Dino and Terry are sitting at Alice's kitchen table. Alice is clearing the plates. She gets another bottle of wine. Terry gets up opens a drawer. Takes out a corkscrew. Terry opens the wine. Pours for Dino, Alice and then himself.  
Dino: Already at home, huh Terry.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Dino: Where?  
Alice: Here?  
Dino looks at his watch: It's 11:00.  
Alice: What time is it in Turkey?  
Terry: It's 8 AM tomorrow morning.  
Alice: What time is it in Florida?  
Terry: It's 2 AM.  
Alice: London?  
Dino: 5 AM tomorrow.  
Alice: How do you guys do it? You do this all the time.  
Terry: No we don't. Not anymore. And I taught you our trick.  
Dino: Set your watch to local time.  
Dino: We used to do it all the time. It sucks. That's why we have our own shop. We send other guys through the time zones now.  
Dino looks around the kitchen.  
Dino: It's nice here, Alice. Where are you two going to live? When are you two getting married? Why do you have a room at the hotel, man?  
Terry: Alice isn't ready for me to stay over.  
Dino: I thought you were getting married.  
Alice: We are. We are just going to take care of the Korea thing first.  
Dino: What does that have to do with Terry staying here? You two have spent every minute together since you came to St. Augustine.  
Terry: Let us work it out, Dino. Leave her alone.  
Alice: Not every minute. He was in Sile for a day. How do you want to do this? Tomorrow. The families.  
Dino: Babbitt suggested we meet with Cherie and listen to her to start.  
Alice: Her and her husband, he's a good guy.  
Terry: We have a conference room at the hotel.  
Alice: Maybe it would be better to meet them here.  
Dino: If I were you, I wouldn't have Babbitt in my house.  
Alice: mmm.  
Terry: Is it too late to call Cherie?  
Alice: Even if we wake her up, knowing we woke her up to schedule a meeting with you two will make it worth it.  
Alice goes to her purse, gets her phone.  
Alice: Cherie. I'm sorry to wake you. Oh. You're not. Good. No I couldn't sleep at all at the beginning either. I'm at my house with Dino Deane and Terry Thorne. They will meet with you and your husband tomorrow morning. They'd like to start with you two. Is that all right? Okay. Yes Dino is a cool guy. I know your sister is single. Dino's involved with a beautiful, high power lawyer. I think they are pretty serious. Cheri, I'm going to put you on speaker. They will both be able to hear you.  
Alice puts the phone on the table.  
Alice: They can hear you now Cherie.  
Dino: How are you, Cherie?  
Cherie: Better. Terrible. I don't know how I am.  
Terry: Hello Cherie. I'm Terry. We're going to see you tomorrow, figure out what we can do to help you with all this.  
Cheri: Thank you. We don't have much money.  
Terry: Don't worry about that. This is a free consultation.  
Dino punches him in the arm. Terry flinches.  
Terry: Cheri we have a conference room at the Fairmont.  
Cheri: In San Jose?  
Alice: Yes they are at the San Jose, Fairmont.  
Cheri: You could come here to our house but I think they, whoever these people are who say they are trying to help us, I think they listen.  
Terry: I'm sure your house is lovely. But the hotel will work better for us. Could you and your husband come at 10:00 tomorrow. Can you set aside two or three hours to talk to us?  
Cherie: They are probably listening to us.  
Terry: We are going to invite one or two of them, so don't worry about that right now.  
Cheri: What? Just come to the hotel?  
Terry: Just come to the hotel and when you get there call Alice's cell and let her know you are there. Wait in the lobby. Alice or Dino will come down and get you and bring you to the conference room we have. If anything gets muddled, call Alice or leave a message at the desk of The Fairmont.  
Dino: We'll see you tomorrow, Cheri.  
Cheri: Okay. Thank you. Dino, thank you. Alice, thank you so much. I don't know how you did it.  
Dino: She had to promise to marry Terry.  
Cheri: Alice, you did?  
Alice laughs: Don't worry about it Cheri. Dino says things.  
Cheri: Will you be there?  
Alice looks at Terry. Terry and Dino both nod.  
Alice: I'll be there. Where are the kids, the two that got out? Nicole and Daniel?  
Cheri: They are in Beijing now. I think they are trying to get standby to LA or San Francisco.  
Alice: Okay, see you tomorrow.  
Cheri: Bye. Thanks, Alice. Thank you so much.  
They hang up.  
Dino: Wanna drive back to the hotel with me?  
Terry: No I think I'll stay for a little while.  
Dino: You want help with the dishes, Alice?  
Terry's phone rings.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Hey Winston. No we were just going to call you. Yeah. Sure 10:00 AM tomorrow. At the Fairmont. We reserved a small conference room. We are going to start with the Wyatts. Why don't you meet us about 9:30 there. We'll leave word at the front desk or just call me when you get there. Yes Alice will be there. No. Ms. McIntyre isn't coming until tomorrow afternoon. Dino? Come on Winston. You know Dino's here.  
Terry hangs up.  
They laugh.  
Dino: Subtle.  
Dino kisses Alice on the check.  
Dino to Terry: Don't be out late, son.  
Terry: Okay, dad. I’ll walk you out.  
Dino and Terry leave. Alice begins the dishes. Terry is gone for awhile. Comes back in, goes upstairs. When he comes back down, he walks up behind Alice, puts his arms around her, pulls her against him. Nuzzles her neck.  
Terry: That was nice. Us as a couple with a Dino. I liked it.  
Terry and Alice clean up, load the dishes in the dishwasher. Wash the pots and pans.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: Where?  
Alice: Here?  
Terry: 12:30  
Alice: Istanbul?  
Terry: 9:30 AM.  
Terry puts his arms around her. Kisses her.  
Terry: I can think of something that would relax you, help you sleep.  
Alice: Did I tell you I bought a new bed?  
Terry: No you didn't mention that.  
Alice: And new sheets. A new duvet. And I painted my bedroom.  
Terry: When did you do all this?  
Alice: About a year ago.  
Terry: Are you going to dance with me to your Duke Ellington records and then kiss me.  
Alice: If I play my duke Ellington records, you're supposed to kiss me and ask me if I have clean sheets.  
Terry: Do you have clean sheets?  
Alice: No, I slept on them for a couple of days before I left for Florida but they are pretty new. New and freshly washed a few days before I left.  
Terry: I'd like to see these sheets that were new and freshly washed a few days before you left.  
Alice: Okay.  
Alice and Terry go upstairs to her bedroom.  
Terry: Do you want to dance?  
Alice: No I want to have a shower and then I want to go to bed.  
Terry: You brought me up here to see sheets. Did you change your mind? Do you want me to go?  
Alice: I changed my mind about your staying at the hotel.  
Alice: I'm going to have a shower. Why don't you bring your things up and turn the lights off downstairs and lock up.  
Terry: What will the neighbors think?  
Alice: I doubt they'll notice. But if they do, I guess they will think Alice Bowman has a fella in her bed.  
Terry: What about your son?  
Alice: I think I'll drive down to Santa Barbara tomorrow.  
Terry: You want me to come with you?  
Alice: Can't think any more tonight. Just want to have a shower and get in bed with you.  
Terry: What made you change your mind?  
Alice: Painful to think of you leaving tonight. Felt wrong now to be in bed alone when I could be in bed with you.  



	18. same bat channel, different bat time

Alice and Terry are in Alice’s bed.  
Terry gets up.  
Terry: I’m going for a run.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Terry: It’s 6 AM  
Alice: What time in Istanbul?  
Terry: The only time that matters is California time.  
Terry: Do you have a spare key? I'd like to leave the door locked while I'm running. I could lock it and pick the lock but I'd rather use a key.  
Alice: There's a spare front door key on a hook by the dryer. The dryer's in the garage.  
Alice Yawns.  
Alice: I’m going back to sleep.

Alice walks into the kitchen. She is wearing Terry’s t-shirt. Terry has made coffee. He is standing by the sink holding the blue mug with the T on it. He is wearing running shoes, shorts and a t-shirt .  
Terry: I don’t remember liking that t-shirt especially much.  
Alice: But now you do.  
Terry: Now I do.  
Alice walks over to him. He puts his arms around her leans down, long slow kiss.  
Terry: You let me stay.  
Alice: More like I couldn’t let you go.  
Alice: How do you do this? This meeting.  
Terry: First talk to Babbit, get as up to date as we can. Then Cheri and her husband. Reassure them. And, Babbit wants to know where the selling the kids story first came from. We may explore that.  
Alice: They may know.  
Terry: I want to take a shower and dress now.  
Alice: Okay. I left towels on the bed.  
Alice: What are you wearing?  
Terry: Dark blue blazer, grey pants, loafers. White shirt. Reassuring tie. Usual your-kids-have-been-arrested-in-one-of-the-worst-places-on-earth-but-you-can-trust-me clothes.  
Alice: What should I wear?  
Terry: The clothes of the fiancé of the guy the Wyatts can trust. Or whatever clothes Cheri will find reassuring.

*

Terry and Alice are in the jeep. Terry is driving.  
Alice: You look nice.  
Terry: Reassuring. Trustworthy?  
Alice: Very. Handsome too.  
Alice: I'd like to go down and see my son, talk to him before someone calls him and asks him who the good-looking guy is that his mother is shacking-up with.  
Terry: Shacking-up? Is that what we are doing?  
Alice: That is definitely what we are doing.  
Terry: My beach house maybe, but your place is hardly a shack. Do you want me to go with you?  
Alice: I'd like to talk to Nicky alone but I'd also like you to meet him, and him you.  
Terry: We could do both. We are going to meet with the Wyatts this morning and then with all the families tonight.  
Alice: It takes about 5 hours to drive to Santa Barbara.  
Terry: We could go tomorrow. Do you drive down and back in one day?  
Alice: I have. But we could stay over. I mean after I talk to him. There is a hotel there. El Encanto. I've taken him to lunch there. It is beautiful. I'd like to stay there.  
Terry: The enchanted? The charmed?  
Alice: Charmed. Looks out over Santa Barbara to the Pacific Ocean.  
Terry: I can amuse myself while you talk to him. Then we could have dinner together.  
Alice: The three of us?  
Terry: The three of us. If you'd like.  
Alice: I'd like to have dinner at El Encanto. With you and him.  
Alice: I'll call him, see if he can see me tomorrow. If he can, we can go down in the morning. There are two ways to go. One is along the Pacific Coast. It's beautiful. Hearst Castle, Nepenthe that way.  
Terry: Nepenthe. A drink that makes you forget.  
Alice: It doesn't work. I tried it.  
Terry: What for?  
Alice: For you.  
Terry: You tried to forget me? Ha but you couldn't. Not even with Nepenthe.  
Alice: No.  
Terry: So you'll call him.  
Alice: I'll call him now.  
Alice takes out her phone. Pushes a number.  
Alice: Nicky. It's Mom. How are you? No I'm good. Yeah, they are here. Yeah both of them. They are going to meet with the Wyatts at ten this morning. At the Fairmont. They have a conference room set up for them. And then, they are going to meet with all the families this evening. Could you squeeze me in some time tomorrow. I want to drive down and see you. Maybe a talk in the afternoon. Could you hold tomorrow evening too. No it's nothing bad. No I'm not changing my mind about Kilimanjaro. I thought we could look at a budget for Kilimanjaro in the afternoon. I'll stay over. No, no. I'll get a room somewhere. Maybe El Canto. Mr. Thorne would like to meet you. He's going to drive down with me. I know you have said that you'd like to meet him. We'll have dinner with him. Well, I guess in a way you do owe him your life. I'm sure he doesn't think of it that way. I think about 2, but I'll call you from the city limits. No I like Crushcakes, but I like Handlebar better. Plan to meet me at Handlebar about two. I know I wish you could bring Angela to dinner too. I may have some news about her. Yeah, I'm going to be in the meeting this morning. I don't know about the one this evening. But I'll tell you when I see you. But we are doing what we can to help get her back. I love you. See you tomorrow.  
Alice clicks off.  
Terry: Okay. So we are going to Santa Barbara tomorrow. Two rooms or one.  
Alice: I'd say two, but you know, I'd change my mind and we'd only need one.  
Terry: I don't mind paying for two rooms if it would feel better to you.  
Alice: Two. I'll pay for my own room. For appearance sake. In case my son calls. I'll be registered so will you.  
Terry: Even if we end up together.  
Terry: I'll have Gemma make reservations at El Encanto.  
Alice: One room in my name, one room in yours.  
Terry: I'm getting a suite. And I'll have Gemma get you something by the noisy heating unit.  
Alice laughs.  
Alice: So are you having your Duke Ellington records sent down?  
Terry: My guitar and the music for Greensleeves sent down.  
Terry’s phone rings. He picks it up. Puts it on speaker. Hands it to Alice.  
Terry: Yeah Babbitt. You’re early.  
Babbitt: What room are we in?  
Terry: Front desk has the information. They have a list. Give them your name. Room is on the 5th floor. I think Dino is probably in there already.  
Babbitt: Call me Winston. Uh is there coffee? Anything to eat up there? I was gonna get something before I went up but I thought maybe there’d be something.  
Terry: Coffee, tea, pastries maybe fruit. Gemma arranges it. She usually goes whole hog and doesn’t forget the postage.  
Alice laughs.  
Babbitt: What?  
Terry: There’s coffee and food. Go on up. We’ll be there soon.  
He hangs up.  


The conference room is open and spacious. In the center is a large table with 20 upholstered swivel chairs around it. Across one wall are floor to ceiling windows with long pale blue drapes, sheers behind them covering the windows. One of the sheers is pulled back. There is a view out over San Jose. Terry, Dino and Alice are standing at the widow looking out over San Jose. On a side table covered with a white cloth is a coffee pot, a pot of hot water, tea cups saucers plates forks. Various teas. Also orange juice, fruit, strawberries and a plate of breakfast pastries. Babbitt is standing at the table filling a plate. He has two blueberry muffins and a strawberry. He takes it to the conference table puts it down, goes back gets a second plate and adds a scone and a banana. Gets coffee, adds sugar. He brings the plate and the coffee to the table, puts them down and goes back for orange juice.  
Babbitt: This is nice. This room. These chairs. The food. Who is paying for this?  
They all sit down. Terry and Alice on the side facing the door. Dino sits alone facing Terry and Alice. Babbitt’s takes the side of the table facing the windows.  
Terry: Alice has offered to pay. And she doesn’t want them to know. She wants them to think it’s a courtesy. Free.  
Babbitt: Why?  
Alice: The kids are friends of my son, I have the money, I can afford it, and I know what it feels like.  
Babbitt: What does it feel like it?  
Alice: It feels like the world has tilted and you feel helpless and lost. And alone. So alone. And you don’t know who to trust.  
Babbitt: But you trusted Terry.  
Alice: I trusted Terry. I still trust Terry. I trust Dino. The families can trust them too.  
Terry: Babbitt we invited you. This is our meeting. We want to work with you and we want to make things better for the families.  
Babbitt: We all want the same thing. Kids home safe.  
Terry: What do you want from us?  
Babbitt: Don't do anything without letting me know.  
Dino: We can let you know if we are going to do something without letting you know.  
Babbitt: What did he just say?  
Terry: He said we'll agree to that for now. But we might end that agreement and if we do we'll let you know.  
Babbitt: Are you sure that's what Dino said?  
Terry: That’s what he said.  
Babbitt shakes his head. Shrugs.  
Terry: Do you have anything to tell us?  
Babbitt: You know we have been trying to raise the money North Korea wants from private donors.  
Terry: Dino said you mentioned that. We are doing a little in that area also. Just looking at possible sources.  
Babbitt: Private donations have worked before for us. Can't come from the government. Policy against. But nothing in policy prevents private money for ransom. We have about 8 million, but that gets us a kid and 3/5ths.  
Babbitt: But the money may not be needed. There is a development in the last 24 hours. We think China now has the four kids or is getting them. We think North Korea desperately wants out of this. We think it was a couple of mid-level soldiers who took the kids thinking they would get commendations and promotions. North Korea is like the dog that caught the car with these kids. North Korea barely squeaked by on Warmbier. They were terrified, worried things could escalate maybe even something nuclear with US war hawks beating the drums. They in no way they want a repeat of that. A sick American kid. Or a dead one. We think North Korea wants to make the kids China's problem in part because we believe UCLA isn't doing well. And whether China offered or North Korea asked, we believe the kids will go to China. And we think China will take better care of them.  
Alice: Her name is Sarah. Sarah Gill. Not UCLA.  
Terry: Alice could I speak to you for a moment. Excuse us, please.  
Terry stands up, Alice follows. Terry puts his hand firmly under her elbow and opens the door into the hall and pushes her out. He closes the door behind them. Alice backs up against the wall. Terry stands close facing her puts one hand up on the wall next to her.  
Terry: Do you believe I know what I am doing?  
Alice: Yes. But why does he talk about them that way? She has a name.  
Terry: Did you notice Dino or I interrupting him?  
Alice: You are talking to me like I am a child.  
Terry: You flew across the country to get me to do this. You literally begged Dino. On your hands and knees. And you are interrupting. Dino and I know what we are doing.  
Alice: I don't like your tone.  
Terry: Either go home or if you go back in there stay quiet.  
Alice: I paid for this room.  
Terry: You haven't yet.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: Okay what?  
Alice: I'll be quiet. I'll let you do it your way.  
Terry: You'll let me do it my way?  
Alice: No. I mean, okay, do it your way. You're right. I asked you here.  
Terry leans down to kiss her, she ducks under his arm. He takes her hand. She jerks her hand away. They go back in. Alice takes her phone out and puts it on the table.  
Alice: I don't want to miss Cheri. She is supposed to call me from the lobby.  
Alice folds her hands on the table next to the phone and looks at her hands.  
Terry: Sorry. I apologize for the interruption. Little misunderstanding.  
Dino: Lovers' quarrel.  
Babbitt: What?  
Terry: Nothing. Just Dino's sense of humor.  
Babbitt: So we think UCLA is ill. And we think North Korea will get the kids especially UCLA into China if they can as soon as they can. We hear North Korea wants nothing more to do with these kids. We have heard the soldiers who arrested them have themselves disappeared. Some kind of house arrest, maybe. I wouldn't bet on their continued good health. What we have no idea about is what China is going to want for the kids. We think it is a good development for the kids and their families. China is much more part of the real world than North Korea. Easier to negotiate a release we think. We still don't know if the kids were offered for sale. We still don't know where that came from. But China wouldn't want to risk the craziness that would occur if North Korea sold the kids to some terrorist group. Maybe China asked for the kids. China wants trade, wants shipping lanes open. They are doing a lot of solar but they need a lot of oil. They can't afford oil shipments from the Middle East to be interrupted. And no one knows what would happen if an American kid were beheaded or burned to death in a cage in a public square.  
Alice makes a strangled sound, covers her mouth, gets up, mumbles, "excuse me" and rushes out of the room. Dino and Terry look at each other.  
Dino: I'll go. It's getting late. The Wyatts will be here soon.  
Dino gets up goes after Alice.  
Terry: Okay. We'd like to meet the Wyatts. See if we like them; see if they like us. It it goes smoothly we'll meet with the rest of the families this evening.  
Terry: I think I would like the Wyatts to know China offered to take the kids and North Korea was or will be happy to be rid of them.  
Babbitt: I think we have to tell them UCLA, uh Sarah Gill, we think is quite ill. The Wyatts' knowing may help when we have to tell the Gills. What if we meet jointly with the Wyatts and tell them and then meet with the other families this evening.  
Terry: A joint meeting? You know Dino. How he is.  
Babbitt: I'm okay with it. Can we use this conference room. We usually meet in one of the families houses and I'd like to get them all on neutral territory. In the homes there are interruptions and distractions and host-guest dynamics. State won't spring for anything like this.  
Terry: Sure. yeah. I'm good with that.  
Babbitt: I know it is none of my business, but are you and Alice...  
Alice and Dino come back in. Dino has his arm around Alice.  
Alice: Excuse me I felt a little overwhelmed. Some of what your were saying Mr. Babbitt brought back some of the threats that were made against Peter when he was in the hands of hisi kidnappers..  
Babbitt: I'm sorry. Please call me Winston.  
Terry: You okay?  
Alice's phone buzzes.  
Alice: Hi Cheri. Just wait near the piano. I'll be right down.  
Terry: All right. We meet with Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. You tell them what you've told us. We offer them and the other five families a meeting here tonight.  
Babbitt: I told you about my colleague from State who is with me on this, can she come?  
Babbitt: She was with the families while I was chasing Alice. Lucy Chou. She' s good.  
Terry: No problem.  
Alice: Okay if I get Cheri and Tom?  
Dino: Want me to go with you?  
Alice: No, I'll go.  


* 

Cherie and her husband walk in with Alice. Terry gets up walks around the table, Dino stands up and follows.  
Terry: Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt, I’m Terry Thorne. This is my partner, Dino Deane. You can call me Terry. Alice asked us to meet with you. I'm not sure we can be helpful but as a favor to Alice we agreed to meet with you and if that goes okay, we will meet also with the other families as a group.  
Dino: Cheri I feel like I know you from our phone calls. Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt.  
Tom Wyatt: Tom's fine.  
Dino: Dino.  
Terry: Terry's fine.  
Cheri: I’m Cheri. This is a nice room. Upholstered chairs. Food. Who is paying for all this?  
Terry: Please don’t worry about that. This is a courtesy for now. We wanted everyone to be comfortable.  
Terry: Mr. Babbitt is here as you can see. At our invitation. We may ask him to leave at some point but for now, Dino and I want him here.  
Terry: We have coffee, tea, rolls, fruit. Please get whatever you want then get seated, I’d like to get started.  
Cherie and Tom get coffee. Tom gets a muffin and Cherie a plate of strawberries. Take seats with their backs to the windows. Cherie next to Alice.  
Babbitt: I want to begin by saying for the record that this meeting is unnecessary, that we, the United State Government, The State Department are doing everything possible to get the kids released and that Mr. Thorne and Mr. Deane really have nothing to offer here. Just for the record.  
Terry: For the record Winston, we are not keeping a record yet. And you are here because Dino and I may have questions for you. This isn’t your meeting, it’s ours.  
Babbitt: Why is Alice here?  
Terry: Because Dino and I want her here.  
Cheri: And so do I.  
Tom: I want her here too.  
Terry: Winston, would you tell Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt what you told us.  
Babbitt: Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, you know we have been trying to raise money from private sources to pay the North Koreans. We have eight million committed from the private sector but we won't proceed until we have enough money for all the kids.  
Dino: And we are looking at possible sources also.  
Babbitt: But there has been a development in the last 24 hours. I am going to tell you two now, rather than wait until this evening when we can tell the rest of the families. There is good news and bad news. The good news is that we are fairly certain the North Koreans are going to turn all four kids over to the Chinese. And they may have done so already.  
Cherie: China? Why? Don't the North Koreans want the money?  
Tom Wyatt: What is the bad news?  
Babbitt: The bad news is we believe the girl from UCLA, uh Sarah Gill, is ill. We don't know if it is the diabetes or something else, and we are not certain but what sources we have believe she is not doing well. The North Koreans are terrified of another Warmbier. So they want these kids to be China's problem. And China has been unhappy about the kids being taken. It’s a problem for them. The soldiers who arrested the kids seem to have disappeared. We believe the kids have not been tortured and there is evidence that Warmbier was never physically tortured by the North Koreans and that the story was propaganda promoted for political purposes of the president and his pals. We don't believe the kids are being harmed. We don't think Sarah was harmed but that she is ill.  
Cheri: She has kidney problems related to the diabetes. She has always worked very hard not to let her diabetes hold her back or make her different from other kids. If the North Koreans deprived her of insulin she could be quite ill. Or she got the wrong dose. She could even die.  
Cheri: I have talked with her mother. I think we have a special bond because we each have a daughter that is detained.  
Tom: Do Sarah's parents know?  
Babbitt: No. Not from us. But others besides us are talking to the families. There are a couple of organizations who work getting people out of North Korea. They seem private but CIA is involved with several and CIA funds are behind at least one.  
Babbitt: There is something else. This story, this report, that North Korea was considering selling the kids to the highest bidder or to some terrorist group, we haven't been able to verify that in any way. Could you tell us a little about who you heard that from.  
Tom: It was discussed at one of the family meetings.  
Babbitt: Can you go back to the very first time you heard it.  
Tom: I heard it from Tony Sanchez. We were in the kitchen at their house. First time I heard it.  
Babbitt: When was that? His son is Daniel?  
Tom: No his daughter is Nicole. She and Daniel are the two that they let go. Daniel Bergman. I don't know who he heard it from. The kids have been held fifteen days now. I think we were there about day 7. He presented it like we all knew it.  
Terry: May I, mate?  
Babbitt shrugs: Sure. Your meeting.  
Terry: Can you remember exactly what he said?  
Tom: He said what do you think of North Korea threatening to sell the kids?  
Terry: Who else was there?  
Tom: Jim Gill was there, Mark Bergman was there and Lily Patel came in while we were there. He said it to me and Mark. Jim was standing back a little. But he heard.  
Terry: Did Lily know about it?  
Tom: No. She made Tony repeat it.  
Terry: Did he repeat it?  
Tom: Yeah he did. And she said sell them to who? And Tony said Isis or Syria.  
Terry: Did anyone ask him where he heard it, question him at all?  
Tom: No. Everyone just reacted. Saying they wouldn't do that. Worried what would happen to the kids. Lily asked, would they behead them. Are they still beheading people? And then she went and told Roy her husband I think.  
Terry: So that was the first time you heard it and you are pretty sure that Jim and Mark and Lily had never heard it before.  
Tom: Yeah. Then later I told Cheri and she had never heard it before.  
Terry looks at Babbitt.  
Terry: You want to start there? Or you want us to follow it?  
Babbitt: Are you willing to get that involved?I thought you hadn't decided yet.  
Cheri: I thought you were going to help us.  
Dino: We have to figure out if there is anything we can do for you. Cheri, we charge $3000 a day.  
Babbitt: You charge $3000 a day?  
Dino: We usually work for big corporations who can pay that. We are here as a favor to Alice. And we mostly negotiate releases. Or arrange to free people in some way other than paying money. People who have been kidnapped or detained or are trying to get out of a country where they are in danger. There is no way for us to get the kids out of North Korea. Alice said you understood that.  
Cheri: We do.  
Tom: We know that.  
Babbitt: $3000 a day?  
Terry: Cheri, we have to figure out if there is any way we can be helpful to you. We can meet with the families, we told Alice we would do that. If after meeting with us, we have some notion of how we can be helpful, we'll discuss that with you. We sometimes help people without charging our full fee.  
Cheri: Yes. Meet with all of us please. We want you to. Tonight. Everyone.  
Tom: Yeah. We know Alice trusts you. We know you know what you are doing. I read about you. I looked you up. I heard Peter talk about what you did. You saved his life.  
Terry: Okay for now we want to include Mr. Babbitt, er Winston. We can meet with the families with you tonight. And Winston will be here too. We want him to be the one to tell the families about these developments. And there may be questions only he can answer. Cheri, Tom do you still want to meet with all six families or just the four?  
Cheri: I feel it is better with all six. For now. We have all stuck together through this.  
Babbitt: Terry and Dino have offered this conference room. I think it would be good to meet here.  
Cheri: It's more formal than the living room in someone's house. It's very nice though. Very nice.  
Alice: Yes. But no one will be interrupted or get up to serve or leave to go make more coffee. Or be opening or closing drapes. Looking for someone's coat or skateboard. Or trying to corral a cat or get a dog to stop nibbling the refreshments.  
Tom laughs.  
Tom: I don't know how I can laugh when my daughter my little girl is held prisoner. But it's true. At one of the homes a kid was having a melt down over a missing skateboard. Brought the meeting to a stand still. Another time the dog ate all the salmon for the bagels.  
Tom: It's good to have the meeting here Cheri. To talk about the China thing. Terry and Dino I can tell they know what they are doing. No offense meant Mr. Babbitt.  
Babbitt: I'm just trying to help.  
Terry: Winston can do things we can't do and he has contacts that we don't have. He's important. We need him.  
Babbitt: See Dino, Terry understands my worth.  
Dino: I know, man. I just can't stop giving you a hard time. And you ought to fucking learn the names of all the kids involved. It's Daniel Bergman and Nicole Sanchez.  
Terry: Is there anything else you would like to ask me or Dino, or Alice before you leave?  
Cheri: What if we are seen here in the hotel? What if someone notifies the press? We are trying to keep it out of the press  
Terry: You are all Sunnyvale families. You could have reasons for meeting together. Social, a charity, some cause. But you can come separately. You tell the others where this room is. Communicate through cell. Don't use the front desk. We'll have the room open at 6:00. We'll have coffee, tea, some cookies or something. We'll start at 7:00. Come into the hotel separately come to the room separately. Keep the door closed. Tell the others to knock. It should be fine.  
Dino: So tonight same bat channel, different bat time.  
Alice looks at Dino shakes her head. Smiles.  
Tom: Listen, thank you Terry, Dino. We know you didn't have to do this. But you know I feel a little better knowing you guys are here and that you have been doing this for years. Yeah. Thanks man.  
Terry: No problem, mate.  
Cherie and Tom get up.  
Babbitt: I'll walk you out.  
Tom: Thanks Mr. Babbitt, but no need. I think we might stop in the cafe and get a sandwich before we head home. Just check in with each other. Lot to take in this morning.  
Babbitt: Okay sure.  
Tom and Cherie leave.  
Babbitt: I'll head out, then.  
Terry: Me. Call me if there is anything before tonight.  
Babbitt: I'll be here at 6:00.  
Terry: Thanks man. Room should be open. Is there anything you want from us right now?  
Babbitt: No. Thanks for letting Lucy in on this.  
Babbitt gets another blueberry muffin wraps it in a napkin, puts it in his pocket. Looks at them sheepishly.  
Babbitt: One for the road.  
Alice: No take two. Take several. They'll just go to waste here.  
Babbitt: Okay. I'll take one to Lucy.  
He takes another muffin wraps it. Then wraps up a third one.  
Babbitt says bye as he walks away down the hallway.  
Dino: So you got scolded.  
Alice: I got scolded. I guess I deserved to be scolded.  
Terry and Dino look at each other.  
Alice: What? Is it me?  
Terry: There is a problem. Something is wrong. Really wrong. Have any of them talked to the kids at all? Has anyone talked to Sarah Gill?  
Alice: I don't know.  
Dino: Got a bad feeling about Sarah Gill.  
Alice: What?  
Dino: Tell her.  
Terry: I think she is either very ill or she may be dead.  



	19. Sarah  Gill is dead

Dino, Terry and Alice are in Dino's suite sitting at the dining table. The dining table has the remains of a room service dinner. There is an unopened bottle of red wine on the table. Unused wine glasses.  
Dino: So what did you two do this afternoon?  
Terry: Played tourist. Winchester house. Japanese Garden. Late lunch at an outdoor place in Santa Ana Row. Window shopped. Made vague wedding plans. 200 was it?  
Alice: 300 I think.  
Dino: You two disgust me.  
Alice: When is Mac coming?  
Dino: She's in the air. I've arranged for a town-car to pick her up. I want everything to be perfect. I've had Gemma calling all over so I could get peonies for this room. She likes peonies.  
Alice: Dino haven't you ever been in love before?  
Dino: Yeah, of course I have. Lots of times. I don't know. No maybe not. She's different. I feel something different. Is this being in love? Whatever it is I haven't ever felt it before.  
Alice: So when will she be in?  
Dino: Arrival time is 9:00 if they are on time. But I was in the bar earlier and they told me that San Francisco is one of the worst airports in the country for on time arrivals.  
Dino: Do you think she is just having a good time? I mean do you think she is serious about me. Us.  
Alice: She seemed very taken with you. Attracted to you. I don't know what she is looking for. Ask her.  
Dino: Not sure I want the answer.  
Terry: Let's go down. I want to get this over with.  
Terry's phone buzzes. He looks down.  
Terry: It's your friend Winston, Dino.  
Terry: Hey Winston. I'm here with Dino and Alice. Okay if I put you on speaker.  
Terry shakes his head.  
Terry: Okay. No man. I can go in the other room. Dino has a suite. Okay. This sounds bad. I share everything with Dino mate. Okay. I'll hear it first.  
Terry goes into Dino's bedroom shuts the door.  
Dino: What the fuck man?  
Alice: What's going on?  
Dino: Do you think you and Terry feel for each other what I am feeling for Mac?  
Alice: Ours was a different situation Dino.  
Dino: I knew he had fallen in love with you.  
Alice: You knew?  
Dino: Yeah I knew. You were everything he didn’t have. Wanted. Known him a long time. Knew it was hopeless from the beginning.  
Alice: Not hopeless now.  
Dino: He never got over you. If she doesn't want me, maybe I'll never get over her.  
Alice: Good thing you're a pretty old guy already.  
Dino: Yeah, well, thanks.  
Alice: What do you think is going on? What are they saying in there.  
Dino: If I had to guess I'd say Sarah Gill is dead. And the shit is going to hit the fan. Press. Parents. Maybe the president will have to comment.  
Alice: You can't know that. That she's dead.  
Terry comes back.  
Terry: Sarah Gill is dead. And the other three may have escaped from custody. The North Koreans are saying they were transferring the children to the Chinese and the Chinese allowed the kids to escape during the transfer. Sarah died. They blame the Chinese for not doing a better job of holding on to them. It isn't clear if Sarah was shot while trying to escape or she was already sick and the escape was too much for her. The Chinese have her body, not the North Koreans. It’s true according to Babbitt's sources. Still no official statements at all from the North Koreans or the Chinese.  
Alice: Where are the kids?  
Babbitt's sources say they are somewhere in China.  
Alice: Somewhere in China? China is a pretty big fucking country.  
Terry: Let's stay calm.  
Alice: You think I am not calm because I said fucking.  
Terry: Yes I think you are not calm because you said fucking.  
Terry walks over to Alice puts his arms around her. She relaxes against him and starts to cry.  
Alice: She's dead?  
Terry: She's dead. Yes sweetheart she's dead.  
Terry pulls her close and Alice cries, a choking cry. He holds her, strokes her back, her hair. Terry waits. Just holds her.  
Terry: Alice, you can cry now but in a little while I'm gonna need you to pull it together. Her mother and Angela's mother are going to need your support.  
Terry: These parents don't need us to make things worse.  
Alice's phone chimes. It's in her purse.  
She sniffs. Pulls away from Terry.  
Alice: Hi honey. No I'm not crying. Allergy, probably. On the phone? On your phone? How? Are you sure? I mean of course you are sure. I don't know. We were just going to meet with the families. I'm here with Dino and Terry. Mr. Thorne and Mr. Deane. Just hold on for a second.  
Alice: Nick says Angela just called him. She said they got away. That Sarah is dead and they stole a phone and she remembered his number so she called him. She is with the two boys and they are okay. They are hiding in a cemetery.  
Alice: Honey, Terry wants to talk to you.  
Terry: Hi mate, I'm Terry. When was this call. I'm going to put you on speaker. okay.  
Terry: Could you tell me what you just told your mother.  
Nick: Sure. I was walking back to the apartment. And I got a text. Angela's birthday in numbers. A hand waving. A heart. Someone running. Then a cell phone emoji. Then a call and it was Angela. I could tell it was Angela but she sounded really upset. And she told me they were being transferred to the Chinese and they were locked in a room. Sarah was sick. She had no insulin. Then the brought her some and she injected it but she said something about a problem with the dose.Noah tried all the doors and one was unlocked. They thought it was a trick. Noah slipped out. Came back said they should go so they followed him out. They got on a bus and Sarah was really sick and she died on the bus and they left her on the bus. And Noah stole some clothes and a wallet and a phone. She said she knew Noah was always shoplifting - he was - we all knew he did it but I guess he is really good at stealing stuff and they got on some train and then they got off. They aren't sure where they are. They are hiding a cemetery. They don't have a charger for the phone.She said to tell her parents she is okay and they are sorry about Sarah. Then she just hung up. Mom. What is going on? Mr. Thorne. What should I do?  
Terry: Do you have a car?  
Nick: I have a car but it’s at home. Here I ride my bike most of the time or borrow a friend's car. You want me to come home? I could take the train. There is a train in the morning. About 7:00. It takes 9 hours.  
Terry: No not the train Nick. First I want you to write down everything you can remember from the call. Everything. And I want you to do it now, okay mate. Sounds hesitations anything you heard in the background. Everything. If you remember more after you are done just keep adding it okay?  
Nick: Sure. I can do that. What is going on?  
Terry: I think you know as much as we do. Maybe a bit more. Where are you now.  
Nick: I'm almost home, at my apartment.  
Terry: Okay go in write everything down. Let me talk to your mother and my partner Dino. Keep your phone charged and on and near you. All the time. And Nick don't tell anyone about this.  
Nick: Mom, this is bad.  
Alice: It's bad. But I'm sure we can figure something out. We'll call you back. Call me if you need to otherwise we'll call you back.  
Nick: Okay thanks. Bye Mom.  
Alice: Bye sweetie. Try not to worry.  
Nick sarcastically: Yeah sure mom.  
Nick hangs up.  
Terry gets out his phone, punches in a number.  
Terry: Babbitt? Yeah Winston sorry. Where are you? Okay we'll be down in a few minutes. Are they all there? Okay. Dino had a little family emergency. One of his kids so we are just going to be delayed a little bit. 15 minutes. Yeah nothing to worry about. Son just needed Dad. Let the families know we are on our way. Yeah discuss yesterday that's fine. Yeah wait on the rest til we come.  
Dino: So what fucking emergency did my kids have?  
Terry: Chad strained his arm in practice. Some baseball thing.  
Dino: Okay man. Plausible enough. Don't like using my kids.  
Alice. So what do we do?  
Terry: Do we trust Babbitt or don't we?  
Dino: He can't keep the kids fucking names straight man.  
Dino: Do you trust Babbitt, Alice?  
Alice: He wanted to arrest me. He followed me. But Mac says he is okay.  
Dino: He didn't learn their names.  
Terry: Can you reach Mac?  
Dino already has his phone out.  
Alice: They are in a cemetery.  
Terry: No that was good thinking. Whoever did that he's the leader. He's the one we can depend on.  
Alice: Shouldn't they just turn themselves in.  
Terry: Maybe.  
Dino: No answer. She may have left her phone off. She doesn't land for two hours.  
Dino: Fucking North Koreans. They are worse than the fucking Chechens.  
Terry: Okay. Here is what we are going to do. We are going downstairs and we are going to act like we never got that call we just got from your son. Alice if your son calls you step outside and take it. Also set your phone timer for 30 minutes. Step out and call him back in 30 minutes,even if we don't know anything else. We said we'd call him back. I want you to do that. Just tell him we'll call after the meeting. We'll end this meeting as soon as we can. We'll be supportive of the families. We'll support Babbitt and his friend Lucy. I want to learn a little more about the kids. Do any of them speak Chinese. What kind of physical shape are they in. But generally we'll get the meeting over as soon as we can. 

The families are all seated when Alice, Terry and Dino walk in. Babbitt is seated at the head of the table with Lucy Chou. He looks at Terry.  
Babbitt: We've been sitting here waiting for you. And it's your meeting.  
Terry: Sorry to be late. I'm Terry Thorne. You can call me Terry. This is my partner Dino Deane. We run an outfit called Global Protection and Risk Management. We were involved in getting Alice's husband Peter out of a tough spot some years ago. Alice asked us to come and talk to you. So we are here as a favor to her. We met the Wyatts this morning because Cheri is the one who contacted Alice.  
Terry, and Dino sit down at the end of the table opposite Chou and Babbitt. The group reorients toward Terry and Dino. Alice sits down next to Cherie.  
Babbitt: Alice, I guess you know everyone here except Lucy Chou here.  
Alice: Yes hello.  
Babbitt: Do you want to introduce everyone Alice or shall I?  
Alice: Why don’t you do the introductions.  
Babbitt: Okay next to me is Lucy Chou. I told you she is from the State Department coordinating with me with the families. Mr and Mrs. Wyatt, Angela's parents you know, Cherie and Tom. Next to them is James Gill and Anastasia Gill, their daughter is Sarah, then Charles and Coral Zelenski, Noah's parents, then Roy Patel and Lily Jacobs-Patel, Pietro’s parents, then Mark and Rachel Bergman, Nicole’s mom and dad and and Tony and Eve Sanchez, Daniel’s mom and dad.  
Mark Bergman: We are Daniels mom and dad. Nicole is the daughter of Tony and Eve Sanchez.  
Babbitt: Right. Sorry I mixed that up.  
Terry: I know Mr. Babbitt has some important recent changes he wants to talk to you about. So we'll just wait til he's had his say. Winston. Thanks for waiting.  
Terry: Mr. Babbitt please.  
Babbitt: We learned early this morning that the North Koreans want to transfer the kids to the Chinese. And this may be something the Chinese are insisting on. The Chinese use the North Koreans to harass the US but Warmbier caused too much international tension. We now believe the North Koreans were not happy that the kids were taken and they were very worried they might end up with another Warmbier situation. We had reports that Sarah was quite ill. We weren't able to find out what was wrong with her. You may have heard stories about torture but we don't think the kids have been tortured. Even the reports of Warmbier being tortured we think were incorrect. There is no real evidence that he was ever tortured. Not physically anyway. We believe the kids are right now in the process of being transferred to the Chinese.  
Babbitt stops and looks at Terry.  
Terry: I think you might as well tell them all of it.  
Terry. Wait just a minute, though.  
Terry: I'd like to ask a couple of questions before Mr. Babbitt continues.  
Terry: Mr. Sanchez, you told Tom and Jim that the North Koreans were going to sell the kids?  
Tony Sanchez: I might have. Yeah I think I mentioned that.  
Terry: Where did you get that information?  
Tony: I think Mr. Babbitt told us that.  
Babbitt: I never told you that. I never heard that. Not til the families started talking about it.  
Tony: Well I guess I don't remember where I first heard it.  
Terry: You don't remember? No memory at all of where you heard it?  
Tony: You calling me a liar man?  
Dino: Easy man. We're here to to help. We are just trying to understand the situation.  
Tony: Sounded like he was calling me a liar.  
Terry: No. Eve do your remember hearing it?  
Eve: Yes.  
Terry: Where did you hear it?  
Eve glances at Tony, then at Terry, then Babbitt.  
Eve: I heard it from Tony.  
Tony: I didn't make it up.  
Terry: No one is saying you did.  
Tom: Did you make it up man?  
Tony: Why would I make it up?  
Terry: It's okay. We can leave it. Tony, if you don't remember, you don't remember. If you do remember, let us know.  
Tony: Yeah okay. I'll try to remember. I thought it was Babbitt.  
Babbitt. It wasn't.  
Terry: Ah I'm going to make a suggestion here, that the Sanchezs and the Bergmans go on home for tonight. Their kids are on the way home if I understand it and there are things that the other families are going to have to face that the Sanchezs and the Bergmans won't have to. We are going to want to talk to Nicole and Daniel when they get back but for right now it should just be the four families whose kids have been detained. I'm sure the Bergmans and and the Sanchezs understand that.  
Tony: We drove all the way over here. We’re part of this. I think we should stay.  
Mark: Come on man. We should go.  
Rachel: If we can help in any way please let us know. We know it could have been us. We just want to do whatever we can.  
Rachel and Mark get up to leave.  
Mark: Come on Tony. We can't help anymore here.  
Tony: I didn't make it up.  
Terry: No one is saying you did, mate  
Tony: Tom did. Tom said I did.  
Tom: I asked if you did.  
Tony gets up yanks his jacket off the back of the chair. Eve gets up follows him. Tony walks out in front of Eve. Terry gets up, goes to the door, holds it open.  
Eve softly: I'm sorry.  
Terry. It's okay.  
Terry touches her shoulder lightly, smiles at her then closes the door after they leave.  
Tom: Grandstander.  
Terry: All right. Now Winston. There is no easy way to do it. Tell them the situation.  
Babbitt: We have received reports that the North Koreans did try to transfer the kids to the Chinese. And that during the transfer, the kids escaped.  
There is a collective gasp from the parents at the table.  
Charles: What do you mean they escaped?  
Babbitt: The North Koreans claim the Chinese were negligent during the transfer and they let the kids escape. They are blaming the Chinese. They are claiming they have clean hands and that it is all on the Chinese.  
Coral: Are the kids okay?  
Babbitt: No not all of them. The North Koreans are saying, I am so so sorry to have to say this, but they are reporting that Sarah died during the escape. The Chinese have made no statement but we believe that is correct. Our sources are good in China. The Chinese are not saying anything. The kids have escaped and Sarah is dead. The Chinese have her body.  
Alice looks at Terry. Terry shakes his head slightly.  
Tom: Terry, what do you know about this?  
Terry: I know the same as Winston right now. The North Koreans are saying the kids escaped and Sarah died. They are not saying anything publically but they are saying it off the record to contacts in South Korea. There were reports she was ill. And that she may have been the reason for the transfer.  
Anastasia is crying. James has his arm around her.  
James: I knew she wouldn't come back. I just had a bad feeling. I didn't want them to go. From the beginning.  
Cheri gets up goes and puts her arms around Anastasia also.  
Cheri: Anastasia , I am so sorry.  
James: Can we go there? Get her? Where is her body?  
Babbitt: We are dealing with the Chinese now. And that is better. Generally better. They are not an open society but they have diplomatic relations with the west. Embassies. Ambassadors. Consulates.  
Tom:What do we do now? You're telling me my daughter is on the run with Noah and Pietro in China somewhere. What are the orders for the Chinese - shoot on sight?  
James: Was Sarah shot trying to escape?  
Babbitt: No. She was ill. Had been ill since early on. We don’t know what was wrong. She was alive when the Chinese accepted her, but she may have been too ill for them to save her. Our information right now is coming from our sources in South Korea and from our sources in China. The Chinese haven’t made a statement yet. We are certain the kids escaped. We don’t know what happened. We don't know what part of China they are in we don't know if the transfer took place at Dandong. We are waiting for some official statement from the Chinese. We have people talking with the Chinese Embassy in Washington and our people in Beijing are trying to get information. We have nothing else now.  
Alice: Excuse me please for a moment.  
Alice goes out calls her son. Tells Nick they are still in the meeting and that the Sanchezs and Bergmans were asked to leave and the other families have been told about the escape. And the Gills were told about Sarah.  
Alice: I'll call you after the meeting.  
She hangs up and goes back in.  
Cheri is looking at Dino then Terry.  
Cheri: What should we do?  
Terry: First you should support each other. And stay together. And for now I wouldn't bring the Sanchezs back into the mix. The Bergmans seem okay. I don't know what is going on with Tony Sanchez. Something isn't right with him.  
Tom: The guy's an attention junkie. He was a theater major. Does little theater. Big-shot manager over at Celetron but hankers for Hollywood. Always wants to be in the spotlight. I've had to deal with him for years. The guy is an asshole.  
Cheri: Tom. Stop.  
Terry nods to Tom. Smiles.  
Terry: Gotcha mate.  
Terry: The Chinese are not big on arresting Americans. They don't like detaining them. They need American tourism and they don't want anything jeopardizing trade with the USA or with the West. Or Chinese students here. They probably will want to just send the American kids home. And the kids have done nothing wrong in China except leave custody. My guess is unless there is something else going on they will want to find the kids and return them to the USA as fast as they can. They will want to make it clear they did not cause Sarah's death. They'll return Sarah's body as soon as possible and they will treat her body with respect, deference. But the Chinese will want to save face. They will not want to be seen as incompetent in any way. They will not accept being branded as negligent. So it might take a few days. One to put a story together and two to find the kids. They won’t want the kids hurt.  
Charles: What does that mean they won't want to branded as negligent?  
Terry: They won't want anyone saying they screwed up the transfer or caused Sarah's death.  
Charles: Yeah I get that but what will it mean for the kids. Does it make it more dangerous for them or less.  
Terry: Less. There are several ways this could play out. To the Chinese, the most important thing is their story. What they do will be determined by what story they decide to tell. In no story will they want to be the cause of dead or injured American kids.  
Dino: The Chinese have a shit load of kids in American Universities. Half or more are spies. The Chinese would never jeopardize that. Well not for a bunch of American college kids that got dropped in their lap.  
Terry: The kids will be not be harmed by the Chinese. At least for now. Probably there is no plan yet. Everyone is probably scrambling. Except for Sarah, the kids are better off even on the run than they were 24 hours ago in North Korea. The Chinese would not deliberately let the kids escape. What would be in it for them? It is more likely a drama the North Koreans engineered. I am positive the kids were not shot at by the Chinese.  
Terry: The issue of saving face, it's very real with the Chinese. So there may be negotiations. What Winston has said about the embassy is right. There must be a counsel in San Francisco.  
Alice: There is. It was attacked in 2015 maybe 2014. I remember. There was a fire bomb out front. It's on Russian hill.  
Terry: They may be helpful. Winston can liaison with them. Tomorrow. Or tonight if he can reach anyone.  
Babbitt: The Secretary of State is going to be involved now. He called me. Asked me to ask you all to wait until the morning before doing anything or saying anything. The Secretary is flying in to meet with you. And there's going to be press now. The President is probably going to make a statement. The North Koreans leaked this to the press in South Korea. There will be satellite trucks on your lawns by midnight if they are not there already.  
Cheri: What should we do? Tonight?  
Terry: If I were in your shoes, I would go somewhere where the press couldn't find me. They are resourceful and they will pay for information to find you. They deny paying but they all do it. If you have a cabin somewhere in someone else's name or family or friends do, you could go there. If you go to a hotel or something use someone else's credit card. Make the reservations in someone else's name. Mr. and Mrs. Gill you may have limited options for getting away. But try. Winston will take care of you. If I were you I would insist on keeping Winston and Lucy as liaisons. People at State will want to take over and put in some climber after attention, someone who looks good on camera but if you insist they’ll let you keep Lucy and Winston. You should insist. You can trust them. Is that okay with you Babbitt?  
Babbitt: Yeah of course. Sure glad to do it.  
Lucy: Of course.  
Terry: Mr. and Mrs. Gill you should go home but take your families somewhere where the press can't find you and wait for Winston to contact you. You need patience. This is going to take a little time. The news is very bad for you Mr. and Mrs. Gill. I see only one positive. Your daughter's body will likely be flown home within the next 48 hours. If your daughter had died in North Korea it's any body’s guess what might have happened. They might have held her body hostage. They've done that in the past. The Chinese will behave appropriately and her body will be treated respectfully. The North Koreans are unpredictable and sadistic but the Chinese are generally predictable and generally reasonable.  
James: You are sure she's dead.  
Babbitt: I am sure. Our sources on this are good.  
Roy: I'll drive you home Jim, Anastasia. Lily can bring our car to your house. Lily: Of course. We'll stay with you tonight if you like. Do you want to go now? We’ll help make phone calls from your house.  
Anastasia: I want to go home. Thank you Roy. I'd feel better if James didn't have to drive.  
Coral: Lily, why don't I ride with you to the Gills. Charles can meet us there.  
Charles nods his agreement. They begin to gather up their things.  
Charles to Terry: What do we do?  
Terry: You support the Gills in any way you can. You get out of town if you can. You wait. You keep Lucy and Winston as liaison. Threaten to tell the press your wishes aren’t being respected if they take Lucy and Winston off your case. Alice said you knew we couldn’t go into North Korea to rescue the kids, but you wanted to know who to trust and how to deal with all the different people that are talking to you.  
Charles: That’s right.  
Terry: Mr. Babbitt is a bit clumsy and overly aggressive, but you can trust him. I’ve looked into him and I’ve been dealing with him the last few days. You are going to be hearing from a lot of people in the government. Babbitt as your liaison is your best bet. Lucy too. They know the situation. They have your best interests at heart. Others they bring you now may not. Dino and I will use our sources to get more information. We will be in touch with Babbitt or Tom Wyatt. We may want to meet with you here again when we know more. We Dino and I will continue to act as consultants for you for now. Don’t let State sequester you.  
Babbitt looks surprised.  
Dino: Terry doesn’t like you man neither do I but we think you’re a good guy and we are already working with you. Don’t want to start over.  
Babbitt: Okay thanks. I will have my phone on. Please all of you, any of you call me no matter what time. I'll call you if I learn anything. I have numbers for all of you.  
Alice: Cheri would you and Tom wait for a few minutes. I got a call from Nick and he had a few questions.  
Cheri looks at Tom.  
Cheri: Maybe we should go to the Gills too.  
Terry: This won't take long. Come up to Dino's suite with us. I think Nick would like to talk to you just for a few minutes.  
Babbitt: You could do it from here.  
Terry puts his arm over Babbitt's shoulders, nods to Dino. Dino Cheri and Tom wait standing inside the conference room door. Alice is still seated. Terry walks Babbit to the elevator.  
Terry: You did a good job.That was a hairy one.  
Babbitt: It was the worst for me so far.  
Terry: So we are going upstairs now but I'll have my cell close by all night. So give me a ring if you need to. I'll call you tomorrow in the morning.  
Terry walks Babbitt to the elevator and pushes the call button.  
Babbitt: Thanks man, for the vote of confidence. I didn't think you liked me.  
Terry: I like Mac. And she thinks you're okay. And it isn't about liking you, mate. It's about if I think you can do the job. And I think you can.  
Babbitt: Thanks.  
Terry: Goodnight mate.  
The elevator door opens and Babbitt gets on.  
Terry walks back to the conference room. Dino and the Wyatts are waiting there.  
Terry: Go on up we'll be right behind you. I want to talk to Alice for a minute.  
They walk to the elevator. Get on.  
Terry walks over to Alice. Puts his arms around her. Pulls her to him.  
Terry: What have you gotten me into?  
Alice: I just wanted to see you. See if you still remembered me. All the rest of this... I don’t know.  
She kisses him.  
Terry: I told you we wouldn’t go after them in North Korea. This is a little like Peter. That they have escaped might mean we can go get them. Don’t say anything about it yet. But I want you to know I’m considering the possibility now.  
They walk to the elevator, take the elevator up to Dino's floor.  
Dino's door is open.  
Dino: Come in.  
Dino: Mac is on her way. Still about an hour. I haven't said anything. Waiting for you.  
Terry: I want to know what Mac says. Wish she were here.  
Dino: She'll be here soon.  
Terry: Cheri, Tom sit down.  
Tom: Is Angela okay?  
Terry: We held some information back downstairs. Angela called Nick about two hours ago.  
Tom: What?  
Cheri: She called Nick? Is she okay?  
Terry: She is with Pietro and Noah. They got away. They told Nick that Sarah was with them but she died on a bus. Angela said they stole a wallet some clothes and a cell phone. She texted Nick so he would know it was her and then she called him.  
Cheri: She stole clothes?  
Terry: I guess Noah is known for stealing things.  
Tom: He is. I've bailed him out - well picked him up - a few times.  
Cheri: What?  
Tom: Angela didn't want you to know. She was with him a couple of times when he got caught.  
Terry: The kids are okay. They are confused. They don't understand what is happening.  
Tom: What do we do? Couldn’t they just turn themselves in to the Chinese?  
Terry: Maybe could turn themselves in, but that might not be simple. Could end up as pawns for the Chinese. There are factions in China jockeying for power. Kids could get caught in the middle. They wouldn’t likely be harmed but might be held for awhile. This Noah kid - he's somebody Dino and I should apprentice. He stole the wallet, the phone, the clothes, got them on a train and they are now hiding in a cemetery.  
Cheri: Oh God this gets worse and worse.  
Terry: No. Nick has the number of the cell phone. They didn't have a charger so they were going to try to steal one. They’ll call Nick again when they can.  
Tom: Pietro speaks Cantonese. A little mandarin. His Dad is Indian. Pietro speaks Urdu and Punjabi too. Also knows Hebrew. Mom insisted.  
Dino: Pietro Patel?  
Tom: Mom is Jewish. Lily Jacobson-Patel. Lily has a thing for Italy. Art history major .Works in a gallery over in Los Gatos.  
Dino: So Pietro Patel has an Indian father, a Jewish mother and he learned Chinese for his language requirement in college.  
Tom: That's about it yeah. Dad is an Indian Muslim. Punjabi.  
Dino: Is this a great country or what?  
Dino: And the school pickpocket shoplifter is your daughter's good-buddy?  
Cheri: He's a nice kid, they are the richest.  
Tom:He just does it to see what he can get away with. He is also a magician. Does magic tricks for the kids. Never seen such fast hands.  
Terry: He steals things cause there is a mild euphoria every time he does it and gets away with it. He is chasing the shoplifters high.  
Dino: You should know.  
Terry: Never did much shoplifting.  
Alice: Terry's more of a pickpocket.  
Tom: Could you pick my pocket?  
Terry: Probably not.  
Dino: He could.  
Cheri: What should we do now? Can we talk to Nick?  
Dino's phone plays the opening notes from Duke Ellington's I've got it bad.  
Dino answers it.  
Dino: Hey Mac. Where are you? I miss you too. Well, we have a suite full of people so that might have to wait a bit. I'll tell you about it when you get here.  
Dino walks into the bedroom. Closes the door.  
Tom: I’d like to talk to Nick.  
Cheri: I would too.  
Terry: Sure. No harm in calling Nick. I want to talk to Mac before we decide what to do next.  
Alice dials Nick.  
Nick: Hi Mom.  
Alice: Hi. I'm here with Angela's mom and dad and they want to talk to you. Is that okay.  
Nick: Sure Mom.  
Alice: You're on speaker now. They can hear you.  
Nick: Hi Mr Wyatt. Hi Mrs Wyatt.  
Cheri: How did she sound Nick?  
Nick: A little stressed. I could tell it was her. I can forward the text to my mom. The one Angela sent so I'd know it was her. It was pretty smart. She used her birthday so I'd know it wasn't an ad. Then a heart, then a hand waving. Then a cell phone with an arrow. Chinese phone so she couldn't text. all that so I would know to accept the call. I think she was trying to stay quiet. She said she was okay and she would call me black when they got a charger. She said not to call her because they were hiding.  
Tom: Did she sound afraid, like they were in danger?  
Nick: I couldn't really tell. It wasn't that long. They were confused about how they'd let them escape. She wanted me to know she was okay and wanted me to tell you. And she wanted me to tell Noah's mom and dad and Peitro's that they were okay.  
Tom: Thanks a lot Nick.  
Nick: Mom what do you want me to do?  
Terry: Keep your phone charged, mate.  
Nick: Yeah of course. Was that Mr. Thorne?  
Terry: Yeah. Nick. It was.  
Nick: What do I do if she calls again?  
Terry: Ask her to tell you anything she can about where they are, mountains rivers, distinctive places.  
Nick: Okay. Mom I have classes tomorrow. I can come home but if she calls I promise I'll take the call. Even if I'm in class. I'll sit by the door. If anyone calls I'll leave class and take the call. And then I'll call you. I mean is there anything you want me to ask her or tell her.  
Cheri: Tell her we love her that you told us about the call and we are figuring out how to get her home.  
Tom: And tell her the men who rescued your dad are helping us.  
Nick: Okay.  
Terry looks at Alice. Shakes his head nearly imperceptibly.  
Terry: We were coming down to see you tomorrow Nick. We'll be there about two. We'll call you if there is a change.  
Nick: Okay. Good night Mr and Mrs.Wyatt. Mr. Thorne. Goodnight Mom.  
Nick hangs up.  
Tom: I feel like we ought to do something.  
Terry: No. Alice can tell you the hardest part is waiting. And there is a lot of it.  
Cheri: I want to tell Coral and Charles and the Patels. They should know. And I don't think they will like it that we didn't tell them.  
Terry: Right now they are with the Gills. The Gills need them. And there is nothing they can do. They will forgive you.  
Dino: Eventually.  
Tom: They won't, but if you say wait, we'll wait. Mr. Thorne, Mr. Deane I really thank you for coming. Maybe it’s just that I know you saved Peter, maybe it’s that the kids are out of North Korea, but you guys seem to know what you are doing. You have taken charge in a way that makes me feel better. I didn't know anything could make me feel better, but knowing you are here does. And I don’t know what Alice had to do but I’m glad you came and if I have to take out a second on my house I’ll pay you. I feel better that you are here.  
Cheri: Thank you. Alice, thank you.  
Dino: I need to get you guys out of here.  
Dino begins shepherding everyone to the door.  
Dino: Okay. We’ll be in touch.  
Cheri: Nice peonies. I have always loved them. Tom let's go, nothing else we can do. I'm so sorry about Sarah.  
There is a wallet lying on the table next to peonies.  
Tom: Dino is that your wallet? It's just like mine.  
Dino: That is your wallet man.  
Tom looks confused. Reaches around to his back pocket. Looks surprised. Looks at Terry.  
Tom: What? That is my wallet?  
Tom picks up the wallet opens it.  
Tom: It is mine.  
Tom: You said you couldn't do it.  
Terry: Chasing the pickpockets' high.  
Tom: What does that mean?  
Dino: It means he does it sometimes to prove he can. Entertains himself.  
Tom: I'd say you are a guy I want to be on the same side with.  
Dino: Works better that way.  
Terry: This situation is better than it was for Angela, Noah and Pietro, better than being in North Korea. Even on the run.  
Cheri: Not better for Sarah though.  
Tom: Alice do you need a ride home?  
Alice: No Terry will drive me home.  
Cheri: Dino said to get him to do this you had to agree to marry him. That was a joke right?  
Dino: It wasn't a joke. She's going to marry him.  
Tom: Are you two uh..  
Terry: Yeah, we are.  
Tom: Okay.  
Alice: We need to talk to Nick. He doesn't know yet.  
Cheri: We won't say anything.  
Dino: You guys are taking a long time to leave.  
Dino's phone plays the Duke Ellington notes.  
Dino: Hey, Beautiful. No they are still here. But I've almost got them out the door.


	20. Dinner at El Encanto

Early morning. 

Terry is sitting in a chair across from the bed. He is wearing running shorts shoes and a t-shirt. Alice is still sleeping. Alice opens her eyes.  
Alice: Where are we?  
Terry: Your bedroom.  
Alice: Were you watching me sleep?  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: Like watching you sleep.  
Alice: Sarah Gill is dead.  
Terry: Sarah Gill is dead.  
Alice: Angela is in a cemetery with a stolen cell phone and her shoplifting buddy Noah.  
Terry: And multicultural Pietro.  
Alice: And we are going to see my son Nick today in Santa Barbara and we are going to tell him we are seeing each other.  
Terry: Shall we tell him we are getting married.  
Alice: Maybe we should tell him we are seeing each other first. And maybe we should get to know each other better.  
Terry: Know everything I need to know.  
Alice: I might surprise you.  
Terry: Counting on it.  
Alice: Are you going running or you just got back?  
Terry: Just got back.  
Terry: Press has the story. Big story. CNN and MSNBC. FOX. Washington Post, New York Times. Probably satellite trucks on the Gill's lawn. Families no comment so far. China saying nothing. US press backing off a little. Saying now “North Korea says...”  
Alice: Oh no. I should call the Gills?  
Terry: Sure, might not reach them.  
Alice: Could we go by?  
Terry: If that's what you want.  
Alice: Yes, no. I’ll wait. I’m not that close to them. They’ll be surrounded by family and close friends now. Is there coffee?  
Terry: Made some about half hour ago. I'll take my shower and get dressed. You want my blue blazer, loafers, tie, you-can-trust-me look? Or California casual for this meeting?  
Alice: Hmmm, California casual for the drive down. Maybe the you-can-trust-me look for dinner. You're asking me what you should wear?  
Terry: Want to be a good husband. Practicing up.  
Terry: Marriage. You told the Wyatts, you have to tell Nick.  
Alice: I know. We need to get going if we are going to be in Santa Barbara by two.  
Alice: Will the press go after Nick?  
Terry: Unlikely. The focus will be on the Gills to start. And then on the families of the other three. Probably the two kids who were released.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Hey, Winston. Yeah I saw the press had it. Tony made a statement? On CNN? Not surprised. No we are going down to see Alice's son in Santa Barbara today. Dino will stay in town. We won't be back until tomorrow. I don't know if we are going to stay involved or not. Yeah, I'll give you a call late today or in the morning.Sure, try Dino first. But I always have a cell.  
Terry hangs up.  
Alice: Why didn’t you tell him you are considering going after the kids.  
Terry: It would complicate things for him. Better for now for him to be in the dark.  
Alice gets out of bed. Picks up a t-shirt from the floor. Puts it on.  
Alice: Maybe I ought to get some night gowns to wear to bed.  
Terry: Make them easy to to take off.  
Alice: I was young, before.  
Terry smiles: We both were. Still young enough.  
Alice: I’m going to get coffee. You make pretty good coffee.  
She walks over to him, kisses him. Pinches him on his arm.  
Terry: Ouch. You are not dreaming.  
Alice: Just double checking.  
*  
*  
Terry is driving the Jeep Cherokee. They pull up to El Encanto in Santa Barbara. Check in. Separate rooms. Their own names. Terry gets Alice's bags and takes them to her room.  
Alice: Let me get settled. Won't take long. Didn't bring much. Then I'll walk over to see your suite. I don't think I hear a heating unit.  
Terry: Quiet this time of day. Very loud at night.  
Alice hangs her clothes up, shoes in the closet. Takes out toiletries puts them in the bathroom.  
Alice calls Nick. Confirms their 2:00 meeting time. Calls Terry's cell.  
Alice: Can I come over now?  
Terry: Yes.  
She walks along the cloister past the pool to Terry's suite. Knocks on his door. Terry opens the door.  
Terry: No need to knock. Come in. Maybe I should carry you across the threshold.  
Alice: Why?  
Terry: That kind of place. Honeymoon feel.  
Alice walks around him.  
Alice: You can’t carry me across a threshold til you marry me.  
Terry: Okay. How’s this afternoon for you?  
Alice: Let me see your fancy suite.  
Alice walks around, living room, desk, dining table, fire place, king size bed in the bedroom, a second fireplace there too.  
Terry: Look here.  
Terry opens a French door.  
Alice: What?  
Outside the door is a beautiful private enclosed patio. A lion's head fountain. Saltillo tile. Black wicker furniture.  
Alice: This is beautiful.  
Terry: Thank Gemma. She arranged it.  
Alice: I feel foolish insisting on my own room.  
Terry: Want you to do what feels right to you. You flew to Florida 9  
days ago. A lot has happened. Okay to slow things down.  
Terry: You want me to drive you down to meet Nick?  
Alice: I can drive myself. Or get an Uber.  
Terry: No take the Cherokee. I'm going to talk to Dino. Make a few other calls. There is some stuff I need to do, check on. I'll work in the room. I'll order some lunch for here.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: Come here.  
Alice walks over to him.  
Alice: Being with me, now, after so much time, do you feel the same?  
Terry: Feel the same.  
Alice: Back then, I gave you nothing.  
Terry: More than nothing. Enough then. But now you will give me everything.  
Alice: Because you waited?  
Terry: Because I waited.  
Alice puts her arms around his neck. Pulls his head toward her. Kisses him.  
*  
  
Nick has a table in The Handlebar when Alice walks in. A latte is waiting for her on the table.  
Alice: Such a thoughtful son. Thank you.  
She sits down, takes a drink of the latte.  
Nick: Mom I don't really have time for lunch. I have to cover a shift at Tomas. A guy I trade with sometimes. I owe him. Sorry. I'll eat there. Do you want me to get you a sandwich or something?  
Alice: No sweetie. I’m fine.  
Nick: Mom, this is an awful mess. Now it is all over the press.  
Nick: Mom it was Noah. I'm sure it was Noah. He always has to push it.  
Nick: I haven't heard from her. Well, I might have, the phone sort of buzzed last night but my phone didn't capture a number so I though maybe Angela called or started to call then cut the phone off. Maybe it was too risky.  
Alice: When your dad was kidnapped the waiting was the worst thing. Your father was held for 124 days. Four months. Waiting for proof he was alive. Figuring out who to trust who not to trust. Just getting through the day. It's only been a couple of weeks for Angela.  
Nick: I think about her. Angela. I let her down by not going. I didn’t want to take a semester off and I couldn't afford to climb Kilimanjaro and go to China so I chose climbing and now all this. Maybe they wouldn't have gone if I'd been there. You know I'm one of the responsible ones. Mom, I like Angela, love her I guess, but I'm not in love with her. I don't think about marrying her, but you know, I am comfortable as a couple with her. I feel like I shouldn't be able to sleep, like I should worry about her all the time, but you know I sleep okay. I want to do anything I can. I mean I'd fly there if I thought it would help. I'd give up Kilimanjaro. I mean I could marry her and it would probably be okay, but I think there'll be someone someday and I'll be in love.  
Alice: You could marry Angela and it would be okay. It would be fine. But that in-love feeling. It’s worth waiting for. Sometimes it takes a while.  
Nick: So do you want to talk about the climb? Kilimanjaro is an easy mountain. It is nothing like Denali. It's practically just an uphill hike. Well it’s 19,000 feet. A pretty good hike, air a bit thin. But, nobody dies on Kilimanjaro.  
Alice: First I want to talk to you about something else.  
Nick: Yeah okay. Mom you aren't sick or anything? I mean you don't have cancer or something? I mean you came to tell me in person. It's not bad is it?  
Alice: No I don't have cancer or anything. It's not bad.  
Alice: I've started seeing someone. A man.  
Nick: You did? I mean, you should Mom. You're pretty. You're still kind of young. I mean you should have some companionship. I don't know where I'll be after graduation. I’m mean I’ll always come if you need me. But day to day, I will be out on my own. I'll feel better if you have someone. I won't worry about you as much. I worry about you in that big house. Alone I mean. I mean I know it is safe there, but since dad died, well, you know. Who is it?  
Alice: It's Terry Thorne.  
Nick: The guy who saved Dad's life?  
Alice: Yes.  
Nick: Mom, I'll bet dad would feel good about that. I mean he saved dad and now he can take care of you. But is he your type mom? I mean isn't he some kind of Seal Team Six commando type. I mean he's not the sort of person that I think you would be interested in. Weren't you kind of a hippie? I mean it is good he is helping the Wyatts and the Zelenskis but do you have anything in common?  
Alice: I went down to talk to him about the North Korea thing and I felt a connection to him. He felt it too.  
Nick: But you haven't known him very long. Right? Just a few days. Well you knew him from before.  
Alice: When he was negotiating your father's release, we spent time together. We became friends.  
Alice: Nothing happened. I mean I know you wouldn't ask, but you might wonder. Nothing happened.  
Nick: No mom. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I know you would never be unfaithful.  
Nick: I mean he saved dad's life. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. No Mom, I think it's kind of cool.  
Alice: So I want you to meet him.  
Nick: Mom I wanted to meet him. I wanted to meet him for a long time. I mean you don't need my permission or anything.  
Nick: Tell me a little about him though.  
Alice: What do you want to know?  
Nick: Where does he live? Has he been married? Does he have kids. Hobbies?  
Alice: He and his friend Dino have a firm, they call it a risk management firm. They still do the kind of thing they did for your father. Hostages, kidnappings. Getting people out of places that are dangerous. I went to Istanbul with him. Two of his men were helping smuggle seven gay men out of Chechnya.  
Nick: Mom you were in Turkey? And you didn't tell me?  
Alice: I was only there for a couple of days.  
Nick: With Mr. Thorne?  
Alice: It was a last minute thing. He had to go and he asked me if I wanted to go. I got to go sightseeing. I saw the Blue Mosque, the Hagia Sophia I went shopping in the Grand Bazaar.  
Nick: Mom.  
Alice: So let me continue. One marriage. Divorced a long time. His ex-wife is remarried and lives in England. He has one son. Henry. Henry is a pilot with British Airways. They have offices in London and New York and one in St Augustine, but he spends the winters in St. Augustine where he keeps his boat. He sails a lot. He has a big sailboat. And he has a beach house, right on the beach. He doesn't own a TV. He reads. He likes history.  
Nick: Mom, you don't sail. You hardly swim. Florida? Florida is a terrible state. Why does he live there?  
Alice: Sails in the winter. Likes the weather there.  
Alice: We like each other. We are comfortable with each other.  
Nick: I guess at your age, that’s good, companionship yeah, that’s good. Probably enough.  
Alice: Yes dear, at my advanced age that is enough.  
Nick: I didn't mean it like that. You're young. Kinda.  
Nick: When can I meet him?  
Alice: We can have dinner together tonight. At El Encanto.  
Nick: Okay.  
Alice: Do you want us to pick you up?  
Nick: No I'll borrow a car or I'll take Lyft or Uber up.  
Alice: I'll drive you home after dinner.  
Nick: Not necessary. I can Uber back. Mom I have to go. I have that shift at Tomas. I just need to fill in for a few hours. I'm off at 7:00. I thought we were going to talk about Kilimanjaro.  
Alice: How much do you think it will cost?  
Nick: I think I can do it for 5 thousand. I've saved about 4 thousand. But I'd like to have a little more to be on the safe side. I may get by for less. But I just want to be sure. Could I borrow a thousand or two?  
Alice: No.  
Nick: No?  
Alice: You can have the two or even three thousand. No need to borrow it. Your dad would want me to help. He knew your dream of The 7 Summits. He was proud of your climbing. If you don't use it, put toward the next summit on your list.  
Nick: Thanks mom. Thanks a lot. I love you. I have to go.  
Allie: Can I drop you.  
Nick: No Mom I have my bike. Don't worry Mom. If you like him. I'll like him. Oh what time?  
Alice: Eight.  
Nick: Could you make it 8:30. I finish the shift at 7:00. Um 8:30 would be better for me.  
Alice: Of course.  
Nick gets up kisses her on the cheek.  
Nick: Bye, Mom, see you later.  
Alice finishes her latte. Punches in Terry's number.  
Alice: Hi.  
Terry: How was your lunch?  
Alice: He had to cover a shift at the restaurant where he works. We didn't have lunch. He didn't have time. Have you eaten?  
Terry: Lost track of the time. Shall I order something for both of us.  
Alice: Please. Something light. A salad for me. We're having dinner at 8:30. It's late already.  
Terry: Okay. I'll order - an hour about right?  
Alice: Perfect. Thanks.  
Terry: Did you tell him?  
Alice: I did. I wish you had been listening in. He thought his dad would feel good about it. Us. He said you saved his dad and now you can take care of me. I told him we liked being with each other and he said at our age companionship is probably good enough.  
Terry: How old does he think we are?  
Alice: He didn't think we would have anything in common. He remembered I had been a hippie. He sees you as a commando. He reminded me that he has wanted to meet you for a long time. He said he has worried about me being alone. He wanted to know about you. He was slightly paternal.  
Terry: I would have expected.  
Alice: Where are you?  
Terry: At the desk in the living room. And we'll eat lunch on our patio when you get back.  
*  
*  
Alice knocks on Terry's door. Terry opens the door.  
Terry: You don't have to knock.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: Lunch isn't here yet.  
Alice: What did you get?  
Terry: Champagne. Cesar Salads. Crab sandwich. Ordered an extra plate, we can share the sandwich.  
Alice: Champagne with lunch. Are we celebrating something?  
Terry: Feel like celebrating.  
Alice: Are we celebrating because I told Nick?  
Terry: Sounds like he took it well.  
There is a knock at the door.  
Man: Room Service.  
Terry opens the door.  
Terry: We'll eat on the patio.  
Waiter brings a white cloth to the patio. Takes things from a cart. Glasses, silverware, plates, the salads, the sandwiches, the champagne. Sets the table.  
Waiter: Shall I open the champagne for you.  
Terry: Please. I'll pour.  
Waiter opens the champagne. Puts it in an ice bucket.  
Waiter: Anything else sir?  
Terry: No thank you.  
Waiter: Please call us if you want anything else. When you’re finished, let us know. We’ll clean up. There is a side gate. If you leave it unlatched, we’ll come in and get everything.  
Terry: We’ll call when we are ready to have things picked up. Thank you.  
Tips him.  
Terry pours champagne in both glasses. Pulls out a chair for Alice. She sits down.  
Alice: I don't picture you as a romantic.  
Terry: Is that something you want? To be romanced?  
Alice: Most girls like to be romanced.  
Terry: Noted.  
They begin their salads.  
Alice: We fell in love a long time ago. We both held on to that feeling. Why?  
Terry: Maybe that feeling held on to us.  
Alice: How do you explain it?  
Terry: Can't.  
Terry divides the sandwich, passes half to Alice. Terry pours more champagne.  
Alice: Maybe we should wait awhile before getting married.  
Terry: How long?  
Alice: A year.  
Terry: Why?  
Alice: Summer, spring, winter fall.  
Terry: Those are out of order. Alice, I don't want to wait. I'm sure.  
Alice: All those years in between. How can you be sure?  
Terry: I would have been glad to find someone else. I looked. I went out.  
Alice: I haven't been out.  
Terry: Is that something you want to do? Date? Go out?  
Alice: No. I’m glad you didn’t find anybody. I worried you would.  
Terry: I'm sure about this Alice.  
Alice: What if I am not really like the person you imagine I am?  
Terry: I guess you'll have to change into the person I imagine you to be.  
Alice: No. You'll have to learn to love me as I am.  
Terry: Already do.  
Alice: This conversation doesn’t make sense.  
Terry: Alice in Wonderland.  
Alice: Does that make you the White Rabbit?  
Terry: Maybe. More the Cheshire Cat, I think.  
Alice: You'll disappear on me and all that will be left is your grin. That grin.  
Terry: Cheshire Cat grin.  
Alice: Are we really together? Is this real? Am I going to wake up?  
Terry: Come over here I'll pinch you.  
Terry pours the last of the champagne.  
Alice: You come here.  
Terry: Let's finish lunch, walk around the grounds. Watch the sunset. Maybe lie down for a little while.  
Alice: Lie down for a nap?  
Terry: Nap wasn't what I had in mind.


	21. Want to Go to Japan

Nick is wearing a new looking Quicksilver t-shirt, dusty blue, tan chinos, deck shoes, no socks. He is sitting at a table by the window when Alice and Terry walk in. Terry has changed into a blue blazer, gray pants, white shirt, no tie and black socks, black loafers. Alice has on a plain blue gray sheath. Around her neck she has a braided gold chain with a medallion with a blue lapis stone in the center. Gold earrings with lapis and pearls. Heels. Nick stands when his mother and Terry get to the table. Terry pulls the chair next to the window out for Alice.  
Nick: Mom you look beautiful.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Terry: Terry Thorne. Nice to meet you.  
Nick remains standing. Extends his hand. He and Terry shake hands.  
Terry: Please sit down.  
Terry and Nick sit.  
Terry: Thank you for coming tonight.  
Nick: I've wanted to meet you for a long time, sir. My dad talked about you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.  
Terry: Well, your dad had something to do with it I imagine.  
Nick: You saved his life.  
The waiter comes. Welcomes them. Brings bread and olives. Menus.  
Waiter: I’ll be back in a moment.  
Nick: This is a great table. How'd you get it? My friends and I come here. They practically seat us in the kitchen.  
Terry: I had to kill a guy.  
Nick looks stunned.  
Terry: Yeah hid the body over there behind the hedge.  
Nick: You're joking. Of course you are joking.  
Alice: He's joking.  
Terry: Nick your mother told me she told you we are seeing each other.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Nick: Mr. Thorne. I think my dad would be glad. I think he'd know my mom would be safe with you. I mean you saved his life. He would know you'd take good care of her.  
The waiter returns.  
Waiter: Can I start you with an appetizer and some wine.  
Terry: An appetizer? A wine? Alice? Nick?  
Nick: The stuffed mushrooms are really good. And Mom, they have figs.  
Alice: Yum figs. And brie? I'd like brie.  
Nick: The Dark Horse Sauvignon Blanc is good.  
Terry to the waiter: Let's start with his Sauvignon Blanc, the figs, the mushrooms, and the brie.  
The waiter nods and leaves.  
Terry: Your mom was kind of a hippie when she was young, I'm told.  
Nick: That's what they say. There are pictures of her. She does look like a hippie.  
Terry: I'd like to see those pictures.  
Nick: Yeah I asked my mom if you two had anything in common, I mean you're like a Seal Team Six guy, right?  
Terry: I was in Her Majesty's Army.  
Nick: England. But Delta Force or something?  
Terry: Their Special Forces. SAS. Special Air Service.  
Nick: Did you like it?  
Terry: I like figuring things out.  
Nick: Is that what you did?  
Terry: Yeah. I would figure out a way to do a thing and then I'd do it.  
Nick: Is that how you saved my dad?  
Terry: I figured it out but your dad tried to escape and the plan that I had to get him out collapsed. A ex-Delta Force guy who had gone private had a contract to rescue an Italian banker who has being held up the hill from your dad. The two of us went in in a helicopter and we took some other ex-military guys with us. The ex-Delta is my partner now. But it was partly good luck that got your dad out.  
Nick: You're probably a modest guy.  
The waiter comes to the table shows Terry the bottle. Terry nods. The waiter opens the wine, pours a small amount for Terry. Terry tastes the wine. Nods. The waiter pours for Alice and Nick.  
Waiter: Your appetizer will be out in a few minutes. Have you had a chance to look at the menu. Do you have any questions?  
Terry: I think we need a few more minutes.  
Waiter: Of course.  
He leaves.  
Nick: So you like my mom?  
Terry: I like your mom.  
Nick: Would you like to marry her?  
Terry: Yeah I think I would like to do that.  
Alice: You two know I am sitting right here?  
Nick: Are you two are compatible?  
Terry: Pretty sure we are. We spent time together when I was working on getting your dad released. We got to know each other, got to be friends.  
Nick: That's what my mom said. But that was a long time ago. I mean maybe you are different or she is different. But you know when you two walked in for a second I didn't recognize my mom, I just saw this man and this woman together and they were good looking and they looked happy you know like a happy couple and I thought I hope I'll have that someday with somebody and we'll look like that and it made me feel good just looking at them and then I realized the woman was my mom.  
Terry: I'd like to make your mom happy.  
The waiter brings the appetizers. Small plates and appetizer forks.  
Waiter: Enjoy.  
Nick: My mom loves figs. And brie.  
Terry: I'll remember that.  
Alice: This wine is really good Nick. I haven't had it before.  
Nick: They have a red I buy. It's called Big Red. Fits in my budget.  
Terry: We'll try it.  
They begin the appetizers.  
Waiter: I'll come back in a few minutes to take the rest of your order.  
Nick: Uh, my mom says you sail. Have a boat. That you want to sail around the world. You know my mom is afraid of water.  
Terry: I know.  
Nick: Mom would you ever do that?  
Alice: I don't know. We had dinner on Terry's boat just while it was tied up to the dock and I could feel the water thru the boat. It was moving all the time. I was only comfortable when I was sitting down.  
Terry: I want to take your mother sailing after we get this sorted out. Your friends...  
Nick: Can you help them?  
Terry: Maybe can help the families.  
Nick's phone buzzes. He picks it up.  
Nick: It’s the Angela number.  
Terry: Answer it.  
Nick: Hello. Oh my god Angela  
Terry puts his hand out for the phone.  
Nick: Angela I'm with the guy who saved my dad that time. He wants to talk to you. No he's right here.  
Nick hands the phone to Terry.  
Terry: Hi Angela. I'm Terry. I’m the fellow who rescued Nick's dad. Yeah that one. I still do that. Yeah. Nick's mom asked me to come talk to your parents. I'm going to help you. Where are you? Dailan. Yes I know where that is. It's about 150 miles South of Dandong. Okay. That's fine. Are you with Noah and Pietro. Are you safe? Noah did? The train? That's good. Okay. Are you on the boat now? Where are they taking you? Yeah that’s good. That is about 325 nautical miles. That's 10 -12 hours in the boat Angela. No that's okay. Smugglers are just what you want. No we know about Sarah. We are going to get her body home. The Chinese have her body. It wasn't your fault. When are you leaving? No it's okay. A charger. That's good but the cell probably won't work on the boat. Do the fisherman have a sat phone, a satellite phone. See if they will let you use it. Can I talk to Noah?  
Terry: Noah. This is Terry. I’m the guy that rescued Nick's Dad. That is still what I do. Yeah I was in Special Forces. Yeah nice to meet you too. Rank? I was a Captain. Yeah you can call me Captain if you want to. No Noah. You're doing well. I know what bitcoin is. If that helps we’ll arrange whatever you need. $20,000 is not a problem. If they take bitcoin that’s fine. Through a nephew Pietro knows. Yeah I’m sure they’d rather have dollars. No, smugglers are a good bet. I would have looked for them myself. Yes, more if you need it. Nick? Sure. Yeah. Nick is sitting right here.  
Terry hands the phone to Nick.  
Nick: Hi Noah. How are you man? Why'd you take them in to North Korea? I know it was you man. You always have to push it. Well you should have told her no. I don't care if she wanted to see the murals. Yeah sure, you're a big feminist, Noah. Man haven't you ever heard of the Warmbier kid? Well I'm glad they treated you okay. If they treated you so well, why is Sarah dead? You better take care of Angela. Terry? I just met him tonight man. But he seems like he knows what he is doing. He saved my dad's life man.  
Terry motions to give him back the phone.  
Terry: Nah. He's just worried about Angela. And Sarah's death has upset everybody. No man it wasn't your fault. Sarah and Angela are adults mate. They can make decisions. Feminist? Yeah that's what I think it means too. I know you didn't make them go. We'll keep Nick out of it for now.  
Terry: I'm going to keep Nick's phone so you can contact me. Noah, I'll have the phone right next to me. You can call me anytime day or night and I'll answer. But I'll get you some other numbers soon. See if you can find out where the fishermen are planning to take you in South Korea. No even if they just put you ashore we'll find a way to get to you. It is not a problem. Is Angela safe with them? Good. I'll meet you if I can. If I can't meet you I'll arrange for someone I trust to meet you. I don't want you to be in South Korea long. I'll want to get you three on to Japan. And from there I can get you home. What is it noon there? Nightfall? About 5 hours. Are you safe til then? Okay that's good. Just call Nick's phone. I'll answer. Angela knows the number. Terry looks at Nick. Nick nods.  
Terry: You call me back when you can. Noah you need a satellite phone. Buy one, borrow one, steal one. As soon as you can. Don't take the one from your fishermen, don’t risk the fishermen's good will. I don't think the Chinese want to hurt you, but there are rogue actors who would use you as pawns. I'd rather just get you out. I have faith in you Noah. Sarah wasn't your fault. It might have been worse for her if you'd left her in North Korea. I'll tell them, Noah. I’m impressed. You’ve done a good job so far. Yeah bye. Yeah Okay. Roger that.  
Terry laughs. Hangs up.  
Terry: He wants to call me Captain T. and he wanted me to say "roger that."  
Nick: He's always screwing around. Turns everything into a game or a performance.  
Terry: Not hurting anything right now. I'm going to call Dino. I'll be back in a few minutes. Excuse me please.  
Hands the phone back to Nick.  
Terry: Nick would you come and get me if they call back.  
Nick: Okay. Sure of course.  
Terry: Alice would you order for me. Fish and salad.  
Alice: What kind of fish?  
Terry: Any kind.  
Alice: And any kind of salad.  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: I'll take care of it.  
Terry leaves the table. Already has his phone out, talking.  
The waiter comes back to the table. I saw the gentleman left with his phone. Do you want to wait to order until he comes back?  
Alice: He had to leave for a moment for an important call. We'll go ahead and order now for all of us.  
Nick: What should we order for him mom? He doesn't care what he eats?  
Alice: He really doesn't.  
Alice orders cod for Terry, scallops for herself.  
Alice to Nick: I thought you might like the rib eye and a potato.  
Nick I would Mom. But trying to stay away from meat. I’ll have the salmon and the risotto.  
Alice looks at the waiter.  
Alice: And the roasted Brussels sprouts. The tomato salad. And the tossed green as well.  
Waiter:Very good. Thank you.  
The waiter leaves.  
Nick reaches across the table, takes Alice's hand.  
Nick: Thank you for bringing Terry, Mom. He's a very cool guy.  
Nick laughs.  
Nick:You should probably marry him if he wants you.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry comes back to the table.  
Alice: What is going on?  
Terry: Noah got them to a fishing boat. Fishermen-smugglers. He stole some money. Resourceful kid. Apparently Pietro has some kids in China he’s connected with thru the internet. Noah’s also using bitcoin. Smart. Currency of the underworld. He says he'll need more money real money for the fishermen. He says you can add to his account, Nick.  
Nick: Yeah, he gets things for me sometimes and I pay him in bitcoin. He skirts the law. Just the way he is. Gets off on it. He’s also a magician. Cards. Fast hands. He likes tricking people.  
Terry: He's what we need right now. So far Pietro can communicate in Cantonese well enough. Knows some Mandarin too. They found some English speakers who helped them. There is an underground in China of course. An opposition. People connected by dark web. They got them to the fishermen. Made some deal with bitcoin promised the fisherman $20,000 to take them where they were going anyway. Just extra money for them. Noah says the fishermen will take them to South Korea to someplace in the outer islands.  
Nick: I shouldn't have started on him. I know if he loved anybody it was Sarah. I'm just mad at him for taking Angela into North Korea. She wouldn't have gone if he hadn't pushed.  
Terry: Help if you could save that conversation for later, mate.  
Nick: You're right.  
Alice: Can they trust the fisherman?  
Terry: Yeah. Trust the fisherman smugglers to do what they do. Smugglers smuggle. Things. People. Move them from one place to another. Avoid getting caught. Get paid. That's how they pay their bills. They screw up a smuggling their reputation is hurt. Or worse, arrest, prison. All they have is their record of successful smuggling. Yeah. They can trust them. They leave tonight. They won't be able to contact us unless they get a satellite phone.  
Alice: Terry maybe they should turn themselves in. They are just kids. A fishing boat, smugglers I don't know. They didn't break any Chinese laws. Wouldn't that be better for everyone?  
Terry: You brought me here. You involved me in this. Are you going to question my decisions?  
Alice: Are we going to have a fight?  
Terry: You can be frustrating. Alice, let me do what I do.  
Nick: Don’t get into a fight. Mom, don’t you think we can trust Terry. I mean I trust him. Terry just tell us, what should we do now? Should I call their parents.  
Terry: Not yet. The parents knowing would only complicate things right now.  
Nick: You've been through this Mom huh.  
Alice: It's different. I'm more removed. I care about Angela but she is not my child. I'd be a wreck if it were you.  
Nick: It would never be me. I wouldn't get into a situation like this.  
Alice: Sometimes things just happen.  
Waiter brings their entrees, salads. Pours the last of the wine.  
Waiter: Would you like more wine?  
Terry: Yes. Please bring another bottle.  
Waiter Certainly.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Excuse me.  
Terry is up and walking away from the table.  
The waiter looks at Alice.  
Alice: I'm sorry. He's dealing with a crises.  
Waiter: I can wrap that up for him or take it in the back and keep it warm.  
Alice: You can leave it. He's used to it. It will be fine.  
Alice and Nick begin eating. Terry comes back.  
Terry: Either of you want to go to Japan with me?


	22. the perfect wife geography not required

Terry sits down. The waiter brings the second bottle of wine, opens it. Offers it to Terry. Terry looks at the label.  
Terry: You can just pour it.  
The waiter pours for Alice first. Then Nick and Terry.  
Terry takes a long drink of the wine.  
Alice: Well?  
Terry: Change of plans.  
Alice: What does that mean?  
Terry: Think Dino and I will go get these kids.  
Alice: What? Some Seal Team 6 thing. Steal a helicopter, parachute into the Sea of Japan? Isn't that what you did with Peter?  
Terry: Got the helicopter from friends of Dino. Didn't steal it. No parachutes. We roped down. Too old now for ropes.  
Terry: Sea of Japan wouldn't do them much good. They are in the Yellow Sea.  
Alice: You know what I mean.  
Terry: I'll need to talk to Noah.  
Nick: What if he can't find a satellite phone?  
Terry: I'm betting on Noah's history.  
Nick: Yeah. He'll find one.  
Alice gets her phone out.  
Alice: Okay I see the Yellow Sea. So that's where they are? Don't you think we need to tell their parents, Babbitt, someone?  
Terry: Mac said Babbitt is a good guy.  
Alice: Yeah, that's what she said.  
Nick: Who's Babbitt? Who's Mac?  
Terry: Babbitt was the liaison with the State Department for the families. I wish they would keep him and Lucy but they'll probably try to bring in someone higher up now. Somebody who wants visibility. Mac is a lawyer we got when the State Department threatened to arrest your mother.  
Nick: My mother was almost arrested?  
Terry: People from the State Department thought that Mrs. Wyatt had told your mother things that she shouldn't have told her. Called them State Secrets, tried to wave around the Patriot Act. And instead of asking Mrs. Wyatt, for some reason they came after your mom. It shouldn't have happened. It was an overly-eager State Department guy, Babbitt. It's okay now. He apologized, the State Department apologized and for my partner Dino it was love at first sight with the lawyer we hired to represent your mom.  
Nick: Mr. Thorne I like you, but I’m not sure my mom is cut out for the kind of life you live. You were in Florida, then Istanbul, now here and you are making plans to go to Japan and then Korea and I think you might be planning to take my mom with you.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: It is not always like this. I usually have a pretty quiet life. And your mom asked me to do this, remember. For you, for your friend Angela.  
Alice: What are you doing, Terry?  
Terry: I want to get to South Korea and meet the boat. If I can't do that, I want someone I know there to meet the kids, deal with the smugglers and I want a plan to get the kids from South Korea to Japan. And from Japan home.  
Alice: How?  
Terry: I'm working on it.  
Terry's phone buzzes again. He gets up excuses himself. Leaves the table.  
Nick: Mom, are you sure about this? If you are ready to start dating, maybe someone with a calmer life would be better.  
Alice: He's good for me. Don't really feel like looking for anyone else.  
Nick: He's pretty much what I imagined. He’ll take good care of you. I know with him you will always be safe. Mom, I can tell he loves you.  
The waiter comes, sees that Terry has only taken a few bites of his entree.  
Waiter: Shall I wrap that up?  
Alice: Just leave it. He'll eat it.  
Nick: Maybe a coffee for each of us.  
Alice: Two coffees.  
Terry comes back to the table.  
Alice: Can you eat some of your cod? We ordered coffee.  
Terry: Yeah good. Listen Nick I apologize. I know this isn't the kind of dinner your mother planned.  
Nick: I mean I am the one who got you into this. And I am grateful you are doing so much to get Angela home safe. You got my dad back safely. I know you'll get Angela back too. Mom, I should go now. I have my roommate's car and I want to get it back to him. He's driving down to Los Angeles tonight.  
Alice: Sure. Dinner is our treat. I'll call you later.  
Terry: Nick I need to keep your phone for now. I can give you a phone to use. We can copy the numbers you need. Is that okay?  
Nick: Of course.  
Terry: I'll set Noah up with some other numbers as soon as I can. I'll only keep your phone as long as I have to.  
Nick: It's fine Mr. Thorne. I want to help.  
Terry: Walk back with me to my room and I'll get you a phone to use til tomorrow.  
Nick: Okay.  
Terry: Alice would you mind handling the check while I take Nick to get a phone. Just sign my room number.  
Alice: That's fine.  
The waiter comes back. Smiles at Alice.  
Waiter: The boy is your son?  
Alice: Yes. My son.  
Waiter: A very nice young man. And the other man? He has a gun you know this? Inside the jacket?  
Alice: No I didn't know.  
Waiter: He loves you very much, that man I think. A waiter sees things. But in my country I was a policeman.  
Alice: A waiter does see things. He told me that. He was a waiter once. He is proud of it.  
Alice: Where are you from?  
Waiter: Guatemala. I was a soldier then a policeman - an honest policeman in a dishonest country.  
Waiter: What shall I do with his dinner?  
Alice: Leave it. Just box up what's left of the desserts for my son. Leave the rest. If he wants something I can order from room service.  
Waiter: I told you I was a policeman once. A detective. I was also a soldier. Your friend, he was SAS wasn't he? I can tell. The SAS used to train along our Belize border. The have a base there. The Special Forces. For their jungle training. But they are very good the SAS. My name is Ruben Hoyo.   
Waiter: I'll go and get boxes for your son.  
Terry and Nick come back.  
Nick: That room where Nick is staying is beautiful Mom. You ought to stay there with him. He said your room is next to the heating unit.  
Alice: We are going to go back to Terry's beautiful room and I am going to order another dinner for him and if he makes one move to answer or make one more call, I am going to tie him to the chair and feed him.  
Mom: What if it's Noah or Angela?  
Alice: Except if it is Angela or Noah.  
Waiter comes back. Brings a bag. Puts it in front of Nick.  
Alice: Nick you take the desserts. Terry is going to start over.  
Alice: Terry and Nick I'd like you to meet Ruben Hoyo.  
Alice: Mr. Hoyo this is my son Nick Bowman and my friend Terry Thorne.  
The waiter shakes hands with Terry and Nick.  
Alice: He used to be a detective in his native Guatemala. He says the SAS trained on the border between Guatemala and Belize. He thinks you maybe trained there, Terry.  
Terry: I was there. I trained there.  
Terry speaks to the waiter in Spanish. The waiter laughs.  
Waiter: You are very good Mr. Thorne. You SAS scared us. You were fearless. All day out in our jungle. You didn't care. The snakes, the bugs. All night. The humidity.  
Terry: Hated it there mate. Beautiful but your snakes. They have more than 130 kinds of snakes in Guatemala, 8 kinds that will kill you and the Fer de Lance will chase you to kill you. Hated the snakes.  
Ruben: Mr. Thorne. I am a good waiter. This is a nice place. Sometimes I miss my old life. If I can ever be of service, please call me. He gives them a card with his number.  
Terry: Thank you I'll keep you in mind.  
Terry gets out a card and writes on the back, gives the card to Ruben.  
Terry: Here is my business card. In case you should ever need it. If you need me, ask for Gemma. I wrote her name on the back. Just tell her how we met. She’ll get me.  
Ruben: Thank you. Thank you very much. Is there anything else?  
Alice: No we'll order from the room.  
Ruben: I can place that order for you. Would you like the same things Mr. Thorne ?  
Terry: I don't' really know what I ordered or what Alice ordered. Some fish and a salad is fine.  
Alice: The cod again I think. The tomato salad and the chocolate dessert and another bottle of the sauvignon blanc.  
Ruben: It will be about 20 minutes.  
Alice: That's fine.  
Nick: Mom, I'm late I've got to go.  
Terry: When this is finished we'll have a nice leisurely dinner with no calls. I promise.  
Nick: Thank you Mr. Thorne. Take good care of my mother.  
Terry: I will.  
Nick: I know.  
Nick shakes hands with Terry. Shakes hands with Ruben. Kisses Alice and leaves.  
Ruben shakes Terry's hand.  
Ruben: I'll put this order in for you. A great pleasure meeting you.  
Ruben leaves.  
Terry: I like your son.  
Alice: Could have been our son.  
Terry: That's what I was thinking. But maybe we would have had a daughter.  
Alice: Come on. I have to find some rope. I'm pretty sure I'll have to tie you to the chair to get you to eat dinner.  
Terry: No. I'm done with calls for a little while. But being tied to a chair by you sounds kind of interesting. I'll keep it in mind. Kind of like when I think about the way you looked crawling across the floor in the beach house.  
Alice: Anytime big boy.  
Terry: You handled all this tonight. You were unflappable. Perfect wife for me. Always knew you would be.  
Alice: I thought the Sea of Japan was the Yellow Sea.  
Terry: Yeah well you aren't too good on geography. Or time zones.


	23. Late Dinner in the suite and a call from Noah on a sat phone

They go back to Terry's suite. Terry takes off his jacket. He has a shoulder holster underneath the jacket. With a gun.  
Alice: When did you get the gun?  
Terry: Dino brought it to your house when he came for dinner.  
Alice: You didn’t tell me he brought it. I didn’t see it.  
Terry: He gave it to me when I walked him out. I put in my bag in the Jeep.  
Alice: I didn’t see you put it on tonight. I didn’t know.  
Terry: I put it on when I put on my jacket.  
Alice: You should have told me.  
Terry: Why?  
Alice: You just should have. Why are you wearing a gun?  
Terry: Usually have a gun. Is there a problem?  
Alice: I don't know. The waiter knew you were wearing a gun. I didn't know.  
Terry: Then what difference does it make?  
Alice: We were going to dinner with my son in a nice place, a safe place. Why would you need a gun? It bothers me that I had dinner with you and you were wearing a gun.  
Terry: No place is completely safe. I'm the guy in the room that if something bad happens...  
Alice: I don't know. I don’t like it. The NRA and all that. Maybe the principle. I need to consider it.  
Terry: Doesn't matter. Alice there are things I'll change because you are with me. Things I won't change. I often have a gun. That is not going to change.  
Alice: I didn't ask you to change it. I just didn't know. That's all. You didn’t have a gun in Turkey.  
Terry: In Turkey, my guys had guns. Could have gotten one if I needed it. Here I told you Dino brought it. Partly why we have the plane.  
Alice: Okay. You want me to stay here or are you going to be working?  
Terry: Both. I want you to stay here and I will be doing some work. I have to do some things with Nick's phone. I need to transfer some money thru Nicks bitcoin account to Noah. The clock is ticking now. I have to work on times. How long will it take them to get to the islands. What is the quickest way for me and Dino to get there. Where can we meet them. Gemma is working on it too. But I promise I will eat. Just stay here with me. I don't know how late I will have to be up tonight. I like you close. I can work out here. You can sleep in there. I’ll come to bed as soon as I can.  
Terry gets a briefcase, several cell phones, a satellite phone, and two laptops puts them on the desk.  
Alice: Is it always like this?  
Terry: It is not always like this. Rarely. But it is sometimes.  
Alice: I need my toothbrush. Night clothes. Something to wear tomorrow.  
Terry: You ordered me dinner, sit here with me while I eat. Have some wine. I promise I won't get on the phone. Then we will go to your room and get your things and bring them here. Your son actually suggested you stay here.  
Alice: He seems to approve.  
Terry: Loves his mom, wants her happy.  
There is a knock on the door. Terry opens the door. A room service waiter comes in. Rolls in his cart.  
Room Service: Ruben said to take good care of you. He sent an extra dessert. On the house.  
The Room Service waiter puts a white cloth on the table, sets a place for Terry. Opens the wine offers it to Terry. Terry nods. The waiter pours. Terry tastes the wine. Nods. The waiters pours the glass half full. Terry takes a drink hands the glass to Alice. She drinks. The waiter puts a plate with a silver dome over it on the table. Uncovers the fish with a flourish. Puts the tomato salad on the table. Salt and pepper in a silver stand.  
Room Service: Madam, can I bring you anything?  
Alice: No. Yes. Another glass. I’ll share the wine. And a pot of coffee. Maybe another fork the dessert looks good.  
Room Service waiter takes his cart out and leaves. Terry sits down at the table. Alice pulls one of the side chairs close to Terry. Sits right next to him. Their knees touching. He tastes the fish.  
Terry: This is good.  
Terry: Open your mouth.  
Terry puts a bit of fish on the fork. Alice opens her mouth. Terry puts the fish in her mouth.  
Alice: It's good. Buttery. I'm not really hungry. Unlike some people at this table I actually had dinner earlier.  
Terry: Indulge me. Something very erotic about feeding you. Open your mouth again.  
He puts another piece of fish on his fork Moves it toward Alice's mouth. She opens her mouth he puts the fish in her mouth.  
Terry. Lean over here.  
Alice leans toward him. He puts the fork down and kisses her.  
Alice: Stop it. Eat your dinner. No playing.  
Terry laughs: You are here.  
Terry: And you are going to go in and get in that bed and when I am done with this planning, I am going to go in there and you will be lying there waiting for me.  
Alice: I will be sound asleep snoring away.  
Terry: With your cat purr snore.  
There is a knock at the door.  
Alice: I'll get it. You keep eating your dinner.  
Alice lets Room Service in. He leaves his cart outside, brings in a plate, a cloth napkin, coffee in a thermos, cups, the wine glass and more silverware. Puts everything on the table.  
Terry stands, takes out his wallet and tips the waiter.  
Terry: That's all for tonight. Thank you.  
Room Service Waiter: I'll leave the cart here outside the door, sir, for the dishes when you are finished.  
The room service water closes the door. Terry walks over puts his arms around Alice.  
Terry: You are taking care of me. Long time since anyone took care of me.  
Alice: I like taking care of you.  
Terry sits back down. Alice sits down right next to him again. He slowly eats his fish, the salad. They continue to pass the wine glass back and forth.  
Terry: Want me to pour wine for you in the other glass?  
Alice: Rather share with you.  
Terry: This kid thing isn't going to take very long. A few days.  
Terry: What kind of wedding do you want?  
Alice: Something small. What was your wedding like?  
Terry: Wife's father was a general. Military chapel on a base. Hereford. Big wedding. Lots of VIPs pals of the general. I was still SAS then. Married in uniform wearing my beige – it's officially called sand – beret. Left the church through archway of raised rifles. Lots of ceremony. It was nice. I was quite handsome in my uniform. Big drunken reception. You?  
Alice: Small. A little chapel in Aspen. Kind of a hippy dress. White dress, got it from The Goodwill. White flowers in my hair. I was quite fetching I'm told.  
Terry: I'll bet you were.  
Alice: It was informal. We wrote our own vows. We each had family and friends there. Pot luck reception. Sparkling apple juice and cheap champagne. We left for Thailand four days after we got married. Peter had a job on a dam construction project and I got a teaching job in an American school. I had delayed getting my shots and had them a few days before the wedding. I was sick through the wedding and on the plane. Felt like I had a bad flu. chills, fever. whole body ached. The pictures made it look like it was nice. I barely remember anything.  
Terry: What kind of wedding do you want?  
Alice: I feel married to you already. I feel coupley with you. That’s a word isn’t it? Means to feel like a couple.  
Terry: It should be a word. I grew up Church of England. You know the church calls marriage a sacrament. And a sacrament is an outward and visible sign of an inner and invisible state. You feel married to me. That’s what I feel.To you. So our wedding will just be an outward and visible sign of our inward and invisible state.  
Alice: How did we fall in love?  
Terry: Just did. There is a line from a poem by Rumi, “Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along.”  
Alice: A soldier who knows Rumi. We were in each other all along? Is that how it felt to you?  
Terry: Something like that.  
Terry pours more wine and they continue passing the wine glass back and forth.  
Terry: Alice we are probably going to have to leave in the morning. It's 11 hours to Japan. And I need to get there as soon as I can.  
Alice: Okay.  
Terry: I'm finished let's go get your things. Let's bring everything here.  
Alice: Okay.  
They clear the table. Take the dishes and the cloth out to the cart the waiter left. Leave the wine, dessert and the coffee on the table. They go and get Alice's things.  
*  
They are back in Terry's suite.  
Terry: I need to work now.  
Terry spreads the phones, the laptops out on the dining table.  
Alice: Okay. What time is it?  
Terry: Where?  
Alice: Here.  
Terry: Alice, do you want me to buy you a watch?  
Alice: No. Sometimes when I ask you what time it is, you look at me in a certain way. You look directly at me. And the look is long-suffering and tender. Like you are saying I shouldn't have to tell you this but I will because I love you. I like it when you look at me that way. No watch. But I do want to know what time it is right now.  
Terry: It's 12:20. Why?  
Nick’s phone buzzes. Terry reaches over and answers it.  
Terry: Thorne. Yeah Noah. It's me. Okay Captain Thorne. Where are you? I have Nick's phone. You got a sat phone? Good job mate. I want to give you my numbers so I can give Nick's phone back. My cell phone and my satellite phone numbers. I'll have phones all the time. And I have a phone on the plane. I have wifi on the plane, too.  
Terry gives Noah the phone numbers.   
Terry: Let's use the satellite phones from here on Noah.  
Terry: No. I understand Angela wants to talk to Nick on his phone but for now Noah everything needs to go through you and me so there is no screw-up. I knew you would get it. Everything okay? No that's fine. I'm working on the plan to meet you. I'm coming to get you. Me and my partner Dino. We’re coming there. No I have a plane. It will fly that far. Yeah that's why I bought it. It's a Dassault Falcon. French make it. Flies 575 miles an hour. 7000 mile range.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Why? I didn't buy it new. Dino and I got it from an Arab Sheikh we worked for when he got a new one. Got a great deal. Yeah more than a million. More than several million. Noah, I don't think we have time to discuss plane prices. Teach you to fly? I’m not a licensed pilot. I can fly a plane, in a crisis could do it, but my partner is a good pilot, Licensed. Flies a lot. I'll ask him to teach you. I'm more of a sailor than a pilot. I know how to make bombs, disarm bombs, shoot and sail. My experience with planes and helicopters mostly is jumping out of them. How'd you get the sat phone? Yeah good job. No I knew you did magic tricks, didn't know you played poker. Yeah I see how they'd go together. I'm going to give Nick back his phone tomorrow so just use the numbers I give you okay. How's Angela? A little scared. Yeah. Pietro? Telling Angela not to be scared. Taking care of Angela. He doesn’t feel as scared. That’s a good way. But you are not scared? You have confidence in me, mate? Good. I’ll get you home. This is what I do. Angela? Seasick? Okay. Dramamine if you can get it. If not anything to make her sleep. Beer? I don't know, Noah. Might not be such a good idea. Well you have a point there. She might still throw-up with the alcohol but she won't care as much. But, Noah, a drunk girl may be more of a liability than a sober one. Better to keep her sober if you can. We haven't transferred the money. I'm getting ready to do that in the next hour or so $20,000. I need you if you can to persuade the fishermen to take you on to Southern Japan. There are islands there, battleship island maybe, or the Goto Islands where I can get to you. We will make it worth it. See what they want to do it. Cash, bitcoin, yen, dollars, Euros, Sea shells, diamonds. whatever they want. They can pretty much name their price. Okay. The less you know about what they smuggle the better. Where are they going in South Korea? Longitude and Latitude if you can get it. The name in English. Okay. Noah, I haven't told your parents or Pietro's or Angela's. It would complicate my getting you out. I thought you would, Noah. Yeah thanks Noah I will try to have nice day. You too mate. Yeah copy that.0  
Terry laughs again.  
Terry: I like that kid.  
Alice: You sail and make bombs and disarm bombs? Bombs? Terry were you like one of those Hurt Locker guys?  
Terry: For a short time. After my wife left me. Didn't care. Long story. Tell you some time. Noah, he's good. He got them into this. He'll get them out.  
Alice: You and Dino will get them out.  
Terry: They are at sea. Left 45 minutes ago. Angela is sea sick. Noah thinks they are smuggling North Korean fish to South Korea. The fish are sanctioned but in demand. Good opportunity for smuggling. Maybe some other things. Maybe drugs. Maybe opium. Not guns, electronics. Those usually go the other way - smuggled into North Korea and China not out of it.  
Alice: You have a more than several million dollar plane?  
Terry: I bought it used.  
Terry: Planes depreciate more than cars.  
Alice: Are you taking me?  
Terry: You want to go?  
Alice: I guess I would like to see this more than several million dollar French plane.  
Terry: We can have a little office in St. Augustine because of that plane.  
Alice: Why St. Augustine?  
Terry: First we had an offices in London and in New York. I did London, Dino did New York. We got established. Dino wanted to be near his mom in St Augustine. She was old, needed care. I wanted to be able to sail in the winter. So we opened an office in St. Augustine for me and Dino. Use it in the winter. Kept Gemma with us there. Now we keep a small office in New York staffed with a manager ad min staff and one or two of our guys. We have a bigger office in London where our MBA partner is and staff of 5. Our guys can go into the offices if they need to for research or reports. We do field training different places. Our guys don’t like being shut in an office. Our guys are used to being on call. We keep gear in all three places. So with all the electronics and air travel we can have our main office anywhere as long as we can get where we need to quick. The plane will get us anywhere in the world. It's a good little plane. That plane allows us to live wherever we want. We can always get a conference room, an office in a hotel. So we have our office in St. Augustine. And we have Gemma. And we fly where we are needed.  
Alice: Where will we live?  
Terry: London. St. Augustine. Timbuktu. Wherever you want. Sweetheart, I can't talk to you about that right now. It's an important conversation. But I have too much to do.  
Alice: I am going to light this fire they laid for for us. Then I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll read quietly on the couch while you work.  
Alice lights the fire goes back to the table. Pours a cup of coffee, takes it to Terry. Stands behind him. Begins rubbing his shoulders and neck.  
Terry: I knew it could be like this. With you.  
Alice leans over. Picks up the wine glass takes a drink.  
Alice: I'm going to take a shower now.  
Terry: Okay.  
Alice takes her shower, puts on her knit pants and t-shirt, gets a cotton blanket from the closet, lies down on the couch with her book, covers up with the blanket.  
Terry is on the phone again.  
Alice reads for awhile then curls-up and falls asleep on the couch. Her book falls on the floor. Terry gets up walks over, picks up her book puts it on the desk. Tucks in the blanket around her.  
Terry softly musing: Oh my God I love you.  
Alice opens her eyes.  
Alice: You thought I was asleep, that's why you said you love me. You can't say it when I'm awake.  
Terry: Afraid I'll jinx it.  
Alice closes her eyes.  
Alice: I'll pretend I didn't hear it.  
Terry carries her in his arms to the bed. Then puts her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Alice starts giggling.  
Terry: Shhhh. You're supposed to be asleep remember?  
He pulls the covers back and puts her down gently on the bed, takes the blanket puts it over his shoulder, pulls the sheet and the duvet on the bed up over her.  
Alice: I have loved you such a long time.  
Terry kisses her on the forehead.  
Terry: Go to sleep. We are flying to Japan in a few hours.


	24. Beer isn’t a substitute for Dramamine

Terry and Alice are in bed in Terry’s suite. It’s dark. Terry is lying on his back, Alice lying partly on him, her head on his chest under his chin. His arms encircling her. Nick's phone is next to the bed. It rings with a loud old fashioned telephone ringing sound. Terry reaches for it. Alice rolls away from him.  
Terry sits up, turns on the light. Alice groans. Pulls the covers over her head.  
Terry: Thorne. Yeah early morning. It's about 4 here. Okay bad news first. They think they can fix it? Do you know where you are? 30 knots most of the way? You are probably still off the North Korean coast. I guess 130 miles south of Dailan. Okay if they say they can fix it, they probably can. They know their boat. Two hours okay. Maybe three? You should still have enough darkness. It's what about midnight there. Okay the good news is what? Yeah. I see that. Motivating. Yeah, tell them we will buy them a boat. Rebuild their engine. Whatever they want, we'll do. Noah you can offer whatever it takes. We have a generous budget. Offer what it takes. I’ll get the money. Find out if they mean the Goto Islands? How's Angela? Yeah. I get sentimental when I'm drunk too. Probably the most beer she's ever had. The alcohol talking. Noah, a lot of girls have been with girls. No I won’t tell Nick. I guess it could be a surprise. Maybe he knows mate. Okay. Sure I’ll talk to them. Hi Pietro. Yeah I rescued Nick’s dad. Yeah I still do that. I’m going to come get you with my partner Dino. Yeah. You are doing fine. Yeah I wouldn’t play poker with Noah either. Okay. No Noah has my numbers. I always have phone. Yeah 24/7. You can call me anytime. For any reason, mate. Sure. Yeah I met your parents. We haven’t told them. It’s better that way for right now. Angela? Sure put her on. How you doing Angela? Yeah there are better things than beer for sea-sickness. Next time you are going to get smuggled on a boat, we’ll be sure you have Dramamine. If you laugh, you throw up? If you do anything, you throw up. It’s miserable I know. Yeah, I understand, not just seasick really scared. You are safer on that boat than you were in a North Korea. Yeah I’ve talked to your parents.I like your dad a lot. He doesn’t know, but I’m going to tell him in a little while that I’m coming to get you. I know Noah said you can’t call Nick on his phone anymore. I don’t know who might be able to listen in to Nick‘s phone. My phones are secure and Noah is calling me on my phones. You’ll see Nick soon. Better just not to call him on his cell for now. Call me if there is something and I’ll tell him. Angela, what you did with Nick contacting him with your birth date and the emojis, that’s one of the best moves I’ve ever seen. I’ve trained Special Forces guys and I’ve seen a lot. It was a fine move. Yeah I’m glad Nick got it too. Yeah I’ve been hung over plenty of times. Orange juice and aspirin is what I take. No. I don’t think it works either. Okay. It’s about 11 hours to get there from here. I have a plane. I’m going to bring you back on my plane. Yeah it’s a nice smooth ride, but also I have lots of Dramamine on the plane. Angela is there water on the boat for you to drink? We don't want you to get dehydrated. Okay put Noah back on. Okay, Noah. The engine. Call me when they get it fixed. Starbucks? If I remember there are three in Nagasaki. Frapachino okay. Noah there’s an espresso machine on the plane. I don't know what kind. It might be a Delonghi. I don't really know. Yeah we have a flight attendant - we call her a steward - who will make you a cap. Not sure about a frap. Yeah. Have a good day yourself mate.  
Terry Laughs, hangs up.  
Terry: You. Get back over here.  
Alice rolls back over to him. Terry kisses her.  
Terry: You were asleep when I came to bed. But you are awake now.  
Alice: It’s okay to wake me up.  
Terry: Couldn’t. Look too beautiful when you sleep.  
Terry kisses her again.  
Terry: Anything you want?  
Alice: More kissing.  
Terry: Anything else?  
Alice: What do you want?  
Terry: You know what I want.  
Alice: Aren't we too old for this much sex?  


7:00 AM. Terry is standing at the desk. There is a coffee pot thermos, rolls, fruit on the dining table. There is a cup of coffee on the desk in front of Terry. He is talking on a phone. In front of him are several other phones. One rings with a loud clanging.  
Terry: Dino I'll call you back. No we need Paul. You’d just be showing off for Mac. We need the pilot. If you want to fly part of the way fine. Gotta go it's Noah.  
Terry picks up the clanging phone. Alice comes in, stands behind him, puts her arms around him, stands on tiptoe, kisses him on the back of his neck.  
Terry: Thorne. That you Noah? Okay that's good. How’s Angela? Laudanum? That’ll work. One of the crew took pity on her, yeah okay. Is she drinking water or something? Sound asleep? No let her sleep. She’ll probably sleep the whole way now. Okay. Engine fixed. Underway? Should be okay. You’ll be off coast of South Korea in a couple of hours. If you get stopped then just tell them who you are. Plenty of night left. How long in South Korea? Yeah good. Okay. By then we will be there. Dino has our plane in San Jose. I'm in Santa Barbara with Nick's mom. Yeah he’s picking me up and we are flying to Nagasaki. It's 11 hours. I‘ll call you. Yeah that's good. Do any of them speak English. Pietro? Okay. Okay. No that's good. You tell them we will help them. Dollars? Sure. In a bag. 20s, 50s, 100s. Any way they want it. I told you we have a pretty good budget. State had collected 8 million private to get you out of North Korea. I'm hoping we can use that. North Korea wanted 20 million for the 4 of you. I'm not sure. Okay. No I'll call you back in a little while. That's good. Everybody still likes dollars. I'll figure it out. This is what I do Noah. I figure stuff like this out.  
Terry hangs up and calls Dino.  
Terry: Okay Dino I need you to come pick me up. She hasn't decided. I hope she'll go. Yeah letting them go, our old age man, we’re getting soft. No I just don't like being away from her. Yeah I did. I waited a long time. Sure Mac is welcome. I want Angela's dad to fly down with you. Cherie can come but she can’t go to Japan with us. I’m okay with Tom going with us if he wants to go. Good to have a parent with us. Cherie can wrangle the families. I want to talk to Tom. Yeah I like him too. And you have to bring Babbitt. Because I think he can liaison for us with State and he can get us whatever part of the 8 million we need to get the kids out. No I think maybe a $100,000 for the fisherman. Maybe $150,000, maybe $200,000. I told Noah he can go to whatever he needs to. Might need also to do a little sweetening for some official in Japan. We may be able to charge our fees against it too. We'll be at the airport. It's nearly 8:30. You'll be here before noon. We'll be in Nagasaki by midnight Pacific Time. I'll have Gemma get us a place to stay.  
Terry hangs up.  
Terry: I need the Wyatt's numbers Alice. Cherie's or Tom's.  
Alice gives him both numbers. Terry punches in one of the numbers.  
Terry: Mr. Wyatt this is Terry Thorne. Tom, yeah. Okay. I need to talk to you. I am in Santa Barbara with Alice still. Dino is flying down here. Dino has a phone that is secure. I can talk to you on Dino's phone but I would rather talk to you in person. Would you have time to fly down to Santa Barbara with Dino? Flight time in the air is about 30 minutes. No Dino is not going to be flying back right away. You'd have to arrange your own way back I'm afraid. We have a little Dassault Falcon 8x that we use. Carries 10 comfortably - can get 12 on it if needed. Okay that's great. Dino is going to want to leave soon. Less than an hour. I need you to be at the airport as soon as you can. Sure, Cherie can come. No, no the kids haven't been injured. The kids are okay. You got Babbitt back as liaison? And Lucy? Good job mate. Okay. Yeah. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Babbitt may come too.  
Terry hangs up Terry: Alice do you want to go?  
Alice: Yes.  
Terry: Okay. Pack-up we are leaving. I need to call Gemma and I need Nick. Okay if I call him?  
Alice: Of course.   
Terry: He can keep the Jeep while we are gone. We will pick him and he can drive us to the airport.  
Alice: Okay.  
Alice goes back in the bedroom gets out their suitcases, starts packing.  
Terry dials Nick's number.  
Terry: Nick, you are on speaker. Your mother can hear you. I‘m calling because I need a couple of favors.  
Nick: Sure Mr. Thorne. Whatever you need.  
Terry: I need you to drive us to the Santa Barbara airport and I need you to drive the jeep til we get back. We will pick you up in 45 minutes. And I'm going to need an hour of your time at the airport. And may need you to run Mrs. Wyatt over to the commercial terminal.  
Nick: Sure. Of course.  
Terry: Are you at home?  
Nick: yeah.  
Terry: I'm sure your mother knows where it is. You know those packages you were concerned about, we are going to go get them. I’ll pick them up in Japan. I have a plane.  
Nick: You have a plane?  
Terry: Didn't I mention that?  
Nick: A plane you can fly to Japan?  
Terry: Yeah it will fly to Japan. It's a Falcon 8x.  
Nick: Is it fun to have a plane?  
Terry: Yeah it's fun. See you in 45 mate.  
Terry hangs up.  
Alice: Is it safe for you to talk on Nick‘s phone?  
Terry: Yeah, pretty safe. By the time anyone listening in was able to do anything with what they think they heard we’ll be back.  
Terry: Are you packed?  
Alice: We are both packed.  
Terry: Perfect wife. Come here perfect wife.  
Alice: You come here.  


* 

Alice is driving. Terry is on the phone.  
Terry: Hey Paul. I need clearances for us to land at Nagasaki airport. I need Jenna to prepare for 6 passengers over and 9 back. One may get airsick. Okay. Thanks man. No you are picking me up in Santa Barbara. Get clearance for that too.  
Terry hangs up. Alice pulls up in front of a Spanish style apartment building.  
Terry: Nice place.  
Nick walks out to the car. Alice rolls down her window.  
Nick: Mom, Mr. Throne.  
Terry: You can call me Terry, Nick.  
Nick: For now Mr. Thorne is more comfortable for me. You want me to drive Mom?  
Alice: Yeah. I only vaguely remember how to get to the airport.  
Nick opens Alice's door. She gets out. Nick opens the back door for her. She gets in the back seat. He closes the door.  
Nick: What going on?  
Terry: We are flying to Japan, to Nagasaki. The fisherman have agreed for a fee to go a little further and bring the kids to some islands off the southern coast of Japan. We're going to pick them up there. I know the islands and there are many places where the fishermen can come in and leave the kids or meet us. The Department of State collected 8 million toward getting the kids released. I'm hoping to use some of that to pay the fishermen and any other expenses. Maybe charge our fees against it.  
Nick: How long does it take? Can you fly non-stop?  
Terry: We can. It's about 11 hours.  
Nick: Do you have a pilot?  
Terry: We do. And my partner Dino is a pilot too. He likes to fly. They'll both fly the plane I imagine. Our steward flies too. She's an ex-ranger.  
Nick: Did you hear that China announced they have the kids in quarantine. Said kids had been briefly lost because of a mix up and reports of an escape were inaccurate. It was just on CNN a little while ago. Our Vice President thanked the Chinese. The Chinese said because Sarah died they want to be sure the kids are well. They say they will release them after a brief time to be sure they are well. They said that Sarah’s body is on a plane back to San Francisco. Will arrive tonight.  
Terry: What excuse did they give for not letting the kids talk to the parents.  
Nick: The statement said the kids were a little upset about everything, Sarah’s death and everything and they have been sedated. Chinese said kids would be allowed to make a statement and speak to their families soon. They read a brief written statement from each kid. It is such bullshit. Why would the State Department go along with this shit. What the fuck. Sorry, Mom. Excuse my language. And I guess Mr. Sanchez is going to be on FOX news tonight in an interview. He is upset. I guess the other parents asked him not to do the interview.  
Terry shakes his head.  
Alice: You said they would try to save face.  
Terry: Creative. I’d say Chinese officials are being told what they want to hear not what’s true. They probably have been told the kids are back in custody or will be soon. They may know where the kids are but my guess is they have no idea.  
Nick drives them into the airport  
Terry: Gate 7.  
Nick: Okay, the gates are all to the south.  
Terry: Good. Okay.  
They pass Gates 4, 6. Finally Gate 7. There is a uniformed guard in a guard house at the gate. Terry gets out. Shows him ID. shakes his hand. The guard opens the gate for them They drive out to a small building.  
Terry: Stop here.  
Terry gets out. Nick gets out too. Alice waits in the car. Terry goes in the door. Comes back out. We're good. This is it. Terry takes out his phone.  
Terry: Hey Jenna. Are you in the air? Yeah of course Dino is showing off for Mac. She said his being a pilot impressed her. Okay. Tom and Babbitt. Cherie? Yeah. No that's good.  
Nick opens Alice's door. Goes to the back gets the luggage. Terry hangs up goes back in the building. Nick and Alice follow him in.  



	25. A meeting and flying over the pacific

A man sitting behind a desk stands. Walks around the desk hand outstretched.  
Man: Rex Michaels. You Terry Thorne?  
Terry: I am mate.  
Rex points out the window to the plane taxiing toward them.  
Rex: Yours? Falcon 8x?  
Terry: Yeah.  
Rex: Nice plane. Pricey. Maybe the best private for long hops. Can do short runways too.  
Terry: That’s what I’m told. I’m going to need your conference room.  
Rex: Sure. Conference room through that door, bathrooms over there. Little kitchen, left door in conference room. Fridge has complimentary waters, sodas.  
Terry: Probably need the room an hour or less.  
Rex: How many you got?  
Terry: Ten, want eight at a table if you've got room. Pilot and steward can stand.  
Rex: Yeah, I've got room. Nothing fancy. I’ll set it up. I'll put some coffee and tea in there. Might have a package of cookies.  
Alice: Hi I'm Alice. I'm a friend of Terry's. And this is my son, Nick.  
Rex: Very nice to meet you ma'am. Nick.  
Nick and Rex shake hands.  
Alice: I'll help you set up the conference room.  
Rex: Thanks Ma'am.  
Nick: Could I just look in the plane before you leave, Terry?  
Terry: Sure. I'll have Jenna or Paul show you around.


	26. meeting at san jose airport

The plane taxis to a stop. The plane door opens and steps fold down. Dino gets off the plane followed by a tall trim blonde-haired woman in khaki pants, a white t-shirt, military style lace up canvas boots. Dino waves.  
Terry: Nick, the guy getting off the plane is Dino my partner. Behind him is our steward, Jenna. You could give her a hand loading our luggage and she can show you around the plane.  
Nick: Okay thanks.  
Terry and Nick walk out to meet Dino.  
Terry: Dino this is Nick Bowman, Alice’s son. Nick, my partner Dino.  
Dino: Good to meet you.  
Nick: You as well sir.  
Terry: I want them all in the terminal, there’s a conference room. I want a meeting. I want it short, no parliamentary.  
Dino: Okay, man.  
Dino turns to the woman following him.  
Dino: Jenna go get everybody off the plane. Terry wants a meeting. Put everybody in the conference room. Then get Terry's luggage. You and Paul can sit in on the meeting if you like.  
Jenna: Okay, Boss.  
Terry: I'm with Mrs. Bowman, she's going with us on the plane, Jenna. Her luggage is with mine. Her son Nick here will help you carry the bags out and he'd like a quick tour of the plane.  
Terry: Jenna, Nick. Nick, Jenna.  
Nick and Jenna shake hands.  
Jenna: Come with me, Nick. Let's get the people off, I'll show you around and then we'll get the luggage.  
Nic Okay thanks.  
Jenna and Nick walk back out to the plane  
Terry and Dino walk into the conference room.  
Alice is arranging coffee cups.  
Terry: Jenna is going to get our bags and show Nick the plane.  
Alice: Who’s Jenna?  
Dino: Jenna? Jenna Mancuso. The all purpose flight steward. Flight attendant, cook and sometime copilot. She used to be a steward on a yacht. Before that an Army Ranger. Met her 5 years ago. At St. Augustine PD. She was applying for a job. Got to talking. She always wanted to learn to fly. I offered to teach her to fly. Got to know her. Liked her. Realized she was exactly what we needed. Convinced her we were a much better option than St. Augustine PD. A Jenna of all trades.  
Terry: And Paul Guthrie is our pilot. He’s shy. Stutters sometimes. He is the best pilot we’ve had. He flew the F15s. Also stealth bombers. Had some decent offers. Likes what we do.  
Alice: Is he ex-military too?  
Terry: Ex-USAF pilot.  
Dino: Did you hear on CNN? Those motherfucking Chinese say they’ve got the kids.  
Terry: They don't' have the kids. At least they didn't a few hours ago. Mate you know as well as I do part of the problem in authoritarian places is people in power get told what they want to hear. Like with torture. I think the kids are good. They should be off South Korea coast by now.  
Dino: You look beautiful Alice.  
He kisses her on the cheek.  
Dino: You two get married?  
Terry: No time mate. Need to plan it. Gotta find a best man.  
Dino: Yeah, wonder who that should be. Listen Terry, I don't like Babbitt on my plane. I like Tom. He’s a good guy. Only one so far who offered to pay us.  
Terry: I told you Dino we need Babbitt. And I'm going to lay it all out for everyone now. I’m going to invite Tom to go with us. And I need Babbitt to go to handle State and get us the money. I am working a deal with the fisherman. We haven’t agreed on a price. My guess is they'll take $50,000 to $100,000.  
Dino: Talk fast man. We gotta get going.  
Dino: Pilot got all our clearances.  
Alice: How do you two afford a fancy French jet plane?  
Dino: We are very frugal. Saved up.  
Alice: You two don't seem very frugal.  
Dino: Nah, We got it cheap. Second hand from some Arab sheikh Terry helped out on something. Sheikh bought another plane - new one has a sauna, master bedroom with a mirror on the ceiling. Just wanted to get rid of this one - wanted us to take it off his hands. Was painted yellow when we got it. Looked like a flying banana. Pennies on the dollar. Sheikh paid to have it painted but he dragged his feet. Had it a year before we got it repainted.

*

Terry and Dino sit side by side across from the door at a square wooden conference table. Mac sits on one side on Dino's left. Babbitt next to Mac. The Wyatts across from Dino and Terry. Alice and Nick across from Mac and Babbitt. Paul and Jenna are leaning against the wall behind Alice.  
Terry is on the phone. Mouths “Noah”.  
Terry: Noah, I’m putting you on speaker.  
Noah on speaker: Okay Captain Thorne.  
Terry: How’s Angela?  
Noah: She’s still asleep. She smells terrible. Cause she threw up so much. Pietro‘s with her. He’s sleeping too. She was scared. He takes care of her, tells her don’t be afraid. The men on the boat they are nice to us. Angela is afraid of the ocean.   
Terry: How about you?  
Noah: I never sleep much. Up with the crew. These guys play some game with tiles. They are trying to teach me but without Pietro to translate I can’t follow. I decided I’m going to learn Chinese.  
Terry: Did they give you a price?  
Noah: $50,000 more to take us to Japan. I offered them double if they’ll take us to by tomorrow night. They will only move in the dark. But they are gonna try to do it. They wanna do it. They are glad for the chance. They need the money. Engine trouble is motivating them. With the money, they can get a whole new engine. Some other toys for evading patrols. They want US dollars. No bitcoin. They took $20k bitcoin to get us out cause one of the guys Pietro knows from the internet agreed to change it to dollars and they trusted him to do it. Knows one of the fishermen. They’re really smugglers. I guess you know that Captain T. They want the money in cash when we get to the island in Japan.  
Terry: Okay. I’m here with my partner Dino.  
Noah: Hi Mr. Deane, nice to meet you.  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: Nice to meet you Noah.  
Noah: You’re the Delta Force guy.  
Dino: Was.  
Noah: What rank?  
Dino: Lieutenant Colonel.  
Noah: So you outrank Captain Thorne?  
Dino: Yeah I do. I try not to lord it over him though.  
Cherie is crying.  
Cherie: Noah this is Angela's mom.  
Noah: Hi Mrs. Wyatt. Are you crying?  
Cherie: A little.  
Noah: Don't cry. Angela is okay. Please don't cry. She's okay. She’s scared but she is okay. Really. She’s not a very good sailor. She’s been sick a lot. We made her drink lots of tea so she wouldn't get dehydrated. I'm sorry about all this Mrs. Wyatt. I'm sorry about Sarah. Please tell her parents I'm sorry. She wouldn't have gone except for me. I'm so sorry. I wish I could bring her back.  
Cherie: We are all sorry about Sarah. It wasn't your fault. It was the North Koreans who killed her. Not you. But Angela, Noah. She’s okay?  
Noah: Angela, yeah. She’s good. She’s asleep. She threw-up a lot. But one of the guys on the crew, I think he’s a dad, felt sorry for her and gave her some laudanum.  
Cherie:What? What is that? Like opium or something.  
Terry: It’s okay Cherie, it’s fine. We needed her to sleep.  
Terry: We are having a little meeting here Noah. Mr. and Mrs Wyatt are here. Nick and his mother are here. Our money man is here. The guy from State who has been working with your families. His name is Babbitt.  
Noah: Hi Mr. Babbitt. We’re gonna need $100,000 for these guys.  
Babbitt: Yeah. Noah. Not a problem. We’ll get whatever you need.  
Terry: Noah have you seen any boats. Anyone come near you? Following you.  
Noah: No nobody. No other boats at all. These guys have a really good radar sonar set up. They've been doing this a long time. They know what they are doing.  
Terry: Okay Noah I’ll call you back from the plane when we are in the air. But call me if you need me. We'll be airborne in about 40 minutes.  
Noah: Did you ask Colonel Deane if he’ll teach me to fly?  
Dino: I’ll fucking teach you anything you want man, you’re doing a great job except for the part where you took 5 American kids into that fucking hell hole North Korea.  
Mac grabs Dino's arm.  
Mac: Wrong time, Colonel.  
Noah: Colonel Deane doesn't like me, does he? He thinks this is my fault. Angela wanted to see the murals. She pushed harder than I did.  
Terry: Dino doesn't like anyone much. Except his new girlfriend Mac. Ignore him. Everybody knows you didn't cause this.  
Noah: Nick blames me too. He thinks if he'd been here he would have stopped us from going.  
Nick: Noah, hi it’s Nick. Noah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I know Angela wanted to go to see the murals. I knew if she got the chance she'd take it. She thought if she could see those murals, photograph them write them up, it was her ticket to grad school at Oxford. She talked about it before she left. I apologize man. I wanted to blame you. I know it was Angela too.  
Noah: Thanks man. But if you'd been here you would have talked us out of it.  
Terry: I don't blame you Noah. I'd have probably grabbed the opportunity myself to go in.  
Terry: We gotta go Noah. Forget Dino. Colonel Deane. I have a pilot Paul, he’s ex USAF. Paul Guthrie. Best pilot I ever saw. Fighter pilot. He flew the F-15s. Also flew Stealths. He’ll teach you to fly.  
Paul: H H Hi Noah. I’m Paul. I guess you like to know ranks. I was a Captain. I’ll teach you to fly when you get back. I’ll even see if I can arrange a visit for you to see a Stealth up close and personal.  
Noah: F-15s? Man those things fly 1800 miles an hour. Yeah okay man thanks. Really thanks. That would be great.  
Terry: I want to get in the air Noah.  
Noah: Okay out, Captain T.  
Terry: Roger that.  
Terry laughs: I’m going to adopt that kid.  
Alice: He's a sociopath.  
Nick: He's not mom. He's just so much smarter than all of us. He's bored a lot. They wanted to skip him 4 grades when we were in second grade. His parents wouldn’t do it. He does things to entertain himself so he won't be bored. He seems weird. He loved Sarah. But he is always kind of outside things. As if he sees something different. Like he’s in a slightly different world than we are. But Mom he's not a sociopath. He’s a good guy. We protect him, Sarah did the most. We are his shield against kids who don’t get him.  
Tom: China doesn’t have the kids in custody?  
Dino: Obviously not.  
Tom: But CNN.  
Terry: No. The Chinese don't have them. I want to get back in the air, so please just listen. You heard Noah. The kids are on a fishing boat with a crew of 4. Smugglers. It’s an old boat and they had some engine trouble and stopped and worked on it for two hours but they are okay. Moving again. They are off the coast of South Korea now. The smugglers are doing a drop-off there. Noah thinks it’s North Korean fish, but may also be opium. Probably picking up guns and electronics. We asked Noah and Pietro to talk to them about going on to Japan. You heard what Noah said. They will detour to Japan for $50,000, $100,000 to get there tomorrow night. That’s cheap compared to the 20 million North Korea wanted. I know the area some. I know some islands where the smugglers can take the kids and we can pick them up.  
Tom: If they are off the South Korea Coast, why not just have them turn themselves in to the South Korean authorities?  
Terry: That's an option. Noah understands that is an option he might have to use. But South Korea, North Korea, China relations will all be involved then. Politics. Politicians. International law. The kids could be made pawns used for someone’s political agenda. It's better if we get them to Japan and just bring them home. If they turn themselves in, everything is going to be negotiated formally. It’s easier, better for them if we just get them to Japan and we fly them home in my plane. My and Dino's plane. Dino and I have been doing this a long time now. A lot of things like this. Trust me, our way is best.  
Terry: Babbitt, can you arrange to get $150,000 to Nagasaki tomorrow.  
Babbitt: Probably need a courier. And might take a little longer but yeah I can do it. I can get the money. $150,000 versus 20 million. It's bargain. Probably get Global’s expenses and fees too. We have an Embassy in Tokyo. I’m sure they have that much on hand. Just lying around. More probably.  
Terry: Okay Babbitt. You want to go to Japan? Handle State for us.  
Babbitt: Winston, please. Sure man. Yeah of course.  
Terry: I need State to know what we are doing. Foggy Bottom has to know. This has to be State approved. They can deny it if it goes wrong. They can say it was a private operation, do-gooders or something. Say they knew nothing. But I need their okay. Public deniability. We can't go without their okay.  
Terry: Go call whoever you have to call now.  
Babbitt: Yeah, I’ll take care of it.  
Babbitt gets out his phone, walks outside. He’s gone just 5 minutes.  
Babbitt: They love you guys. Whatever you want Terry. They say okay and to give you whatever you want. Said you can tap the 8 million.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Won’t need anywhere near that much.  
Terry: Tom would you like to ride along? Would like to have one parent with us.  
Tom: I don’t have a passport or anything with me.   
Terry: Babbitt will get you some kind of diplomatic credentials.  
Babbitt: Yeah, I can do that, Mr. Wyatt. I can get something. Attaché of something.  
Tom: Don’t even have a change of clothes.  
Terry: Don’t worry about clothes. Won’t be there that long I hope.  
  
Tom: I'd have to make some calls.  
Terry: You can call from the plane.  
Cherie: What about me?  
Terry: Cherie, I need you to stay here to wrangle the families. You can't both be gone. If anyone asks, invent a story for why Tom isn't around. He’s gone to your cabin to fix a leaky pipe. Something. Nick will drive you to the commercial side of the airport and you can get a flight back. You fly back, then you go talk to the Zelenskis and the Patels. Explain. Take them to the beach like you did with Alice. Nothing on the phone. Nothing in the house. They must say nothing to anyone. Nothing. You have to make that clear Cherie. No one. Not Sanchez. No Burgmans. Eve seems okay but Tony... something isn’t right with that guy.  
Dino: No one. They talk, it leaks. It could fuck up everything, you understand Cherie?  
Tom: She’s got it Dino. She gets it.  
Babbitt: I’d like to tell Lucy.  
Terry: Let me tell Lucy once we are in the air. Better for her. Deniability important.  
Terry: Okay. Any questions?  
Cherie: When will you get them back?  
Terry: Few days. Fly in today. 11 hours. It's 4 AM there now. So we'll be in Nagasaki about 4 in the afternoon their time. The smugglers only want to move at night. To get the kids we'll need a boat. We'll pick them up, late night, early morning Nagasaki time. We’ll bring them back to Nagasaki, as little time in Nagasaki as we can manage. Maybe straight to the plane. 11 hours back once we’re on the plane.   
Cherie: Will this work? Go the way you planned?  
Dino: Yes it will work. No it won’t go the way we planned. It never fucking does.  
Terry: Okay Nick you and Cherie look after each other. Tom will call you Cherie from the plane. Our involvement will likely always be hidden so the Chinese can save face. There'll be a story that allows them to take credit for turning the kids over. It’s fine. We don’t want credit. We just want the kids back. So you can't say anything about what we are doing. Maybe never. And neither can the Patels or the Zelenskis. You have to explain it to them. Make it crystal clear.  
Nick: Like Argo and the Canadians right?  
Terry: Yeah, like Argo.  
Cherie: Can we call you? They may want to talk to you.  
Terry: Sure you can call. They can call. Give me your phone Cherie. I'm going to program in three numbers. My cell, my satellite phone and the phone on the plane. Don't give the numbers to anyone. Patels and Zelenskis are okay. But tell them no one else. No one. I don’t want CNN calling me for an interview or a comment. If you get a call from one of those numbers Cherie you take it. No matter what you are doing. If you want us call one of those numbers. I have wifi on the plane. Cherie, keep your phone charged and next to you all the time til we get back. All the time.  
Nick: Mrs. Wyatt, why don't I just drive you back home. I'm in good shape in my classes. I'll take some time off from my job. Is that okay Mr. Thorne? I'll drive her up in the Cherokee. We can talk to the others together.  
Terry: Yeah that's fine.  
Cherie: Thank you, Nick.  
Alice gets up. Cherie does also. They hug. Nick walks over to Cherie.  
Nick: I’ll take good care of you, Mrs Wyatt.  
Cherie: I know you will honey.  
Mac: We’ll bring them back soon.  
Nick kisses his mother on the cheek.  
Nick: Thanks, Mom for getting Mr. Thorne and Mr. Deane. Uh. Mr. Thorne, I think I might like to learn to fly too.  
Dino: You I'll teach.  
Nick: Okay Yeah, thanks Mr. Deane but you know Paul would be fine. Bye.  
Nick and Cherie leave. Paul and Jenna are already walking out to the plane.  
Terry: Okay wheels up ten minutes.  
Dino: Wheels up, rings off.  
Mac: What does that mean?  
Dino: Secret Service saying. Those guys are players. Once they get The President off the ground they play.  
Mac How is that relevant here?  
Dino: Uh, I guess it's not.  
Mac: No it is obviously not.  
Dino walks over puts his arms around Mac kisses her.  
Dino: You should marry me.  
Mac: Earn it.  
Dino looking at Terry  
Dino: She’s crazy about me.  
Mac: You marry me Dino, and there is no wheels up, rings off. There is only wheels up, ring stays on.  
Dino: I know that.


	27. in the air over the pacific

They are all walking out to the plane.  
Alice: Does it have bedrooms?  
Terry: There is a way to fold the seating into a queen size bed. All the chairs are swivel recliners. And two can be folded together to make a twin bed. The plane was used for meetings and flying businessmen around. There are four seats facing each other behind the cockpit separated by the aisle. Then another group of four close together in the middle of the plane. Then two seats facing each other and a bench in the far back. Tables fold down from the sides between each pair of seats. Have a bathroom fore and aft. Aft bath has a shower. A galley up front. And a extra seat in the cabin which also folds into a bed.  
Alice: Cherie wanted to come.  
Terry: I needed her to stay. I have a good feeling about Tom. I think he was in the military. We need a parent. He's the right one.  
Alice and Terry are the last to board. Jenna gets the stairs retracted.  
Jenna gets the intercom.  
Jenna: Welcome aboard the plane formerly known as the yellow submarine. Or the flying banana. We'll take off in 15 minutes. Bags are stowed. You gotta wear seat belts for the take off. I'll be up front with the pilot for take off. I'll make some sandwiches for everyone in a couple of hours. The galley's up front. Pretty well-stocked fridge and we have a microwave. Dishes and glasses in the cupboard. Utensils in the drawer. There is no formal service here. I won't bring champagne in chilled glasses to your seats. Help yourself to the stuff in the fridge and the freezer. Help yourself to the alcohol. Self-serve. Wash your dishes up after you use them. And put them away. That about it Terry? Dino?  
Dino: That’s it.  
They settle into the seats. Alice and Terry across from each other in the middle. Tom next to Alice. Mac and Dino across from each other in front. Babbitt across the aisle from them. Back two seats are empty.  
Jenna: Seat belts. Please.  
Jenna goes up front. Paul revs the engines and begins taxiing across the tarmac. Alice looks out the window.  
Terry: Tom, were you military?  
Tom laughs.  
Tom: I was. And if you were SAS, I was in the part of the military that your guys hated the most.  
Alice: Who would Special Forces hate?  
Terry starts laughing.  
Terry: What SP? MP?  
Alice: What is MP, SP?  
Terry: Military Police. Army. SP is Navy. Shore Patrol. SAS guys are known to get a little rowdy. But 22 is a special unit, just select guys, It's small. Not many make the cut. And they worry a lot at first about RTU. Return to unit. If they screw up after selection they can be sent back to their units and an arrest usually means getting RTUed. They can get by with the civilians but not the military cops. so which were you.  
Tom laughing: Provost Marshal - Marine.  
Terry: I knew I picked the right guy.  
Tom: I don't mention it. Bay Area pretty PC. Alice you've known me a long time and I'll bet you never knew.  
Alice: No I never knew. How'd you know, Terry?  
Terry: Just knew. Like last night. We had dinner at the place we were staying. Nice waiter there. Good guy. At the end of the meal he asked me if I'd been in Belize. The guy was from Guatemala. The Regiment trains down there. Base in Belize. Jungle training. He knew mate. How'd he know I was SAS? I didn't say anything. You just know. I didn't ID him but he did me. He'd been army in Guatemala , had enough contact with the SAS guys, he just knew. Then became a cop there. Said he was an honest policeman in a dishonest country. You didn't go into law enforcement?  
Tom: No. Like investigating crimes. Liked the research. Got into computers. I would have liked law enforcement, but Cherie wouldn't have liked it. Research and computers got me to the job I have now. I'm head of project management at Telwal. Make good money, stable. A little boring. Nice for being a family, easy to be around as a dad.  
Tom: You have kids, Terry?  
Terry: One son. 33 now. Pilot. Flies for British Airways. Raised by his mother. We've gotten closer the last few years. He sails with me, I have a sailboat. Great boat. I'd like to take 1 year off and sail around the world. With Alice.  
Tom: Alice you don't like the water do you? Am I remembering that right? Beach parties, pool parties, you hardly went in the water.  
Alice: No it's true. I swim but I think I am a timid swimmer. When I was about 7 we were at a beach. Ocean. I got caught in an undertow and it pushed me into the sand and it felt like the water was holding me under. I had sand and water in my mouth and my eyes and nose, all there was around me was water, sandy salty foamy water. I was being pulled out. I was terrified. I thought I was going to die. My father saw me go under and got to me but I almost drowned. I just approach the water with trepidation.  
Terry: Trepidation huh?  
Alice: Don’t tease me about it.  
Tom: So you two are going to get married? You tell Nick?  
Terry: Not exactly. We told him we were seeing each other. He said to me "Do you think you might want to marry my mother?"  
Tom: Said it right out huh?  
Terry: Yeah  
Tom: What did you say?  
Terry laughs: I said yeah I thought I might like to do that.  
Jenna on the intercom system: You can take your seat belts off now. And help yourselves to whatever you want in the galley.  
Paul comes on the intercom: Weather looks good. We are flying at 425 miles an hour, we'll go a little faster pretty soon up to 575 miles an hour. We will be over the Pacific the whole way. Nothing much to see. Its 1:45 now. We should land about 4:45 in the afternoon their time. Relax, enjoy the flight. We are pretty informal here. if any of you want to spend a little time in the cockpit with me or Dino just let us know. Dino's going take the controls in about a half hour.  
Alice: Won't we fly over Hawaii?  
Terry: No we'll be north of Hawaii. I'm gonna give Noah a call now.  
Tom: I'd like to talk to Angela. Would that be okay.  
Terry: Yeah. I think that would be just fine. A little warning, remember Noah is into the role. He calls me Captain Thorne. Calls Dino Colonel. Likes the jargon he imagines we use. Copy this, roger that.  
Tom laughs: Yeah I heard him at the meeting. That's Noah. He's a funny kid. Good magician. Smartest one, intellectually way ahead, but socially behind the other kids. He and Sarah were a couple but he seemed more like a ten or eleven year old in some ways. Socially backward. Sarah was great with him. She seemed to get him. Nick too. Nick was always good with him.  
Terry calls Noah.  
Noah: Hey Captain Thorne.  
Terry: Noah. You're on speaker mate. I wanted you to know we are in the air. Cherie's dad is with us. He used to be a Marine.  
Noah: He did. Is he there?  
Terry: Yeah he's here.  
Noah:Hey Mr. Wyatt. You were a Marine?  
Tom: Yeah I was a Provost Marshal in the Marines.  
Noah: What rank is that?  
Tom: I was a major.  
Noah: Everybody outranks you Captain Thorne.  
Tom: Yeah but he was SAS and they are the ones who train the The Deltas and the Seal Teams. SAS is the baddest of the bad Noah.  
Noah: They are?  
Tom: They are.  
Tom: Could I talk to Angela?  
Noah: She's been sleeping. She's back in the cabin. I can go see if she is awake.  
Tom: No. How about if you tell her I am on the plane with Captain Thorne and I'll be there to meet her when we pick you guys up.  
Noah: Copy that. I'll tell her.  
Terry: How are things Noah?  
Noah. It's early morning here. They told us to stay on the boat. Stay out of sight. They've been unloading crates and they said then they are going to load some stuff. They told Pietro to tell us not to ask any questions. They are going to wait til it's dark and then they'll take us to the island. I mean I guess that's it.  
Terry: Okay. Stay in touch let us know what is going on.  
Noah: Roger that.  
Terry: Okay. Later mate.  
Noah clicks of.  
Terry presses mute on the satellite phone.  
Terry: Sometimes it takes a minute or two to disconnect.  
Tom: He sounds like he is having fun.  
Terry: I think he is.  
Alice: There is a dead girl. Don't forget.  
Terry: There is a dead girl.   
Terry: I'm going up to talk to Dino. Tom you want to come up see the cockpit.  
Tom: Yeah.  
Alice: I'm going to read my book. Can a pilot perform a marriage ceremony?  
Terry: For us you mean? Not this pilot. We are going to have a regular wedding, Alice. Ceremony, vows, cake, rings, music, better worse, richer poorer.  
Alice: No obedience.  
Terry: Of course not.  



	28. No impure thoughts

Dino is flying the plane. Terry in the cockpit with him. Tom is standing next to Paul in the aisle talking to Mac. Tom has beer, Mac a glass of wine. Paul has a Perrier. Alice is in her mid plane seat asleep. Babbitt is in the far back seat of the plane on the phone. He has the table down, papers spread out and a cup of coffee. Next to the cup is a thermos.  
Mac: Dino likes to fly. Is he a good pilot?  
Paul: Yeah. He is. Terry doesn't fly. He could. He knows how, but does't like flying. Likes his boat. But Dino likes to fly. Loves to fly. And he is a good pilot.  
Mac: I guess you wouldn't let him fly your plane if he weren't.  
Paul: Well, it's his plane. But I wouldn't have taken the job if I didn't think he was a good pilot cause I knew from the beginning he was going to want to fly it some of the time.  
Jenna comes up taps Paul on the arm.  
Jenna: He wants you up front. Think he wants you to land it.  
Paul: Okay.  
Paul goes into the cabin. Terry leaves as Paul enters.  
Terry walks to where Alice is sitting. Tom follows him. They stand in the aisle looking down at Alice.  
Alice yawns, stretches.  
Alice: How much longer?  
Terry: We’ll be down in about an hour.  
Alice gets up, gets down on the floor on her hands and knees.  
Terry: Alice, what are you doing?  
Alice: I'm looking for my shoes. I kicked them off before I took a nap. I can't find them. They should be right here.  
Terry: I have them. I picked them up when you were sleeping. They are in the upper bin.  
Terry: Something about you on your hands and knees on the floor.  
Alice looks up at him from the floor.  
Alice: Please don’t say things like that in front of Tom.  
Terry: He’s happily married. I’m sure he had no impure thoughts. I’m sure he didn’t even notice you on your hands and knees.  
Tom: Happily married yeah, I’m still a mammal, ain’t I?  
Terry: No impure thoughts about Alice, mate.  
Alice gets up, sits back down in her seat, fastens her seat belt.  
Babbitt is still sitting in the back in the foreword facing seat. He still has the table down. Papers on the table, notes on the papers. A laptop open. Two phones. He has a Mt Blanc pen.  
Terry walks to the seat facing Babbitt. Tom follows Terry. Stands in the aisle facing Babbitt.  
Terry: Nice pen.  
Babbitt: Wanted to be a writer. Mysteries. Wrote and wrote after college. Thought the pen would bring me luck.  
Terry: So did it bring you luck?  
Babbitt: Nope. Not only is your writing sophomoric Mr. Babbitt, it is not even marginally interesting.  
Terry: One opinion?  
Babbitt: I was giving you the best rejection I got.  
Terry: How’s the money coming? You’ve been back here most of the flight.  
Babbitt: I’ve got a courier and an accompanying guard landing in Nagasaki.  
Babbitt looks at his watch.  
Babbitt: Should be on the ground now. Courier is supposed to call after he lands. He’ll wait at the airport. He’s got the briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. The guard has the key. Man I hate that kind of shit. Only way State and the Embassy would do it. Drama queens.  
Terry: How much did you get?  
Babbitt: Those guys at State, they love you and Dino. They are sending $250,000. Some extra fees at the airport. Shouldn’t be a problem. They want this smooth and quiet. Said you buy whatever you need. Charge State whatever you need to. The US taxpayers are going to pay Global and cover your expenses. Didn't even tap the donors for you. Still can if needed.  
Babbitt laughs. Babbitt: Oh but they want receipts. They want fucking receipts for your expenses.  
Terry: Not a problem. What do you think, mate? If I can get the passports I need, I can get any fucking receipts I need.  
Babbitt: Who does the bureaucracy serve? Man, it serves itself.  
Terry: You're not a bad guy Babbitt. Sorry Dino is still on you.  
Babbitt: Probably deserve it. Trying to play a tough guy character. Can’t even write a tough guy part for myself.  
Alice unbuckles her seat, Gets up, squeeze in between Terry and Tom. Takes Terry’s hand, laces her fingers in his.  
Alice: You scared me, Babbitt, if that’s any comfort.  
Terry: And because you scared her, I got her to go home with me to my beach house instead of going to her hotel. My beach house where I could ply her with rum and where I could entice her into my bed.  
Babbitt: So I guess I was pretty effective in one way. Are you two, you know?  
Terry: Yeah.  
Babbitt: I could tell. Anybody could tell.  
Alice kisses Terry on the cheek.  
Terry: Tell State, Dino and I are bargain. Instead of 20 million...  
Babbitt: We had only 8 million, but you’re still a hell of a bargain.  
Terry: So how does the money transfer work?  
Babbitt: I reserved a small conference room at the airport. The guard and courier go there, wait there. We meet them. Hello hello. I sign a receipt, they unlock the handcuffs and give us the briefcase. We count the money I sign a receipt, you sign a receipt. And you put $250,000 dollars in your pocket. We pay a few courtesy airport fees. Slicker than owl shit.  
Terry: Slicker than owl shit? You have an English grandfather?  
Babbit: Grandmother.  
Terry: So $250,000 on the condition that we were never here and don’t know anything about American kids and North Korea and smuggler fishermen.  
Tom: So no glory, but you get paid.  
Terry: Nice to be paid.  
Alice: Excuse me. I need the bathroom.  
Alice slips around Tom.  
Terry: Good job. Winston. Thanks, mate. You want to go with us to get the kids?  
Babbitt: I’ll go if you need me, but don’t think I’d be much help. I’ll get you the money. Be sure you’ve got it, then I’ll wait in the hotel.  
Terry: You’re the only one who can speak Japanese. Might need you.  
Babbitt: Sure. If you need me. Whatever you need man.  
Jenna comes on the intercom.  
Jenna: We are going to land in about 30 minutes. Time to stow things you have out and get seat belts on.  
Paul gets on the intercom from the cockpit.  
Paul: I'm going to pilot the plane in. Dino is going to be up here with me. It's a clear day. You'll be able to see Nagasaki out the windows. The airport is on a small island in Omura Bay. It's going to look like we are landing right in the water. But I assure you there's a perfectly good little airport down there. I've flown in here a number of times before so you can relax. Should be a nice smooth ride in.  
Alice comes back, walks around Terry. Babbitt picks up his things. Gets up. Terry shakes his hand.  
Terry takes the seat across from Alice. Tom sits down next to her. Babbitt goes back to the front, sits down across from Mac. Jenna comes out of the cabin, walks back to Terry.  
Jenna: I just talked to Gemma. She has reserved six rooms at Villa Terrace Omura. I looked at it on my phone. Looks nice. Not sure there is a restaurant there. A suite for you and one for Dino. Rooms for everyone else. We’ll be met when we land by Japanese airport officials who'll check our documents. We are in good shape. Babbitt says we are being met by friendlies. We have to stay on the plane til they give us permission to leave, but there shouldn't be a problem. There’ll be two cars waiting. One to take people to the hotel. One for you and Dino. Paul and I will stay here. Do the clean-up and get fuel and prep for flight back. You want to be ready for a quick take off?  
Terry: I do.  
Jenna: After we get done, Paul and I plan to go to dinner at Tsuru-chan, some Turkish-Japanese place he likes that serves pork cutlets with rice and spaghetti. Pretty well known place I guess. Then we’ll go to the hotel.  
Jenna: Oh and we got a fax a little while ago. Diplomatic credentials for you, Mr. Wyatt. Mr. Babbitt has them. It says you have been appointed Special Adjunct Emissary of Asian and Pacific Affairs by the Secretary of State.  
Tom laughs: I always hoped to be an emissary of something.  
Alice: Secretary of State? Not much deniability there.  
Jenna: Dino said for me to get your passports and bring them up up front.  
Terry and Alice get their passports for Jenna.  
Jenna: Anything else you want me to do?  
Terry: No just keep your phones on. Charged. And stay close. 30 minutes or less from the airport after tonight.  
Jenna: Phones on. And close. Okay. I’ve got to strap in. I'll be up in the jump seat.  
Terry: Alice you and Mac go check into the hotel. Have dinner. Dino and I have things to do. We may be gone until tomorrow.  
Terry: You Tom should come with us. With me and Dino. You still comfortable with a gun?  
Tom: It's been awhile.  
Alice: What do you need a gun for? Where will you get a gun. Do you have guns on this plane?  
Terry: Always better to be prepared.  
Alice: In Istanbul we talked about what I should do if you don’t come back. Call Dino. But he is going to be with you. What do I do if you don’t come back?  
Terry: I’m coming back. I not going to miss a wedding I've waited this long for.  
Alice: I mean it, Terry. What if you are gone 24/hours.  
Terry: If I’m not back in 48 hours, if Tom and I and Dino aren’t back, have Winston call the State Department between Winston and Mac they will figure out what to do.  
Alice: I thought you just invited Babbitt to go with you.  
Terry: You or Mac call Gemma and then the American Embassy in Tokyo if we don't come back. Ask for Gillian Jacobs, she is the Chargé d’Affaires. She knows what's going on. She'll take care of you.  
Alice: Okay.  
Alice puts the name in her phone.  
Paul brings the plane in smoothly. Gentle touch-down. Taxiis to a small building. Rolls to a stop. A chain link fence beyond the building. Two black SUVs waiting on the tarmac.  
Paul gets on the intercom.  
Paul: Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Nagasaki. The local time is 4:51. It's 62 degrees outside. Clear skies. Th th thank you for flying The Yellow Submarine. Please enjoy your visit to Nagasaki and remember the Yellow Submarine for all your future kidnapping, ransom and retrieval needs.  
General laughter on the plane.  
Jenna releases the door and the steps fold down.   
Three Asian men in suits come on the plane. Terry gets up, walks to the front. Dino and Babbitt are already talking to the men. Babbitt shows them documents, points to Mac and Alice and Tom. Hand shakes, smiles and bows. The Asian men leave.  
Terry walks back to Alice. Hands her her passport. She's still buckled in her seat.  
Terry: Let's go Alice. There's a car waiting. Driver will take you and Mac to the hotel. Keep the driver if you want to go somewhere for dinner. Drivers are paid for the night. There are also,taxis. The hotel has English speakers if you need them. Jenna and Paul will bring all the bags down to the car. Winston's going with me and Dino and Tom. May need him to translate. Not sure if I'll take him to the island but I may. Would you and Mac see that Tom and Winston's bags are put in their rooms.  
Alice: Sure. You're leaving me.  
Terry: For a little while. I’m going to go do what you asked me to do. I’m going to go get your son’s girlfriend and their friends.  



	29. Bare Cherry Trees

Alice and Mac are sitting at a table by the window in a charming Japanese restaurant, Umegaeso. It is early evening.  
Alice's phone is on the table. It vibrates.  
Alice: It's Terry. Excuse me.  
Mac: I think we should have Sake. We'll probably need it after this call. Tell Terry to tell Dino to behave himself.  
Alice gets up, nods to Mac, walks outside into the courtyard.  
Alice: Where are you?  
Terry: We are still at the airport. Meeting some people.  
Alice: What people?  
Terry: Some helpful people. We are going to grab a helicopter over to Goto island then get a boat to take us around to the back of the island where we will meet the smugglers. There’s a storm coming. Sea may be rough. I talked to Noah. Pietro and Angela are okay. Angela is dreading the boat ride but she got to talk to her dad and that seemed to help. She's going to try to get some more laudanum and sleep the rest of the way. They are leaving soon. About 7 hours to get to the island. Til about two in the morning. The weather's clear. The smugglers did a little repair work on the boat while they were in port.  
Alice: Dino said something always goes wrong.  
Terry: No what Dino said is that an operation never goes the way you planned.  
Alice: Same thing.  
Terry: Not the same thing.  
Alice: Mac and I are eating at a nice cafe two miles from the hotel. Very Japanese. Wide stone stairs. Cherry trees - they are bare but I can imagine them in bloom. A stone pagoda outside. Taller than me. Great food. Winston knew it, recommended it. He hadn't been but someone he knew had thought it was good. It's picturesque. Postcard perfect. Will we be here all day tomorrow? Mac and I would like to go sight-seeing. See some things here. .  
Terry: What things?  
Alice: Nagasaki is very international for Japan. Portuguese, Turkish, Christian, Chinese influences. And there was the bomb of course. So The Peace Garden, The Memorial Museum. The site of the Martyrdom of the 26 Saints. Did you know the Japanese crucified 26 missionaries and priests in the 1600s.  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: You did not.  
Terry: Gotta go. Got kids to retrieve.  
Alice: Call me soon.  
Terry: If I can.  
Alice: So I won't see you til tomorrow.  
Terry: Not til tomorrow.  
Alice: Tonight is the first night I'll be sleeping without you since I came to Saint Augustine. Sleeping alone.  
Terry: Dream of me then. And you'll appreciate me more tomorrow night.


	30. Americans smell of cheese

Dino, Tom, Winston Babbitt and Terry are on a Japanese fishing boat. Two crew members: Captain Hiro and his first and only mate Kosuki. Running dark. Moving through dark water. Moonless night. Boat dark. Water's dark. Sky dark.  
Dino: This boat smells like fish. Old stinky fish.  
Terry: We'll it's supposed to look like a fishing boat.  
Dino: Well it fucking smells like a fishing boat.  
Captain Hiro comes up speaks to Babbitt in rapid Japanese. Babbitt asks several questions. Then shakes his head.  
Babbitt: He says Hashima island was too close to Kyushu. Not a good place to meet the smugglers. Not a good place to pick up the kids. Also Hashima has no harbors. Only piers. He says the south side of Goto is better. There are protected coves where we can meet the smugglers. He will give us coordinates to give the smugglers. Closer for them. It is safer for the smugglers and for him to be further away from Kyushu. He says the back side of Goto Island will be good. There’s a cove he knows. There is a storm coming up from the Philippines. So the water may be rough. The cove will be calmer. Safer. He said he hopes none of us get seasick. He doesn't like people throwing up on his boat. He says he charges extra if we vomit on his boat.  
Dino: Man he lives with the stink of these fish and he wants to make an issue of someone puking on his fucking boat.  
Babbit: Not making it up, man, that's what he said. He says if the storm is bad, there are roads across the island to the Fukue Airport. We could get a car to come pick us up from the cove. Terry dials the satellite phone.  
Terry: Noah, mate, how you doing?  
Noah: We're okay. Kind of tired. Need showers. Especially Angela. Did you get a nice boat?  
Terry: No just a fishing boat, smells terrible - worse than yours probably. But I've got a nice plane waiting.  
Terry: There’s a good cove there where we can meet you. The Captain here knows it. An old pier. An empty village on the shore. I want to give Pietro the coordinates for you.  
Noah: Okay. I’ll get him.  
Hiro tells Babbitt the coordinates. Pietro repeats them.  
Pietro: I’ve got it sir.

*

The sea becomes heavier, but there is no rain. The captain stays at the wheel. He and Babbitt talk. Terry sits outside in the stern with Dino. Dino offers Terry a cigarette. Terry shakes head no and takes the cigarette. Dino hands him a lighter. Terry looks at the lighter.  
Terry: Nice. Black enamel huh? Where’d you get this?  
Dino: Gift from Tiffany - from Tiffany’s.  
Terry laughs.  
Terry: Mac seen it?  
Dino: Yeah. She’s different. Said it was a great lighter. Not jealous at all. Like when Briggs told her I’d been married to a cheerleader. She just said what team. She's just secure in herself. Tiffany doesn’t threaten her. I wish I’d met her 25 years ago.  
Terry: I know what you mean.  
Dino: Well you met the right one, you just couldn’t have her then.  
Terry: Have her now though.  
Dino: Worth the wait?  
Terry: Yeah. It was worth the wait.  
Dino: Where's Tom?  
Terry: Went below. Nap I think. Not sure he is such a good sailor either. Loaded him up with Dramamine.  
Babbitt comes aft. Dino offers him a cigarette. Babbitt takes it. Dino hands him the black enamel lighter.  
Babbitt: I don’t smoke anymore.  
Terry: We can see that.  
Babbitt: Captain says should see their boat soon.  
Terry takes out the sat phone, calls Noah.  
Noah: Hi Captain. We're almost to the island. You gonna meet us on the back side right. You’re going to pick us up.  
Terry: We are. We should have visual real soon now.  
Noah: Angela had a little crying episode. Glad her dad's there man. Pietro settled her down. And she's sleeping again  
Noah: Oh shit man. There's a boat coming. Is that you? It’s the wrong direction. It's coming after us from the north. You guys are coming up from the south aren't you. Fuck man. That isn't you is it?  
Terry: Not us. We can't see you yet.  
Noah: Ah fuck. No lights but I can see them. They've got guns man. Gotta go. Ah shit. Fuck.  
Noah clicks off.  
Terry: Winston ask the Captain who patrols out here. Who might be out here?  
Winston leaves.  
Tom comes up from below rubbing his eyes.  
Tom: That Dramamine, it works but is pretty damn sedating. Whats going on?  
Dino: Got another boat out here.  
Winston comes back: No one should be out here. Not even patrolled that often by the Japanese. Some villages on Goto, just a few on the south side. Many, empty abandoned now.  
Tom: Maybe smugglers, maybe a Chinese boat. Shouldn't be in these waters. Illegal for them to be here. We are in Japanese waters. The Chinese said they have the kids. They are going to be highly motivated to find them and get them back in Chinese custody.  
Dino: Man would they be stupid enough to come into Japanese waters after the kids.  
Terry: Rogue operation. Sure. Small boat, armed. Take the kids. Arrest the smugglers. Kill the smugglers.  
Terry: Come on Winston. I want to talk to the Captain. Tom follows.  
They go forward to Hiro.  
Terry: How quick til we get to the boat.  
Winston: Hiro says three minutes or less. Says there is another boat approaching. Sees them on his radar.  
Hiro gets out night vision scope. Looks at the boat.  
Hiro speaks to Winston in rapid Japanese.  
Winston: He says it is a fast attack Chinese gun boat.  
Tom: Let me have a look. Marine remember.  
Tom: Yeah. Little attack boat. That's what it looks like. Five man crew probably. Guns mounted fore and aft.  
Dino comes up.  
Dino: Ask Captain Stinky if he has any guns on this boat.  
Winston and the Captain have an animated conversation.  
Winston: Captain says he has rocket propelled grenades. Below, hidden. American surplus. And Russian. He says you'll like them And for you to stop calling him stinky. He says Americans smell of cheese. A disgusting smell. He understands English he says and it is an inferior language and he would not poison his mouth with the taste of it so he does not speak it.  
Dino: Yeah well he lost the war and we occupied his country for 25 years and he happily takes our dollars.  
Dino: Where are his fucking guns? Show me the guns.  
Hiro speaks to Winston, then yells for his first mate Kosuki.  
Winston: He'll show you. Below.  
Terry: Go get them. Take Tom.  
Winston: You got a plan?  
Terry: Working on it.  
Winston: Bribe them or shoot them?  
Terry: I like bribing. Dino will favor shooting.  
Winston: Hardly a surprise.  
Terry: Evade them first.  
Terry: Chinese, if they are here for the kids, aren't going to take a bribe. But I hate to get into a gun battle. They could sink us but I don't think they will sink the kids' boat. At least not til they board and take the kids.  
Terry: Ask Captain Hiro if he has any ideas.  
Winston speaks to the Captain. The Captain points at Terry out across the water back at the island.  
Winston: He says the Chinese are taking a big chance. He says he and most good Japanese hate Chinese more than Americans and Chinese have no dollars. He says he will sink their gun boat. Let them drown.  
Terry: Ambitious but the Chinese guns are probably better than his. And there are good Chinese - the Chinese smugglers saved our kids.  
Babbitt: I don’t think Hiro is open to a discussion of the issues of over-generalization.  
Terry: Can he get his boat in between our smugglers and the Chinese boat.  
Hiro answers Terry in Japanese.  
Winston:Yes but you have to tell the kids' boat captain what we are doing. So they don't shoot at us or ram us.  
Terry is already dialing Noah.  
Terry: Noah. Listen. I know. We are close. See us? We are here. That is a Chinese fast attack boat. They have guns but so do we. We are going to get in between that boat and your boat. Get Pietro he has to make your captain understand what we are going to do. We don't want him to ram us. We are going to stay in between you and them. We think the Chinese want you three alive and they are not going to sink you til they get their hands on you three. They hope to board you and probably arrest maybe kill the smugglers if they can. And they may try to sink us. We are going to try to get you to the cove.  
Terry: Get Pietro to explain to the Captain now. And have him tell the Captain we have the money on board. His $100,000.  
Noah: How did they find us?  
Terry: Hard to tell. Lots of ways. Somebody dropped a dime. Satellites. Maybe a lot of boats looking for you. Their good luck they bumped into you, picked you up, on their radar, your bad luck.  
Dino and Tom come back in.  
Dino: These are from fucking Iraq. Get me in position I'll fucking blow them out of the water.  
Terry: RPG-7s They don’t have much range - 550 Feet or so. Dino I don’t think will do us much good.  
Dino: Maybe we can bluff - scare them away  
Terry: Yeah maybe they’ve never been fired on. We can shake ‘em up at least.  
Hiro insinuates his boat in between the smuggler boat and the Chinese attack boat.  
Dino aims the rocket propelled grenade at the attack boat.  
Dino fires. The grenade misses the boat.  
Dino: Just wanted to let them know we will fight back. Just want to give them pause - just a shot across the bow mother fuckers.  
Terry: Good move.  
Someone on the attack boat has a speaker. Starts shouting at them through the speaker.  
Terry: Can we get them on the radio? They go into the cabin. Osuko has them on the radio. Terry: What is he saying?  
Winston: He says to stop firing. He says they mean no harm. They are here to pick up the kidnapped American children. Return the the children to them, no one will be harmed. He does not want to sink us. He says they do not want an incident. He's saying it over and over in Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese.  
Dino:Tell him to fucking say it in English.  
Terry: Tell him to stick to Japanese or English. Tell him to go back to China. The children are going home to America now.  
Winston: He says the children cannot go home. They must return to China. He says they are the property of the Chinese. He says the children are a Chinese government matter. He says the children will not be harmed. But they must arrest the smugglers.  
Dino: Tell him American children are not anybody's property. Certainly not the property of the Chinese.  
Dino: The fuck they won't be harmed. The kids can dispute the the Chinese custody story. Once they get them they will probably kill them all, the kids, the smugglers. All of us.  
Terry: Nah. Maybe not, Dino. The Chinese probably believe they can persuade the kids not to tell. Or if not persuade, then threaten them into silence. It's been done before. More than once. Letting the Chinese take credit was what we were planning anyway so the Chinese could save face.  
Tom: No. Angela is not going with them. Terry you know I can't let them take Angela. Not after we have come so far. She goes over my dead body.  
Terry: Nah. We are not going to give them the kids. We are not going to let them take the kids. We are going to take the kids home.  
Dino: Holds up another one of the rocket propelled grenades aims it at the the fishing boat.  
Terry grabs it and pushes it down.  
Terry: They are talking. You don't shoot guys while they are talking.  
Dino: Sometimes we do. Thought they might need a second warning.  
Tom: The Chinese on the gunboat, they want the kids, but they can't afford an international incident. They didn't expect us. We start shooting, they start shooting, some satellite is going pick that up. Maybe already has. They don't want attention. They came to board a smuggler's fishing boat and take the kids. I think if we stay between them and the kids' boat and get to the cove we may be okay. Maybe we can get a chopper out to the island. Or get a car to come pick us up and take us back across the island. I don't think the Chinese are going to get off the boat and chase us around on land.  
Terry: Winston asks Hiro how close we are to the cove?  
Babbitt: He understands you.  
Hiro holds up his hand fingers spread. Hiro speaks adamantly to Babbitt. Gestures with his arms. Babbitt nods.  
Babbitt: He says the cove is close. He says five minutes or less and we can enter the cove. He thinks the gun boat won’t risk going into a Japanese cove. There's a village abandoned, some houses still there. A school. Some empty stores. It's used by Japanese smugglers. We can get off the boats. He says there are roads across the island. We can get someone to come. There is a pier there. Not in too bad a shape. He does not want to leave on a helicopter. He wants to stay with his boat. He says the smugglers won’t want to leave their boat either. But the children could get off. Hide in the abandon houses. He says a storm is coming. He thinks the attack boat will go away if we go in the cove.  
Babbitt: So the attack boat gives up on getting the kids, goes away, we continue on. Take the boat back get to the Nagasaki airport, get on your plane, go back to The States. Or get a car to come for us and the kids, drive back across the island, get a chopper from the Fukue Airport go to to Nagasaki airport. Get on your plane.  
Terry: If the attack boat leaves the cove, how will we know it its not waiting just out of sight for us.  
Terry's phone rings.  
Terry: Go ahead Noah.  
Noah: Captain Lim wants Pietro to give you a message  
Pietro: Captain Lim says if they sink his boat he wants US citizenship and a house in San Diego and Netflix.  
Dino: Tell Captain Lim that San Diego is a shit hole and Terry and I don't have the power to give people citizenship. And that Netflix sucks. But tell him we will increase his payment to $150,000. And that the men in the gunboat probably don't know who he and his crew are and they can get their money and get back to China safely.  
Pietro: I don't want to say that about San Diego or Netflix. San Diego is a nice place. My grandmother lives there.  
Terry: This is Terry. Captain Thorne. Don't listen to Dino. He’s just playing around. Just listen to me. Tell Captain Lim in the cove is a long pier. Tell him to get up to the pier and wait. We will be right behind him. Our captain knows the place. It's a good place. Japanese smugglers use it. We should be safe there.  
Pietro: Okay Mr. Thorne. Is Mr. Wyatt there?  
Terry: Yeah he's right here.  
Pietro: Could I talk to him.  
Terry: He can hear you.  
Tom: I'm here.  
Pietro: She's okay Mr. Wyatt. I've been taking good care of her. I now she is Nick's girlfriend but I want you to know I like her a lot.  
Tom: Okay son. Thank you for taking care of her. She's not a very good sailor. I'll see you both on the island.  
Pietro: Should I do what they say sir?  
Tom Yes do exactly what Terry says. Not Dino, he's a little blood thirsty.  
Dino laughs.  
Pietro: Okay. Thanks sir.  
Noah: Copy all that. Are we gonna make it Captain T?  
Terry: Of course we are. We're the good guys.


	31. Three little boats all in a row

The boats move slowly in a procession. The Chinese attack boat doesn't try to go around the Japanese boat. They just follow. They shine a spotlight on the Japanese boat from time to time. Aim the guns. All the boats have their lights on now.  
The smugglers pull into the cove. The Japanese boat follows. The Chinese attack boat halts at the mouth of the cove. It just sits there. Guns aimed at the Japanese boat, spotlight playing across the boats, across the water in the cove. The smuggler boat and the Japanese boat pull up to the pier. It begins to rain. The crews tie off both boats. The attack boat does nothing. It sits blocking the entrance to the cove. Guns trained on the two boats at the pier.  
Terry's satellite phone buzzes.  
Noah: Peitro says Captain Lim wants to know what now.  
Dino: The attack boat boys don't know what the fuck to do now. I think they are rogue. They can't call for help cause they didn't report what they were doing. They got a tip or stumbled on the kids and saw an opportunity. Maybe got some approval up the chain but not high enough to risk an international incident. So they are sitting there trying to figure out whether to leave us or go another step. They know we've got guns, but that's about it. Probably the arms they have are just the boat guns. Captain and first mate might have a side arm.  
Terry: What would we do in their shoes?  
Dino: Good question. Depends on our motivation. How bad would we want the kids. What would be the consequences for not getting them. We'd probably forget it. Go home and not mention it except to friends over scotch in the category of the one that got away. My guess is they will sit there for awhile. They probably think we have to go past them to get the kids out. I don't think they are coming in tonight.  
Terry: They may have information about the smugglers, but they don't have any information about us. They know we are armed but they didn't know how armed we are. Or who we are.  
Dino: One of us should go see how the kids are. They need to see us. Know we are here. Come on Tom I'm sure you wanna see your daughter.  
Terry calls Noah.  
Terry: How you doing Noah.  
Noah: We’re okay.  
Terry: Colonel Deane and Mr Wyatt are coming down there. Just wait on the boat.  
Noah: Okay sir. Then what?  
Terry: I’m working on it.  
Terry: I'll see you soon Noah. Dino and Mr. Wyatt will be there in about 2 minutes. Call me if you have any questions.  
Noah: Copy that.  
Dino: Let's go Tom. Let's go see your daughter and the new boyfriend.  
Tom: Come on man. I want to see all three. Pietro's a good kid. He'd make a fine boyfriend. Nick and Angela, I think they were just comfortable with each other. Easy. Not the romance of the century or anything for either of them. She was planning to go to England for grad school. And I think he is planning to climb mountains for a year after he graduates. Pietro’s good with me. And I have a soft spot in my heart for Noah. The kid is a misfit. He does pretty well in spite of it.  
Dino: Babbitt we need a flashlight.  
Babbitt talks to the Captain. The Captain goes below comes back with a waterproof flashlight.  
Babbitt: He says the flashlight is expensive. He wants you to replace it if it is damaged.  
Dino: I'll buy him two if it is lost or damaged.  
Babbitt: He says only one is necessary. He finds American generosity excessive and insulting.  
They leave.  
Terry: Ask Hiro where we could land a helicopter, Winston. Some place close.  
Hiro responds in Japanese. Speaks rapidly.  
Babbitt: He says there is a school with a big yard behind it. Level. Has a baseball diamond.  
Babbitt: He says are you going to leave him here?  
Terry: No we can find a helicopter big enough for everyone.  
Babbitt: He says you can't expect him to leave his boat. And what about the smugglers. They can't go in the helicopter to Japan. He says you and Dino have to sink the attack boat. It is the only way.  
The boat lurches and a wet bedraggled Noah appears, salutes and throws his arms around Terry.  
Noah: You came. I knew you would.  
Then he starts shaking.  
Noah: I can't stop shaking.  
Terry: It's okay mate, we'll get you sorted out. We'll be out of here in a couple of hours. Just hold on a little longer.  
Noah: Sure thing. This is Angela and Pietro.  
Two wet shivering kids appear. Reach out to shake Terry's hand. Angela throws her arms around Terry.  
Angela: You are warm and dry.  
Terry: Lets see if we can't make you warm and dry.  
Tom comes in behind them.  
Tom: Look what I found.  
The smugglers come on board. Pietro introduces them. They shake Terry's hand and Babbitt's. And the Japanese sea captain's. They bow to each other.  
Dino comes in.  
Dino: We gonna get Paul to find us a chopper and chopper out of this place?  
Babbitt: Hiro doesn't want to leave his boat.  
Babbitt: Hiro says the smugglers won't want to leave their boat either and we won't be able to get them into Japan .  
Babbitt: Hiro is afraid if he leaves in a helicopter the Chinese on the gun boat will sink his boat. He wants you to sink the gun boat before you leave on the chopper. He says you owe him and the smugglers.  
Terry: We don't. But I understand.  
Terry's phone buzzes.  
Terry: Alice I can't really talk right now. I'm fine. Dino's fine. Kids are okay. The kids are with us. Sure , we can get them to say hi to you.  
Angela: Hi Mrs. Bowman. Thank you for getting Terry to help us. I don't smell very nice. And I am tired. Cold and tired but okay.  
Angela hands the phone to Noah.  
Noah: Mrs. Bowman, thank you for helping us. Thank you for bringing Captain Thorne Terry.  
He hands the phone to Pietro.  
Pietro: Yeah. Thanks Mrs. Bowman. And thank Nick too.  
Terry takes the phone back.  
Terry: Yeah, I think you might prepare Nick. Pietro and Angela have formed a bond. Hope Nick is ready to let her go. Noah's okay. I'm not sure when we will be back. Sometime later today. I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Yes Dino was right. Things haven't gone according to plan. No one is hurt. I think we may land in a helicopter at Omaru airport. Just go across the tarmac onto our plane and take off for The States. You and Mac will have to be ready. Noah wants coffee, a frapachino. I think there is a Starbucks right by the hotel. Yeah he would love that. When we take off from here, I'll call you with the Starbucks order. Want to be in the air as fast as as possible. Can your go through your things, Mac too. We need clothes for a teenage girl. I guess you know the size. Anything will do. Warm and dry. The boys need something too. Look through my stuff and Dinos. Jenna’s. Paul’s. Tom says you can look through his stuff too. It’s a joke. He has nothing with him. Anything for the kids. Sweats, t-shirts. Clean and dry. I should have thought of bringing clothes for the kids. Yeah mostly just get them on the plane and head home. Can't say it. Afraid I'll jinx it. Yeah I like it when you say it.  
He hangs up.  
Babbitt: You've loved her, Alice, a long time.  
Terry: A long time.  
Babbitt: Now what?  
Terry: I want to pay Captain Lim. I want to talk to Paul, tell him to find me a helicopter. And I guess Dino and I better figure out how to sink a little Chinese attack boat.  



	32. The Unpleasantness of an Attack Boat

The rain becomes intermittent. Sometimes just moisture in the air.  
tom, Dino and Terry are talking on Hiro's boat. Dino: There's only one way to do this Terry.  
Terry: Tom what do you think?  
Tom: Don't see any other way. Dino's right. It's too complicated. Not enough time. We can't take the Chinese smugglers to Japan. They are not going to get asylum. And even if they did, they have families in China who would be vulnerable. The man who took care of Angela, I know he has a family. The laudanum guy. He told her about his kids. The Chinese guys and the Japanese guys need their boats. We can get a chopper over here. We can leave, take the kids. The Chinese attack boat guys might leave but if they are pissed they might come in here sink both Lim's boat and Hiro's boat. Maybe leave the crews but maybe kill them. Don't think we can let that happen. There is only one play that I can see.  
Dino: There are probably four guys on that attack boat maybe six. But they are not going to call for help. They are deep in Japanese waters. They are just sitting there. But we can't go anywhere while they sit there. The have us cornered in here. They can afford to wait. Our smugglers can't go around them. Hiro can't go around them. The Chinese can't get home. Hiro can't take us back. We have to sink them.  
Tom: That boat reminds me of a Navy Mark 5. Used by the Navy Special Forces. They carry five guys usually. Guns fore and aft. I've ridden in the Mark 5. Looks pretty similar.  
Dino: Seal boat?  
Tom: Like that. It's an aluminum hull. The later Seal boats were a wood compost but the early ones were aluminum. That one looks similar to the earlier ones. Rough rough ride. Hit the waves like slamming into a building. Broke bones, chipped teeth. I read the Chinese copied them. The thing has an aluminum hull, it's vulnerable. We can sink her with the rocket propelled grenades. They might take off, but if we hit them hard enough in the right places, they won't get far. Or we find a way to get under her unseen and we just open her up.  
Terry: What about the guys on board. Down with the ship?  
Tom: Unless they want to abandon ship now. And our smugglers agree to give them a lift home.  
Terry: Their lives for ours.  
Dino: Was gonna be our lives man.  
Terry: They haven't fired on us.  
Terry: Do they swim?  
Babbitt: Might, might not.  
Dino: Yeah. Their lives or ours. Sorry man. They could have let the kids go. They came after the kids. This is the way it is. You getting soft Terry?  
Terry: We take all the rocket propelled grenades we get as close as we can. We fire and hope they either run or we sink them?  
Dino: We have to sink them. We can't have them running and then sitting out there. They have guns. Even if we hit them they might stay afloat for awhile. The could do real damage. They could sink and block the channel. I think we have to take the boat. Take the crew. Figure out what to do with the crew and then sink the boat out a ways out of the mouth of our cove.  
Terry: So we sink them, the sailors are casualty of war? We aren't at war.  
Dino: There is no other play. We have got to get the kids back.  
Dino: You gonna want parliament.  
Terry: No mate. Just want everybody to know what we are doing. I want to get our smugglers paid and thanked. And I want them to go home safely. Live to smuggle another day. I want Hiro paid and home safe.  
Dino: Okay. 

Noah, Angela, Pietro are sitting on a bench below deck in Captain Lim's boat. Dino, Terry, Tom and the smuggler crew are standing at the back of the cabin. Hiro and his mate are inside the door. It's crowded.  
Dino: Pietro tell Captain Lim I would like to talk to him up top in the bow.  
Pietro speaks to the Captain. The Captain nods and starts moving toward the door.  
Dino follows.  
Dino: Pietro come with me too.  
Dino has a leather bag with him.  
Noah: Is that the money?  
Dino: That's the money.  
Dino and Pietro follow the smuggler captain out.  
Terry: Ask Hiro if he has any other guns, rockets?  
Hiro address Babbitt. Points back to his boat.  
He said he has only the RPGs and a shotgun. He doesn't know if the shotgun works, has some shells but never fired it. Some guy gave it to him as payment a couple of years ago.  
Terry: Okay. Tell him we will buy the RPG's from him. And I’ll look at the shotgun.  
Babbitt: He says he'll give you a discount.  
Terry: Always appreciate a discount.  
Pietro, Dino and the smuggler Captain Lim come back in. The captain is smiling broadly. The captain shakes Dino's hand. Bows. Smiles at his crew. Pats the leather bag. He can't stop smiling. The crew bows to Dino and to Terry. To the kids. They all touch the bag.  
Terry: Ask Captain Lim if he has any guns.  
Pietro speaks to the Captain. The captain looks down. Fidgets. Speaks to Pietro gestures to the back of the boat.  
Pietro: He has a machine gun. It is under the floor. He will go get it for you. He also he has guns. He doesn’t know what they are. He picked up phones and laptops and guns in South Korea. To take back. He says the guns are counted. I think he means the people that receive the guns know how many. He doesn’t know what would happen if some of the guns were missing.  
Terry: Tell him I would like to see the guns. I could buy or would like to borrow. I can pay him for the favor.  
Pietro speaks to the Captain.  
Pietro: He says it is better to borrow so he can deliver what he is supposed to. You can have the machine gun. He will get it to you.  
The captain leaves briefly then returns with a machine gun wrapped in a cloth. He hands it to Terry.  
Terry unwraps it .  
Terry: Some one has looked after this gun.  
Pietro: He has a brother who was in the infantry. His brother oils it and keeps it ready. Usually the brother comes. He is home, his wife is sick. they shot it two weeks ago, He has ammunition. He could be imprisoned for having this gun. But his brother loves the gun.  
Terry: I'll take good care of it. If anything happens I'll find a way to replace it.  
Terry: Does he have anything else?  
Pietro and Captain Lim talk.  
Pietro: They have two pistols and some knives.  
Terry: I would like to see these pistols and these knives, please.  
Dino's phones plays the first notes of "off we go into the wild blue yonder"/  
Terry shrugs: Dino is musical likes the individual ringtones. That's Paul.  
Dino: What have you got Paul? Yeah only 7 now. 10 okay. Roomy. Need him stand by for the next 24 hours. Good job. I have a place he can land. It's a school yard. It's big. Flat. Yeah. I'll text you coordinates. Might be on google earth. Yeah. Get our plane ready. I'll call you. Later today I hope.  
Dino: Okay. We have a chopper that will come here, pick us up and take us back to Omura Airport. Not necessary to go back to Fukue. Chopper is ours - now on stand by. Next 24 hours. Room for ten in case anyone needs to join us. Finish up here. Get to Omura. Walk across the tarmac, get on our plane. There’s a shower on the plane you kids can use. We just have to figure how to get this boat out of our way now.  
Angela: You have a plane with a shower?  
Noah: And an espresso machine?  
Pietra: I'd like to let my folks know I'm okay.  
Terry: As soon as we are wheels up, you can call.  
Pietro: Okay.  
Noah: I’d like a shower but I want coffee more.  
Terry: You can have a shower and have an espresso with you in the shower on the plane.  
Dino: Okay. Now the attack boat.  



	33. A hard raft is good to find

Dino, Terry and Tom are standing on the pier. The rain has stopped. There is a heavy mist in the air. Dino is smoking. He offers Tom and Terry cigarettes. Both take one. He hands Terry the black onyx lighter. Terry lights his cigarette passes the lighter to Tom.  
Tom: Mac give you this?  
Dino: Her predecessor.  
Tom: Nice.  
Dino: We have to sink that attack boat. And those guys on it can’t leave here. Come on Terry. Look man I know you’d rather negotiate than kill them but you tell me how else we do this? The smugglers, Lim and his guys and Hiro and Osuki, we owe them Terry. Come on man they’re our team now.  
Terry: I know.  
Tom: I’m a strong swimmer still, I could make it to the boat. We have a few hours of darkness left. Might need a flotation device of some kind. Wish we had a wet suit. some tanks. I know the boat I think I could get under her. Open her up. She’d go down pretty fast  
Dino: What about her crew?  
Tom: If they can swim, even float, they probably can make it to shore.  
Terry: Can't shoot them in cold blood man.  
Dino: We could, they are a threat.  
Terry: Could capture them - give them a choice. Offers. Captain Lim takes them back to China. They agree to say their boat sank and they never mention the kids or Mr. Lim. Babbitt gets the Japanese to offer them asylum. Or Babbitt gets them USA offer. Green cards. Citizenship, San Diego and Netflix.  
Tom: They probably have a life raft.  
Dino: We’d have to sink the raft too.  
Terry: Yeah. We can’t chase them all over. Could we go out there in a life raft. Board them. Surprise them, up over the side? Lim or Hiro got a raft?  
Dino: I’ll find out.  
Terry: We go out in a raft. We’d need a distraction  
Tom: We let Noah fire a few RPGs in their general direction to distract them. We board. We subdue them. We make our various offers. We don’t mention the kids. Say they are in Japanese waters and we are arresting them for the Japanese Coast Guard.  
Terry: Works for me. Like sailing. Not swimming. But I'm a decent swimmer. I could swim it with you if no raft.  
Dino walks up.  
Dino: Two rafts. Have our choice.  
Terry: See them both, take the best one.  
Tom: Lim’s is bigger.  
Dino: They are both getting them out.  


They are all on Captain Lim's boat. Pietro is translating for Lim and his crew. Terry explains the plan.  
Terry’s phone chimes. He looks at it. Picks it up.  
Terry: Yeah, I can’t talk right now in the middle of something. Tom will talk to you.  
Terry hands the phone to Tom. Tom takes the phone and walks to the front of the boat, steps out on the pier.  
Tom: Alice, everything’s okay. We are just figuring out how to get back. No he’s in the middle of a meeting, he’s planning and coordinating this. He’s got everybody together. Yeah I’ll ask him to call when the meeting is over. Kids are good Alice. Terry, man, he’s a hell of a guy. Calm, steady. Unflappable. Thanks Alice. I mean it thanks.  
Tom hangs up. Goes back on the boat.  
Terry is still talking.  
Terry: Any questions?  
Captain Lim (through Pietro) : What’s wrong with Netflix?  
Laughter.  
Noah: I get to fire an RPG?  
Terry: Yeah. Captain Lim and Babbit will supervise but yeah. Don’t hit them. We don’t want them to start shooting. We just want them paying attention to you instead of us.  
Noah: What if I accidentally hit them?  
Dino: Then prepare to duck.  
Terry: We'll deal with it. But don’t hit them.  
Noah: I won’t.  
Angela: Do you have to go out there Dad?  
Tom: Yeah sweetie. Only way.  
Angela: Dad I am so sorry about all this.  
Tom: I know. We can talk later. Got things to do now.

Dino and Noah bring up the RPGs, lay them out on the pier. Terry and Tom gather up guns, knives flashlights. The raft is inflated and on the pier. Everyone is standing around.  
Terry: We need to keep the boats between us and them. They are watching. They have night scopes. They can’t see the raft. You have got to go down to the far end of the pier. Move around let them see you, shine the flashlight on each other, build a fire like you are cold and trying to warm up. Go back and forth to the boat, carry the RPGs around. Everybody keep moving, form different groups. We need their attention to stay on you.  
Babbitt: Okay.  
Babbitt: What do I do if this doesn’t work?  
Dino: I was just starting to like you man, now you are pissing me off again. This will work man. When Terry and I do a thing, it works. It just won’t go according to plan.  
Terry: We'll take care of this attack boat and her crew. If we don’t come back, you figure out a way to get the kids back to Fukue airport. Call Paul. Jemma. Mac and Alice. You can figure it out. Get the kids out of here. That's all that matters. Jemma was a ranger. Paul is ex-air force. They'll figure out something. Paul’ll get you on the helicopter there, he knows the pilot. Get back to Omura. To the plane. Get the kids home.  
Babbitt: I mean I was just asking.  
Terry: It’s okay. I always like a back-up plan or two.  
Babbitt: Paul and Jenna will figure out something.That's not much of a back up plan.  
Terry: I'll keep working on it.  
Terry: Noah, I need some mud make-up. So our faces don't shine. And some dark clothes if anybody has something we can borrow. Would you see what you can do?  
Noah: Angela and I and Pietro will work on that.  
Terry: No, I need Pietro on observation. I need Pietro and one of Lim's crew watching the attack boat all the time.  
Terry: Pietro, would you get one of Lim's crew and watch the attack boat. I need someone watching the attack boat all the time. Use the scope. Give me a report every 10 minutes.  
Pietro: Sure Captain Thorne.

Dino, Terry and Tom take the raft a little way inland from the pier. Walk it down as far as the can til they are almost directly across from the attack boat. Slide the raft in the water. Quietly load the raft.  
Tom: Fortune favors the righteous.  
Terry: Got everything?  
Dino: Got what we can get.  
Tom: Been a long time.  
Dino: It's like riding a fucking bicycle man.  
Dino: This is going to take about 20 minutes .  
They are in dark clothes their faces are smeared with mud.  
Dino: Just like old times.  
Dino sings the song Seems Like Old Times from Annie hall.  
Dino: Seems like old times, having you to walk with, having you to talk to, dinner dates and flowers  
Terry:Where's that from?  
Dino: Annie Hall. Diane Keaton sings it. 1977. Torch song. Can't resist a good torch song.  
[The music from Seems like Old Times plays as they get in the raft. ]  
They paddle silently toward the attack boat.  
Terry calls Babbitt.  
Terry: Move everybody up a ways just in case they fire back now. I’ll call the strikes. Get everybody ready. Everybody clear. Keep moving around. It'll be soon man. I'll call you back.  
Tom: Hey Terry, I told Alice you'd call her back.  
Terry: Okay. Terry dials the sat phone. Terry: Hi sweetheart. I'm a little busy right now. But Tom said he promised I'd call. I can't explain right now. Everything is okay.  
Noah fires an RPG.  
Terry: Shit what is he doing? Alice I have to go.  
Alice: What was that? Terry wait. Was that an expulsion?  
Terry: It was an RPG fired by Noah. Everything is fine. I have to go.  
Alice:TERRY.  
Terry clicks off.  
Dino is laughing.  
Terry: Maybe I was better single. Maybe I'm not cut out for this couple stuff.  
Dino: Sure man, after hankering after her for 20 years, you are going to stay single when you finally got her in your bed every night and a ring on her finger.  
Tom: 20 years?  
Dino: Forget I said that. Tom, they fell in love long time ago. She was never unfaithful to Peter. Well not with Terry she wasn't. Forget I said anything.  
Tom: Forgotten. I thought there was something more than a few days romance there.  
Terry: Wrong time for this, Dino. Get Babbitt on the phone dammit.  
Dino dials the sat phone.  
Dino: Babbitt what the fuck?  
Noah: I'm sorry that was me. It was an accident. I haven't ever fired an RPG. I've got it now. I'm sorry. It's okay I missed them. No harm done. I want Captain T to have faith in me.  
Dino: Well he is not going have faith in you if you get us killed.  



	34. Only bleeds when I laugh

Terry, Dino and Tom are nearly to the attack boat  
Terry hands the phone to Dino.  
Terry: Tell them two off to their starboard. The ship's right side. Two in rapid succession.  
Dino: Babbitt two starboard. Right side Noah. Yeah copy that.  
Two RPGs are fired, explode over the water.  
Terry: Wait now. Put Pietro on. What do you see mate.? Okay that's good. But they may fire on you. They are probably out of range but get everybody down. And back a little.  
Terry hands the phone back to Dino.  
Terry: Wait five minutes then two more. But a bit apart. 2 minutes apart. Port side.  
Dino tells Noah.  
Noah fires them.  
One explodes over the water. The other hits the boat in the bow. Starts a small fire.  
Pietro calls Terry.  
Pietro: They are running all around. One is standing by the gun. They are arguing. Noah says he's sorry he didn't mean to hit the boat. I think they are going to shoot at us.  
Pietro: Running and yelling on the attack boat  
A brief burst of gun fire aimed at the pier.  
Terry, Dino and Tom pull the raft up to the attack boat. Dino throws hooks with a rope ladder attached up over the side of the Attack Boat. Dino goes up and over the side. Terry throws Dino the machine gun. There is a scream. Dino starts firing. Two of the boat crew go down. Dino holds the gun on two others. They put their hands up. Terry comes up over the side. Tom throws Terry the rest of the gear. Terry puts it down at his feet.  
Dino throws the machine gun to Terry walks over to the crew standing with their hands-up pulls their hands behind them ties their hands with plastic ties. Leans over checks the carotids of the two guys lying on the deck.  
Dino: Gotta pulse on this one  
Dino rolls him over pulls his hand behind him puts the restraints on him  
One of the guys standing kick outs at Dino, says something.  
Dino: You swearing at me motherfucker? Some Chinese thing?  
Dino reaches over pulls the guys legs out from under him. He falls like dead weight.  
Dino: Say it again. No? Nothing else to say?  
Terry: Where are the rest?  
The man left standing says: No more. I speak some English. Only us no more.  
Dino looks up.  
A man with a knife suddenly appears next to Terry. He stabs Terry in the upper left chest. Blood spurts out. Terry reaches up puts his hand on his chest. Drops the machine gun. He falls to the deck.  
Dino: What the fuck man?  
Tom picks up the machine gun and shoots the man who stabbed Terry. He falls to the ground. Tom keeps shooting.  
Dino: He's dead man. Stop. Don't waste ammunition.  
From behind Dino a man comes around the corner.  
Tom: Down Dino.  
Dino falls to the deck. Tom fires, moving the machine gun back and forth across the man. He goes down.  
He is writhing and screaming  
Dino gets up.  
Dino: Dammit I hate the noisy ones  
Dino moves over to Terry. Terry is bleeding heavily, his face his white.  
Dino: Don't die on me, man. You can't die on me man. Alice will kill me if you die.  
Terry gives a wan smile.  
Terry: She would. Yeah. Not going to die. Just a shoulder wound.  
Dino: Tom cover the guy that went down.  
Dino: Terry, I'll be right back. Don't go to sleep. Keep your eyes open Dino pulls the screaming guy's hands behind him.  
Ties his hands. He screams louder. Then he's quiet.  
Dino: That's better.  
Dino feels his carotid.  
Dino: Dead.  
Dino: What have we got?  
Tom: We have three alive.  
Dino: I'll get the kit.  
Dino walks over to the gear they brought. Opens the med case. Pulls out gauze pads and a syringe.  
Dino: Tears terry's shirt back presses the gauze down. The gauze is soaked red immediately. Dino pushes down on the Terry's chest. Gives him an injection. Dino: That's an antibiotic man.  
Dino: I need more gauze pads.  
Dino: Hey you boat boy. Where is your first aid kit? How this goes for you and your pals depends on your cooperation.  
Man: Behind the cabin door, waist high a door. Has a red cross on it. There's morphine in it. More gauze.  
Dino goes in and gets it.  
Dino gives Terry the morphine. More pads on the wound.  
Dino: We need to get out of here.  
Dino: I figured Terry would drive the boat in.  
Tom: I can do it. We need to get Terry to a hospital.  
Dino: Yeah.  
Terry: I'm okay man. Just a little tired.  
Terry closes his eyes.  
Dino: Open your eyes man. Keep talking to me. Where are you going marry Alice man? You got make an honest woman out of her.  
Terry opens his eyes.  
Terry: Maybe on the plane.  
Dino: Yeah. We'll get Paul to do it on the plane.  
Terry: Dino, mate I'm sleepy. I am just going to sleep for a little while.  
Dino: You're doing be fine. Stay awake Terry. Tom will have us to shore in a minute.  
Dino dials the phone: Babbitt Terry's been stabbed. In the chest, he's bleeding pretty heavy. Missed the heart, missed his lung. Nicked a rib, I think. Muscle's pretty cut up. and he's bleeding a lot. We have the crew under control. 3 dead 3 alive, one not doing very well. We are bringing the boat in. Get the first aid kits from the boats. We took most of Hiro's stuff. Get the one from Lim's boat and meet us.  
Dino hangs up. Makes another call.  
Dino: I need that chopper here now Paul. Right fucking now. Terry has been stabbed, just above the heart. Not the heart. He's bleeding. Losing a lot of blood. I want an ambulance at Omaru meeting our helicopter, ambulance to take Terry from the helicopter to the plane. I want a couple of big EMT's, big enough to carry him off the helicopter into the ambulance and out of the ambulance onto the plane if they have to. And I want a doctor meeting the helicopter or at least on the plane. Somebody who'll treat Terry on the plane and fly with us to the States. Might need a transfusion. Lost a lot of blood. Get me Jenna. Jenna I don't care how you do it but I want an ambulance waiting when the chopper lands. And I want a doctor who can treat a knife wound a deep one. And Terry is going to need a transfusion. I told Paul this stuff.  
Dino: No I'll call Gemma but you coordinate with her.  
Dino: Wake-up Terry. Alice is waiting for you. Wake-up man. Look at me.  
Dino: Who am I?  
Terry: My lazy partner.  
Dino: That's right.  
Terry closes his eyes again.  
Dino: Keep your eyes open.  
Tom pulls the boat in.  
They are all waiting at the pier. Tom jumps off ties up the attack boat. Angela hugs her dad.  
Angela: What can I do?  
Tom: Go on the boat. Stay with Mr. Thorne. Hold that cloth on Terry's chest. Above the heart. Push down hard. And talk to Terry.  
Dino: Pietro, get one of the guys from Lim’s boat to get the live guys off the attack boat. Leave them tied up, don’t trust them. Have one of Lim’s guys check on the guy we shot. He’s tied up but see if someone can give him some first aid. Don’t untie him. Let us get what we need for Terry then they can use any of the rest of the first aid supplies for him.  
Pietro: Okay.  
Angela walks over to Terry, kneels down next to him.  
Angela: Mr. Thorne, hi, I took first aid last year. Nick made me take it cause I thought I might like to go on a climb with him. I was a Candy Stripper too. I mean just so it would look good on my college applications. I'm just going to sit here with you while they find some more gauze pads. And figure a way to get you off the boat. You're doing real good.  
Noah comes up.  
Noah: Oh man Captain T. Is this cause of the RPG's I fired.  
Terry shakes his head.  
Terry: No Noah. You did fine. We just miscounted. I got in the way of a knife. I'll be okay. Just a little tired right now.  
Dino: We are going to make a carry out of tarp and get you up to the LZ. Just 4 or 5 blocks.  
Terry: I can walk.  
Dino: I know. Sure you can. But we want to keep you lying down so we can slow the bleeding man.  
Terry closes his eyes again.  
Dino: Tell Angela about your boat.  
Terry: Yeah. I have a sailboat. Three sails. Fast. Love to sail. Fell in love with a woman who is afraid of the water.  
Angela: Nick's mom is afraid of the water. Is it Nick's mom?  
Terry sleepily:Yeah Alice. Nick's mom. That boat. Going sail around the world. Alice doesn't like the water.  
Angela: I'd like to go on your boat.  
One of Lim’s crew takes the attack boat crew prisoners on to the pier. One has to be almost carried. Sits them down. Holds a gun on them.  
Dino: Just keep them there till we get Terry and the kids up to the LZ. Landing Zone.  
Pietro translates.  
Pietro: He understands.  
Three of Lim's crew come with blankets. Kosuki and Hiro offer to help also.  
With Dino, the five carry Terry up to the LZ. The kids and Tom follow.  
They put Terry down on the ground.  
Dino: Ten minutes man.  
Angela and Noah sit with him.  
Angela changes the gauze again. Pushes down.  
Angela: Does that hurt?  
Terry: Only when I laugh  
Angela laughs  
Angela: Just like with me vomiting when I was so sea sick.  
Angela takes Terry's hand.  
Terry: Don't tell Alice.  
Angela: No we won't.  
Dino kneels down by Terry.  
Dino: Babbitt is going to stay here. Two of our Chinese attack boat crew have asked for assylum. Babbitt is going to get them to the USA or work something out for them in Japan. He'll stay. Hiro will run them back to Fukue and we'll arrange a helicopter for Babbitt. Lim’s guys are gonna sink the attack boat a ways out. Then they are going home. An ambulance is meeting us at Omaru to take you from the helicopter to the plane. We'll take off as soon as we are on board. And a doctor is flying back with us.  
Terry sleepily: Does Alice know?  
Dino: I haven't talked to her but I think she knows.  
Dino's phone rings.  
Dino: Yes Alice. He's okay. It's just a muscle Alice. Heart is okay. Lungs are okay. Might have nicked a rib. Lost a little blood. He'll be okay.  
Dino holds the phone to Terry’s ear.  
Dino: Tell her you are okay.  
Terry: I’m okay. Ran into a knife. No really. I'm okay. Just a little knife wound. I'm walking around.  
Dino takes the phone. Dino: We'll be there in an hour and a half. Have Jenna put the bed down in the far back. He's okay Alice. He's going to be okay. You and Mac get your stuff, get everybody’s stuff except for Babbitt’s. Check out and get to the plane. Tell them Babbit is staying a few more days. Now Alice. Do it now.  
The sound of a helicopter starts to drown out the call.  
They look up a helicopter circles then lands about 40 feet away.  
Dino: Can't hear you Alice. The chopper is here. We'll be there soon Alice. He's okay. He's gonna be okay. We are putting him on the chopper now.  
Dino hangs up.  
Terry: Give me a hand Dino.  
Terry gets up. His left arm hangs limp. He holds the gauze pad on his chest with his right hand.  
Angela gets next to him. Angela: I’ll hold the pad. Put your other arm on Noah. Noah moves next to him. Terry puts his right arm over Noah’s shoulder.  
Noah: I've got you.  
Noah and Angela get Terry into the chopper. Help him.  
Terry: I think I'll lie down again for a little while.  
Angela: Noah and I are just going to sit here with you.  
Dino, Babbitt, Hiro, Lim and Tom are standing by the chopper talking. Pietro is helping with translating.  
Dino: Babbitt, you use Captain Lim’s sat phone to call me. Keep talking to me. Babbitt, call us if you need translation. Pietro can keep translating. Babbitt you take the Chinese boys from the attack boat. Don’t trust them. Keep them tied til you get embassy staff guarding them. No bathroom breaks, no snacks, if they soil themselves too bad. Check the restraint from time to time. Keep em tight. They’ll live. They might kill you if they get a chance. Hiro will get you and them to Fukue. Get somebody from the embassy to meet you there. But they are just kids. They say they want asylum, see if you can help them - maybe green cards and UCLA. Pietro tell Captain Lim, he and his guys have to take the attack boat out and sink it. Just sink it with the bodies on it. Then they go home.  
Pietro: Captain Lim says the third man from the Attack Boat died.  
Dino: Best thing for him really. Just leave him on the Attack Boat with the others. Hiro you get Babbitt and the two Chinese guys back to the Fukue Airport. Babbitt, we'll have a chopper there for you.  
Babbitt: I've got it under control. Someone from the Embassy is meeting us at Fukue. Bringing a couple of what are probably CIA guys. We’ll get the attack boat boys taken care of. Hiro just has to get us to Fukue. It’s okay. This is what I do. I'll find a way back. I'll see you back in California.  
Dino: Any questions?  
No questions.  
Tom shakes hands with Lim, bows to Hiro, nods to Lim’s crew and Kosuki and he gets on the chopper. Pietro hugs Lim and the rest of Lim’s crew then follows Tom on to the helicopter.  
Hiro comes up to Dino.  
Hiro in English: I like you Dino-san. You very smart. One tough cookie. You come back. I take you for dinner. Buy you lots of sake. You like to sing? We can go to karaoke. I know some girls too.  
Dino: I like to sing.  
Hiro laughs and bows to Dino.  
Dino: Your boat stinks, Hiro. But you are a good man. I like you.  
Dino bows to Hiro.  
Hiro bows again. Hiro: It's a fishing boat Dino-san. It has to smell like fish.  
Dino gets on the chopper and closes the door and the chopper lifts off.


	35. Getting pretty good at it

The chopper lands at Omura and an ambulance pulls up within minutes. Two big guys get out, pull a gurney out of the back , roll it to the helicopter door,take a stretcher off it.  
Dino comes out of the helicopter.  
Angela and Pietro follow Dino out. Tom and Noah wait with Terry   
Dino: He's back there.  
EMT1: You want us to start an IV or anything? We hear he is going right on a plane.  
Dino: Yeah. That is our plane over there. Just the basics. Check his vitals. Give him some oxygen. Replace the pad on the wound. He’s still bleeding but it’s slowed. Probably should have his left arm in a sling. We’ve got a doc on the plane waiting for him. He'll start an IV and transfuse him.   
EMT1: Okay sure.  
A black SUV pulls up.  
The EMTs go in the chopper, put Terry on the stretcher, bring him out to the gurney, lift and fold the gurney and slide it into the ambulance. One EMT gets in the back with Terry. Tom and Noah follow the EMts with Terry out. Dino to Tom and the kids: You guys get in the SUV and get to the plane. I'll go with Terry in the ambulance.   
Noah: I'll ride with him sir. In the ambulance. Colonel if you want me to. I'd like to sir.  
Dino: Ask the EMT if there is room for both of us?   
EMT1: Sure you can both go.   
Dino: Okay. Sure Noah. That's fine. We'll both go.   
Dino, Noah and one EMT get in the ambulance. The other EMT shuts the ambulance doors.  
The SUV pulls around the ambulance and the ambulance follows the SUV to Dino and Terry's plane.  
The steps are down. Alice and Jenna are standing at the bottom of the steps. The SUV stops just beyond the stairs. Tom, Angela and Pietro get out. Jenna talks to them briefly. They board the plane.  
The EMT driving gets out. Alice follows him around to the back of the ambulance.  
The EMT opens the doors. The other EMT gets out. They slide the gurney out, let the wheels down.  
Alice kisses him on the forehead. Then the lips. He opens his eyes.  
Noah climbs out of the ambulance.  
Noah: Hi Mrs. Bowman. He’s gonna be okay.  
Terry: I'm okay. A little cut up. I can get on the plane. Let me up.  
Dino gets out, stands by Terry.  
Dino: Let them help you Terry.  
Terry: I can walk.  
Noah: Whoa. This is a pretty big plane.  
Jenna is still waiting at the bottom of the steps.  
Dino: Hey Jenna. Come back here.  
She walks to the back of the ambulance.  
Noah: Is the espresso machine a deLonghi?  
Jenna: Yeah it is. Let me get them boarded and I'll make you whatever you want.  
Terry struggles to sit up.  
Terry: Where's Babbitt?  
Dino: He's coming later. I told you.  
Dino: You were right about him.  
Terry: Mac was right about him.  
Mac walks up.  
Mac: Usually a pretty good judge of people.  
Jenna: Let's get on. We need to get going. Got a doc waiting on board for Terry.  
Tom comes back down the steps.  
Tom: The kids want to call their folks.  
Dino: I want them to wait til we are in the air.  
Tom: Okay. You need help getting Terry on board.  
Terry: I can walk on.  
Dino: Okay.  
Paul looks out the window, waves. He has the engines idling.  
EMT1: Tell you what Mr. Thorne. We'll help you down. And we'll walk over to the steps with you and we'll just stand by in case you need a hand.  
Terry: Okay.  
They help Terry off the gurney. They have bandaged Terry’s chest with a fresh gauze dressing and taped it in place. They have Terry’s arm in a sling. Terry leans on an EMT, walks slowly to the bottom of the steps.  
Terry: I'm a little weaker than I thought.  
Terry: Alice, go up and wait at the top of the steps for me.  
Alice goes up the stairs waits.  
Terry slowly, lifting one foot slowly after the other, makes his way up. The bandage on his chest turns red again. Alice is silently crying.  
Terry: I'm okay.  
Terry makes it to the top of the steps, leans on Alice, she leads him to the back of the plane. The two seats in the back have been made into a bed. A man is standing there.  
Doctor: Hello Mr. Thorne. I'm Yoshi Nakamura. Dino knows my brother. Asked me to take a look at you patch you up a bit til we can get you to a hospital. I need you to lie down here. I'm going to take a look under that bandage and we are going to get you going on some antibiotics and saline and a little oxygen, then it sounds like you are going to need a little transfusion. And I'm going to give you something to reduce your pain and make you sleepy.  
Terry nods.  
Dr. Nakamura: Are you Mrs. Thorne?  
Alice: Not yet.  
Dr. Nakamara: Well why don't you go up and have a seat. Strap in. I'll have a quick look while we taxi and then I'll get in my seat too. Once we get in the air you can come back and sit by him. I’m going to put him in kind of a twilight sleep, but he’ll know you are there.  
The plane is moving.  
Alice: You've done this before.  
Dr. Nakamura: More than once. Getting pretty good at it.  



	36. Not Nakomara's First Rodeo

Alice is sitting on the floor facing Terry. She is holding his right hand. Terry. There are bags hanging by hooks from the edge of the overhead luggage compartment, one clear, one dark red. Each attached to narrow tubes going into needles taped to Terry’s arm. An oxygen mask covers his nose and mouth. The doctor maneuvers around Alice. A small open suitcase containing monitors is sitting on top of the blanket at Terry’s waist. Wires from the machine go to pads taped to Terry’s chest. The monitors make soft beeping sounds.  
Terry opens his eyes, looks at Alice.  
Terry: Why are you sitting on the floor?  
Alice: Cause you are taking up the whole bed.  
Dr. Nakamura: How you feeling Terry?  
Terry: Thirsty.  
Dr. Nakamura: We will get you something to drink soon. For now let me see if I can get you some ice chips. Just want you to wait a little longer before you drink anything. I don’t want to risk you vomiting with that wound. Got the bleeding down to a modest trickle finally.  
Terry: How bad is it?  
Dr. Nakamura: Going to need surgery to repair the wound and muscle. Probably nicked a rib. Few months of recovery should be good as new. They have an ambulance meeting the plane, taking you to a hospital in San Francisco. Be there for the surgery, then after surgery a couple of days should be able to go home. You know whoever had that knife barely missed your heart.  
Terry: Heart belongs to Alice.  
Alice puts her head on Terry. He puts his hand in her hair.  
Dino walks up.  
Dino: Chinese have announced that they have sent the American children back to the USA by private plane to an undisclosed location. Sarah’s body is back. They are planning the funeral. Autopsy says she died of hypoglycemia, most likely got insulin dose too strong. Sent her into coma, death.  
Terry: When do we land?  
Dino: Four more hours in the air.  
Terry: Babbitt?  
Dino: Babbitt and the two crewmen are in Tokyo at an embassy house. Chinese aren’t acknowledging their existence but back channels say they want them back. They probably aren’t very useful to us. They get debriefed, new identities maybe. Babbitt‘s got it. The guy is in hog heaven. Says maybe his pen did bring him luck. Wants to write this up as a fiction. Sees himself as the next LeCarre. Looks like our crewmen may have a future at UCLA or maybe Tulane.  
Terry: Tulane?  
Dino: Turns out one has an aunt in New Orleans. Teaches Chinese at Tulane.  
Terry: They better stick to their story.  
Dino: I talked to Babbitt. They are part of the deal. Everybody sticks to the same story. Kids lost, rested up in China, dealt with Sarah’s death, returned to USA on private plane courtesy of wealthy Chinese industrialist. We were never involved. No attack boat. Was an attack boat lost in a storm. Two crew rescued by Japanese. Asked for asylum. None of it happened.  
Terry: Fevered dream.  
Terry: lot of people have to stick to the story.  
Dino: Been done before.  
Terry: Been done before, yeah. Feeling a little tired, think I’ll go back to sleep.  
Dino: Sure buddy. I called Henry. He's flying in late tonight.  
Terry: Thanks man. He doesn't need to come. It's not that bad. I don't want to worry him.  
Terry closes his eyes.  
Dino: Get up off the floor Alice. You’ve been here since we took off. Come up front. Sit with me and Mac for awhile.  
Dino gives Alice a hand, she gets up, goes forward. Sits down across from Mac. Dr. Nakamura is sitting next to Mac talking to her. He is holding a bourbon.  
Alice: Drinking on the job, Dr. Nakamura?  
Dr. Nakamura: Call me Yoshi. Yeah my part of this is pretty much done.  
Alice: Done?  
Dr. Nakamara: Assessed the wound. Cleaned it up a bit. It’s a big wound, deep too. Really got that muscle. Can all be repaired. Some good guys in San Francisco for the repair. Got him some blood. He’ll get some more at the hospital. I couldn’t type him so he got the generic stuff. He’s gonna have some pain along the way but those Seal Team Six type guys even the older ones are tough as they come.  
Alice: So not your first rodeo.  
Dr. Nakamura: I was a Special Forces doc.  
Dino: I know his older brother. He was a military surgeon. Did Iraq. Lives in St Augustine now. Brother has helped us out before.  
Alice: You live in Japan?  
Dr. Nakamura: Live in Los Gatos. Last 15 years working as Kaiser doc in Urgent Care. On leave of absence. Writing a book on descendants of survivors of bomb in Nagasaki. Some of my father's family was there. Survived cause they were working in a basement. Underground. Dino called my brother, brother called me. Knew I was in Japan. Your good luck my family is from Nagasaki.  
Alice: My good luck. And Terry's. Not theirs though. Obviously.  
Dr. Nakamara: Borrowed a few things. Blood plasma, saline. Oxygen. Told Jenna had med training in Army, could assist. Those portable monitors are real nice. Here free of charge though Dino is making a generous contribution to Nagasaki organization underwriting my book.  
Alice: How are the kids?  
Mac: Noah on his 4th espresso drink. Jenna switched him to decafe now. Angela has taken two showers. She has on your Rabbitoh t-shirt and a pair of my sweats. What does Rabbitohs mean?  
Alice: Australian for somebody who sells rabbits. To eat.  
Mac: Ugh.  
Alice: It’s some team in Australia.  
Dino: It’s a rugby team. Terry follows them.  
Mac: Well I think you’ve lost your t-shirt, Alice. Angela took a second shower but put it back on. She and Pietro are discussing their relationship. Noah has fallen in love with Jenna but it may be circumstantial. The coffee. Tom’s asleep. Drugged on Dramamine. Parents keep calling. I overheard Pietro. He was impatient. “Mom I said we were okay. That’s it. Stop worrying.”  
Alice: You have kids?  
Mac: One daughter. Getting ready to go to med school. At U C Davis. I wanted her to do law. Her dad's a doc. Nephrologist.  
Alice: Kidneys?  
Mac: Kidneys. He's remarried. Two more kids. She's my only.  
Alice: I should call Nick. He's my only.  
Dino: Angela and Noah have talked to him a couple of times. They told him about Terry.  
Alice: Has Tom talked to Cherie?  
Dino: He called her from the chopper.  
Alice: Nick was probably with her. I’m going to call Nick and go back and sit with Terry. I said I’d pay for the consultation. This went further a lot further than I expected. How much is this going to cost me?  
Dino: No bill. Terry would never let you pay for an operation like this. And State, the taxpayers, are picking up all costs except Yoshi here. And he told you his deal. But we have good medical insurance too, the best, overlapping policies for all our guys, me and Terry included. So Terry’s medical is covered. No bill, Alice.  
Alice: Is Terry really going to be okay?  
Dr. Nakamura: Won’t really know til after the surgery. Got his chest muscle pretty cut up.  
Alice gets up.  
Alice: I’m going to call Nick then go back to sit with Terry.  
Jenna comes up.  
Jenna: Mrs. Bowman if you are going to sit in the back on the floor at least let me bring you a cushion to sit on and a sandwich. How about a glass of wine?  
Alice: Thanks. Yeah. A sandwich. Wine sounds good too. Got any red?  
Jenna: Got everything.  
Alice starts to the back of the plane, looks at the middle seats. Tom is sleeping next to the window, recliner extended. Angela is next to him, animatedly talking to Pietro who is sitting across from her. Angela is holding her father’s hand.  
Alice goes back to Terry sits back down, takes out her phone. Calls Nick.  
Alice: Hi honey. Yeah. I’m fine. Tired. I’ve been sitting with him. Just the muscle. He’s sleeping. I think to UCSF, he’ll need surgery. 4 more hours. Are you home? Yeah, there’s stuff in the freezer. The pasta is from three days ago. Should be fine.Yeah, finish it. I don’t know where we are landing. They told Cherie Marin? Oh. The parents. Of course. Secret. I get it. There is supposed to be an ambulance for Terry waiting. I’ll go with him in the ambulance. Meet us? Yeah he’d like that. I’ll call you with airport and time when I know. No I want to go home after.  
Alice hangs up.  
Terry opens his eyes.  
Terry: Where have you been?  
Takes the oxygen mask off.  
Alice: Left for few minutes. Back now.  
Jenna comes with a cushion for Alice. A sandwich. A glass of wine.  
Jenna: Hey, Terry, how ya doing?  
Terry: Better than I was a few hours ago.  
Jenna: You want anything?  
Terry: Kind of thirsty.  
Jenna: Perrier?  
Terry: Nothing sparkling.  
Jenna: I can find something. Anything else Mrs.Bowman?  
Alice: Call me Alice. Dr Nakamura said ice chips or maybe just some ice would be okay. Maybe some water would be okay now. Ask the doctor though.  
Jenna: Sure.  
Jenna leaves.  
Alice: You look better.  
Terry: I am better.


	37. A Room with a View of the Bay Bridge

Terry is lying in a hospital bed. Own room. Big window looking out toward the Bay Bridge.  
Terry: Couple more days.  
Alice is sitting next to the bed. Nick is standing, leaning against the window.  
Nick: You should take him to your place mom. You’d be comfortable there. Can you go up and down stairs.  
Terry: Not for a week or so.  
Nick: We have a small guest room downstairs. I can put a TV in there.  
Terry: Don’t need a TV.  
Nick: Right. I’m going back down to school tomorrow unless you need me. I still have the Cherokee. You want me to turn it in?  
Terry: Yeah let’s turn it in.  
Nick: I’ll drop it at the airport get an Uber home or my mom can pick me up. I have a car. I’m gonna take my car back down to Santa Barbara. In case I need to come back up on short notice.  
Terry: Where’s Dino?  
Alice: Dino and Mac flew back to St Augustine. Mac had some legal work. They sent those flowers. They’ll be back in a couple of days. Babbitt said to thank you for having faith in him. He’ll come to see you as soon as he has things settled.  
Nick: Angela broke-up with me. She was nice about it, just wants to try things with Pietro. I talked to Noah, he thinks he’s in love with Jenna, wants to move to St Augustine when he graduates. College is proforma for him. He could test out any time he wants. His parents try to make him conform to what people his age should be doing. Waste of their time.  
Alice: Jenna is ten years older than Noah. What would he do in St. Augustine?  
Nick: He has a trust fund, mom. He doesn’t have to do anything. But Mom. you know there is something about Jenna. I felt it too. I wanted to ask her to go climbing with me. I only spent an hour or so with her that day at the airport but I felt it. Wanted to spend more time with her.  
Terry: Dino felt it too. Attracted him. Women don’t seem to notice it. But guys get it. There is something very attractive about her.  
Alice:What?  
Nick: She’s like a guy but without that testosterone competitive thing. Could do guy things with her but she still feels like a girl.  
Nick: You know mom, I think Jenna might be good for Noah. His parents would flip. But I don’t think his parents ever really got Noah. Sarah got him. I do. I guess that leaves me. Pietro’s good with him too.   
Terry: It hurts if I laugh, it really does. How does Jenna feel?  
Nick: From what I’ve heard she treats him like a sweet but kind of annoying puppy. She’d probably rather be with me.  
Terry covers his bandage with his hand, pushes down.  
Terry: Can’t laugh.  
Nick: I’m going now. I’ll see you at home, mom.  
Nick kisses his mom. Shakes Terry’s hand.  
Nick: Thanks Mr.Thorne. Really thank you so much.I don’t how this would have gone without you. I am so sorry you got hurt.  
Nick leaves.  
Alice: Were you ever with Jenna?  
Terry: What sexually?  
Alice: Yeah. Sexually. Of course sexually.  
Terry: What makes you think you can ask me that? You were married to someone else for 20 years and you just showed-up what now two weeks ago.  
Alice: I don’t care. Did you? Were you?  
Terry: I could have. I think she was open to something. I was attracted to her like Nick, like Noah, Dino. There is something about her. Women don’t notice but a lot of men do. There was nothing ever between us. Nothing romantic, nothing sexual. When there could have been something, I thought Dino wanted her. We never get involved with the same woman. Scrupulous about it.  
Alice: Okay. You’re right I don’t think women get it. Do you think Dino was involved with her?  
Terry: Maybe. Yeah. If he was, they were discrete. Cause we hired her pretty quickly after they met. And they’ve worked together. Never a ripple. She’s a little like Mac, not a beauty like Mac, but underneath. They are similar.  
Alice: What do you mean? You think they are alike.  
Terry: They both react to things like guys do. You don't have to think you'll say the wrong thing around them. They're easy-going. Athletic. Competitive in an sports way, not a sexual way.  
Alice: You're right. Mac is unflappable with Dino. Nothing he says throws her.  
Terry: He dominates women usually but not Mac. Dino doesn't phase her. He doesn't offend her, doesn't step on her toes, doesn't outrage her. He can't provoke her.  
Alice: She really likes him.  
Alice: Henry was here. He saw you after the surgery. You might not remember. Then he had to leave. He’ll be back tomorrow.  
Terry: Get in bed with me.  
Alice: No. Someone will come in.  
Terry: Come back tonight. Sleep with me.  
Alice: Maybe tonight. 

Terry’s room is dark. The monitors beep softly. Alice is lying in bed with Terry - in his hospital bed. She is on his right side. He has his right arm around her. A nurse walks in.  
Nurse: I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you, but be careful of the IV and the monitors. And you can’t stay in his bed all night. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. No sex - that’s in concrete mister. You tear those stitches, you open that wound, you are back on the surgery table and it’s worse if they have to sew you up again. The edges can only take so much before they are mush. The pain meds can give you a mild euphoria, make you think you can do things you can’t.  
Terry: We’ll behave. Promise. Her presence is therapeutic.  
Nurse: I’m sure it is.  
Nurse goes out.  
Alice: Terry how did this happen? How did you get hurt?  
Terry: Was slow. We weren’t as sharp as we should be when we boarded the attack boat. Should have cleared it more aggressively. We had four guys under control. We were complacent.  
Alice: Could it happen again.  
Terry: Alice, just lie here with me. I don’t want to talk. I just want to smell your hair, feel you next to me. When I am with you, I still sometimes think I’m dreaming. Just lie here with me. I promise we’ll talk about anything you want to talk about soon.  
Alice slides up kisses him.  
Alice: I wouldn’t have put us in a hospital bed in a dream.  
Terry: Been in hospital few times along the way, much nicer with you here.  
Alice: But let’s stick to bedroom beds in the future.  
Terry: Maybe boat beds?  
Alice: Maybe.


	38. Naughty Thoughts

A month later. Tom and Dino and Mac and Terry are in Alice’s living room. Late afternoon. They each have wine. Terry is in a light sweat shirt and shorts. A white bandage can be seen at the neckline of Terry’s shirt. His left arm is in a sling. Alice and Cherie are in the kitchen. Alice is putting figs, dates and brie and some other cheeses on a plate. There is a plate of olives and a basket of bread on the counter.  
Cherie: Tom feels we should pay them.  
Alice: The State Department, government, the taxpayers, paid them. Don’t worry about it.  
Cherie: You paid for the Fairmont, the conference room, the food didn’t you? Cause Nick wanted you to help us?  
Alice: I offered. I offered because of Peter. Because I knew how terrible it felt. I offered to pay to get Dino and Terry to say yes. But they didn’t let me pay. Babbitt got them paid including all the expenses. North Korea wanted 20 million for the kids. Dino and Terry with everything cost way way less than that.  
Cherie: Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you.  
Alice: You don’t need to thank me. I didn’t know how to thank Dino and Terry. This is what they do.  
Cherie: Dino and Mac. Tell me about Mac. She’s some high power lawyer, but she looks like a fashion model?  
Alice: Mac? Yeah she is and she does. But it’s like she doesn’t care about her looks. Her beauty.  
Cherie: I’ll bet Dino cares about it.  
Alice: Ah, you wanted Dino for your sister. Your sister couldn’t handle Dino. Only somebody like Mac can handle him.  
Cherie: I could handle him.  
Alice: Do you have naughty thoughts about Dino?  
Cherie: He seemed like a light in a dark night at the beginning. Maybe a little crush.  
Alice: You’d never do better than Tom. Terry really likes Tom. He’d like Tom to work for them.  
Cherie: No.  
Alice: See. It’s just fantasy with you. These guys. It’s dangerous what they do. Look at Terry. He could have died on that boat. I don’t know if I can even handle it.  
Cherie: Would you be with Terry if the Korea thing with the kids hadn’t happened?  
Alice: Yeah. I think so. Eventually. Even without the kids and Korea. Yeah. Come on. Help me bring this stuff in there.  
They take the food in, put it on the coffee table. Alice goes back for another bottle of wine. Napkins, plates. Comes back in. Asks Tom to open the wine. Sits down on the floor next to Terry, on his right. He hands her his wine glass, she takes a sip, he puts his hand in her hair, ruffles her hair. Smiles down at her.  
Dino: How’s Noah, Tom?  
Tom: He’s good. He’s talking about going to England next year. There’s a magician in London he wants to work with. All three of them Angela, Pietro and Noah may go to England. They are close now. Kind of bonded. The three musketeers. Angela applied to Oxford. They say they want her. The North Korea visit to the murals in the caves paid off. And Pietro says if Angela goes he’ll go too. His mom said they’ll support him if he’ll study Art History. Oxford offered to admit Noah in something in Math. Codes maybe. He says he’s thinking about it. Cambridge contacted him too. And MIT. He’s more interested in magic tricks. The schools don’t impress him. I told him they impress me. He said, “You don’t know how easy that stuff all is for me.” He said you and Terry should hire him.  
Dino laughs: We should. Just have to keep him away from RPGs.  
Terry: I’d hire him. I like him. He’s a good kid.  
Tom: We heard Tony Sanchez has an agent, he’s making himself available for interviews especially to Fox about all this.  
Laughter.  
Alice: I feel bad for Nicole and Lily.  
Tom: So what’s next for you Terry?  
Terry: Not supposed to drive for four more weeks, can’t sail for 15 weeks. Going to have my son Henry look after my boat. I‘d like to get back to St. Augustine. I want Alice to go with me. I like my doctors here and I’m going to start PT in week so probably better to stay at least a few more weeks.  
Dino: I can run the shop without Terry.  
Terry: Yeah. Dino is keeping the shop going. I can do administrative work from here. I feel fine, I get fatigued. Not much pain most of the time.  
Tom: I thought there was supposed to be a wedding.  
Terry: A wedding yes. Alice said she’d marry me before I got hurt. Hope she hasn’t changed her mind.  
Alice: My confidence in your invulnerability has been shaken.  
Dino: What the fuck does that mean?  
Nick comes in the front door.  
Nick: Hi Mr and Mrs. Wyatt. Mr. Deane. Ms. MacIntyre. Terry. Hi Mom. Mr Deane, did you bring the plane? Is Jenna here?  
Dino: Brought the plane. Jenna’s here.  
Nick: Okay, good. I’m going to call her. Thanks. Mom, I’m going to stay for the weekend. I’ll take my stuff up. My climbing club has a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Some of the people going to Kilimanjaro will be there. How are you feeling Terry?  
Terry: Better. Your mom is taking good care of me.  
Nick: You should spend Christmas with us.  
Terry: Yeah. That might be nice.  
Nick: And next week is Thanksgiving.  
Nick goes upstairs.  
Mac: He doesn’t know you’re getting married?  
Alice: We haven’t really had a chance to tell him. We told him we were seeing each other.  
Nick comes back down. Points to the coffee table.  
Nick: Looks good.  
Alice: Help yourself sweetie.  
Nick: I'll take some with me. I’m meeting Jenna. I just called her.  
Nick looks at Cherie and Tom.  
Nick: Angela is with Pietro now.  
Cherie: We know.  
Tom: If I were younger and unmarried I’d be calling Jenna.  
Cherie: Et tu?  
Tom: And if I hadn’t already met beautiful Cherie the love of my life, of course.  
Cherie: Better. What about Noah? I thought he was interested in Jenna.  
Nick takes a napkin, fills it with cheese and dates.  
Nick: Me, Noah, both of us. I’m leaving it up to Jenna.  
Dino: Good luck with that.  
Nick smiles, waves, leaves.  
Cherie: I think the families would like to thank you, Terry, Dino. Dino you're here and Mac, I don’t know when we might have another chance. Are you up to a dinner out Terry. I know it's only been few weeks. Would you like to come to our house tomorrow for dinner, a thank you dinner? It won’t be the Sanchezs or the Gills. Just us, Noah’s parents and the Patels. Dino, Mac? I'll do something simple. We can make it an early evening Terry.  
Alice looks at Terry.  
Alice: Are you up to it?  
Terry: Sure I can do a couple of hours.  
Mac: That would be lovely. Thank you. What time?  
Cherie: Early. 6:30.  
Alice: Can we bring Nick?  
Cherie: Yes. Of course Nick.  
Tom: Jenna too.  
Cherie looks at him sideways.  
Tom: For Nick.  
Terry: Noah may ask her first.  
Tom: Paul should come. Where’s Babbitt? He should be there too.  
Dino: Babbitt’s in DC. Terry, Babbitt wants to work for us. Wanted to know if he could fill out a job application. Offered to learn to shoot. Told him we don’t have job applications.  
Terry: We can find a spot for him. More useful to us at State though.  
Dino: I’ll call Babbitt tell him if he flies in tomorrow, we’ll fly him back to DC in a couple days.  
Terry: Too bad we can’t include Hiro and Lim. They are the real heroes. Especially Lim and his crew.  
Tom: Good guys. I’d like to see them again sometime. Dino, don’t you have a date for sake and karaoke with Hiro.  
Dino: Indeed I do.  
Terry, Tom and Dino laugh. Terry holds his right hand up over his chest.  
Terry: Still hurts when I laugh. 

Alice is loading the dishwasher. Terry is sitting at the table.  
Terry: He must know we share a bed.  
Alice: Maybe he thinks you are still in the guest room downstairs.  
Terry: That was just the first few days after I left the hospital.  
Alice: You still aren't supposed to do the stairs more than once a day.  
Alice: I just want to make it explicit. Explicit that you are in the bedroom with me. In the bed with me.  
The front door opens.  
Nick: Mom, I’m home.  
Alice: In here. We’re in the kitchen.  
Nick comes in.  
Nick: Where is everybody?  
Terry: Mac and Dino went back to their hotel. They were tired.  
Alice: Tom and Cherie had some swimming club dinner thing to go to.  
Alice: Want a sandwich or something?  
Nick: No thanks. Jenna and I ate at the Climbing Wall. It’s this 24 hour indoor climbing place. She used to rock climb. No gear. Just hands and feet. Not mountains just rock faces, did you know that Terry?  
Terry: I didn’t.  
Nick: She’s pretty interesting. Don’t know any girls like her. Some of the climbers, the serious ones, the women, are a little like her. But she’s done so many different things.  
Terry: You like her.  
Nick smiles: Yeah, I like her.  
Alice: Nick, remember when we came down to Santa Barbara.  
Nick: Yeah. That was a pretty weird dinner.  
Alice: Remember I told you Terry and I were seeing each other.  
Nick: Yeah, Mom. I mean I could see when you came in the restaurant you two were a couple. I’m okay with it. Of course I am. I told you.  
Alice: Well, it’s a little more than seeing each other.  
Nick: You wanna get married, don’t you? I mean Terry said in Santa Barbara he wanted to marry you. Well he said he thought he might want to. But I could tell he wanted to.  
Alice: You already know?  
Nick: If you are going to tell me, you are getting married, I won’t be surprised. And I’m fine with it. I know you love each other.  
Terry: We are getting married. I do love your mom. I’m in love with your mom.  
Alice: You understand Terry can climb the stairs now.  
Nick: Mom, is that your way of saying you and Terry are sleeping together in your bed?  
Alice: I guess it is my way of saying that.  
Nick laughs: Mom you are almost Victorian. I‘ve known about the birds and the bees for awhile, Mom. I figured you were sleeping together from when you said you went to Istanbul together. I guess you two know what is safe after Terry's surgery.  
Alice: We are very careful.  
Nick: Getting close to TMI here - too much information. But there is one thing I want to say though, Terry. I mean, you just got stabbed. And they said the guy who stabbed you just missed your heart. I mean it would be awfully hard on my mom if you married her and then you got stabbed or shot or something and died. I mean she already lost one husband. I’d like it if you are going to marry my mom if you would like not take chances I mean not get into situations where you might get killed. I mean I think she’d survive but it would really be tough on her.  
Terry: It’s a good point, Nick. It’s a valid point. I promise you I’ll make that part of how I do my job. I want to spend a long time with your mother, as her husband, I want to avoid doing anything that would cut that time short.  
Nick: Okay. So when are you two planning on getting married?  
Terry: Don’t have a date yet.  
Alice: Or a place.  
Nick: Maybe you could get married on Terry’s boat. Then sail around the world on your honeymoon. That sounds kind of romantic.  
Terry: It does.  
Alice: No. I will not marry Terry on a boat, I will not marry him with a goat, I will not marry him on a plane, I will not marry him on a train.  
Nick: So Dr. Seuss what kind of wedding do you want?  
Alice: I guess I could be open to other suggestions.  
Nick: You could meet me on Kilimanjaro. Get married up there.  
Terry: Just an ordinary little wedding. Nothing too exotic.  
Nick: Does Henry know?  
Terry: About the same as you. We haven’t told him directly, but he won’t be surprised.  
Nick: Uh this is a little awkward, given what we’ve been talking about, but I’m planning to go back out. Probably be out late, might not be back until in the morning. And it would be better if you didn’t ask me who I’m going to be with.  
Terry laughs: Yeah like we couldn't come up with a pretty good guess.  
Nick: I’m happy you are getting married. Tell Henry. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Alice: Goodnight.  
Terry: Goodnight.  
Nick leaves.  



	39. Blueberry Muffins

Terry and Alice are sitting in the kitchen. Sunlight. Coffee. Alice is baking blueberry muffins.  
Terry: No one has ever made me blueberry muffins.  
Alice: No one ever?  
Terry: No one ever.  
Alice: Not even your chef?  
Terry: Not even my chef.  
Alice: Good thing you found me.  
Terry: Very good thing. Did he come home last night?  
Alice: No. And isn’t she too old for him?  
Terry: Sounds like they are compatible. No harm in doing things together for awhile.  
Alice: Eventually one of them will be hurt.  
Terry: Maybe not.  
Front door opens.  
Nick: I’m home.  
Nick walks in the kitchen.  
Nick: Are you baking muffins, mom? Smells good.  
Alice: Blueberry.  
Nick: How much longer til they are out?  
Alice: Five minutes but they’ll need to cool.  
Terry: Have fun?  
Nick sheepish: I was pleased with the evening. I’ll get a shower, mom. Then get a muffin. Then I want to go over to check out some climbing gear that’s on sale.  
Nick opens the oven looks at the muffins, inhales, smiles.  
Alice: Close that.  
Nick: She makes great blueberry muffins.  
Terry: Can’t wait.  
Nick leaves, goes upstairs.  
Terry: I want to get married now.  
Alice: Because of the muffins? You haven’t even tried them.  
Terry: Because I feel married to you. I want the ceremony. I want the piece of paper. I want us to be married. Yesterday in the living room with Dino and Mac and Cherie and Tom, didn’t you feel it? we are a couple.  
Alice: You haven’t told Henry.  
Terry: We don’t have a date. Pick a date. I’ll call him.  
Alice takes the muffins out. Turns off the stove.  
Nick comes in. Clothes changed. Wet hair.  
Alice: The Wyatts are having a thank you dinner tonight, Nick. For Dino and Terry. 6:30. They’d like you to come. The Patels, the Zelenskis, Paul and Jenna are invited. Dino and Mac. Angela, Noah, Pietro.  
Nick: Okay. Sure. I’ll meet you there. Should I bring wine, Mom?  
Alice: Why don’t you pick up some flowers for Cherie on the way. Just a little mixed bouquet. We’ll bring a couple of bottles of wine.  
Nick: Okay. I might bring Jenna.  
Nick: Uh Terry. Do you think you and Dino could give Jenna some time off if she wanted to climb Kilimanjaro.  
Terry: With you?  
Nick: Yeah. Oh course with me.  
Terry: Sure. Need a little time to arrange coverage. We are good about that stuff with everybody who works for us. She would need to talk to me and Dino herself. But if she wants time off, she can have it. I think she knows that.  
Nick goes over to the stove. Looks down at the muffins.  
Nick: I like ‘em when they are still warm. How many can I have?  
Alice: How many do you want?  
Nick: Well I thought I’d eat one now, well two now, and then take one with me. And I think Jenna might like one.  
Alice: So four?  
Nick: Yeah four.  
Terry: But one for Jenna?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Terry: So that leaves your mother and me just eight, is that right?  
Alice: Stop it, Terry. He’s teasing you Nick. Take as many as you want. Take two for Jenna. If Terry wants more muffins, I’ll make more muffins.  
Terry is laughing.  
Terry: Just having you on a bit mate. Don’t think your mother and I need eight muffins.  
Nick takes a muffin, begins eating it.  
Nick: You make the best blueberry muffins Mom.  
Terry gets up, takes a muffin. Begins eating it.  
Terry: These are good. I mean it.  
Nick kisses Alice on the cheek with a mouthful of muffin. Takes a second muffin. Alice gets out a plastic container, puts 4 muffins in the container. Puts the lid on it.  
Terry: Wait a minute. He gets 5 muffins now? How is that fair?  
Alice hands Nick the box.  
Alice: Run.  
Nick leaves laughing holding the box of muffins.  
Terry sits back down. He pulls Alice into his lap with his right hand.  
Alice: Be careful Terry. I mean it. .  
Terry: I’m being careful. Going to favor your son over your husband, eh?  
Alice: Not necessarily.  
Terry: You failed the all important blueberry muffin test. I can’t marry you now. Just glad I found out in time.  
Alice puts her arms around him. Kisses him. Slow long kiss. Gets up. Takes out a plate. Takes out the five muffins that are left, puts them on the plate. Takes out powdered sugar, sifts it over the muffins. Gets out a stick of Irish butter. Puts all five muffins and the butter in front of Terry.  
Alice cuts a muffin in half, butters each half thickly with butter. The butter melts as she spreads it. Sits back down carefully in Terry’s lap.  
Alice: Open your mouth.  
Terry opens his mouth. Alice puts a piece of warm buttered muffin in his mouth. Kisses him. He slowly chews up the muffin. Swallows it.  
Terry: Maybe there is hope for you.  
Alice picks up another piece of warm buttered muffin.  
Alice: Open.  
She feeds him another bite.  
Terry: I want all my meals this way. All right I’m willing to reconsider. I see you are open to remediation of your earlier failure.  
Alice kisses him. Slow kiss. Long kiss.  
Alice: When can we have sex again?  
Terry: You think you can entice me back into wanting to marry you by tempting me with sex.  
Alice: That and hand-feeding you warm buttered blueberry muffins.


	40. A real offer

Alice and Terry are sitting in Alice's kitchen. Sun shinning through the windows. Morning. Both have coffee. Terry has the blue mug. Alice has a Taylor Ng mug that says Poissonchat with a picture of a fish-cat.  
Alice: Next week is Thanksgiving. Nick will be home. Last year it was just Nick and I. We went to the Ritz Carlton in Half Moon Bay. Very elegant. But no left-overs which we both missed. I mean the point of it is partly leftovers. And it felt lonely. What did you do?  
Terry: Gemma and her partner Kate invited me. They were having a bunch of their friends. Kind of a fun bunch. Lots of motorcyclists. But Henry had a flight into Miami the day before. He usually offers to fly the route so an American can have the day off but he wasn't needed. He called me and asked to come up and sail so I begged off on Gemma's and went sailing for the day with Henry. Beautiful day. I thought about you. I knew it was just after the first anniversary of Peter’s death.  
Alice: Do you want to host a dinner? The two of us. Are you up to it? It’s only been a few weeks since your surgery.  
Terry: I feel good. I might need to rest a bit after dinner. I don’t know that I could be much help cooking or getting ready. I’m still not supposed to lift anything over ten pounds.  
Alice: But you are quite good at setting a table.  
Terry: I am indeed. And I can't open wine, but I can pour. Nick is quite adept at opening wine I imagine. I can greet people, welcome them, be very hosterly.  
Alice: Hosterly?  
Terry: Be a good host. Hosterly.  
Alice: Don't think that is a real word.  
Terry: Australian word.  
Alice: No it’s not.  
Terry: You don't know all the Australian words.  
Terry: You know Australians and the English don't have Thanksgiving. It's not a real holiday for me. More of a cultural curiosity. Who would you invite?  
Alice: What about Dino? What does he do?  
Terry: He goes to his sister's in Miami sometimes. Last year he went to Dubai. One of our guys was in trouble. Seems a sheik's daughter developed a crush. Seems she viewed LaLa Land on a too regular basis. Had to remove him, nothing he did wrong as far as we could tell. Just looked a little too much like Ryan Gosling. I offered to go. Dino insisted on going. I think Dino just didn't want to go to his sister's. So he said he had a crisis and he had no choice.  
Alice: What about his kids? The banker daughter and the twins? Does Dino do something with his kids?  
Terry: Don't know about the banker daughter. Don't think they are close. The twins usually go to their mother's. She has invited Dino in the past, she's a very sweet person, but he never would go. Like I said he used to go to his sisters in Miami.  
Alice: What about Henry?  
Terry: Same as me. Not really a holiday to him. He was raised in England. Boarding schools. Since he has been flying London to Miami he may have been invited from time to time by American friends. He never mentioned it. Just know he didn't have plans last year. Or wanted to see his old dad maybe. Wanted to go sailing. He knew things would be closed though. He brought plenty of food for the whole day.  
Alice: We could invite Dino and Mac.  
Alice: What about Henry. Does he have a girlfriend?  
Terry: Don't think so. Sees different girls as far as I know. He brings a girl to sail once in awhile. Never the same one twice,  
Alice: If Dino and Mac are going to fly in, we should probably invite Jenna and Paul.  
Terry: Well that would please Nick I imagine.  
Alice: Dino, Mac, Henry, Paul, Jenna, Nick? Us. How many is that?  
Terry: That's eight. If Henry brought someone, it would be nine. If Paul and Henry each brought someone ten.  
Alice: It would be a lot of work.  
Terry: We could take it slow after. The clean-up. Nick would help us clean up. I think I would like it. Part of what I imagine with you, want, is domesticity.  
Alice: Domesticity?  
Terry: Coupley-ness? A home. You there.  
Alice: What if I didn't cook but ordered from one of the gourmet markets. The turkey, pies, dressing. It is all prepared you just have to warm it. We would set the table and then clean up. I wouldn't have to spend the next 4 days cooking.  
Terry: Fine with me. I have no traditions that would be jeopardized by your doing it up that way. And as you know I'm good at setting table.  
Alice: Maybe it is too much. Once when I was in graduate school, I couldn't go home for Thanksgiving. My boyfriend and I went to a beach, it was raining, we sat under an awning on a pier and ate Turkey sandwiches, mushrooms vinaigrette and drank a bottle of champagne. It was quite nice. We were lucky we weren't pulled over on the way home.  
Terry: We could do that. But then no leftovers right? And that really is the point.  
Alice: It really is.  
Terry: Shall I call Dino?  
Alice: Run it by him.  
Terry punches in Dino's code.  
Terry: It's me mate. You're on speaker.  
Dino: You two better not be in the bedroom. Not with you just past chest surgery.  
Terry: We are in the kitchen.  
Dino: Alright then. Not stabbed or shot or anything are we?  
Terry: Healing nicely thanks. Alice and I are talking about this strange American holiday which occurs next week. And we wondered what your plans are.  
Dino: Are you two trying to wangle an invitation or is this a prelude to your offering one?  
Alice: Offering one.  
Dino: Me or me and Mac.  
Alice: Of course you and Mac. She hasn't dumped you yet?  
Dino: Loves me more everyday. Of course I'm docile and accommodating with her. Only way to keep her happy.  
Terry: Alice thought it might be nice to have a little dinner here. You and Mac. Nick, Henry. If you bring the plane, we'd welcome Jenna and Paul too if they've nothing better to do. Your boys available?  
Dino: My boys? One still in India. Vegen now. The other going to his mom's. Your place could work. Pretty late for getting a hotel. Let me see what I can do.  
Alice: Nick will be home. If Henry comes that's two here. We still have one more bedroom. It would be a pretty full house. And the service here would be nothing like the Fairmont, but you are welcome here. Wouldn't have any place for Paul and Jenna.  
Dino: Jenna could share Nick's room from what I hear.  
Alice: I suppose we could put Paul on the couch in the Family Room.  
Terry: Might be a little more domesticity than I am ready for.  
Dino: I thought this is just what you were hankering after in your years' long pursuit of Alice.  
Terry: Wasn't pursuing her. Was waiting for her.  
Dino: Same difference.  
Terry: Not the same at all.  
Dino: Is this a real offer.  
Alice: It's a real invitation.  
Dino: I'll call you back.  
Dino hangs up.  



	41. I'm going to need a receipt

Terry comes downstairs dressed in his dark blue blazer, gray pants, tie. The clothes he wore to the first meeting with the Wyatts. Left arm still in a sling. He walks into the kitchen. Alice is there, wearing a white apron over the blue gray dress she wore to dinner at El Encanto. Face glistening with perspiration. She has on only one earring. She's barefoot.Terry walks over to her kisses her.  
Terry: You look like you have been working out. And you only have on one earring.  
Alice: Everybody's a critic.  
Terry: What can I do to help?  
Alice: Find my earring and...  
The doorbell rings.  
Alice: And answer the door and be hosterly.  
Terry: Hosterly? What is that?  
Alice: It’s an Australian word.  
Terry: No it isn’t.  
Alice: I have it on good authority it is. It means to be a charming host.  
The doorbell rings again.  
Terry: I’ll go.  
Dino and Mac are at the door. Dressed up. Dino in a tan suit, white shirt, with a palm tree tie. Mac in a long sleeve side drape Donna Karan black sheath. Mac looks beautiful. Dino has a cloth bag with four bottles of wine. Mac has a bag with a single bottle of wine. She offers it to Terry.  
Mac: Ice wine.  
Terry: Alice loves this stuff. Come in. You two look nice. Quite the fashionable couple.  
Dino: The host with the most. Finally got here, eh Terry.  
Terry: All things to he who waits.  
Dino: I thought you were from the Who-Dares-Wins club.  
Terry: Qui audet adipiscitur. That too.  
Mac: Who-Dares-Wins club? What is that? Where do you want the wine?  
Terry: 22 Regiment Her Majesty’s Special Air Service. The wine over there please.  
Mac: Once a soldier always a soldier?  
Dino: How I got you.  
Mac: Not exactly. Slow dancing with me to Duke Ellington records is how you got me.  
Dino:And threatening to beat the shit out of some guy from the State Department.  
Mac: That too. And the plane.  
Dino: And my irresistible charm.  
Terry: You found a place to stay?  
Mac: Somehow Gemma got us a great suite at the Ritz-Carlton in Half Moon bay. Got a room for Jenna there too.  
The front door opens. Nick and Jenna come in. Jenna has a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums.  
Nick: Happy Thanksgiving.  
Jenna: I’ll take these in to Alice for a vase. Terry, you’re still in a sling.  
Terry: Nothing wrong with my arm. Sling is just to remind me not to use the arm. Only have to wear it a couple more days.  
Nick: I'll show you where the vases are.  
Nick follows Jenna into the kitchen.  
Mac: Table looks nice.  
Terry: My work. Mother was a caterer and I worked as a waiter once upon a time. Good preparation for Special Forces.  
Alice comes in still in the apron and wearing one earring. She has on her shoes.  
Dino: I’ll bet Terry is as happy seeing you in that apron as he is seeing you naked lying on his bed. It’s all he ever wanted.  
Terry: Both are good.  
Dino: You look beautiful Alice but usually women wear two earrings.  
Mac: Dino has an eye for detail.  
Alice: Started with two earrings. Not sure when I lost one.  
Nick comes in.  
Nick: Mom, is this yours?  
Nick has Alice’s earring.  
Nick: Jenna found it on the kitchen floor.  
Jenna comes in with the mums in a vase.  
Alice: Those are beautiful. Perfect. Thank you.  
Jenna: Where do you want them?  
Nick: The table has flowers.  
Terry: My arrangement.  
Mac: Nicely done.  
Terry: Thank you.  
Nick: Let’s put these on the table in front of the window. If Terry approves. He seems to be in charge of decor today.  
Terry: Front window is fine. I was in charge of the table setting. Even measured the distance of the silverware from the edge of the table.  
Alice: He did actually.  
Mac: So what's that measurement?  
Terry: Two schools of thought. The one inch school and the two inch school.  
Mac: And you are which?  
Terry: I am the one inch school.  
Mac gives Dino a sharp look.  
Dino: Okay. I'll let it go.  
Nick: Is Henry coming?  
Terry: Flew in yesterday. Stayed with some friends in Berkeley last night. Should be along soon.  
Mac: Thank you Alice for including my daughter.  
Alice: It’s a bit of a drive from Davis. But we are glad to have her.  
Mac: We offered her a room at the Ritz, or she could even stay with us, we have lots of room in the suite. But she has friend at Stanford who has a place in Palo Alto. She’ll stay with her tonight.  
Alice: She is welcome to stay here, somewhere. I’m a bit confused about who is staying here and who isn't.  
The doorbell rings. Terry opens it. Rachel, Mac’s daughter and Henry are there.  
Henry: Dad, why are you are in a sling.  
Terry: It’s just to keep me from using the arm. Come in. You must be Rachel.  
Rachel: I am. It sounds like you are lucky to be here. Be alive.  
Terry: Wasn’t too bad. Had my own doctor all the way back from Japan. Don’t really remember too much. Felt something, a pressure, something cold, then something warm and sticky on my chest, fell down and then Dino said, "Don't die. Alice will kill me if you die."  
Dino: I knew my life would be in danger if I didn't bring Terry back in one piece.  
Rachel: Sounds like people took good care of you.  
Terry: Still getting good care.  
Alice: So Rachel, how is Med School?  
Rachel: I always said I didn’t want to be a lawyer like my mom. I may have made a terrible mistake.  
Dino: The first four years are the worst.  
They move into the living room. Take seats. Nick and Terry offer wine, appetizers. Alice puts her earring back on, goes back in the kitchen. Dino follows her in.  
Dino: How is he, no bullshit, Alice.  
Alice: Ask him.  
Dino: I’m asking you.  
Alice: I think there is maybe something wrong with his arm.  
Dino: What?  
Alice: Just don’t think it’s working right. He’s hiding it. Or maybe it’s too soon.  
Dino: You ask the doctors.  
Alice: He goes in alone to see them. He says everything is fine.  
Dino: You don’t believe him.  
Alice: No.  
Terry walks in.  
Terry: Should I be part of this conversation? It sounds like it is about me.  
Alice: No. If we wanted you in this conversation we would have arranged to have you in it. It’s time for dinner. Get everybody to the table. Dino there is champagne. Would you open a couple of bottles and put them on the table.  
Dino: Sure.  
  


The candles have burned down.  
Mac: The well-set table Terry. It still looks beautiful. Even into dessert.  
Terry: Frank Lloyd Wright said there is nothing more beautiful than a well-set table.  
Alice: And he was right.  
Nick: An unintended pun Mother?  
Dino: Terry’s dad is an architect. Wanted Terry to be one.  
Dino: So when are you two getting married?  
Nick: My mother has taken a firm position. She said a few weeks ago she would not marry Terry on a boat or with a goat or in a plane or on a train.  
Mac: So Dr. Seuss is your wedding planner?  
Nick: I suggested meeting me on Kilimanjaro, but she nixed that too.  
Mac: Advent starts next week. You’re Church of England aren’t you Terry? Doesn’t that leave out all churches til after Christmas.  
Dino: What are you talking about? Churches have prohibitions against weddings at Christmas?  
Mac: And Easter.  
Terry: Some do. Catholic Church, Church of England. No weddings during Lent. The 50 days before Easter. Absolutely none on Good Friday.  
Mac: None on Holy Saturday.  
Rachel: None in Advent. The 4 weeks before Christmas.  
Terry: None on Sunday.  
Dino: What does that leave? The Fourth of July? Halloween? Martin Luther King Day?  
Henry: Advent and Lent are penitent seasons. I went to an Anglican boys‘ school. Heavy doses of Anglican rules and beliefs. Supposed to be reviewing your sins and being sorry about them during Lent and Advent. Regret, sorrow, atonement, repentance. Incompatible with celebration of marriage.  
Jenna: Too bad. The churches are so beautiful at Christmas.  
Dino’s phone buzzes. Then Terry’s. Then Jenna’s.  
Dino: I’ll take it. Probably Gemma.  
Dino gets up from the table, goes through the kitchen into the backyard.  
Mac: Gemma, Jenna. Do you two get mixed-up?  
Jenna: Not by anyone who knows us. Has met us. I'm 5'10 and she is 5'1”. Names sometimes. Yeah.  
Terry: Never good when all three phones ring.  
Mac: The church is more flexible these days. This is California. Maybe you could find a little church an Anglican Church that would marry you on a weekday or a Saturday for a nice donation.  
Nick: A bunch of little wedding chapels around Lake Tahoe. Some nice places in Carmel I think.  
Dino walks back in. Everyone looks at him.  
Dino: Couple of Austrian Olympic skiers have gone missing.  
Nick: So. Why would you get a call?  
Dino: Two reasons. One the parents of one of the skiers said someone called and said they kidnapped the skiers and they want a million dollars. And they will call back. And two their Olympic coach knew the boys were insured. Called the insurer. We don’t have the policy but an agency that uses us does. So they wanted us to be heads-up. Probably a hoax.  
Terry: They are worried?  
Dino: Nothing to do yet but keep the phone charged and the pilot handy.  
Nick: Where is Paul. Didn't we invite him?  
Alice: Of course we invited him. He went out to Travis to see some of his Air Force buddies.  
Terry: Shall I give him a call?  
Dino: Not you. Your arm is in a sling. You can't drive.  
Terry: Well, I can use a damn telephone as well as you. Maybe better.  
Mac: How did they ever start a company together? And mange to keep it going. They squabble.  
Alice: They never get involved with same woman and no one else would put up with either of them and they would get too lonely if they each had to do what they do solo.  
Dino: Very good. I see someone has been paying attention.  
Terry: So any other suggestions for a wedding venue. I think the church is out. I want to get this over with.  
Alice: You call marrying me, our wedding, something you want to get over with?  
Rachel: I know a place that you might like. It's in Tiburon. Or maybe it's Belvedere. I'm not sure which is which. It's this little place. Around the corner and down kind of from a place called Sam's Cafe. Right on the water. Over the water really. I went a few weeks ago with a girl from Marin. She's in my class at Davis. My cohort. That's what they call us. A cohort. We had lunch at Sam's. Here. Let me find it on my phone. It's called The China House. It was a salon from a ship. 1860 I think.  
She looks through her phone.  
Rachel: It's not in here. I can't find it. There is no site.  
Nick: I know it. I went to a wedding there. A year ago. It's not the China House. It's the China Cabin. Try the China Cabin.  
Rachel: Yeah here it is. Look Alice. It is so pretty. Small, elegant. Completely restored. We walked through it and they were beginning to set up for a wedding.  
Nick It's small Mom. Only 35-40 people were there, to the one I went to, and it was a full room. 25 people would be more comfortable.  
Alice: It's lovely. It's perfect.  
She hands the phone to Terry.  
Terry: Looks fine.  
Nick: I think you'd like it Terry. It is right on the Bay. Sail boats everywhere. Smells like the ocean. Gulls. There’s a boat club just beyond it. You can hear the creak of the masts. The water slapping against sea wall. We walked around after and went back to Main Street and had drinks at the Edgewater Hotel and then ate there. A couple of little hotels there.  
Terry hands the phone back to Rachel.  
Rachel: The boat was named the PS China. Listen “The Pacific Mail Steamship Company commissioned the construction of the PS China, a side-wheel steamer rigged for sail, in 1866 to service the route between San Francisco and the Far East.” And listen to this Terry, “Although it had a colorful life, the ship was destined for a short career because it had a wooden hull. By 1879 iron-hulled vessels had come into regular use, and after 30 round trips to Yokohama and Hong Kong, the PS China became obsolete. It was burned for scrap metal in a ship crematorium in Belvedere Cove, but first the social saloon was removed intact, barged to shore and set on pilings.”  
Nick: What site is that?  
Rachel shows him the phone.  
Nick: Historical landmarks.  
Dino's phone buzzes. He gets up, answers the phone walks out through the slider into the back yard.  
Jenna: Your wedding I'll plan it if you want. I'm good at that sort of thing. I almost got to do a wedding on a yacht, got half-way through the planning and they broke up. I've always wanted to do one. I knew I'd be good at it. I'm very organized. And I can do detail while keeping the big picture in mind. That's part of what a Chief Stew does. After I was a Stew, I thought maybe I’d be a wedding planner or try for a SWAT team. I'll like to plan your wedding, I’ll do it for a good price.  
Terry: How much?  
Jenna: $1.00.  
Alice: $1.00?  
Dino comes back in sits down next to Mac.   
Jenna: I don't think I'll ever get married, so don't think I'll ever have my own wedding. But I would like to do a wedding. Please let me do yours and Terry's.  
Nick: You'll get married Jenna. Of course you will. I'll marry you.  
Jenna: You're too young to get married, Nick. But I appreciate the offer.  
Dino phone again. He takes it outside. Only gone a few minutes. Comes back in.   
Dino: Just a joke. Skiers not kidnapped. No ransom demand. Drinking, thought it would be funny. Called back confessed. Hope they don't really get kidnapped. Could be skiers who cried wolf.  
Henry: Jenna, you'll get married. You will. Men, a lot of men, are attracted to you. Something about you. But I'll pay your wedding planner fee. The dollar. Just to get my dad married off.  
Terry: Just to get your dad married off?  
Henry: Dad I worry about you. What if this happened, this stabbing, and you didn't have Alice. Who would have taken care of you? Dino? No. It would have been me. And I have a job. An important job. That I have worked very hard to get.  
Nick: I feel the same way, Henry. Well sort of. I don't have a job. But I plan to go climbing. Let's get these two married off. They can take care of each other and we won't have to worry about them so much.  
Terry: So both of you want us to marry for your own selfish reasons.  
Henry: And we know you love each other. Don't you?  
Dino: Trust me. They do.  
Jenna: I want to be paid in advance.  
Henry takes out his wallet. Gets out a dollar. Hands it to Jenna.  
Henry: I'm going to need a receipt.


	42. I'll Be Your Man

The day of the wedding is clear and warm. Warm for December. A light crisp wind comes off the bay.  
Terry and Alice stay together the night before at the Edgewater Inn in Tiburon. They have breakfast together outside on the deck. Views of the City. Angel Island. San Francisco Bay is still and glacier blue in the morning light.  
Terry: Any doubts?  
Alice: I’m sure about marrying you. It’s the ceremony. Stage fright. In front of people. Never liked oral presentations. You?  
Terry: I want to be married to you. The wedding ceremony is like a doorway to what I want. Have to go through that doorway.  
Alice: We could have just lived together, been a couple.  
Terry: Need to be married to you. Told you that. From the beginning, saw you as someone I wanted to marry.  
Alice: Still seems like a dream.  
Alice reaches over and pinches him.  
Alice: You seem real enough. Maybe I’ll wake up and none of this will be real.  
Terry: Do you have motion sickness?  
Alice: What? Cause so much has happened so fast?  
Terry: No. You weren’t sick in the plane. Do you get seasick?  
Alice: Don't get sick on planes, not in cars. Haven’t been on many boats.  
Terry: I think I might want to move here. Live here.  
Alice: To Sunnyvale?  
Terry: No here. Tiburon. I like it here. I like the Bay.  
Alice looks up the hill.  
Alice: Up there?  
Terry: Somewhere here.  
Alice: How could you live here?  
Terry: Can live anywhere. Plane, computers. We started in London and New York. Then realized we could have our office in St. Augustine. Dino wanted to be there. I told you for his mom.  
Alice: If you came here what about Dino? Gemma?  
Terry: Could work it out.  
Terry: Listen Alice, I think I might want to bring my boat here.  
Alice: How? It’s so big. Are there big enough trailers? It would take up the whole road. Over the Rockies?  
Terry: I could sail it here.  
Alice: Around South America?  
Terry: I think there is a canal now.  
Alice: Oh. Right. The Panama Canal. Right?  
Terry: Right. Exactly the canal I was thinking of.  
Alice: You are making fun of me.  
Terry: A little.  
Alice: Sail through the Panama Canal. With me? You mean with me?  
Terry: Honeymoon. Wouldn't you like to see what it's like to go through the Panama Canal.?  
Alice: Do they let sailboats use it? The canal.  
Terry: Sure. Pay to go through depending on the size of the boat.  
Alice: Have you been through it?  
Terry: Been through it 3 times. East west, East west, west east. It's actually north, south, south, north. Kind of fun. Once on a catamaran.  
Alice:They let catamarans go through?  
Terry: Probably let a surfboard go through if willing to pay the fees.  
Alice: So not sailing around the world but from St. Augustine to here.  
Terry: Uh huh.  
Alice: Through the Panama Canal. The two of us.  
Terry: Uh huh.  
Alice: When?  
Terry: Soon. Few months. Spring maybe. Need to research it.  
Alice: I like the weather here better than Florida.  
Mac and Dino walk up. Sit down at the table with Terry and Alice.  
Mac: I like the weather here too. Better than Florida.  
Alice: How long did you live here?  
Mac: Ten years. I went to Cal, U C Berkeley, for law school, when it was still Boalt Hall. Lived on Ward Street in Berkeley. Walked to campus. Loved it there. Then got hired by San Francisco DA. Almost went Public Defender. Better at prosecuting. Liked the DAs office. I miss it here. Still. No place like it.  
Dino: Wait a minute. You have a life in Florida. And me.  
Mac: I barely know you.  
Dino: Barely know me well enough.  
Alice: What time is it?  
Dino: Terry you should buy this girl a watch.  
Terry: I offered. She likes asking people what time it is.  
Alice: I like asking you what time it is.  
Alice: Terry wants to sail through the Panama Canal with me.  
Terry: Maybe Mac would crew for us.  
Mac: Been through once. Something to see.  
Dino: Mac doesn't go without me.  
Mac: You imagine you control now what I do or don't do, Dino?  
Dino shrugs. Looks down.  
Dino: Want to.  
Jenna comes up to the table.  
Noah’s parents aren’t coming. Her mother died. They are leaving for Connecticut this morning. Send their regrets and apologies. Noah didn’t want to miss the quote"Captain Thorne's wedding". Felt his presence was important. He’ll leave after for Connecticut. I moved him to your table.  
Terry: My table? Well that should be interesting. He’ll probably do magic tricks for us.  
Jenna: I offered your table Dino. He said he’d rather go back to North Korea.  
Mac: You were a little rough on him when he was vulnerable Colonel.  
Dino: So how do we do this Jenna?  
Jenna: Dress up, walk to the China Cabin. Beautifully decorated by me. Pine, fir, silver ribbons, black-watch plaid ribbons. Gardenia blossoms. Have a seat where your name is at a table. You and Terry stand in front on the right. We have a guitarist and a cello and a violin. A little music. Greetings from our moonlighting Episcopal priest. More music. Cherie will walk-in from the back. Come to the front, stand on the left. Alice will come in. Walk to the front. Alice and Terry hold hands. Brief ceremony.  
Terry: The briefest.  
Jenna: Richer, poorer, sickness, health, knife wounds included, better, worse, forsaking.  
Alice: No obedience.  
Jenna: No obedience.  
Jenna: Til death you do part. You do, you do. Rings exchanged. Husband and wife. Kiss the bride. Cheers. Introduced to guests as Mr and Mrs Thorne. More cheers. Dino toasts. Sundry toasts. Dinner is served. Happy room. Wedding cake presented, cut, served. Back here have this deck to ourselves as late as we wish - well til 2:00 AM. Open bar for the wedding guests and the wedding party. Shoes off. Hair down. The happy couple Mr. and Mrs. relaxes. The musicians will come for a couple of hours. Play if we want them to. Dancing if anyone wishes.  
Terry: Slicker than owl shit.  
Mac: Sounds like a perfect wedding for Terry and Alice.  
Jenna: Fingers crossed. A wing and a prayer. Terry, do you have the rings?  
Terry: Yes, No. I just gave them to Dino.  
Dino: The rings are quite safe in my pocket. I will hand them to our priest when he asks for them.  
Mac: Is it true that Alice wanted her guitar string ring for her wedding ring and you had it dipped in 18 carat gold?   
Terry: That is true. Alice's ring is the same gold as mine, but inside the gold is the guitar string ring I made. At its core the ring it guitar string.   
Alice: It's what I wanted. It seemed right. It took us awhile to find a goldsmith that would do it.   
Mac: Pretty romantic. Are you two staying here?  
Alice: We have a room and I took a room here also. My own room. My dress is there.  
Terry: We are paying for a room here for her dress.  
Alice: We stayed together last night but I didn’t want Terry to see my dress. And I thought someone might need a room last minute.  
Terry: She doesn't like to sleep alone. Likes me in her bed.  
Alice: You don't like to sleep without me.  
Terry: Could be that.  
Alice: And I wanted a separate place to get ready. Okay, Jenna and I are leaving so Dino take care of him.  
Dino: I think you know I can do that.  
Jenna: Have him at the China Cabin by 1:45.  
Dino: He’ll be there.  
Alice: Mac you are welcome to come see the dress if you want.  
Mac: Thanks. I'll wait to be surprised like everyone else. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the boys.  
Henry walks up.  
Henry: Big day Dad. Mom called. Said she was happy for you. To give you her good wishes.  
Alice: Henry, take my seat. Jenna and I are leaving.  
Cherie and Tom come up to the table.  
Alice: I’m taking Cherie with me too.  
Tom takes a chair from another table, pulls it over next to Terry.  
Alice: Please Tom keep an eye on Dino who is supposed to be keeping an eye on Terry.  
Alice leans over, kisses Terry lightly.  
Alice: I guess I’ll see you later.  
Terry: I guess you will.  
Alice, Jenna, and Cherie leave. 

Terry and Alice are back sitting on the deck of the Edgewater Inn. It's dark. They are surrounded by people from the wedding. Two tables are pulled together. There are 5 big softly glowing heaters on the deck. White lights are strung across the patio high up. They are haloed by the moisture in the air. The group is noisy. Rachel and Henry are standing at the back of the deck leaning on the railing looking at the lights of the The City. Mac is sitting back with her her shoes off and her feet in Dino's lap. Dino is talking to Hakan Tilki and his wife. Ayaz Tilki is talking to Angela and Pietro and the violinist. Tom and Paul and Winston Babbitt are standing at the bar. Paul has a guitar leaning against the bar next to him. They each have a bottle of Hefeweizen. Jenna is sitting with Nick on one side and Noah on the other. Noah has a deck of cards he is holding out to Jenna. Gemma and Kate are holding hands, walk over to stand by Rachel and Henry. Alice has her shoes off under the table. Terry has a guitar. The cellist is talking to Janis and her husband. The cello is leaning against the wall next to the bar. Cherie walks over and sits with the Patels. She takes Lily's hand and holds it.  
Terry: Quiet. I want to play a song for Alice. Wanted to play it for her for a long time.  
Terry tunes the guitar.  
Alice: Are you going to play Greensleeves?  
Terry: No. Just listen.  
Terry begins to play. "I'll be your man" by Van Morrison. The group gets silent. Rachel and Henry walk over to the tables. Kate and Gemma follow them. They pull up chairs. Everyone listens silently as Terry plays. He finishes. There is silence for a moment. Then applause.  
Alice: Thank you that was beautiful. Do you mean it?  
Terry: Nope don't mean it.  
Alice: You mean it. Could you play Greensleeves now.  
Terr: Do you know what that song Greensleeves is about?  
Alice: No I just like the way it sounds. What is it about?  
Terry begins to play and sing softly.  
Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady green sleeves.  
Alice: I still like the melody.  
Terry puts his guitar down. Terry takes Alice's hand.  
Terry: Come with me. My joy. My delight.  
Pulls her up gently. They walk over to the railing stand a little ways off from the group. Just by themselves. Looking out at the lights of the City. Alice shivers.  
Terry: Wait here.  
He walks back to the table, picks up his jacket, brings it over, puts it around Alice. Stands beside her. Puts his arm around her.  
Alice: How do you feel?  
Terry: Happy. I feel happy. Satisfied. I feel peaceful. I feel like I just came home after a long trip. How do you feel?  
Alice: I feel kind of the way I do when I have been driving around and around looking for a parking place and I finally find one and I know my car will fit in the space and I pull in and park and there is plenty of room and there is no time limit.  
Terry: I'm like finding a parking space?  
Alice: I guess you are. Or being married to you is like that. I thought we should wait. I thought we should maybe figure everything out first. Where we were going to live. Houses. Everything. But this is better. This way is better.  
Terry: Because this way we figure things out together.  
Alice: But we do have to figure things out. Nick has another year of school. You have a boat in St. Augustine. We will have two houses.  
Terry: We do have two houses. Three I have a flat in London.  
Alice: Right. What's next? Panama Canal?  
Terry: Immediately next is sitting with our friends. And sometime later our marriage bed.  
Alice: You waited.  
Terry: A long time.  


At 1:00 AM Terry, Dino, Mac, Alice, Tom, Cherie, Nick, Henry, Rachel and Jenna are left. And Noah.  
Nick: Mom we are going. I am going to take Jenna and Henry to our house. Rachel is going to her friend's in Palo Alto. I'll drop Noah at the airport, his folks took his bags.  
Alice: I don't know how to thank you Jenna. It was perfect.  
Mac: It was.  
Jenna: It is just what I wanted for you  
Jenna and Nick leave. Rachel and Henry and Noah walk out with them. Noah salutes Dino and Terry as he leaves.  
The Water's Edge host comes out and tells them they are closing the kitchen and they will turn off the heaters and the lights at 2:00 AM. He tells them they can stay on the deck as long as they like but to keep the noise down if they stay.  
Dino gets i-tunes on his phone and plays an old slow Duke Ellington softly on speaker and begins dancing with Mac.  
Tom and Cheri dance too.  
Terry: Wanna dance Mrs. Thorne.  



	43. Planning Christmas in St. Augustine

The morning after the wedding. Alice and Terry are on the deck of the Edgewater Inn. It is 11:00AM. They are dressed in jeans, t-shirts, sandals. They have the remnants of a breakfast, scones, fruit on plates in front of them. Alice has a latte. Terry a coffee.  
Alice: Now what?  
Terry: We have to do this my way.  
He laughs.  
Alice: No we don’t.  
Terry: You said you could trust me.  
Alice: That was before you got yourself stabbed.  
Terry: All better now.  
Alice: No you are not.  
Terry: Are we going to have a fight this soon into our married life?  
Alice: No. Not a fight. A discussion.  
Terry: You think there is something wrong with my arm.  
Alice: You wince sometimes. You think I don’t see, but I do. You won’t let me go in with you when you talk to the doctor.  
Terry: Next time you can go in.  
Alice: Okay. Fight over.  
Terry: Cause you got your way.  
Alice: Correct. What should we do for Christmas? What did you do last year?  
Terry is just looking at her.  
Alice: Terry. Terry. I asked you what you did for Christmas last year. What’s wrong with you? Can’t you hear me.  
Terry: Did we get married yesterday?  
Alice: Of course not. You must have dreamed it.  
Terry: You’re not my wife?  
Alice: No, sorry.  
Terry holds up his hand. Points to his gold wedding ring.  
Terry: What’s this then?  
Alice holds up her hand. Looks at her ring.  
Alice: Oh wait. I have one too. Maybe we did get married. I have a vague memory of something yesterday.  
Terry: I am looking at you, sitting there, and I am thinking that woman, that beautiful woman, is my wife.  
Alice: What did you do last year for Christmas?  
Terry: Sailed.  
Alice: You know what I did?  
Terry: You and Nick flew to Denver and had Christmas with Janis.  
Alice: You did stalk me.  
Terry: I kept track of you.  
Alice: You could have made yourself a little more visible.  
Terry: Waiting for you.  
Alice: Christmas. What about Christmas?  
Terry: What do you want? A tree? Presents? Sit on Santa’s lap?  
Alice: I want to have Christmas at the beach house. Your house. I want a tree. Presents. I want to do it with Nick there. Henry too if he wants to come.  
Terry: St Augustine does itself up at Christmas. You know you would be practically offering Nick to Jenna if we did Christmas in St Augustine.  
Alice: It’s okay. In a weird way, I feel like he is in good hands.  
Terry: They are really just friends with benefits. Being with a woman ten years older is nice for some young guys. Sex is less complicated.  
Alice: And you would know this how?  
Terry: I read a lot.  
Terry : I would like to do a Christmas at the beach house. I can’t sail yet. Nick could stay with us or stay on the boat. Boat would give him more privacy. Maybe he'd like to learn to sail.  
Alice: Call him.  
Terry takes out his phone.  
Terry: Nick, it’s Terry. You‘re on speaker. Your mom can hear you. Your mother and I are thinking about Christmas. We thought we’d like to spend it in St Augustine. At my house. I can’t sail yet. Your mother wants you to come there. I have a guest room, but you could also stay on my boat. It sleeps four comfortably. You’d have privacy there.  
Nick: I’d like that. Yeah. I’d like to see your beach house. See your boat. Uh Jenna is here with me. She can hear you.  
Jenna: Hi Terry. Hi Alice.  
Alice: Good morning Jenna. You really ought to quit Global and become a wedding planner. The wedding was just right. Just exactly what I wanted. Perfect, Jenna. Can’t thank you enough.  
Nick: Thank her by telling Terry to give her time off to climb Kilimanjaro with me.  
Jenna: Don’t need to thank me. Enjoyed it. So you might come to St Augustine for Christmas? It’s really pretty. Lots of tourists. But beautiful decorations. The city puts a lot into it.  
Nick: Will you be there, Jenna?  
Jenna: Usually go to North Carolina my parents are there. This year they are going to Germany. My brother is working in Berlin. Was thinking I might see If I could get a last minute flight to Germany.  
Nick: Why don’t you stay in St Augustine?  
Alice: We’d love to have you join us at Christmas Jenna. We’ll see if Henry wants to come too.  
Jenna: Maybe. Thank you for the invitation  
Nick: When are you coming home mom?  
Alice: Be back mid, late afternoon.  
Nick: Dino and Mac are flying back later. I’m going to take Jenna to the airport. Then I’m driving back down to school.  
Jenna: I’ll think about Christmas.  
Alice: Please do.  
Nick. Okay bye Mom, Terry.  
They end the call.  
Terry: Christmas with you. Are you set against a watch? I could get something from Tiffany. Something sparkly. Cartier. Or maybe a Rolex.  
Alice: No. I don’t want a watch.  
Terry: What do you want?  
Alice: Have everything I want.  
Terry: I want to buy you a present.  
Alice: Anything?  
Terry: Not sure about "anything."  
Alice: I want a samovar. A real Russian Samovar. And I want you to sing the song again. The Van Morrison song you sang to me at the wedding..  
Alice: What do you want?  
Terry: I want to see you crawl across the floor to me in the beach house in front of the fire in your jeans the way you did the night you begged Dino to go to California.  
Alice laughs.  
Alive: What some 50 Shades of Gray thing?  
Terry: Keep thinking about it. Something very erotic. Found it arousing.  
Terry: I told you what I felt for you wasn't lust. Isn't lust. Not just lust. Never just lust.  
Alice: Yeah.  
Terry: But when I saw you crawling across the floor, I wanted to throw Dino out. You looked so sexy. Irresistible. I wanted to take off your clothes and I wanted to have sex with you right then on the floor. I felt overwhelmed with lust for you. It was like a wave.  
Alice: And what you said was "that was interesting."  
Terry: Did you do it on purpose? Did you know?  
Alice: I crawled to Dino because I didn't want to stand-up. I was tired. Beat. It had been a long long day. But when you said "that was interesting." I heard something in your voice. I thought you might have found it arousing. But that night later, we kissed. You didn't push. You barely touched me. We were lying on the floor and you could have gone further. You were a gentleman.  
Terry: You said “just kissing.” I didn't want to risk driving you away.  
Alice: You felt lust but you didn't do anything about it.  
Terry: I didn't know what you wanted. Didn't know what you would be open to.  
Alice: I initiated the sex. I came and got in your bed. You weren't wearing anything. You even offered to put something on.  
Terry I wasn't sure what you were doing when you first came into my bedroom. I wanted to go slow.  
Alice: But now you are telling me about your lust.  
Terry: Uh huh.  
Alice: Because we're married?  
Terry: No because you asked me what I want for Christmas.  
Alice: I think some crawling could be arranged. Is there anything else on your Christmas list? Something I could get and wrap up in Christmas paper.  
Terry: There is a knife, or was, in a pawn shop in St. Augustine, I saw. Nice knife. One of a kind. Has an onyx handle. Thought about buying it. Would like it. Don’t know if it is still there.  
Alice: Bad luck to give a knife as a gift. Superstition is that giving a knife cuts the relationship.  
Terry: Didn’t know that.  
Alice: But if you wrap the knife with a copper penny in with it, it takes the bad luck away.  
Terry: A penny?  
Alice: A copper penny. Copper is the metal of love. Cancels any cut in the relationship from the knife.  
Terry: Did you make that up?  
Alice: No. My mother’s mother was sort of an occult-type. She had spells and rituals for every situation. What’s the name of the pawn shop?  
Terry: Bill's Pawn Shop.  
Alice: Really? Bill's Pawn Shop?  
Terry: Really.  
Alice: You don't have to wait for Christmas. When Nick goes back to school, I could crawl on the floor of my living room to you in my jeans.  
Terry: Worth a try I guess. Was kind of counting on the beach house ambiance. Would never turn that kind of an offer down though.  



	44. The Panama Canal

Terry and Alice and Dino and Mac are aboard the Wonderland III. They are heading into the Panama Canal.  
Terry is at the helm. Alice is sitting on the bench to his right, feet up,her back against a cushion.  
Alice: How long is this going to take?  
Terry: If there are no delays about nine hours.  
Alice: How long is it?  
Terry: It is 50 miles.  
Mac comes up from below.  
Mac: 51 miles. We’ll have an advisor the whole way. We have to feed him.  
Alice: What do we feed him?  
Mac: What they like I'm told are sandwiches and cold Coke.  
Alice: He just comes on board with us? Stays all the way through?  
Mac: Uh huh. They know the canal, know the locks.  
Terry: Where's Dino.  
Mac: Dino is sleeping below.  
Mac: I came through the other way. West to East. How are you doing so far Alice?  
Alice: I'm getting used to it. I can still feel the water through the boat. The water moving. But I don't feel so unsteady.  
Terry: She's going to make a decent sailor.  
Mac: You think we'll make it all the way though?  
Alice: What do you mean?  
Mac: Sometimes you have to moor for awhile. Mid passage. They give preference to the big boats. The container ships and the passenger ships. Passing through is highly regulated.  
Alice: When do we go into the first locks?  
Terry: We're in Limon Bay. The locks, the Gatun locks, some people call them the Atlantic Locks, are just ahead of us. There are three of them one right after the other. You'll see. The boat will be lifted up through the three locks 85 feet to the level of Gatun Lake. We'll motor through the Gatun Lake and on through series of various waterways some natural, some man made til we get to the Pacific Locks also called the Colci Locks. Then we'll be lowered down to the level of the Pacific.  
Alice: We won't sail?  
Terry: No we won't sail not til we get to the Pacific.  
Alice: How far to San Francisco from the Canal?  
Terry: About 3500 miles.  
Alice: That is a long way. How far to San Diego?  
Terry: About 3000 miles. Its about 500 miles from San Diego to San Francisco. Here I'll look it up.  
Terry looks it up.  
Terry: 481 miles.  
Alice: You and Dino are going to fly back from San Diego.  
Mac: I have a trial. Gotta get back.  
Alice: I know sailing isn't your favorite thing. I'm glad you came.  
Mac: Wanted Dino to see the Canal. I knew he'd be impressed.  
Terry: Mac have you ever sailed on a Halberg Rassy?  
Mac: No those things cost $300,000. More.  
Terry: They have a new boat a 40C.  
Mac: How much?  
Terry: Looks like in the neighborhood of $600,000 for everything I'd want. Alice, would be comfortable on it. Plenty of room. Nice galley. Two cabins. Lots of electronics. Easy to sail-short handed.  
Mac: In the $600,000 neighborhood? That's some neighborhood. No they are the best. For bluewater it would be great. This is a good boat Terry, but the Halbergs are in a class by themselves. They're built in Sweden aren't they? You'd have to go across the Atlantic, through The Canal again just to get it to San Francisco.  
Alice: $600,000 for a boat? Must be a pretty nice boat.  
Terry: If I sell the beach house, and you sell the Sunnyvale house and I sell this boat, we have enough for Tiburon and The Hallberg-Rassy. I'd rather not sell the London place, but maybe I could get the title moved to Global. Have it a company place. Everyone uses it anyway. .  
Alice: You are really going to move to The Bay Area? Going to leave Dino in St. Augustine.  
Mac: Terry and I have been conspiring. Your wedding made me miss the Bay Area. I'd almost forgotten how much I like it there. Dino's mom is long dead and buried. He doesn't need to be in St. Augustine. We could be there.  
Alice: You want to move back there? With Dino?  
Mac: Yeah. Getting kind of used to him.  
Terry: De gustibus non est disputandum.  
Alice: What does that mean?  
Terry: Can be translated a couple of ways. Taste must not be disputed.  
Alice: Or?  
Terry: There is no accounting for taste.  
Mac and Alice laugh.  
Alice: So everybody moves to San Francisco.  
Mac: I always liked Kentfield. But maybe Bolinas.  
Alice: I think Annie Lamott the writer lives there, grew up there.  
Mac: I think you're right about her being from Bolinas. Her Bird by Bird essay is my favorite.  
Terry: Where is that? Bolinas?  
Alice: Marin Coast. Very private, insular. 35 feet above sea level or something. The County used to put up a sign that says Bolinas. The next day the town's people would take it down. Finally gave-up. There is no sign there now. Most towns have a sign that says Welcome. Bolinas would have a sign that says Go Away.  
Terry: Tiburon for us. Want something that looks back at San Francisco and where I could be close to my boat.  
Alice: Would Dino be happy here? He plays chess in the park. He's involved with the St. Augustine PD. Bolinas has a Fire Department but I don't think they have a PD.  
Terry: From what I've seen Dino is going to be happy wherever Mac is.  
Mac: Rachel is in Davis. I'd like to be closer to her. I always planned to stay in the Bay Area.  
Dino comes up from the cabin. Kisses Mac.  
Dino: So when do we start through this canal? This 7th wonder of the modern world which is supposed to impress me.  
Terry: We are waiting for our advisor. We have an advisor that rides with us. We'll likely be roped to another boat, maybe two as we go through the locks.  
Alice: What would you do in San Francisco Mac?  
Mac: Dino swears if I marry him he'll support me. I can embark on a career as a watercolorist.  
Dino: So will you marry me?  
Mac: Would you move to The Bay Area?  
Dino: I'd live in Antarctica if you'll marry me.  
Alice: Bolinas? Isn't the population something like 1500 people. And isn't it insular. Would they even let you in?  
Mac: I have property in Bolinas. Inherited it from my dad’s sister.She never had any kids. Helped me through law school. She was an old hippy. Worked for NPR. It's an old hippy house. It's rented. Month to month. 11 Acres.  
Alice: 11 acres? It must be worth a fortune.  
Mac: About 3 million and change. But the house is an A-frame shack. Not falling down exactly but so outdated.  
Alice: Why would you marry Dino? I mean I love Dino like he was my own brother and I know you have been infatuated with him, he's a sexy guy, but Mac there must be 100 guys in line who want to marry you. Fifty who have probably asked you. No offence Dino.  
Dino: None taken. Have asked myself the same question.  
Mac: He makes me laugh. He makes me safe. I like how he makes me feel.  
Alice: You seem so confident.  
Mac: Something happened that shook my confidence. Part of why I left The Bay Area, made the move to St. Augustine when a job was offered.  
Alice: Something bad? Right? A stalker or something.  
Mac: I was raped. In Berkeley.  
Alice: No. I am so sorry.  
Mac: I was in Berkeley at a restaurant down at the end of University Ave. Great place. Looks out at The Bay. Great sunsets. I was drinking with a bunch of people I'd graduated with from law school with and I ran out to my car to get a sweater. And a guy was hiding by my car, jumped me. He hit me in the head with something. Wrenched my arms behind me. I never lost consciousness but I was disoriented, he dragged me into the bushes behind a small hill and raped me. After he left, I couldn’t get up. Finally one of my friends came out looking for me.Found me. Took me to the hospital.  
Dino: Did they catch the guy?  
Mac: Not because of me. But some other girl, six months later. Tackled her by her car. Same place. She fought back faster. She had mace. She maced him and started hitting him and screaming. Some guys were just getting out of their car, two guys from the Cal rowing team. Heard her. Came over. He ran. They chased him, tackled him, held him til the cops came. He was arrested. He was tried, got 8 years.  
Alice: I am so sorry.  
Alice looks at Dino. He is sitting very still.  
Alice: You didn't know?  
Dino: No. But I know now.  
Mac: So it might seem that Dino and I are too different, but I know if I asked Dino to kill the guy, he'd do it. I like knowing that. It gives me a warm feeling. I’m not asking for that. But if I did, I know he could do it, would do it.  
Dino: You wouldn't have to ask.  
Alice: Because of Babbitt.  
Mac laughs.  
Mac: No not because of Babbitt. Because that is who he is. That is who they are.  
Alice: They?  
Mac: Both of them Alice. Not just Dino, Terry too. They are trained to kill people. And they have done it more than once and they don't have to go all soul-searching about it. It is part of who they are. They are not assassins. But it is part of the way they get things done when necessary.  
Alice: No trial. No judge and jury. You an officer of the court? Can you live with that?  
Mac: Yeah. I want that. Dino will take care of me. Protect me. I am completely safe with him. He's not like other men. And he makes me laugh. And Terry is the same whether you want to admit it or not, he is the same. Maybe he doesn’t make you laugh, don’t know about that but if he had to, he would cut someone's throat to keep you safe.  
Alice: Would you?  
Terry: Yes.  
Alice: Have you ever cut anyone's throat?  
Terry: Do you want an answer to that question?  
Alice: I guess I know the answer to that question.  
A water taxi approaches the boat.  
Mac: Hey here comes our guy. Our guy who will guide us through this engineering marvel. Wait til you see the locks, Alice. The water comes in and boat is just lifted up. The giant gates. It is like Star Wars or something.  
Terry Alice and Dino sit quietly for a moment, then a voice from the side.  
Man: Hello. Hello. I'm Roy. I'll guide you through this canal. It will be my pleasure.  



	45. the experiment you can't run

Alice is sitting at the bow. Dino comes up and sits down next to her. The sail boat moves slowly through the water.  
Dino: Like a brother?  
Alice: Know you would do anything for me. Know you love Terry. I'd do anything for you.  
Dino: Okay if we talk - like brother and sister.  
Alice: About what?  
Dino: Terry's arm.  
Alice: He let me talk to the doctor.  
Dino: So?  
Alice: He still winces sometimes. I asked the doctor. I told the doctor. The doctor said it is okay. That it is a nerve. That it doesn't mean anything and not to worry about it. Which is what he had told Terry. Terry thought if he told me it was all right I should have just believed him.  
Dino: But you didn't.  
Alice: No I didn't. I worried. I told you. It still hurts me when I see him do something and wince.  
Dino: There is something else.  
Alice: About Terry?  
Dino: Mac. What she said. Yesterday.  
Alice: What exactly? She said several things.  
Dino: She said she was raped.  
Alice: What about it?  
Dino: Ripped my heart out. I do want to kill the guy. Think I might.  
Alice: Maybe he reformed.  
Dino: What should I do with her. She never told me. Then all of a sudden yesterday she just says it.  
Alice: You could ask her about that. Say it surprised you.  
Dino: What does she want from me? Alice I'm in love with her. Not that sweet rainbows and balloons, but sometimes I feel so much for her I can't breathe. And now I think maybe she just wants live-in close protection. Maybe any GI Joe would do.  
Alice: Dino, when you met her you asked her to dinner. She wrote her phone number on your palm. At dinner with her you called Terry from the bathroom she made you so nervous. You were afraid to take her home to your place. You the Casanova of St. Augustine.  
Dino: Hardly the Casanova of St. Augustine. Neptune Beach maybe.  
Alice: She made you so nervous, she had to ask to be taken back to your place.  
Dino: What are you saying?  
Alice: I am saying it doesn't matter.  
Dino: What doesn't matter?  
Alice: It doesn't matter why she is with you. She wants to be with you. She's been seeing you for six months.  
Dino: You know I was flirting with her at first. When I asked her to dinner and told her she was beautiful I mean she is but Alice I thought she would blow me off. I didn't think someone who looks like her, is her, would be interested in me. I expected her to reject me. I mean I acted like I didn't but I did.  
Alice: Dino, she loves you.  
Dino: Would she love me if she hadn't been raped?  
Alice: That's an experiment you can't run.  
Mac comes up behind them.  
Mac: What is an experiment you can't run?  
Dino looks up at her.  
Dino: I was asking Alice if you would love me if you hadn't been raped. If you'd want to be with me.  
Alice inhales.  
Mac: Like Alice said, it's an experiment we can't run. I don't know how much that changed me. I went to therapy, group, individual. He was caught arrested went to prison. I know some of the things you and Terry have done. I could ask, would you want to be with me if you hadn't done them. If you hadn't seen the things you have seen.  
Alice: I'll go see what Terry is doing.  
Mac: Stay a little longer with us. It will make it easier for us to talk.  
Alice: You’re doing fine.  
Alice: You two fell in love in your office Dino. Anyone could see it. I stayed for twenty years with a man because I felt a duty to him. And because I had a baby with him. And because I couldn't find the right time to leave him. I thought I lost the man I was in love with. But Terry waited for me. I don't know why he waited. And now at night I lie next to him and it is the sweetest feeling I have ever known - this pleasure lying there next to him. I think you two feel that with each other. That feeling. That sweetness just to be with each other. When I said that yesterday about all the men who want you Mac, I know it is true, but I meant it teasing. I believe you two are in love. And I think you ought to get married. And I am going to help Terry steer this boat.  
Alice gets up and goes to the stern. 


	46. Dino's Proposals

The sail up the Pacific coast is uneventful and pleasant. The weather is good. More than once they are accompanied by dolphins. The sunsets are beautiful. They stay two nights in Cabo San Lucas. They dock the boat at the Cabo Yacht Club. Gemma gets them luxury suites at Casa Dorada for two nights. The first night they have fish dinner on the beach on the sand at tables set with white linen cloths and softly glowing candles.  
Alice: I’m sorry you’ll be leaving the boat, us, in San Diego. It’s been nice, the four of us.  
Terry: You Mac are boating’s loss. You made this whole trip easier. You’re awfully good.  
Mac: Yeah, I only did this trip so Dino could see the Canal. Would see the canal.  
Dino: Glad you dragged me into it. I thought we could just fly over it. The locks are impressive. Watching the water come up and those gates opening. The size of the damn thing. Mac, you were right. I was impressed.  
Terry: Dino and I have some people we need to see tomorrow. We’ll be gone from 7 until about 4. You and Mac are on your own.  
Alice: Want to tell us what you are going to be doing?  
Terry: Just some people we like to stay in touch with. Nothing dangerous.  
Alice: Like ex Special Forces networking.  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: That's a good name for it Alice.  
Alice: What if you don’t come back?  
Terry: We'll come back. But I’m sure you know the answer to that by now.  
Alice: Twenty-four hours, the American Embassy. Gemma.  
Alice: What about the boat?  
Terry: Mac can take care of the boat.

In the morning Alice and Mac sit by the pool. Later both have massages, haircuts and their nails done. Meet in the outdoor cafe for a late lunch.  
Alice: I’m glad the boat has a shower and it’s adequate but I never enjoyed a shower as much as I did last night. It is the greatest thing ever to have a real shower.  
Mac: Best shower ever for me was after the hospital after the rape. Wanted to wash it all away. Hot as I could stand it. Later one of the therapists in group she was also a hypnotist talked about Aphrodite’s bath. How she would enter this magical bath after being with a lover and be virginal again. After we’d been in group about four months she took the group on a field trip up to Sonoma to a hot springs. Not public, private. On a ranch of someone she knew. And she offered that, told us we could each dip ourselves in the hot springs and be made, virginal psychologically, new again. It was pretty there. Old California oaks, with some kind of hanging moss. Never saw moss like that anywhere else in California. Like the moss in Florida. It was so peaceful.  
Alice: Did it work?  
Mac: For me it did. I was hypnotized I’m sure, but it worked. The part of me that felt violated spoiled damaged was gone. She orchestrated the whole thing well. We spent the first day just exploring the ranch. Had a quiet dinner together. The next day we went up to the spring one by one. Went in alone. We wore one thing before, what we wore up we left. She said whatever we wore up would be burned. Most of the women had gotten rid of the clothes they were raped in. Some had their clothes kept as evidence. One woman though had never reported the rape had kept the clothes rolled up in the back of her closet. She wore them up to the spring. And left them to be burned. There was a white soft robe waiting fresh and new to put on when you got out. You entered the spring got out on the other side. Lit a candle, this big green candle. And the therapist left us this candy kind of thing on a silver plate to eat after, just one, something sweet like maybe made from a date or something. And then back to the house. A big two story frame house. And then we didn’t talk really about it. We made food and ate together. It really worked, I guess because she hypnotized us into thinking it would work.  
Alice: She sounds very good.  
Mac: A couple of months after that I took the job in Florida. But I felt done with the rape. I knew it had happened but I felt new. Not a victim. It is very hard to put into words.  
Alice: But you brought it up about Dino.  
Mac: I did. Would I have gone to dinner that night with Dino if no rape? That’s what you wonder?  
Alice: He wonders. And he wonders why you didn’t tell him. And you say you are done with the rape but you brought it up as part of the reason for your attraction to him.  
Mac: It did sound like that. The rape made me rethink what I wanted in my relationships with men I guess. Before that the measure was how much I felt respected, how much I felt the man accepted women as equals. Me as an equal. How much the man supported equal pay for equal work.  
Alice: And after?  
Mac: Something else. Not macho, there are plenty of macho jerks. One or two at least in every office. It’s the Special Forces thing I think. Don’t you feel it with Terry.  
Alice: I do. They are polite, restrained, controlled. Old fashioned. Kind of gentlemen. Cowboys. Practically saying yes ma’am, no ma’am, but you know they are dangerous. If they want to be. And they are like weary of it in a way but they like the dangerousness too, enjoy it.  
Mac: Exactly.  
Alice: Are you going to marry him?  
Mac: Yeah. Plan to put him through a bit first. Finally insist on a big diamond and down on one knee I think.  
Alice: Why? He’s really madly in love with you.  
Mac: He is. But I want him to be unsure for awhile. You know these Special Forces guys, they compete. It starts off with 100 guys who want to be the Seal Team 6. Or Delta. Two guys maybe three make it.  
Alice: Terry told me. RTU for the SAS. The guys who don’t make it are RTUed - it means returned to unit. With SAS most are RTUed.  
Alice: So you think Dino has to feel that getting you to marry him is like getting into Delta Force.  
Mac: Yeah.  
Alice: Then you are fine. You can marry him any time. Cause that’s how he feels. That’s how he feels already.  
Mac: Good.  
Alice: So should I tell him big diamond, on one knee.  
Mac: Definitely one knee. Emerald would be fine also.  


*

They sail up the Baja Coast. See more boats than they had before. Leave the boat at the San Diego Yacht Club. Gemma has booked them suites at the Coronado Hotel. Terry skips dinner, he’s tired. Was a storm in the early morning, the boat handled well, but Terry was at the helm from 1AM til they docked at the Yacht Club. Mac goes to dinner. Nice restaurant in the Coronado Hotel but Mac goes back to the room early, needs to prepare for the trial she is going back to. She leaves Alice and Dino at the table. Dino has cognac. Alice cappuccino.  
Alice: So when are you going to ask her?  
Dino: Ask her what?  
Alice: To get married.  
Dino: I ask her all the time. I ask her once a day, she never really says yes.  
Alice: I think she is a down on one knee girl with a diamond ring in a box. Or an emerald.  
Dino: On one knee? I've never done that. Why? She knows I want us to get married. I can’t do that. She expects that? No. She’s not like that.  
Alice: When I told you to make sure you had clean sheets was I right or wrong?  
Dino grudgingly: Right. You were right. Completely right.  
Alice: You want her to marry you, you find an antique ring a one or two carat stone, and you pick a place, the top of the Eiffel Tower maybe, somewhere special, a romantic place, and you say no more playing around, you are asking her to marry you and you have to say it. Will you marry me and you show her the ring.  
Dino: Alice I don’t think she’s like that. I don’t think she needs that. She’s so straight forward.  
Alice: What’s the most romantic place you can think of?  
Dino: I don’t think about that. I think about places to have sex sometimes. Interesting places to have sex. I have a ring. It was my mother’s and my grandmother’s. Never gave it to anyone. My mother had it til she died. Would never have thought of giving it to Tiffany the cheerleader - it would have seemed wrong with her, could never have given it to her.  
Alice: Where is it?  
Dino: My safe. St Augustine.  
Alice: Might look very nice on Mac’s finger.  
Dino: Yeah. I guess I just need to find the right place to get down on one knee. 


	47. Come Here Wife

Dino and Mac have brought most of their things to The Coronado. A few things, they leave on the boat. They’ll arrange to get them later. Terry and Dino carry the bags out to the front of the hotel. An Uber is waiting.  
Terry and Dino shake hands.  
Dino: Different from here on.  
Terry: At least Alice isn’t a cheerleader.  
Dino laughs.  
Dino: So now what man?  
Terry: I’ll find a club where I can dock the boat. We’ll rest at Alice’s. I’ll do some sailing in The Bay. Get used to it. Look at a few houses In Tiberon. Talk to a realtor about Alice’s house. Then we’ll come to Florida.  
Dino: Summers suck in Florida. It’s too fucking hot. And too fucking humid.  
Terry: Need a meeting. Parliamentary. Need everybody’s input. Jenna, Paul, Gemma.  
Dino: Our guys?  
Terry: Nah. Just the principals.  
Dino laughs: Jenna and Paul are principals now?  
Terry: You know what I mean.  
Dino: A month?  
Terry: Yeah. Give us a month.  
Dino: You know Alice was an awfully good sport about the boat. Not probably the honeymoon she would have chosen.  
Terry: She is a good sport. I asked her. She said it was okay.  
Alice and Mac walk up.  
Alice: I have the rain check for a proper honeymoon.  
Terry: What about you Mac? Where do you want to go for your honeymoon?  
Mac: Not planning a honeymoon til have a proper marriage proposal.  
Dino: I ask you fucking once a day to marry me.  
The driver finishes loading the luggage, gets in the driver’s seat, waits a few minutes, honks softly.  
Dino: Gotta go.  
They hug. Dino holds the door for Mac. They get in the Uber, drive away.  
Alice : Looks like it’s just you and me, kid.  
Terry: Just you and me.  
Terry: Are you okay with sailing this last 500 miles just us  
Alice: A little scared. You and Mac, you sail well together. She says she doesn’t like it, but she knows so much and it seems effortless with her. I'll never be like that. Never be the sailor Mac is.  
Terry: Not necessary. Having your company on the boat is all I need. Mac is really good. Best first mate I ever had. It’s like second nature for her. She knows what needs to be done before it even needs to be done.  
Alice: I’m glad we have one more night here.  
Terry: On land?  
Alice: On land, here. This is a beautiful place. I could stay here a week. This hotel. There’s The Mission. Old Town. The University.  
Terry: The zoo.  
Alice: I don’t go to zoos. Can’t bear them.  
Terry: No?  
Alice No.  
Terry: Still have a lot to learn about each other I guess. No zoos. Wild animal parks okay?  
Alice: Some are tolerable.  
Terry: So would you like to take a day or two here. Stay at the hotel? A little honeymoon time on land. Room service.  
Alice: Yes. A little time on land would be nice. A big soft bed. Room service. A big shower with never ending hot water. A few days on dry land.  
Terry: Let me just check on the boat. Make some arrangements. We’ll stay a few days. Do whatever you want.  
Alice: Come here.  
Terry: No. You come here.  
Alice walks the few steps to Terry.  
Alice: Why do I have to come to you?  
Terry: Because I waited so long for you.  
  


The End 

47 7-8


End file.
